


The Dad Slayer

by Yesmar1020



Category: Doom (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Doom Slayer, BAMF Midoriya Inko, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Rumi, BAMF Toga Himiko, BAMF Uraraka Ochako, Big Sis Rumi Midoriya, Crack with Plot, Dad Slayer, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fem! Kirishima, Fem! Kurogiri, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Doom Slayer, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Hero Toga Himiko, Into the Dekuverse, Maybe - Freeform, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polydoriya - Freeform, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Rumi is Adopted, Tall Toga Himiko, Tall Uraraka Ochako, Tall Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 94,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesmar1020/pseuds/Yesmar1020
Summary: In the first age, in the first labor, when the child first cried, one stood. Burned by the fires of Fatherhood, his soul soothed by the touch of his wife and healed by the birth of his son, he chose the path of the responsible father. In his fatherly joy he found peace; and with boiling blood he scoured the supermarkets seeking everything his family would need. He wore the apron of the grill master, and those who heard his dad jokes named him... the Dad Slayer.





	1. At Dad's Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This was the result of a buncha idi- I mean geniuses who were totally trying to write a serious fic. but I had a blast writing this, and I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

When one first glanced at Sureya Midoriya, one would see a silent, brooding type who liked to keep to himself. His intimidating figure and reserved nature made him hard to approach. Many of his fellow high school classmates actively avoided him, afraid they would make him angry somehow.

Their fears were well-founded. Sureya had excelled in the Quirk Apprehension Test, shattering many national records. His opponents in the first Heroes vs Villains Battle were sent to the infirmary with at least one broken limb. His fury and strength were legendary, leading to some of the students drawing parallels to the Goblin Slayer of old. 

Sureya didn’t seem to care, then again, nothing seemed to get a reaction out of him. The boy never spoke. He just brooded, and yet he was a hard-working student. He raised his hand in class and managed to give correct answers, and no one could figure out how the teachers understood him. 

Alas, his silence turned away many people that would’ve been his friends otherwise. For years he was unintentionally shunned, becoming an outcast among his peers. It all changed one day when he bumped into a shy green-haired girl in the hallway. Papers and books went flying everywhere, the girl panicking slightly as she scrambled to pick her materials up before the bell rang. 

The normally stoic Sureya sported an apologetic blush as he knelt down to help the girl collect her things. Their hands touched as they both reached the same book. The accidental touch caused both of them to look up, each getting a slight blush on their face. 

The bell rang, and the girl thanked Sureya for his help and raised to class, leaving the boy with a complicated pile of emotions. 

It was a few weeks before they met again, this time in the lunchroom. Being the outcast of his grade, Sureya usually sat by himself, away from the others. 

The green-haired girl came over to him. 

“H-hi. I’m Inko Atakani. I saw you sitting by yourself, and I wondered if you would like to sit with my friends and me.”

“...”

“Okay, great! We’re right over here. Guys, this is the boy who helped me with my books the other day.”

Sureya followed Inko over to the table, where two other students sat. One was a girl with a spiky mop of ash-blonde hair, and a confident smirk. The other was a more timid-looking boy with glasses and brown hair. Both smiled at Sureya as he sat down, an apprehensive look on his face.

The girl greeted him first. “Hey there! I’m Mitsuki Miwa, and this is my boyfriend Masaru Bakugo. Now, what’s your name?”

“...”

“Wait, you’re Sureya Midoriya? Honestly, I would’ve thought you would’ve been a bit more… loud, but this works so much better. You’ve really gotten quite the catch, Inko.”

“Mitsuki! I barely know him! I just saw him sitting alone and I didn’t want him to be alone...” 

Mitsuki giggled, which only increased Inko’s embarrassment and added to Sureya’s own. The rest of the lunch period consisted of banter between the four of them, Sureya becoming a fast member of their friend group.

Two weeks later, Sureya and Inko started dating. The poor boy had been so nervous on their first date, but he managed not to make it horrible. Inko loved the date and went on another one. And another. And many more, throughout their high school experience. 

It was a few days after their graduation from U.A. University that Sureya asked Inko to marry him. Inko had wept rivers and had crushed the muscular man with a strength that rivaled his own. Both of them were extremely happy, and they both cried tears of joy that filled the small house that they called their own.

The wedding was a month later, Sureya nearing breaking down at the altar after seeing his beautiful wife. Inko mirrored his tears, and once the reverend decreed them man and wife, they kissed and sobbed in happiness for ages.

Their honeymoon had been blessed, and both of the newlyweds decided to go on a trip to Hakone, relaxing in the hot springs and indulging each other. They had a sweet honeymoon, filled with sweet memories and passionately nights. It was no surprise that Inko found herself pregnant two weeks after a particular night on their honeymoon.

Sureya was overjoyed with the fact that he was to be a father. He researched whatever he could to help promote a safe pregnancy for Inko, feeding her healthy meals being there to help with his wife’s self-image issues. He was very supportive of his family, and his hero work as the Slayer Hero: Doom Slayer helped keep their expenses down to a minimum. 

Then tragedy struck. Demons had invaded the nearby Hosu city, and Sureya was the hero who knew the most about this threat. Regretfully, he donned his Praetor suit, grabbed his many firearms, kissed his wife goodbye, and ventured out in the hellscape Hosu had turned into. 

Sureya blasted his way through the legions of Hell, ripping and tearing through their ranks. The demons tried to fend him off, but they tasted lead. Sureya made his way through building after building, looking for survivors. The few who were left made it out safely, thankful for their savior. Rescue heroes escorted them to evacuation shelters, where the survivors were transported to other facilities.

In the last few moments of the failed demonic invasion of Hosu, Sureya kicked down a door to a small apartment, hearing the scared cries of a little girl on the other side. Snarls of two Possessed with rabbit-based quirks caught his attention as they lunged at him, the Doom Slayer blasting the first to pieces with his shotgun. The second Possessed leaped on the hero, clawing at his armor. Sureya calmy reloaded, grabbed the Possessed’s head, and shoved the shotgun’s barrel into its mouth, pulling the trigger. The walls of the apartment obtained a new decoration of demon brains, the louder gunfire causing the girl to yelp.

Sureya looked around for the source of the whimpers he was hearing, peeking behind an upturned table and finding a scared little white-haired rabbit girl. She backed away from the hero, squeezing against the wall in an attempt to get as far as she could from him. 

The Doom Slayer put away his shotgun and held out his hands palm up, trying to convey that he was not a threat. When the girl still didn’t move, Sureya slowly moved his hands to his helmet, keeping them in the girl’s line of sight. He removed his helmet, showing the bunny girl his face. Holding his helmet to the side, Sureya held out his hand.

Slowly, the girl reached for his hand and grabbed, fear evident in her eyes as her ears folded back. Standing up, the girl pulled herself up, then tackled Sureya’s leg, sobbing heavily. Sureya bent down, hugging the small frightened child and patting her.

Eventually, the girl stopped crying. Sureya looked her in the eye, then motioned that he was going to give her a piggy-back ride. The girl nodded, sniffling as Sureya scooped her up, placing her on his shoulder. The girl clung to his neck, holding onto him as if she was afraid he would disappear if she let go. Sureya redonned his helmet and began the long trek back to the evacuation point.

When the two arrived, Sureya took the girl off his shoulder, leaving her with a rescue hero. As soon as he turned to leave, the girl started wailing and thrashing her arms about. The rescue heroes were appalled. No matter what they tried, the bunny girl would not calm down. It was only when Sureya came back in response did she stop crying as she ran to the hero, latching himself to his leg and refusing to let go of him.

An evacuation hero ran up to Sureya, panting heavily. “Oh, Slayer, whew! Who knew children could run so fast! Listen, we need to get all the civilians out of here. And this girl needs to come with us.”

Sureya turned to the man.

“...”

“She’s an orphan?”

“...”

“I see. Well, I’ll alert the orphanages. They’ll probably have room for-”

**“...”**

“Oh. Well, as soon as we get to Musatafu, I’ll see if I can connect you with adoption services. They’ll give you the specifics.”

“...”

“No problem. Now, I think it’s about time we headed out. The city is clear.”

The rescue hero turned, leading the way for Sureya and the bunny girl as they climbed onto an evacuation shuttle. The girl clung to him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

“Mister, where are we going?”

“...”

“What? I can’t understand you, Mister.”

Sureya pressed a bottom on his helmet, activating an AI and allowing it access to the external speaker.

_ “We are going to Musatafu City, where Master Sureya lives. He will take care of you while the papers are being drawn up.” _

The bunny girl’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Mister, why are you talking about yourself? It’s weird.”

Sureya laughed. _ “Oh. I am not Master Sureya. I am VEGA, an Artifical Intelligence that helps Master Sureya with his daily tasks. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mistress…” _

The girl stared at Sureya, confused. _ “I am asking your name, young mistress.” _

“Oh. My name is Rumi. Thanks for saving me, Mister.”

Tears appeared in Rumi’s eyes. “Why did Mommy and Daddy try to hurt me, Mister?”

“...”

The bunny girl began sobbing, latching onto Sureya and not letting go until the shuttle made it back to Musatafu. Rumi and Sureya stepped out onto the sidewalk, Rumi holding the hero’s hand tightly as they made their way to the Midoriya residence. 

Sureya unlocked the door, guiding Rumi in as he closed the door behind them.

“...!”

There was an immediate response from the living room. Inko came around the corner, grabbing her husband and trapping him in a hug as she sobbed in relief. Her pregnant abdomen pressed against him, but not too tightly. 

“Oh thank God you’re safe, Sureya. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you. I was so worried! I saw the news broadcast and I so afraid to call you because I didn’t want VEGA to tell me you had died…” Inko kissed her husband sobbing some more when she looked down and saw Rumi hiding behind Sureya’s legs.

“Oh? Who’s this?”

“...”

A look of horror came over Inko’s face. “No.”

“...”

“I see.”

“...”

“Well, when do we get the adoption papers?”

“Uh, excuse me, but who are you, miss?”

Inko smiled down on the frightened bunny. 

“I’m Inko. I’m Sureya’s wife, and I hope to be your new mother.”

Rumi hesitantly walked out from behind Sureya’s legs, approaching the woman cautiously. 

“Miss, why are you so big?”

Inko giggled. “It’s because I’m having a baby soon. You might be a big sister soon!”

“...”

“Right. You two must be starving. I make some vegetable stir fry while you were gone, it should be in the refrigerator. I need to lie down. The baby is kicking again.”

Inko turned and walked off to the master bedroom, leaving Sureya and Rumi in the hallway. Sureya took it upon himself to go to the kitchen and reheat the leftovers, making dinner for the two of them.

They ate in silence, Rumi practically inhaling her dinner. Sureya chuckled as he saw Rumi’s face grow tired and sleepy-looking.

He picked up the exhausted bunny, carrying her over the master bedroom, where he placed her next to Inko in the bed. After he had finished the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, he peeked and found Rumi snuggling next to Inko, the latter’s arms wrapped around the other in a motherly embrace. Sureya smiled, and changed into his pajamas, climbing into bed with the two and turning out the light, falling asleep with his family.

* * *

Rumi was asleep on her father’s lap as the man waited patiently outside the room where Inko was giving birth to her son, Izuku. The labor had been going on 13 hours, and Sureya had been very patient. Rumi had fallen asleep hours ago, and so he was playing the waiting game.

A doctor emerged from the room Inko was in. “Mr. Midoriya? Congratulations. You are now the father of a strong and healthy baby boy. You can see your wife and child now.”

Nodding, Sureya gently shook his daughter awake, the sleepy bunny grumbling as she woke up, rubbing her eyes.

“...”

“My baby brother is here?”

“...”

The news woke up Rumi, who would’ve charged into the room where Inko was had Sureya not stopped and reminded her that her mother was very tired right now. 

“Oh. Come on Daddy! I wanna see my baby brother!”

The two Midoriyas walked into Inko’s room, where she was holding a small bundle in her arms, rocking it slowly. The greenette turned to the two, a smile appearing on her tired face. 

Rumi’s eyes shot open with wonder and awe. “He’s so tiny… can I touch him?”

Inko nodded. “Let me hand him to your father, and he can hold Izuku so you can touch him. Be careful. He was just born, and he’s very fragile. So be very careful with him, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy!”

Inko handled the baby to Sureya, who held his newborn son in his arms and marveled at the baby. Izuku was asleep, his tiny features similar to his father and mother.

Rumi very gingerly reached out and touched Izuku, marveling over him. “He’s so soft and cute…”

Inko laughed. “Well, I’m glad you two like him. The doctors said that they’re going to keep us for observation overnight and that you two are welcome to stay.”

Sureya handed Izuku back over to Inko, who took the baby. Taking his daughter’s hand, the Doom Slayer took her back out to the hall, where they sat down in a chair, and fell asleep together. 

* * *

Sureya came home one day to find his family distraught. Both Midoriyas were extremely upset, and when Sureya asked why, he learned that Izuku was quirkless. Rumi had gone silent once she had found out, and Izuku had been watching the same video of All-Might saving over a thousand people over and over again.

“Sureya, I don’t know what to tell him. I don’t want to get his hopes up, but he really wants to be a hero. And that’s almost impossible to do if you don’t have a quirk…”

“...”

“...what?”

“...”

“You’re quirkless? B-but how? I’ve seen you in action! Most of what you do is impossible without a quirk!”

“...”

“‘The culmination of years of training?’ You mean to tell me that you trained for years to get where you are now?”

“...”

Inko scoffed. “Those damn hero ratings. I still don’t understand why Endeavor is still number two. You show more compassions than he does and yet he’s still higher in the rankings.”

“M-mom?” Izuku’s quiet voice cut through the night, getting the attention of both his parents. 

“Coming, sweetie!”

“...”

“You’re right. It’ll probably be better if we both talk to him. Let’s go.”

They walked to the computer room, where Izuku had turned the chair and was pointing at the screen, tears in his eyes. 

“M-mom, D-dad, can I be a hero too?”

Tears welled up in Inko’s and Sureya’s eyes and they hugged their son, holding him close.

“...”

“Your father is right, Izuku. You can be a hero too, just like your father.”

“R-really?” Izuku’s tearful eyes turned to Inko, hope blazing in them. 

Inko smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. “O-of course you can. Your father and I believe in you, and I’m sure your sister does as well.”

“...”

Izuku smiled, rivers of joy pouring from his eyes as he crushed his parents in a hug. 

“T-thank y-you, Mom and D-dad. I l-love you so m-much!’’ 

Inko and Sureya joined in the joyful crying, the sounds of their sobs prompting Rumi to come out from behind the door and join the hug, tears pouring from her eyes. 

“I don’t wanna see you crying, Izuku! S-so I’ll help you b-become a hero t-too!”

Izuku hugged his big bunny sister close, thanking her as the family all cried rivers, soaking each other. 

The day had been a bad one, but the night brought about a promise.

The promise to show the world that even those without quirks can be heroes.


	2. Knee-Deep in the Dad Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempered by the fires of Fatherhood, his iron will remained steadfast in the passage which tests all Fathers. For he alone was the Grill Master, the World's 'Funniest Man,’ who sought love in all quarters, son and daughter, wife and self; and he raised his children with fatherly compassion; for he had passed the divide as none but fathers had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. So two things I wanna get out of the way real quick. 
> 
> 1) Sureya is pronounced Su-re-ya. It's the Japanese Pronunciation of Slayer.
> 
> 2) A certain characteristic of a certain character is inspired by Titus621's story, "What's in a Hoard."
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below. 
> 
> I don't own Doom or MHA. Please don't sue me.

After Izuku’s diagnosis, the other children who had been his “friends” abandoned him, leaving him as the outcast of his grade, much like his father before him. Others, like his former best friend Katsuki Bakugo, actively sought Izuku out as their personal punching bag and quirk training dummy. 

Despite all the physical and mental abuse, Izuku never gave up on his dream of being a hero. The young boy trained with his sister and father every chance he got, building his strength beyond that of the average four-year-old. He sparred often with his sister, and while she won every match due to their gap in strength, Izuku always got back up.

Sureya and Inko watched their children spar with mixed reactions. Sureya watched with pride as the two engaged in spars, often noting how Izuku adapted to Rumi’s fighting style. 

Inko, on the other hand, was often worried about her children hurting each other. She watched as they circled around each other, thankful that Rumi had enough common sense not to go all out on her brother. 

Izuku was never discouraged by his losses and used them as information in the next spar. 

It was one faithful day where Izuku capitalized on Rumi’s patterns. As his sister came in with a roundhouse kick intended for his midsection, the greenette ducked, then swept his sister’s other leg. The bunny girl landed with a thud, Izuku immediately pouncing on her and holding her arms down. He looked up, seeing Rumi’s surprised face and immediately scrambled off of her, sputtering apologies.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you, Rumi-Neechan! I just noticed how you kept starting with that kick, and I-I-I decided t-to s-see what w-would happen if I t-tripped y-you…”

The boy sniffled, tears coming to his eyes. “I’m s-sorry…”

Rumi got over herself and immediately wrapped her younger brother in a hug, holding him close as she rubbed his back. “I’m not mad, Izuku. It’s okay. I was just surprised that you could do that. It was really cool!”

Izuku sniffed. “R-really?”

Rumi smiled at her brother, genuine sibling love radiating from her. 

“Yes, really. If you keep at it, you’ll be able to keep up with me in no time!”

Izuku’s face broke in a happy tearful smile. He crushed his sister in a bearhug, grateful for her praise. Rumi returned the hug, a smile on her face as she hummed in content.

“I love you, Nee-chan…”

Rumi chuckled, tightening her hug more. “Love you too, Izuku.”

Sureya and Inko both cried waterfalls at the wholesome scene in front of them. Both were extremely proud of their children and decided to celebrate that night with the family's favorite meal, katsudon. 

The night ended with both Midoriya children in bed with pleasant dreams as Sureya and Inko snuggled on the couch. “Sureya, you did the right thing taking Rumi home. I’m so glad she lives with us, and she’s such a sweet girl.”

“...”

“Clinging to you? Well at that point I suppose your mind was made up.”

“...”

“Of course. I don’t regret adopting her at all.”

“...”

“Oh, you. You flatter me. Now, let’s be quiet, the show’s on.”

  


A month after Izuku’s diagnosis, Bakugo and his cronies had decided to move on from their punching bag in search of new targets. These usually included finding some new kid on the playground and bullying them until they got bored.

Until one faithful day, a new student with blonde hair tied into messy buns joined Izuku’s preschool class. She seemed very shy and didn’t interact with many of the other kids. These traits, combined with an unknown quirk, made her a prime target for Bakugo’s intimidation routine.

It started during recess, where the new girl immediately scrambled over to the far side of the playground, examining a dead bird that had landed there during lunch. 

The girl looked at the bird with pity. It was sad to see a normally very lively being still on the ground, the life snuffed from it. She crouched down, looking at the bird’s pretty feathers and mourning it. She couldn’t bury it at the present moment, the teacher wouldn’t let the kids touch it. So the girl just stood and observed it.

Unfortunately, the girl’s tranquil mourning was interrupted by a very loud, angry, and arrogant dandelion.

“Oi, what do you think you’re doing to that bird, you sick vampire freak?”

The girl looked at Bakugo, not giving him the satisfaction of a scared look. “I’m sad for this birdie. And I wanna bury it, but the teacher says not to touch it. So I’m just looking at it instead.”

Bakugo’s toddler brain somehow processed the dialogue given to him as sassy backtalk, which immediately triggered his superiority complex. The angry dandelion glared at the girl, then reached down and blew up the bird, reducing it to a pile of ashes. 

“Well, there goes your snack, vampire. Good luck trying to get blood from someone else, because nobody likes you.” The ash-blonde smirked, his cronies chuckling as if Bakugo had cracked a hilarious joke. 

“And for talking back to me, I’m going to teach you to not ever do that again.” Firecrackers sparked in Bakugo’s palms, the boy ready to beat the girl into the ground.

“Kacchan, stop!”

Bakugo and his cronies immediately looked up to see Izuku run in between them and the girl, shielding her from their imminent assault. The greenette had a scared but determined look on his face, ready to protect a girl he didn’t even know just because he saw that she was in danger.

Of course, this pissed off Katsuki even more. This quirkless boy who he bullied daily suddenly decided to stand up for a girl with a villain’s quirk? He really was useless.

“Get out of the way, Deku. This isn’t any of your beeswax.”

Izuku shook his head, holding out his arms to protect the girl.

“I’m not leaving, Kacchan. Hurting others because you think they’re weak isn’t something heroes do. That’s what villains do!”

Bakugo glared at Izuku, the dandelion’s rage approaching critical mass. 

“Deku, _ get out of the way.” _

Izuku’s emerald eyes met Bakugo’s ruby ones. Neither boy was going to back down. Their clash was inevitable.

Izuku whispered under his breath to the girl behind him. “When Kacchan starts beating me up, run and get the teacher.” 

The greenette faced Bakugo, a disapproving look on his face. 

“I’m not moving, Kacchan. And you if you continue down this path, _ I’ll never forgive you.” _

That statement was the ignition for the ash-blonde’s rage to explode. Bakugo lunged at Izuku, screaming as he punched the greenette over and over again, knocking him to the ground and unleashing explosions onto the boy, who raised his hands in a feeble attempt to shield himself.

The last thing Izuku saw before passing out was the girl running away, successfully escaping Bakugo’s wrath.

_ At least she’s okay… _

* * *

Izuku woke up on a cot in the preschool’s main building, stinging pain in his head. The greenette sat up, groaning slightly.

“Ow…”

“Oh, you’re awake!”

Izuku turned to see the girl he had saved. She had a look of relief on her face, and her eyes were red from crying. 

“You waited for me?”

The girl nodded, a smile appearing on her face. “Yep! I wanted to thank you for saving me from that mean dandelion.”

She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing both of them to blush.

“Thank you for saving me, Izu-kun.”

Izuku sputtered, his small mind trying to comprehend what just happened.

“N-no p-problem. Wait, how do you know my name?”

“The teacher said it when he was carrying you inside, so I guessed.”

“Oh. Well, can you tell me your name then?”

The girl nodded, bowing, just like her mother had taught her. “I’m Himiko Toga. It’s nice to meet you.” 

She blushed before adding in a shy whisper, “Will you be my friend?”

Izuku nodded, facing Himiko and grasping her hand. 

“I would love to be your friend, Himiko.”

Himiko smiled, tears welling in her eyes as she pulled Izuku into a hug. 

“Thank you.”

The hug was interrupted by a teacher coming into the room. “Izuku? Your mother is here to pick you up.”

Reluctantly, the cinnamon bun let go of his new best friend, following the teacher out to his worried mother, who had already been informed of the situation. She pulled her son into a worried hug, checking him over for injuries. Finding bruises, Inko made a mental note to call Mistuki later and tell her about her son’s behavior. 

Izuku and Himiko were inseparable for the rest of their time in preschool, enrolling in the same elementary school as well. They became fast friends, finding that they actually had several of the same hobbies and interests. 

Izuku, being the excitable quirk analyzing boy he is, asked Himiko what her quirk was and how it worked. Himiko tried to avoid the question several times, but Izuku was curious.

Even when Himiko revealed that she needed blood to keep herself from going crazy, Izuku did not abandon her, and instead offered his blood if she ever needed it. Himiko was hesitant to take him up on that offer, and even when she needed his blood, she never took more than she needed. 

The constant blood donation eventually led to a cycle of Himiko carrying several thermoses of juice and cookies to help Izuku replace the blood he had lost. Himiko’s parents were grateful that their daughter had found someone to be her friend and willing blood donor. 

They were currently making bets with Sureya and Inko as to when the two would start dating. 

When Himiko would come over to visit, Izuku would show her his hero merch collection, and the two would talk for hours about their favorite heroes. 

Rumi came in from time to time, remarking how close the two seemed. “Izuku, you’re such a nerd.”

Her brother would turn around and hug her. “Yeah, but I’m your nerd!”

Rumi could never stay mad at him, and Himiko giggled at that. 

The two friends soon graduated from elementary school and enrolled in the same middle school, where their relationship went from best friends to closest friends. They were practically never seen apart from each other, save for classes and going home. Eventually, their friendship evolved into something else.

Unfortunately, it was when they both turned 14 that one of Himiko’s parents got a job in the Mie Prefecture. That meant the Toga family was going to move, causing the two friends-turned-almost-lovers to sorrowfully depart.

Izuku sadly helped the Togas pack their belongings into the moving van, crying heavily as Himiko and her family drove away. The greenette’s mood plummeted after Himiko’s departure, becoming more and more depressed with each passing year. 

Nothing seemed to make him smile, and his family was beside themselves. Even Rumi, who was normally able to get to him, couldn’t get anything out of the normally chipper boy. 

It was like a piece of Izuku had moved away with Himiko. Bakugo took advantage of Himiko’s absence, berating Izuku with every opportunity he had. The bullying continued, and Izuku’s only worsened when Rumi was accepted into U.A. Unversity, meaning she would be moving out. 

When the Midoriya family helped her move in, Izuku was the one to hug her for the longest. He crushed his bunny sister in a massive hug, having grown to be eye to eye with her. 

“I’ll miss you, Nee-chan…”

Rumi teared up, hugging her brother just as tightly. “I’ll miss you too, ya nerd.”

The two siblings shared a bittersweet laugh, both wiping the tears from their eyes. “I’ll see you around. Don’t worry, I’ll come visit during the holidays.”

Izuku nodded. “I understand. I’m just… gonna miss you, okay? Don’t forget about us when you go pro. I’m sure the media would appreciate Miruko being a family person.”

Rumi laughed. “I’m sure they would. Well, it’s almost time for the students to go to orientation. I love you all.”

“Love you too, Nee-chan.”

“I’ll miss you, Rumi. Don’t forget to call every once in a while, okay?”

“I will, Mom. I love you.”

“...”

“DAD! GEEZ, I DON’T EVEN LIKE BOYS!”

The Midoriyas all chuckled while Rumi thumped her foot in embarrassment. They left, the departure bittersweet. 

Rumi cried all the way to orientation, a woman with blonde hair brushed over to one side of her face offering her a tissue.

“It’s always the goodbyes that are the hardest. I’m Ryuko Tatsuma.”

“Rumi Midoriya.”

“Good to meet you. Now let’s get to orientation. I’ll hear you out afterward.”

Rumi nodded, not noticing the glow in the blonde’s eyes. The bunny followed the girl to the auditorium, where their future awaited them.

* * *

The last day of high school for Izuku was a bust. Of course Bakugo had applied to U.A. Of course, the greenette had applied to U.A. in hopes of becoming a hero, not really wanting anyone but his family to know. Of course, his jackass quirkist teacher had called him out, prompting the entire class to laugh at him and his chances of getting in.

Of course Bakugo had decided to harass him in _ broad daylight _ by snatching his hero notebook and charring it with an explosion, then tossing it out the window into the koi pond below. Thankfully, he had saved the notebook, only for Bakugo and his cronies to come back.

_ If you’re so desperate for a quirk, why don’t you take a swan dive off the roof and hope for one in the next life? _

Izuku shook his head, trying to clear his head. “Stupid Kacchan. Doesn’t he know that he could get arrested for suicide baiting? At least I managed to save the notebook. Man, these things are durable…”

The greenette walked under a bridge, passing a manhole. He didn’t notice the green sludge working its way out of the sewer until his vision turned green and he was lifted off the ground.

“A medium-sized invisibility cloak? Perfect. Now hold still kid, I’m just hijacking your body. It’ll hurt for about 45 seconds, and then it’ll all be over.”

Izuku did the normal thing to do when a villain made of sludge tells you to hold still. He panicked, thrashing about as the sludge invaded his lungs.

“Kid, seriously, I need you to stop! I’m trying to get away from that other guy _ oh FU- _”

**“TEXAS SMASH!!!”**

A whirlwind whipped down the tunnel, ripping the villain apart and freeing Izuku from his grasp. The cinnamon bun landed with a heavy thud, coughing up sludge as he gasped for air.

**“Young man, are you alright?” **

Izuku hacked out another blob of sludge before sitting up and giving the source of the voice a thumbs-up. The boy froze when he saw who it was, immediately going into fanboy mode.

“ALL-MIGHT?!”

The hero let out a hearty laugh. **“In the flesh, my boy! Now, if you’ll excuse me for a moment…”**

All-Might dashed around the street, collecting the villain in two soda bottles. He turned back to Izuku, an apologetic look on his face. 

**“Sorry about that, uh…”**

“Midoriya, s-sir. C-can I get an a-autograph and a-ask a quick question?” Izuku held out a notebook and pen, which the hero took.

**“Fire away, Young Midoriya!”**

“Well, you see, I want to become a hero, but I’m quirkless. Now, my father is the number three hero, Sureya Midoriya, and he’s quirkless. I guess I wanted to ask if I could become a hero, even though I’m quirkless?”

All-Might finished signing, then put a hand his chin. 

**“Normally I would say no, but seeing as you’re Sureya’s son, the likelihood of you becoming a hero skyrockets.”**

Izuku looked up at the hero with hopeful eyes, eagerly awaiting All-Might’s answer.

**“I do believe that if you commit yourself to the dream of becoming a hero, no matter the obstacles, then yes, you could become a hero.”**

The greenette’s face lit up, and he rushed forwards, hugging the hero with all of his might. “Thank you so much, All-Might. I gotta get home now, but thanks. Have a good night!”

Izuku ran off, a smile on his face as he jogged back home. If the number one hero thought he could do it, then there was no stopping him from becoming a hero.

* * *

The greenette practically skipped on his way home, happy beyond belief when a nearby explosion caught his attention. He rushed over to the source, finding a police barricade already set up. Further investigation revealed that a villain had attacked and there was apparently a hostage involved. 

Izuku peered down the street, his mouth flying open when he saw the villain that had tried to use his body earlier and was that… _ “Kacchan!” _

The cinnamon bun moved before he thought, running as fast as he could towards the villain. _ What am I doing?! I’m going to get myself hurt! _

The villain recognized Izuku. “You again?! You already gave me enough trouble! I should’ve just kept runn- OW!”

Izuku’s backpack had collided with the villain’s eye. 

Izuku fruitlessly grabbed at the sludge, trying to get Katsuki out. “Kacchan, hang on!”

The villain recovered from the impromptu projectile, raising an appendage to end Izuku’s life. “Oh, you’re _ fucking dead!” _

Two _ very _ strong hands grabbed and pulled both Izuku and Bakugo out and away from the villain, the sludge coming down _ hard. _

“Who the fuck- oh no.” the villain froze when he realized who had saved the two boys. 

**“...”**

“I SURRENDER! PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!” The villain immediately held up his hands, the police coming in seconds later, placing the villain in a special container to hold him.

Once the villain was handled, Sureya turned to the two boys, who stared at him.

“...”

Izuku dropped his head in shame. “I’m sorry Dad. I know I shouldn’t have just charged out to save Kacchan, but it kinda worked?”

Bakugo was beside himself. He had never met Mr. Midoriya, and he didn’t care about Deku’s family anyway. Then he realized that Deku had called the fucking _ Doom Slayer _ Dad. 

“De- Izuku, y-your dad is the D-Doom Slayer?” The ash-blonde was terrified. He had bullied the son of the number three hero for 13 years, and karma is a _ bitch. _

“Yeah, he is. Why?”

“...”

“Oh. Dad, this is Katsuki Bakugo, my former friend in preschool and current bully. Kacchan, this is my Dad, the Doom Slayer.”

Bakugo’s crotch became dark as his bladder emptied. _ I’m dead. I’m _ so _ dead. _

He flinched when Sureya looked over at him.

** _“...”_ **

“Y-yes sir.”

“...”

“You know my mom? Please don’t tell her, she’ll ground me for lif-”

VEGA’s voice sprung to life. _ “Calling Mitsuki.” _

A few seconds passed as a silent conversation happened. Then Sureya turned back to the boys, his body _ quaking _with unholy rage. 

“...”

“I understand, Dad. I risked my life, and I accept the consequences of doing so.” Izuku looked down at the ground, wishing he could become part of the asphalt. He was not looking forward to the conversation he was going to have with his mother.

Sureya looked over at Bakugo who was pale and shaking like a leaf. 

“...”

“What? That’s bull-”

**“...”**

Bakugo shut his mouth and stared at the ground. He was also not looking forward to the conversation he was going to be having with his mother.

Sureya sighed, then pulled up the two boys and began walking them home. 

Tonight was going to be busy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. Bakugo's gonna die. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next time!


	3. Know Your Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in his conquests against the temper tantrums of his children, his prowess was shown. In his crusade, his wife bestowed upon him terrible authority and will, and with his paternal status he crushed the flimsy pillars of self-doubt in his children. He set forth without pity upon those who wronged his family. Unbreakable, supportive, nurturing, the Dad Slayer sought to end the dominion of the Karens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. I'm really pumping these chapters, aren't I? I'm glad everyone is enjoying it so far.
> 
> Again, certain characteristics of certain characters are inspired by Titus621's What's in a Hoard.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

To say that Inko Midoriya was angry was the understatement of the year. She had scolded her son for a good hour after Sureya and Izuku got back, ranting about how he could’ve gotten himself killed. To make things worse, Rumi came home with from hero patrolling just to scold her little brother. Ryuko, who had been invited for an end-of-school dinner celebration, looked at Izuku in pity. 

Izuku would always be haunted by the disappointed looks his parents and sister had given him. 

After the anger had dissipated from the Midoriyas, they crushed Izuku in a hug and sobbed, just glad that he was okay. 

In the end, Izuku had been lucky to get off with a small punishment of no video games for two weeks. Honestly, the greenette would’ve accepted being grounded for life, but was secretly okay with the consequence he had received. After all, it could’ve been worse.

Bakugo, on the other hand, was not having such a good time. His parents were _ livid _ after they found out that their son had been bullying someone for 17 years just because he was quirkless. Katsuki had been scolded for hours on end, tears pouring down Mitsuki’s face when she realized that she had misinterpreted her son’s behavior as horseplay for _ years. _

Katsuki didn’t understand why it was such a big deal that he had picked on Deku for years. After all, he was useless, right?

_ I had only been trying to get Deku to know his place in our society. All the teachers I ever had never stopped me. So I’m right. I am better than Deku. I have to be right. _

_ So then why am I so damn guilty? _

Flashes of Izuku’s smiling admiring face flashed through the ash-blonde’s mind. Memories of a simpler time. Before his quirk had manifested. When they had been friends.

Friends. Now that he thought about it, he really didn’t have any friends, just minions who followed him to be on his good side. 

Another memory popped up. A trek through the woods, where Deku, Katsuki and two of his “friends” crossed a log bridge. Katsuki slipped and fell, tumbling into the small creek below. The “friends” had laughed, brushing it off. Only Deku had come down and offered his hand to the ash-blonde. 

_ “Are you okay, Kacchan?” _

Tears began welling up in Katsuki’s eyes, regret plaguing him as he remembered the emotions racing through his head at that moment.

_ “Don’t look down on me, Deku. I don’t need your help, and I never will.” _

The realization hit the ash-blonde _ hard. _ Tears spilled down his cheeks as he gritted his teeth, silent sobs wracking his body.

_ All he wanted to do was help me… _

_ All he wanted to do was show his concern for his friend and I called him weak for it… _

The sobs came at full force, Bakugo allowing the sobs to flow through him. 

He cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning, Izuku pulled himself out of bed, ready to begin his next day school. He gathered his things, put them in his backpack, pulled on his uniform, and headed downstairs for breakfast. 

Strangely enough, no one appeared to be awake. Shrugging it off, Izuku grabbed some leftover rice from the refrigerator, as well as an egg. Quickly frying the egg, he put some water in the bowl of rice before popping it in the microwave. He placed the egg on the rice, grabbed some chopsticks and made his way to the dining table, uttering a quiet “Idatakimasu!” before eating.

“You do realize you don’t have school today, right?”

Izuku spewed out his rice, coughing for a few seconds. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Rumi in nothing but a t-shirt labeled “Scalie Squad.” He pouted, clearing his throat before speaking. 

“Nee-chan, you shouldn’t sneak up on me like that. I could’ve died! Also,” Izuku’s eyes flicked down to Rumi’s shirt, “Is that one of Ryuko’s shirts?”

The bunny girl’s face flushed a deep crimson, her ears folding back in embarrassment. “S-so what if it is?”

Izuku smiled, raising his tea to his lips. “If you need help picking out rings, you know I would help you. I’ve always wanted a dragon as my sister-in-law.”

“IZUKU!”

The greenette sipped his tea smugly, a shit-eating grin on his face. “What? You know you can’t hide anything from me.”

Rumi looked like she wanted to rip her brother from limb to limb, and she would’ve done it too, had the door to her room opened and Ryuko come down in a T-shirt labeled “Rabbit Season.”

“Rumi, come back to bed. It’s lonely without you,” The blonde wrapped her arms around Rumi’s neck, her eyes giving off a faint glow. “How am I supposed to sleep without my honey bunny?”

She began scratching behind Rumi’s ear, causing the bunny girl to cover her mouth in an effort to stifle a moan. Rumi closed her eyes, turning around and locking her girlfriend into a passionate kiss. 

They continued getting into the mood, Ryuko’s hands slowly reaching down her girlfriend’s back, reaching out to grab her tail-

“I’m right here.”

The two lovers’ eyes shot open, quickly separating and facing Izuku, their faces red with embarrassment. 

“I also don’t think Mom would like seeing the two of you making out in the middle of the hall. Now go get a room.”

Ryuko’s eyes surged with a glow, Rumi holding out her hand to block her. “Ryu, please don’t kill my brother. I know he can be annoying sometimes, but please. I love him. Let’s just go back to bed.”

The light in Ryuko’s eyes dimmed, becoming calmer. “Okay. That’s what I came down here to do anyway. We do have some unfinished business from last night~.”

Rumi blushed, and as the two walked upstairs, Ryuko turned and gave Izuku a glare, which he returned with a smug grin. 

The second the greenette heard the door to Rumi’s room close, Izuku’s grin immediately vanished, replaced by a look of pure terror and anxiety. 

_ Note to self, teasing the bunny is fine, but I should never tease the dragon under _ any _ circumstances. _

He looked over into the kitchen, thinking quickly.

_ I should make them breakfast as an apology. Given how long they usually go at it and how long Mom and Dad sleep in on vacations, I should have more than enough time. Now let’s see, Ryukyu _ definitely _ likes bacon… _

* * *

Sureya woke to the smell of freshly fried bacon and eggs, and the sound of humming. He looked over to Inko, who kissed him on the forehead, grinning slightly. 

“Morning, sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?”

“...”

“You charmer. Are you trying to give Rumi and Izuku another sibling?”

“...”

“Mhm. That’s what I thought. Now come on, I think Izuku made breakfast. He really knows how to gain our sympathy…”

Both of the Midoriya parents got out of bed, changing into more acceptable clothing. They exited their bedroom, heading into the kitchen to find Izuku serving bacon, eggs, and toast onto five plates while humming a tune under his breath.

The greenette picked up two of the plates, carrying them over to the dining table where Rumi and Ryuko sat, the former rubbing her hands together in delight, while the latter offered Izuku an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about Ryukyu. She can be a bit prideful at times."

Izuku shook his head. "There's no need to apologize, Ryuko. I understand that I hurt Ryukyu's pride and I apologize."

He smiled brightly, the glow in Ryuko's eyes softening. The Dragoon hero turned her attention to her breakfast, drooling slightly as her eyes pulsated with a soft light. Izuku placed another two plates in front of his parent, Inko and Sureya giving him thanks. The cinnamon bun sat down with his own plate of breakfast, the rest of the table members clasping their hands together for a quick “Idatakimasu!”

They ate quietly, enjoying the taste of Izuku’s cooking. Ryuko savored every bite, an explosion of flavor occurring with each bite. 

_ This cinnamon bun knows how to cook. I will forgive his trespass. _

_ Ryukyu, that’s our future brother in law. We can’t kill him! _

_ I don’t have a reason to kill. Not anymore. _

_ Good. _

Sureya looked up, watching as Ryuko fed a strip of bacon to his daughter. He smiled, a mischievous spark appearing in his eye. 

“...”

Rumi froze, a blush appearing on her and Ryuko’s face. “Dad! We have to get married first!”

Inko raised an eyebrow. “So you’re not opposed to getting married?”

Rumi’s blush intensified, now a deep crimson. “Yes! I mean no! I mean-” Rumi screamed in embarrassment, burying her face in her girlfriend’s shoulder. Ryuko giggled and rubbed her girlfriend’s ears, stroking them and caressing her hair.

The Midoriyas giggled, their laughter dying down as Sureya cleared his throat, bringing up a more serious topic. 

“...”

Izuku suddenly became very interested in the egg stain on his plate.

“...”

“Wait, what?” The greenette’s head shot up, looking at his father in shock. “Dagobah? You want me to clean Dagobah Municipal Beach Park with Kac- I mean, Bakugo?!”

“...”

Izuku’s gaze became downcast. “...I understand. But I don’t want to talk to him immediately. And you’ll be there the entire time, right?”

“...”

“Thank you, Dad. I-I’d feel more c-comfortable w-with y-you there.”

“Wait, Izuku, you’re planning to go to U.A., right?” Rumi had gotten out of her embarrassed state, switching over to supportive older sibling. 

“Yeah, why?”

“Remember when I was training to get in?”

Izuku’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Yeah, Dad made you go over to the Naboo River and had you haul all that scrap metal to the Hatsumes…”

His eyes shot open in realization. Turning to his father, he saw that Sureya was smiling widely. 

Tears welled up in Izuku’s eyes.

“Dad, you’re going to help me train to get into U.A.?”

“...”

Izuku sniffled, getting up and crushing Sureya in a hug. “Thank you so much Dad, I love you!”

The women at the table smiled, enjoying the father-son bonding. 

A thought popped into Rumi’s head, the bunny turning to her father.

“Dad, does this mean you’re going to take Izuku to Hell at some point?”

The table went silent, Inko and Izuku going silent, a confused look on Ryuko’s face.

“Wait, Hell is a real place?”

Rumi nodded. “Yeah, and actually it’s not as bad as they say. As long as you’re careful and decently prepared, you’ll be fine. And if you don’t go too deep, the demons are actually pretty weak.”

Izuku’s mouth opened in an “o” shape. “That’s where you got your Akumu form if I remember correctly.”

Rumi nodded again, shivering a bit. “I still don’t 100% control over that form, so I might need your help again Dad.”

  


“...”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll come sometime when I’m not busy with hero work. Do I still get to keep my room?”

“...”

“Okay. I’ll do the dishes so you and Izuku can get going. The more time you spend getting your muscles, the better.”

“Rumi! I’m not _ that _scrawny!”

Ryuko giggled as the two Midoriya siblings began bantering.

She loved this family, and couldn’t wait to be part of it.

* * *

“You’re lucky I’m even letting you go out with Sureya, brat. If I hear _ anything _ from him that even _ resembles _ any form of bullying, there will be no going to U.A. _ Do you understand me, Katsuki?” _

Katsuki stared at the ground, guilt wracking his entire being every time he looked in Izuku’s direction. Looking up at his mother, he nodded. 

“I understand, Mom.”

Mitsuki glared at her son one last time before looking over at Sureya, who was waiting nearby with Izuku. The two Midoriyas had shown up at the Bakugo household to pick up Katsuki. The ash-blonde had been uncharacteristically quiet, not saying anything as he sat in the backseat of Sureya’s car. Instead, the boy looked at the car floor, his gaze a thousand miles long.

Izuku looked out the window of the car, the trio driving in relative silence. Said silence was soon broken by Izuku’s curious nature. 

“Dad, I know you’ve talked about the Hatsumes before, but what can you tell me about them now?”

“...”

“Oh, so they invent things? Cool. Are they the ones built the BFG?”

“...”

“Ah. That would’ve been cool though.”

“...”

“They have a daughter around my age? What’s her name?”

  


“...”

“Mei? She’s going to be there at the beach? Awesome! Maybe she’ll want to be my friend.”

Sureya pulled into the parking lot of Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, which, to be honest, was a complete dump. Scrap metal and trash had piled onto the beach for years, leaving the once beautiful beach as an illegal dumping ground that the government had been ignoring for years. 

Izuku and Katsuki stared in disbelief at the mountains of trash that needed to be cleared, looking back at Sureya, jaws wide.

“Dad, you expect us to clean _ all of this?” _

“...”

“Your dad’s right, De- Izuku. We have ten months, and it should be decent strength training.”

“I guess, But Dad, didn’t you say that Mei would be meeting us here?”

As if on cue, an explosion nearby caused the two boys nearby to jump. Sureya smiled and lead them over to the nearest trash heap, where a girl with pink dreadlocks was using a fire extinguisher on a flaming machine.

Sureya walked over and waved to the girl, who stopped and looked over at the man, lifting her welding mask. Recognition swept over here and she charged the man, crushing him in a massive hug. 

“Uncle Slayer! It’s so good to see you! How have you been? Has that new turret attachment my dad made for your minigun been treating you well?” the girl looked over at Izuku and Katsuki, finally noticing them. “Oh! Is the green bean your son?”

“...”

“I knew it! He looks just like you! And he’s really cute if I do say so myself~”

Izuku’s face immediately flushed red. “Wait, what? You’ve only just met me and you think I’m cute?!”

Mei nodded, a massive smile on her face. “Yep! And now that you’re here, I can finally take my baby and go back home to work on it!” 

“Your baby?!”

“...”

Izuku and Katsuki sighed in relief. “That explains a lot. Glad that she isn’t a mother yet.”

Mei gathered her things, completely oblivious to the confusion her label had caused. “Okay, so my dad set up a dumpster over in the parking lot. If you could just set all of the scrap in there, I can come get it later so I can use it for my babies. Okay thanks bye!”

The inventor ran off, leaving the two boys confused and Sureya smiling, shaking his head.

“...”

Izuku’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “She’s always like that?!”

Katsuki was also panicked. “You mean to tell me that we have to deal with her for the next ten months?!”

“...?”

The ash-blonde immediately stiffened in fear.

“N-no, sir. I-I don’t have a p-problem with t-that.”

“...”

Izuku nodded. “Dad, which of these metal bits do you think I can move first? I don’t wanna strain myself.”

* * *

Izuku and Katsuki dropped the latest piece of scrap into the dumpster panting as they collapsed next to it. 

“Why… are so many people dumping… trash here?” Izuku panted, completely drained from the past few hours of manual labor. 

“Some idiots… saw some trash… here and decided that… it was okay… to throw their sh- crap here.” Katsuki answered, just as tired as Izuku. 

“Oh… but at least we’re cleaning it… up.” 

“...”

“What? Why would anyone else come to the beach now? It’s a complete dump, Dad.”

Sureya pointed down the parking lot, where a car pulled up and parked a few spaces down from Sureya’s car. The engine stopped, and a man and two girls got out, looking in disgust at the beach.

“Are you sure this is the best place to do strength training, Yagi-san?” one the girls asked, a girl with a roundish face and a brown bob of hair asked the man, who was skeletal and blonde.

“Of course it is, Uraraka. You’ll need all the practice you can get with your quirk to get into U.A.”

The last girl finished sipping what appeared to be fruit punch from a pouch. “Yagi, there are some people over there that look like they’ve been cleaning up already. Maybe we should go talk to them and see if we can train with them.”

The skeletal man looked ready to protest, then stopped. “You know, that actually makes a lot of sense. Why don’t you two talk to the boys, and I’ll talk to the adult.”

The two girls nodded, heading towards the dumpster. Izuku and Katsuki stood up, brushing themselves off. As the girls approached, Izuku had this familiar feeling around one of them.

The pouch filled with fruit punch, the hair tied into messy blonde buns, and the amber eyes which stared at him in recognition reminded him of...

_ “Himiko?!” _

_ “Izu-kun?!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Himiko Toga appeared! What will Izuku do?
> 
> <- Cry  
<- Hug  
<- Run to Himiko  
<- Cry Some More
> 
> Find out next time on the Dad Slayer!


	4. Into the Grill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The age of his reckoning was uncounted. The scribes carved his name into deep into the tablets of “Dad of the Year” across eons, and each birthday etched love in the hearts of his children. They knew he would come, as he always had, as he always will, to raise his children with a just and caring hand. For he drew strength from the love of his family, and ever his power grew, swift and unrelenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This got a 1000 views real quick and almost a 100 kudos. Thank you all so much for your support. I'll keep working on this and my other works, but updates might slow down because I'm starting college soon. YAY!
> 
> If you have any questions comments, or concerns, please leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

Himiko watched through the back windshield as she drove away from the place she had spent the past 14 years, her best friend waving in sorrow. Izuku’s figure receded into the background, eventually fading out of sight. With it, all of the blonde’s tears surged, and she sobbed for the rest of the drive.

The Mie Prefecture was a nearly seven-hour drive away from Musutafu, and neither of Himiko’s parents knew how to comfort their daughter without making her more upset. So they drove in silence, the sobs of their heartbroken daughter wretching at their souls. 

When they finally arrived at their new home, Himiko had been uncharacteristically silent, robotically helping her parents unpack and move in. She went to bed early that night, her sobbing having consumed all her energy. 

The first few weeks in Mie were torture for the Toga family. Despite the financial stability and welcoming neighbors, Himiko just couldn’t seem to shake the cloud of depression that followed her around. Her parents tried everything they could think of, but nothing seemed to work. Eventually, they just learned to live with it, remembering what things sent their daughter into a spiral of sadness and tears. 

The Toga family walked on eggshells until the school year started. Himiko’s absence from the house during the day made a noticeable difference in the atmosphere. The air felt easier to breathe, and both of Himiko’s parents felt horrible for not being able to help their daughter in her time of need.

It was still the first week of school, and Himiko was sitting all by her lonesome, eating her meal. It tasted like nothing. Everything she ate had tasted bland, the colors in her vision became muted, and she derived pleasure from nothing.

Life was becoming meaningless to the blonde. What was the point? The one person she had ever felt a connection with besides her parents was over 300 kilometers away, and there was no way to contact him. He didn’t have an email account or a phone number, and Himiko had forgotten his address.

Later, she would realize she could’ve just asked her parents for the contact information of the Midoriyas.

As the blonde continued to poke at her lunch, a girl walked over and sat down next to her. She opened her lunchbox and pulled out two onigiris, handing one over to Himiko.

“Here. You looked like you could use something besides whatever that mystery meat is.”

Himiko looked over at the onigiri, her gaze turning to the girl offering it to her. The girl had brown hair in a short bob, a permanent blush similar to her own, and pads on her fingers. The hand the girl was using to hold the onigiri had her pinky sticking out.

Himiko looked at the girl in apprehension. The brunette nodded, her kind expression silently giving her permission. “It’s okay. I have another in my box.”

The blonde gingerly took the onigiri from the girl, raising it to her mouth and biting into it. She froze, then hesitantly took another bite.

It actually tasted like food. 

Tears welled up in Himiko’s eyes, alarming the other girl. “Ah! Is there something wrong with it? I’m sorry! It’s not fresh rice and I’m sorry, I didn’t know it would offend you-”

“...thank you.”

The brunette’s panicked face immediately twisted into a look of confusion. “Eh?”

Himiko swallowed the rice in her mouth, finishing the onigiri and licking her fingers. “I said thank you. I haven’t had food that actually tasted like food in such a long time.”

She turned to the brunette, seeing the confused look on her face. “It’s delicious. I think you did a wonderful job. I’m Himiko Toga, by the way. It’s nice to meet you.”

The brunette stared for a few seconds before coming to her senses. “Oh, r-right! I’m Ochako Uraraka. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Toga-chan!”

For the first time in a long time, Himiko smiled. “Please, call me Himiko…”

* * *

Himiko and Ochako became fast friends. They did everything together, studying, eating, checking out cute boys, shopping for cute outfits, you name it, they did it together. The school began to joke that they were clones of each other, much to Ochako’s embarrassment.

Ochako had reached down and pulled her out of the pit of despair, much like a certain greenette had more than a decade before. Himiko sometimes wondered how he was doing, wondering if Izuku still remembered her. She certainly hoped so. 

They had almost stopped friends once. Himiko had been ignoring her need for blood for almost a year, and with each passing day, the hunger grew. It demanded blood, and it did not like being ignored.

It had finally peaked when Ochako accidentally cut her hand during a cooking lesson. Himiko had latched into Ochako’s hand, licking up every drop of the delicious blood she could get. Understandably, Ochako freaked out, screaming as Himiko drank down her blood.

The incident resulted in both girls getting sent to the principal’s office, where Ochako discovered the psychological side of Himiko’s quirk. She was understandably frightened, not speaking to Himiko for the rest of the day.

Himiko was sure they had stopped being friends, withdrawing back into her shell. The depressing atmosphere of the Toga household returned, her parents fearing the worst.

The next day, Himiko sat alone again at lunch. She had been avoiding Ochako all day, not wanting to face the brunette after yesterday’s incident. 

That didn’t stop the brunette from sitting down next to her, opening her lunchbox. She fished out an onigiri, turning and presenting it to Himiko. 

The blonde ignored Ochako, staring ahead at nothing. 

“Himiko-chan, I brought your favorite.”

No response.

Unwavering, Ochako pressed on. “Himiko-chan, if you don’t eat this, I’ll have to eat it, and you know I’ll get a bad stomach-ache.”

Himiko remained silent, continuing to stare ahead.

Ochako became concerned. Food usually put Himiko in a good mood. That only left one option.

She put the onigiri back in her lunchbox, turning to the blonde. “Himiko-chan, I’m not disgusted by your quirk. I know that you need blood, and I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you after what happened yesterday.”

Himiko’s posture slightly softened, her gaze slowly turning towards Ochako.

“I’m sorry that I was such a terrible friend...”

Himiko’s eyes shot open, seeing her best friend crying next to her.

“I saw y-you in a m-moment of w-weakness a-and I-I abandoned y-you… what k-kind of f-friend d-does that?”

Himiko’s own eyes filled with tears, and she started sobbing as well. Ochako sobbed harder, the tears dripping onto her lap.

“Ochako-chan, why a-are you s-so n-nice to m-me?”

“Because you’re kind and you don’t care about how much money my family has and you help me with my homework and you’re really pretty and I think I might like you-”

Ochako slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide and face crimson with embarrassment. She turned to Himiko, the blonde echoing her surprise look.

“You like me?”

Ochako nodded, her face growing redder by the second.

“As in like  _ like  _ me?”

Ochako covered her face with her hands, unwittingly activating her quirk and making herself float. She responded with an embarrassed nod as she floated upwards.

Himiko noticed and grabbed Ochako’s ankle, pulling her back down to the ground. She hugged the brunette, keeping her from floating as she stared into Ochako’s eyes. 

  
  


“Well, I guess this makes my confession easier.” Himiko took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. “Ochako, I like you too. I have for a long time. Probably since after the Sports Festival. I just never wanted to admit it to you because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Ochako continued staring at Himiko, not answering for a while. Then nausea hit her. She gagged, Himiko immediately recognizing those symptoms and rushing her over to the nearest trashcan, where she held Ochako’s hair as she emptied her stomach. 

The brunette stood up, still looking a bit queasy. She burped, causing Himiko and herself to giggle. 

“Um, Himiko, can I ask you something?”

Himiko swallowed the bit of onigiri she had been chewing. “Yeah, go ahead.”

Ochako took a deep breath, then dropped the hottest mixtape of the year. “Willyougooutonadatewithme?”

Himiko smiled, lighting up the room. “I’d love to. Does this Friday work for you?”

The brunette, an embarrassed look on her face. 

Himiko giggled. “Now c’mon, let’s get to class. I actually wanted to ask if you would be willing to be my blood donor…”

  
  


The rest of the week flew by, and before the girls knew it, Friday had rolled around and school was over. Himiko and Ochako rushed home as quickly as they could, eager to get ready for their date.

“Himiko, what’s gotten into you? Why are you rushing so much?”

“No time to explain, Dad. I have a date with Ochako-chan.”

“Oh, that’s nice. Wait, Ochako-chan?” Mr. Toga stopped to consider this new information, but he never got the chance to dwell on it. Himiko shut her bedroom door quickly changing into her date attire. 

It wasn’t much, just a beige sweater with a pair of black shorts which exposed her well-toned legs and thighs. Himiko adorned a pair of red sneakers, similar to the ones her first friend and potential first love wore.

She missed Izu-kun. Perhaps they would meet again one day.

Pushing those sad thoughts out of her head, Himiko grabbed her phone and headphones, popping them in her ears as she skipped down the sidewalk, humming along to the music. 

She arrived at the Uraraka residence a few minutes later, knocking on the door. A few seconds later, Mrs. Uraraka opened the door. 

“Good evening, Toga-chan! How are you? Ochako is just on her way down.”

Himiko smiled at her girlfriend's mother, getting a smile from her in turn. “I’m doing well, Mrs. Uraraka. I hope you are as well.”

Ochako came down the stairs, seeing her mother and girlfriend in the doorway. She was dressed casually in a pink hoodie that was slightly too big for her, accompanied by a pair of black jeans and pink sneakers. The brunette’s face lit up, and she rushed past her mother, trapping Himiko in a big hug. 

Himiko smiled, rubbing her hands down Ochako’s back. The brunette rubbed her face against Himiko’s, the blonde echoing her movements. Ochako pulled back, and the two rested their foreheads against each other.

Mrs. Uraraka quickly snapped a photo. “Well, I suppose you two should get going. Toga-chan, I’d like my daughter to be back around 11 at the latest. Have fun!”

She closed the door, leaving the two lovebirds on their own. 

“So where are we going, Himiko?”

“You’ll see.” The blonde had a smug look on her face as she led her girlfriend down the street. Ochako tried every trick she knew to try and get information out of Himiko but to no avail. The blonde kept her lips shut. 

“Oh come on, Himiko! You have to at least give me a hint!” 

“Okay. The hint is, we’re here.”

“‘We’re here? What kind of hint is that- wait. We’re here?” Ochako looked up to see the restaurant they were at. Her mouth dropped open in surprise.

“You did not.”

“I did.”

“How?!”

Himiko looked over at her girlfriend smiling widely. “Well, every time we’ve walked past this place you stopped to look at it. So I looked at the prices and saved up a buncha money.”

Ochako tackled Himiko in a hug. “You’re the best girlfriend ever!”

Himiko giggled. “You might want to save that statement for later. C’mon, I made reservations.”

She pulled Ochako into the restaurant, a local ramen shop famous not only for their delicious ramen but their delectable mochi as well. Himiko had done some research and planned everything down to a T. 

They ordered their meals and it came quickly. With a brief utterance of “Idatakimasu!” the duo slurped down their ramen as quickly as they could. They ordered dessert, which consisted of mochi kebobs of the pink, white and green variety.

“Here, Ochako. Look! The mochi is like us! I’m the white, and you’re the pink.” Himiko took a bite, savoring the taste of the delicious treat.

Ochako raised an eyebrow. “If I’m the pink mochi and you’re the white mochi, then who’s the green mochi?”

Himiko’s smile faltered, her eyes darkening. Ochako got the feeling it was a sensitive topic and decided to drop it.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me-”

“Izuku.”

“What?” Ochako inquired. “Who’s Izuku?”

Himiko smiled, but it was a bittersweet smile. One that reminisced on old times. The kind of smile you would see on someone remembering a departed loved one. 

“Izuku was my best friend since preschool. He protected me one day from a bully who hated me because he thought my quirk was villainous. He didn’t even know me. Izu-kun just saw that I was in trouble, and he protected me. He didn’t even have a quirk to fight back.”

Tears pricked Himiko’s eyes, but she continued.

“The bully and his cronies knocked him out, and I stayed with him until he woke up. I asked him to be my friend, and he agreed. We did everything together. Colored, slept, ate, played, you name it, we did it together.”

Himiko laughed. “It reminds me of how we are now.”

“Anyway, we were friends for  _ years. _ We went to the same schools together. We were always at each other’s birthday parties, and our families would spend New Year's together. I was his other half. Our friendship grew deeper, and eventually, it evolved into something more.”

Himiko paused, composing herself before continuing. 

“We were going to go to the same high school together and hero university together. It was going to be great, we were going to be the best hero team ever, despite Izuku’s lack of a quirk. But then my parents got a job here, and we had to move away. I packed up all of my belongings, and I said goodbye to Izu-kun.”

The blonde sniffled and turned to Ochako, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

“My biggest regret in life is that I nev-, is that I-,”

Himiko’s voice broke, her sobs overcoming her.

“I n-never told Izu-kun t-that I l-loved h-him…”

Ochako immediately scooped her sobbing girlfriend into a hug, rubbing circles into her back as she emptied all the regret and sorrow she had bottled up for the last year. 

After a few minutes of cuddling, Himiko disengaged from Ochako, sniffling. 

“Sorry you had to see that. I just… I think I still love him, Ochako. And I know that you’re my girlfriend now, and I know it’s not fair to you, but I still love him. And I don’t want to choose between you two… is that selfish of me?” 

Ochako shook her head. “Himiko, if he was your first love and we meet him again, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m willing to share you with him.”

The blonde looked up, tears in her eyes. “R-really?”

Ochako nodded, truthful in her words. “As long as he agrees to it, absolutely.”

Himiko smiled, hugging her girlfriend close. “You’re the best girlfriend ever.” She followed the statement up with a quick peck on the cheek.

The brunette’s brain crashed, followed by a massive crimson blush.

Himiko giggled. “I’m glad to see that my teasing still works on you. It’s getting late, I should probably take you back hom-”

An explosion outside caught their attention, both girls immediately jumping to their feet and running outside, seeing a villain using a telekinesis quirk to wreak havoc. Heros stood nearby, but none of them approached the villain. 

Himiko grabbed a panicking passerby. “What’s going on? Why aren’t the heroes moving in?”

“There’s a hostage, and the heroes can’t move in!”

Himiko let go of the passerby, who ran off. She immediately strode towards the heroes, picking up a stray shard of glass. Approaching the biggest, beefiest one, she asked, “How strong are you?”

“What? Kid, now’s not the time for fangirling, All-Might is supposed to be here any second now-”

Sighing, Himiko interrupted him. “How strong are you? It’s important.”

“Uh, without my quirk, I can lift a car. Why do you as- OWW! WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Himiko latched onto the stab wound, drinking as much of the hero’s blood as she could. She pulled away, wiping the blood off her chin with her sleeve. Closing her eyes, she focused.

A wax-like substance formed around Himiko, the blonde’s frame growing taller and muscular as she grew nearly twice her own height. The wax formed into the features of the hero she had stabbed, down to the last detail. The transformation complete, he-, no she opened her eyes, speaking in the hero’s voice.

“Sorry about that. But an explanation would’ve taken too long, and you wouldn’t have let me do this anyway.”

  
  


She bent down and picked up a pebble, getting the villain’s attention by taunting her. “Hey! Try picking on someone your own size!”

The villain smirked and levitated a few cars, aiming them at Himiko.

Himiko reared back her hand and tossed the pebble as hard as she could, hitting the villain right in between the eyes, stunning her. The blonde took the opportunity to dash forward, grabbing the hostage and getting ready to run back when a car slammed into the pavement a few feet in front of her. 

Turning to the right, she dashed towards the safety of the crowds, only to find another car blocking her path. Himiko turned around, seeing the villain rush towards her with intense murderous intent.

She immediately shielded the hostage, looking out into the crowd and seeing Ochako’s worried face.  _ I’m sorry, Ochako. I just couldn’t stand by and let this happen. _

If she was lucky, the villain would be so focused on her that she wouldn’t notice the hostage. Himiko closed her eyes and waited for the villain to kill her.

**“TEXAS SMASH!!!”**

Himiko heard a fist collide with flesh above her, and the sound of a person impacting a wall  _ hard. _

Very hesitantly, she opened her eyes to reveal that she was, in fact, not dead. She released the hostage, who immediately ran off to the crowd, a sea of reporters already asking All-Might questions. 

She melted back down to her normal self, immediately being scolded by the heroes about the dangers of rushing out to handle the situation with no plan or backup, and that she was lucky to get off with a warning after stabbing a hero. The heroes sent her and Ochako on their way home, and they took the quiet back alleys to on the way to Ochako’s house. 

It was there that they were stopped by a familiar voice.  **“I am here! Greeting you two as myself!”**

All-Might dropped down in front of the two girls, laughing heartily before bursting into a cloud of steam, revealing a skeletal blonde man. 

Ochako stared with bug eyes, while Himiko just nodded. “So that’s what you actually look like. Good to know.”

All-Might coughed up blood, causing the two girls to panic. The skeletal man waved then off, introducing himself as Toshinori Yagi and telling them that there was nothing they could do about it, that was the result of an old wound.

“But that’s not why I’m here. You, uh…”

“Himiko Toga.”

“Young Toga, I am here to offer you my quirk. My quirk, One-For-All, has been handed down from generation to generation of worthy heroes. Young Toga, your selfless actions tonight have shown me that you are worthy of receiving One-For-All. Will you accept this power and the responsibility that comes with it?”

Himiko looked over to Ochako, who nodded in encouragement. “I agree with Yagi-san, Himiko. You proved that you are worthy of this quirk, and I’ll be there to support you every step of the way.”

Himiko smiled, embracing her girlfriend and kissing her. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You were yourself.”

“Fair enough.” Turning back to Toshinori, she nodded. “I will accept this power, but on one condition. I want to get into U.A., so I’ll need you to train my girlfriend and I, and I won’t take the quirk until after I’ve graduated from high school. I’m only a first-year.”

Toshinori nodded. “Very well. Here, take my contact information. That way, you can tell me when you’re ready.”

Himiko nodded, holding out her phone. Toshinori input his number, then bid both girls a good night before jumping away. 

The lovers reached the Uraraka residence around at 10:59 PM, much to Mrs. Uraraka’s delight. 

“So, did you have a good time, Ochako?” 

The brunette turned to her girlfriend, gave her an affirmative nod, kissed her goodnight, and then headed back into her home, leaving Himiko feeling like she was the luckiest girl on the planet.

* * *

_ “Himiko?!” _

_ “Izu-kun?!” _

As she stared at Izuku, Himiko deduced that she was the luckiest girl on the planet. 

She ran towards the boy with her arms outstretched, embracing Izuku and kissing him. The greenette melted into the kiss, pouring all of his love for her into that single gesture of affection.

They broke apart, Himiko hugging Izuku and sobbing joyfully, finally being able to hold him again.

Her first friend.

Her first love.

Her Izu-kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild Himiko used Kiss! It's super effective! Wild Ochako is jealous!
> 
> Oh, this is gonna be good.
> 
> See you all next time!


	5. The Karen's Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None could stand before the Entitled Moms but the Dad Slayer. Logic spread before him like a plague, striking fear into the entitled ones, driving them into deeper and darker pits. But from the depths of entitlement rose The Great One, a champion mightier than all who had come before. The Karen, of immeasurable entitlement and ferocity. She strode upon the plain and faced the Dad Slayer, and a mighty battle was fought on the desolate plains. The Karen fought with the entitlement of the countless had fallen at the Dad Slayer’s hand, but there fell the Karen, and in her defeat the entitled horde was routed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! It be time for everyone's favorite demon-killing dad to appear again! Read now for more details.
> 
> Oh, uh, if you have a fear of needles or something similar, there's a section with that. I'll mark it so you can skip it if need be.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

Toshinori and Katsuki stared dumbstruck at the two friends-turned-lovers, who hugged each other, sobbing, refusing to let the other go. Ochako and Sureya smiled, glad to see the two reunite after nearly five years.

Himiko sobbed into Izuku’s shoulder, clutching her soon-to-be boyfriend as close as she could. She never wanted to let him go. Not when she finally had him in her arms again. 

It would hurt too much to lose him again. 

Izuku cradled Himiko, crying as hard as she was. He held her close, never wanting the moment to end. 

“Can someone please tell me what fu-” a glare from Sureya stopped Katsuki’s foul mouth. “Excuse me, what is going on?”

The two lovers turned, still holding hands. “Oh, right. You probably don’t remember Himiko because you were so focused on me these last few years. Bakugo, this is my, -Himiko, are you my girlfriend now?”

Himiko nodded, hugging Izuku’s arm and putting her head onto the shorter boy’s own.

“You might remember her as the girl you were going to beat up because you thought her quirk was villainous.”

Katsuki’s normal response of rage was suppressed by all of the brain cells that made up his sense of self-preservation. His eyes opened wide in fear, all of the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. 

“Y-your D-dad is r-right b-behind me, i-isn’t he?” the terrified dandelion asked, not wanting to turn around.

The nod from Izuku caused his eyes to shrink in fear. The ash-blonde slowly turned around, coming face-to-face with the murderous aura of Sureya.

“Dad, please don’t kill him. That’s not going to change anything.”

The murderous aura dissipated instantly, Katsuki scrambling away as fast as he could from Sureya. 

Toshinori cleared his throat, drawing all attention to him. “I believe some introductions are in order. I am Toshinori Yagi, the personal trainer of Young Toga and Young Uraraka. It’s good to see you well, Sureya. How’s the wife and kids?”

“...”

“Oh, this young man is your son?” Toshinori glanced over to Izuku, measuring him up for size. “Well, it’s good to meet you, Young Midoriya.” The blonde held to out his to Izuku.

The greenette took it, shaking firmly. “And it’s good to meet you, All-Might.”

The blonde spewed out blood in surprise, coughing heavily as Ochako, Himiko, and Sureya gave him a surprised look.

Toshinori looked at the greenette with a confused expression. “I sorry, you must be confusing me with someone else. I’m not All-Might.”

Izuku shook his head. “Nope, you’re definitely All-Might. You have the same speech patterns, you have the same mannerisms, not to mention that scar you have under your shirt.”

Toshinori stared at him, his mouth agape as everyone was dead silent. No one moved. Instead, they all looked at the greenette in fear. No one spoke, the only sound belonging the crashing waves of the ocean on the beach.

“Man, I went through all of that scrap quick. It’s a good thing you two are on collection duty.” Mei popped seemingly out of nowhere, startling everyone, causing Ochako to latch onto Himiko, who latched onto Izuku.

“Oh, some more people to help with scrap collection? And one of them is All-Might? Cool.” Mei turned to Sureya, presenting him with a pair of gauntlets, similar to his own, but white in color.

“These are for Rumi. I based them off of your gauntlets and colored them to her color scheme. They should help with the Berserk she gives herself when she goes all nightmare bunny. If she has any problems with them, let me know.”

“...”

Mei smiled. “Don’t worry about it, Uncle Slayer. If there’s anything else I can do for you, let me know.” She turned, seeing the five others staring at her. 

“What? That scrap isn’t going to move itself, you know.” Mei turned on her heel and reached into the dumpster, hoping to find something useful. 

Finally shaking out of their stupor, the four teens set about finding scrap that they could lift and carry to the dumpster, where Mei had set up shop, occasionally stopping Izuku, Himiko, and Ochako to take their measurement and ask questions about what they wanted their hero outfits to be like.

When Himiko and Ochako told the pinkette inventor they already had someone who was going to make their costumes, Mei cocked her head and politely asked the name of their designer. 

“Uh, I think it was the Union Aerospace Corporation. Specifically, the branch that specializes in support gear.”

Mei froze. She stood there for a good thirty seconds before looking up, shaking her head. “Why would you buy anything from a corporation that cares more about money than quality in their goods?”

Himiko and Ochako looked at Mei before asking a question that changed their lives forever. “What do you mean, caring more about money than quality?”

Mei slammed her hands down on the workbench she had set up, causing the two girls to jump slightly. “I mean that they make mediocre hero costumes at best, then pump said costumes in massive quantities to turn a profit. And since they own most of the hero costume production in the country, it’s really hard for smaller support gear outfits like the one my family owns to get the materials needed to fulfill their client’s requests.”

Mei took a deep breath, composing herself. “Which is why I need to get into the support course at U.A. so I can advertise my family’s babies so we can make a bigger name for ourselves.”

Tears dripped down onto the workbench. Mei wiped them off with her arm, then turned to the two girls. “I’m willing to do your hero costumes for free if you mention me when someone asks who made it.”

Ochako and Himiko looked at each other, then nodded. “Thank you, uh…”

Mei looked up at two girls, holding out her hand. “Mei Hatsume, support gear extraordinaire, at your service. What can I do for you two today?” 

Himiko giggled, taking the pinkette’s hand and shaking it. “Well, you see, we’re looking for someone to make our hero suits.”

Mei smiled, her grin brightening everyone’s mood. “Well, you came to the right place. If you’ll fill me in on your designs, I can get started on them right away…”

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly, with the backbreaking work of carrying scrap metal wearing the for teens out. They ended around three in the afternoon, and before everyone departed, Himiko pulled both of her significant others to the side. Izuku gave her a confused look, raising an eyebrow. 

“Himiko, what’s this about?”

The blonde looked over at Ochako, who gave her a supportive smile and nod. Himiko took a deep breath, calming herself as she looked at her shorter boyfriend.

“Okay, so first introductions. Ochako, this is Izuku Midoriya, my first friend and love. Izuku, this is Ochako Uraraka, my second friend and love, and my current girlfriend.”

Izuku's face went from confused to hurt to understanding in a matter of seconds. He looked down at his feet, trying not to show how hurt he was. He tried not to let the tears show, but unfortunately, he had too much experience with having his emotions on display.

The tears came in a wave of sorrow. After five years apart, he had finally reunited with the girl he loved, only to realize that she had moved on to someone else. 

Someone who had helped her through some hard times, judging by the looks Ochako was giving Himiko. 

Someone who was dependable.

Someone who wasn’t a Deku.

Everyone froze when they heard that. Izuku had sobbed that last part loud enough for Katsuki to hear it from Sureya’s car. An icy dagger of guilt stabbed his heart, sending the ash-blonde into another silent fit of guilt-fueled self-hatred. 

Himiko and Ochako immediately both embraced the sobbing greenette, unintentionally shoving the boy’s head into their ample breasts. Izuku continued sobbing into what he assumed were soft pillows, hugging both girls as tightly as he could, bringing blushes to their faces. 

Still determined to comfort her boyfriend, Himiko hugged him back, running her hand through the greenette’s bushy hair, attempting to calm him down. 

“Izu-kun, I didn’t forget about you for all of those years. In fact, Ochako can tell you that you were part of the reason we cemented as a couple. And,” the blonde giggled, remember her and the brunette’s date, “You wanna know what she said when I told her about you?”

A muffed murmur of curiosity came from her chest. Himiko smiled, looking over at Ochako with fond eyes. 

“She said she would be willing to share me with you.”

Izuku immediately stopped crying, pulled his head out of Himiko’s bosom, and turned to Ochako.

He froze when he finally took in her figure. 

Standing before him was a goddess, easily taller than him by at least half a foot. Said goddess had a slightly muscular build, Izuku’s eyes drinking in every last detail of her sculpted body. Her healthy thighs, her motherly hips, her ample breasts, and dear god, her _ eyes. _ The brunette’s auburn eyes seemed to pierce his being and his very _ soul, _causing him to stare up at the much taller girl, his mouth slightly agape.

_ Oh no she’s hot! _

Izuku became aware of Ochako’s deepening bush, realizing that he had been actively ogling a girl he hadn’t even known existed until around four hours ago. His own face flushed a deep scarlet, and he looked at the ground in shame.

“S-sorry. I just w-wanted to t-thank you for sharing Himiko w-with m-me, and you were just so pretty and I couldn’t stop staring at your beautiful body and gorgeous eyes and I’m sorry I swear I’m not a pervert-”

Himiko grabbed her boyfriend, pulling him into another hug.

Unfortunately, due to the differences in their heights, Izuku once again found himself in Marshmellow Hell, but this time he was fully aware of what was happening. 

“B-boob.”

_ CinnamonBun.exe has stopped working. Please wait, HrkshOS is searching for a solution. _

“Izuku, you’re fine. I’m sure you didn’t mean to do it, and if what you said about her being hot is any indication, I think she didn’t mind.”

“HIMIKO!!!”

“What? You’ve been eyeing him all day. He’s such a scrawny but cuddly teddy bear, isn’t he?”

Ochako screamed internally, raising her hands to her face, pinkies out so she wouldn’t float away. 

Izuku’s brain finally rebooted, the greenette pulling himself out of Himiko’s embrace, his face still bright red. 

“A-all j-jokes a-aside, how i-is this g-going to w-work? A-are we b-both dating you, Himiko?”

Himiko nodded, Ochako echoing her, still embarrassed. “That seems to be the general consensus.”

Izuku signed, relief filling him. “Okay, that clears up a lot. N-not I wouldn’t m-mind d-dating you, O-Ochako, I just t-think I s-should g-get to know y-you first.”

Ochako nodded, smiling shyly at Izuku. “You k-know, H-Himiko w-wasn’t w-wrong. I actually do t-think you’re…, I think you’re…”

Izuku cocked his head, curious. “You think I’m what?”

The brunette dropped the second hottest mixtape of her career. 

“Ithinkyou’rehotandweshouldgettoknoweachother.”

Both cinnamon buns stared at each other, completely embarrassed as their girlfriend laughed her ass off. 

“Oh, I haven’t laughed that hard in such a long time. You two are too pure for your own good.” The blonde to Izuku. “Izuku, do you have a phone?”

The greenette nodded, getting it out. Himiko took it and added herself and Ochako as contacts, giving the phone back after she was done.

“If you ever want to visit, we’re saying in an apartment that Ochako’s parents have in Musutafu. You should come visit sometime. Maybe spend the night~.”

Izuku sputtered, his blush complimenting the one on the face of Ochako. Muttering under her breath, Ochako hauled her cackling girlfriend back to Toshinori’s car. Izuku turned and made his way back to his dad, climbing into the passenger’s seat and staring at his phone.

Himiko had sent him a selfie of her and Ochako, the former with a massive grin on her face, the latter shyly making a peace sign at the camera. Izuku smiled, glad that today had been a good day.

“...”

Izuku immediately started panicking. “Oh god Dad, you’re right. What am I going to tell Mom and Rumi when we get back home?”

“...”

“Dad, you know that Mom would immediately start talking about grandkids.”

“...”

“DAD! You’re not helping!!!”

* * *

Inko took the news of Himiko’s return extremely well. She scooped up her son in a massive hug, spinning him around in a circle with the help of her quirk, rivers running down her face. 

“My baby boy is growing up! I’m going to have grandbabies!”

“Mom, please! I only just reunited with Himiko today! Sure, I kissed her, but that doesn’t mean grandkids are guaranteed!”

Inko raised her eyebrow. “Izuku, look me in the eye and tell me that you’re not already thinking about marrying Himiko and having children with her?”

“I-I…” The greenette struggled with his words, trying to find a rebuttal before falling silent. 

Inko smiled, pulling her son close. “I thought so. And if you end up dating that Ochako girl as well, you should ask your sister about polyamory. She’s more of an expert on it then I am.” 

“Ask Rumi about polyamory? Oh!” Izuku turned to Rumi, who was sitting on the couch with Ryuko, and strangely enough, Yu Takeyama. “Hi Yu! How have you been? You finally confessed to them, didn’t you, Yu?”

Yu gave Izuku a scared look, looking over at her new girlfriends. “How did he know?”

Rumi just shrugged, Ryuko shaking her head. “We don’t know either. He just knows. Ask him to guess where you confessed.”

Yu gave her girlfriends a strange look, then turned to Izuku. “Okay, Midoriya, where did I confess to my girlfriends.”

Izuku looked at her, putting his hand to his chin and descending into one of his infamous mutterstorms. After a few minutes of continuous muttering, he stopped and gave his answer. 

“The front steps of U.A., earlier this morning. You meant to go confess to Midnight, but you found Rumi and Ryuko first and decided that there was enough dancing around your feelings. So you sucked it up, went over to them, bared your heart and soul, and they accepted you. Ryukyu was rather happy about it if that bite mark on your clavicle is any indication.”

Yu blushed, pulling her shirt up to cover her collarbone. Izuku noticed, then asked, “Based on your reactions, I assume that I have concluded correctly?”

“Y-you, have, Izuku. Except for one thing.”

“At what might that be?”

Yu flushed a deep crimson, Rumi grinning. “Rumi g-gave me that b-bite m-mark, not R-Ryuko.”

Izuku looked over to his sister, who was grinning with pride. The greenette’s face was full of shock, wondering how he could’ve missed that. “It’s always that one little thing. How do I always miss that one little thing?”

As the cinnamon bun descended into another mutterstorm, the Midoriya family giggled as Sureya came back in with some freshly grilled hamburgers and hotdogs.

Rumi decided to tease her brother. “So Izuku, when are you going to bring your girlfriend over for dinner?”

As Izuku sputtered she giggled and directed him to the table, where the rest of the family had already sat down. “I am serious though. When am I going to meet my future sister-in-law? Or sisters-in-law for that matter?”

Izuku said nothing, instead stuffing his face as his family giggled. They started eating, the table descending into a comfortable silence, broken by the occasional joke or two. Yu watched as her possible future in-laws bantered with each other, her heart growing fonder by the second. 

_ I wouldn’t mind being a part of this family… _

_ I hope they wouldn’t mind me being a part of it either. _

Yu stopped, considering something she wanted to do for a long time.

_ I should call Nemuri and set up a time to tell her my feelings. Hell, I could probably get Rumi and Ryuko to confess as well. _

She looked over at Sureya and Inko, noting their smiles and playful banter. 

_ I hope they’ll be accepting of Nemuri… poor gal has been looking for someone to settle down with for years now. _

_ My only wish is that she’ll return my feelings… _

* * *

Izuku finished hurling his latest piece of scrap into the dumpster, Ochako following suit seconds later. Both of them sat down near the dumpster, completely exhausted as they watched Himiko haul a refrigerator a few feet before face-planting in the sand. 

All-Might took pity on the younger blonde and told the kids to go take a break. The trio walked over to the nearby ice cream stand, order their frozen dairy delights, and then sat down, enjoying their treats when a red flash overcame her vision. 

_ B̷̜͝l̴͇͋o̵̤͆ȏ̵̧d̸͓̐.̷̰̃.̸͘͜.̶̠̀ _

Himiko clutched her head, getting the attention of her lovers and several bystanders. 

“Himiko? Are you okay?”

_ B̷̜͝l̴͇͋o̵̤͆ȏ̵̧d̸͓̐.̷̰̃.̸͘͜.̶̠̀ _

Himiko began hyperventilating, the voices in her head getting louder and louder.

** _(Needle warning: Skip to the next line if you need to.)_ **

* * *

Izuku and Ochako recognized those symptoms. The greenette turned to the brunette, the serious look on his face matching her own. Ochako tore open her backpack, pulling out a blood donation kit. Izuku immediately exposed his arm, Ochako finding his vein with practiced accuracy and sterilizing the site of collection, inserting the needle. Izuku winced a tiny bit, but he was honestly impressed by Ochako’s technique.

The brunette let gravity do the work, Izuku’s blood filling the bag held. as Himiko watched, completely mesmerized by the crimson liquid. The process didn’t take very long, the bag keeping the attention of Himiko as Ochako removed the needle, applying a bandage to Izuku. She immediately sealed the used kit into a biohazard bag, placing it in her bag.

* * *

** _(Sector is clear of needles. Continue here.)_ **

Himiko all but snatched the blood bag from Izuku, popping a straw into it and slurping the contents down like a delicious pack of Capri Sun. 

Izuku smiled, rubbing her hair as Ochako let out a sigh of relief. 

“You look like you’ve done that before.”

Ochako nodded, brushing a stray bang out of her eyes. “There’s been times when Himiko wouldn’t ask for blood for months and she would suddenly have intense spikes of bloodlust. The nurse eventually got tired of having to do for me, so she taught me how and made sure I knew how to do it. And I’ve been giving her my blood ever since.”

Izuku smiled. “The exact same thing would happen in school when I helped Himiko as well. In elementary, I would carry around a pin to prick my fingers with so that she would at least have enough to be sated until she could get a blood bag. Thing is, she always complained about how the blood in the bags wasn’t as good as mine, so the nurse taught me to draw blood in middle school.”

Ochako gave the greenette a surprised look. “I guess we more in common then I thought.”

Himiko popped the straw from her mouth, letting out a satisfied sigh before turning to her lovers. “Izu, your blood is just as sweet as I remember it being. Thank you.”

The brunette pouted. “But what about my blood? Is it not sweet too?”

Himiko responded without missing a beat. “Your blood is every bit as sweet as his is. So I don’t want to see the two of you fighting over which I love more. I’m the girlfriend of _ both of you, _ and if you two are going to fight over me, I can also just find someone else to love.”

Both Ochako and Izuku immediately started sputtering apologies, not wanting the love of their lives to leave them. Himiko smirked, then made a choice that would affect them for the rest of their lives.

“You can make it up to me by getting to know each other well.”

The two cinnamon buns immediately turned bright red, both trying to look anywhere but at each other and failing miserably.

Himiko cackled, reveling in the embarrassment of her lovers. Eventually, she calmed down, wiping her eyes.

“Man, I haven’t laughed that hard since I saw your dad take on that Karen, Izuku. That was a sight to see.”

Ochako cocked her head, completely confused. “Karen?”

Izuku turned to the brunette, a proud smile on his face. “Okay, so Karen was one of our neighbors back when Himiko was still living in Musutafu, and she was the stereotypical entitled mom. She always demanded that her kids be treated like royalty, and the neighborhood _ hated _ her, but they couldn’t do anything about her. One day, my parents were hosting a neighbor party, and we were playing in the back with Karen’s kids, which unlike their mother, are actually bearable. So, we had been playing around with my dad’s hero suit, taking turns with his helmet. Karen thinks it’s adorable and she asks if she can buy the helmet from my dad.”

The greenette stopped to collect himself before continuing.

“My dad politely says no because that helmet was custom made for him and finding another suitable one would be almost impossible. Karen somehow takes this as a money issue and insists that money is not a problem, reaching into her wallet and pulling out a wad of bills. My dad once again politely tells her no, and clearly states that he doesn’t want to discuss this any further.

“Karen took that as an insult, and starts ranting about how my dad is such an asshole and won’t even part with a stupid worthless helmet just because it’s ‘custom-made.’ My dad just sighs and repeats that the helmet is not for sale, and he kindly asks for her to leave the party, as she’s causing a scene. 

“Karen loses it and starts screaming about how my dad is such a terrible person, and when that didn’t get a reaction, she called me a quirkless waste of space and my mom and sister whores, stating that Rumi was probably the result of an affair and that Mom probably didn’t love him.

“Normally my dad is a very patient man and can handle insults thrown at him. But when Karen insulted his family, he got the angriest I’ve _ ever _ seen him. He turned and barely contained his rage as he told mom to call the police, and then he escorted Karen off the premises. The only reason he was able to calm down was that Mom was there to stop him from ripping Karen a new one. The police show up and Karen insists that they arrest my dad for being rude and started accusing of things he never did, which the party guests confirmed.

“Karen was arrested, and her husband divorced her, taking the kids from her. Most of the neighborhood didn’t want anything to do with her afterward, so she moved away. My family never heard from her again, and my dad is now one of the most respected men in the entire neighborhood.” Izuku finished, looking over at Ochako.

The brunette had an impressed look on her face.

“Your dad sounds like a badass.”

“He really is. There was this one time when some bullies showed up when he came to pick up my sister from school…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Dad Slayer defeated the Karen, and everyone cheered. 
> 
> I'm not going to update this next, probably going to rewrite Hunter's Requiem like I said I would then work on the other fics that barely have anything on them. 
> 
> See you all next time!


	6. The Beginning of the Enrollment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in his paternal guidance between his daughter and through his son, the Grill Master found the wretch who shall not be named, but in his fatherhood was loyal to his just cause. The wretch adorned the Dad Slayer in a mighty apron, wrought in the forges of Hell, impenetrable and stainproof. With spatula and tongs of adamantine strength, the Dad Slayer set to banishing all that were left unbroken by his Dad Jokes to the barbeque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Welcome back to Dad Slayer! Thanks for all the support you all have shown, I really appreciate it.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

“Mei, is this really necessary?”

“Of course it is, Zuku. How else am I supposed to get your measurements?”

“You could just take them when I still had my shirt on.”

Mei looked at her shirtless client, admiring the muscles he had acquired after ten months of hellish training from both Sureya and All-Might. She felt a strange feeling in her core, but that didn’t matter right now.

The pinkette looked up, seeing Izuku’s embarrassed face. She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “If I hadn’t taken off your shirt, then the measurements wouldn’t be accurate!”

“Besides,” she ducked under Izuku’s arm, grabbing his head and directing his attention to the workshop window. “I’m not the only one enjoying your new muscles.”

Ochako and Himiko were at the window, the former’s nose dripping with blood as the latter drooled slightly, both of the girls’ faces decorated with a slight blush.

Izuku sputtered, turning and bolting for something to cover his upper half with. Mei had predicted this and grabbed the greenette, pulling him back into view. 

“Zuku, I’m not done with the measurements. I need you to stop moving and let me take them. Your hero suit isn’t going to build itself!”

* * *

It took a good hour, but Mei finally got the measurements she needed to begin working on the hero costumes for her fellow U.A. applicants. She immediately got to work, shoving the trio out of her workshop, leaving them with only the sound of scissors and sewing machines.

“How does she already have the materials she needs?” Ochako asked, her nose having ceased bleeding. 

“Well, we did haul a beach’s worth of scrap over here. That probably helped speed up the process tremendously.” Himiko replied, stealing glances at Izuku.

The greenette had grown the past couple of months. He stood at a modest five feet ten inches, but he was still shorter than both Ochako and Himiko. Muscles rippled underneath the tank top he wore, the cloth clinging to his sweat-drenched body. Both girls admired his new body, which glistened with sweat under the March sun.

**“I am here!”**

All-Might landed with a mighty thud in front of the three aspiring heroes, laughing heartily.

**“Well, Young Toga, I believe that the time has come for you to inherit my quirk! Your training over the last ten months has conditioned your body to be able to handle One-For-All’s power!”**

Himiko stepped forward to the giant of a man, nodding her head. “I’m ready.”

All-Might nodded. “**Well then-”**

The hero reached up and plucked a hair from his head. He brandished it to Himiko, who looked at it in confusion.

**“Eat this!”**

Himiko snatched the hair, putting in her mouth and swallowing it in a single gulp. All-Might, Izuku, and Ochako all stared at her with wide eyes. The blonde cocked her head and raised her eyebrow.

“What? I drink blood, people. Hair is nothing compared to that.” She turned back to All-Might, who snapped his jaw shut. “Yagi, when will I get the full effects of this? I don’t feel any different.”

**“Well, as soon as that hair gets digested, the quirk should be able to use. I don’t know how it’s going to interact with your quirk so my usual advice of clenching your buttchecks and letting out a mighty ‘Smash’ may not apply here. My best guess is that you’ll know within the next 24 hours. Now, I must get going. Good luck on the entrance exam tomorrow, you three!”**

With that, the number one hero lept away, leaving the trio coughing in the dust cloud. 

Izuku spat out the dust in his mouth, then turned to face Himiko and Ochako. 

“I don’t know what sort of fresh hell they’ll be putting us through tomorrow, but I want to make sure you two have all the tools you’ll need. Himiko, do you have enough blood from the two of us to use tomorrow if you need it?”

The blonde smiled, a wax-like substance forming around her. In a few seconds, Izuku found himself face-to-face with a carbon copy of Ochako, permanent blush and all. She beamed at Izuku, wrapping him in a hug. 

“It’s nice to know that you care about my success, Izuku.” Ocha-Himiko purred, holding the greenette tight. Izuku chuckled, hugging Himiko just as tightly. It felt like they could float away in each other’s arms, not having a care in the world.

Wait. The ground wasn’t underneath his feet anymore. He looked down to see himself and Himiko floating a few inches off the ground. Panic immediately set in, and he looked over at Ochako, who had a look that was just as surprised as he was.

_ If Ochako didn’t make us float, then who did? _His gaze turned back to Himiko who also looked at the ground in confusion.

“Uh, Himiko, I thought you couldn’t use the quirks of the people you transformed into.”

“I can’t! Or at least I thought I couldn’t! Ochako! How do I make us stop?!”

“Put your fingertips together and say ‘Release!’”

Himiko hastily let go of Izuku and placed her fingertips together, squeaking out “R-release!”

The two aspiring heroes crashed to the ground unceremoniously, causing Ochako to yelp. “A-are you two okay?!”

Izuku lifted his head, rubbing the back of it. “Oww…” 

His eyes shot open in realization seconds later. “Himiko! Do you know what this means?”

“No, what?”

“You have a new ability now! You can use other people’s quirks! There’s so many possibilities! C’mon! I’ll tell you on the way back home!”

He offered his hand to Himiko, who took it, sticking her pinky out. Her features began to melt, and in a few seconds, she was the same girl Izuku had known and loved for most of his life.

“Alright, but slow down! You’re talking too fast for either one of us to understand. Ochako, don’t just stand there gawking! C’mon! We have to get some good rest or we’re going to perform poorly tomorrow!”

The brunette blushed, then rushed to her girlfriend’s side, and the trio began walking back to their respective homes.

“You could use Ochako’s quirk in so many different ways! This is cool! You could probably…”

* * *

A knock on the door stirred the sleepy cinnamon bun awake. He whined, not hearing the voice on the other side of the door. Izuku rolled over, just wanting more sleep. 

The knocking intensified, followed by Izuku falling out of bed in response to the knocks, hitting the floor with a thud.

“Oh my God! Izuku, are you okay?!” Rumi’s panicked voice came from behind his bedroom door, slightly muffled by the wood. 

“I’m okay, Rumi. Thanks for waking me up. I’ll get going now.” Izuku sleepy replied, his brain still booting up. 

His eyes shot open. His head snapped over to the calendar, revealing the date to be the day of the U.A. entrance exam. 

“Oh, _ crapbaskets.” _

“Oi! Izuku, if you don’t hurry you’re going to miss the exa-”

The door to Izuku’s room flew open, and he dashed past his taller sister, hopping down the hall as he pulled on one of his shoes.

He rushed onto the kitchen, where Inko handed him a bowl of rice. He scarfed it down, finishing in record time and washing the bowl, placing it in the dishwasher. 

Izuku bolted out the front door, where Rumi was impatiently thumping her foot. “Took you long enough. Now get on.” 

She turned around, holding out her hands behind her back. Izuku climbed on, wrapping his arms around her neck, and Rumi hooked his legs with her arms. “Great. Now hold on, it’s gonna get bumpy.”

The bunny hero charged down the street, building up momentum until she crouched at the end of the street and _ jumped. _

The two siblings sailed high into the air, passing a few skyscrapers before they started to descend rapidly. Rumi touched down flawlessly, leaving a small crater as she jumped again, giving her younger brother one of the best piggy-back rides he ever had. Izuku whooped as they sailed through the air once more, and the two landed at the front entrance of U.A. University, startling a few of the applicants.

Rumi let down her brother, who was fully awake by now. “That was AWESOME!!! We should do it again sometime!!!”

He tackled Rumi, trapping her in a hug. “Thank you so much, Rumi! Oh, uh, about that thing you asked about, Nemuri-san apparently likes it when people take the initiative in a relationship. And uh, hold on, I have something here… ah! Here you are.”

Izuku pulled out four tickets to Universal Studios Japan out of thin air, handing them to his sister. “She likes youth and thrills. You’re youthful and this park has thrills, so I think that if you take her, Yu, and Ryuko, she’d love it.”

Rumi smiled and hugged her brother. “You’re such a damn nerd. But that’s what I like about you. Good luck out there, Izuku. You’re going to need it.”

Their sibling banter was interrupted when a certain dandelion walked by, scowling as usual, but he just walked by Izuku and Rumi, not saying anything.

The two watched him walk into the building, pity in their eyes. “Wow. Whatever Dad said to him really mellowed him.”

Izuku nodded, a small frown on his face. “Yeah. But at least he didn’t immediately start cursing at me and calling me ‘Deku.’”

_ “RUMI?!” _

Both Izuku and Rumi spun around, facing the source of the voice. The tall bunny was tackled by a blonde blur, and she patted the projectile's back, chuckling.

“It’s good to see you again, Himiko. How has my brother been treating you?”

Himiko beamed up at the taller woman, hugging her tightly. “He’s been an angel. I almost had a bloodlust attack, but luckily, he and Ochako were there to give me blood.”

She turned to Ochako, who was staring wide-eyed at Rumi. “No way. It’s not possible.”

Izuku scratched his head sheepishly, while Himiko smiled. “Yep! It is possible and you are not hallucinating. Miruko is standing right in front of you, Ochako!”

Rumi raised an eyebrow. “Izuku, who is this?”

“Oh, right. Rumi, this Ochako Uraraka, Himiko’s girlfriend and my current friend. Ochako, this is my sister, Rumi.”

Rumi nodded. “So you’re Ochako. My brother seems to have a taste in women that are taller than him.”

“Rumi!”

“Am I wrong?”

“W-well, no. B-but that’s b-besides the p-point!” In his embarrassing state, Izuku stepped backward and tripped on a loose stone, falling towards the ground. He yelped out in surprise and resigned himself to hitting the ground.

The impact never came. Izuku found himself staring up at the sky, feeling weightless. 

“I’m sorry!” Ochako’s face came into view, the brunette rotating Izuku upright, releasing her quirk soon afterward. “I should’ve asked before I used my quirk. I just didn’t you to get hurt. I think it would be bad luck to fall on the first day, y’know?”

Izuku stared into Ochako’s face, a slight blush on his face. _ She’s so beautiful… _

Ochako’s face darkened, and she looked away, smiling. “Thank you.”

The greenette facepalmed. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did…”

Himiko giggled. “I ship you two _ hard. _ But as much as I’d like to see you fall for each other, we have an orientation to get too. Come on!”

The blonde grabbed her lovers and dragged them into U.A. leaving a very confused rabbit behind. She looked down at the tickets in her hand.

_ Well, no time like the present. Nemuri, here I come… _

* * *

Much to the trio’s dismay, the orientation for the practical exam had the applicants sit organized by the school they had come from. Reluctantly, Himiko and Ochako separated from Izuku, who sat next to Katsuki, the dandelion’s scowl getting ever stronger.

A man with a ridiculous crescent moon pompadour walked on stage, causing Izuku to gasp in excitement. “Oh my God, it’s Present Mic! I wonder if I can get an auto-”

“Deku, shut up.”

Present Mic waved to the crowd. “Hello everybody! Welcome to the practical portion of the U.A. entrance exam! Everybody say hey!”

Silence greeted the hero. 

“Tough crowd. Applicants, are you ready?!”

Dead silence.

“Fine, fine. Geez, what’s up with kids these days? I know everyone is a bit on edge, but come on!” Present Mic cleared his throat before referring to his notes. 

“Alright, so, the practical exam will have you split into different testing areas. If you came from the same school as another examinee, you will not be placed in the same testing area as your schoolmate. Now, the exam will have you placed in a faux cityscape with faux villains. There are three different kinds of villains, each worth a different point value. They are described in the pamphlets you were given before orientation. Your goal is t-”

“Excuse me!”

A boy with blue hair stood up, chopping at the air and pointing at the pamphlet. “The pamphlet describes four different kinds of faux villains! If this is an error, it is most unbecoming of U.A., the most prominent hero university in Japan! And you, the boy with the curly green hair!” The boy pointed an accusatory finger at Izuku, his brow furrowed. 

“You have been muttering this entire time! If you think that this is some kind of game, you should leave immediately!”

Izuku was stunned. Sure, the boy had been right about the pamphlet, but to call out some in the middle of an orientation? That was just rude. He stood up and began analyzing the bluenette. Robotic behavior, schlicker for rules, blue hair… aha! 

“My apologies. I did not realize that I was muttering. But if I am correct, Present Mic was about to explain the fourth villain type, and you interrupted him and called me out, wasting everyone’s time.”

The bluenette’s jaw dropped, and he turned red in the face. He raised his arm to begin chopping at Izuku, but was interrupted by Present Mic.

“Okay, okay, let’s just all calm down now! Please, both of you take your seats or I will be forced to have you escorted off the premises.”

Izuku and the bluenette sat down, both glaring at each other.

“Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, your goal is to get as many points as you can before time runs out. The more points you get, the higher your chance of being accepted into U.A. is. As for the fourth kind of villain, they are worth zero points and are not meant to be fought. Your testing areas are listed on your registration ticket. Now get out there and do what heroes do! Go beyond,” Present Mic cupped his ear to hear the response he was sure he would get.

He was not disappointed. The crowd roared with a battle cry of “PLUS ULTRA!!!”, putting a smile on his face.

“Oh, this year is gonna be great…”

* * *

The gates to Testing Area G loomed in front of Izuku, who looked up at them in awe. Shaking his head, he looked around at the competition. Everyone was silent, some people were warming up, others were stretching.

The greenette spotted Ochako and decided to wish her luck. He started to walk over, only to be stopped by the blue-haired boy from orientation.

“That girl appears to be trying to calm herself down. Are you trying to distract her from performing well at the exa- what?”

Izuku had ignored the bluenette, going around and making it to Ochako. He waved to her, and she waved back. 

“Good luck out there, Ochako.”

Ochako smiled, her nerves immediately conquered by Izuku’s encouragement. “Thanks. Good luck to you too, Izuku.”

Izuku nodded, turning away. Ochako grabbed his arm, getting his attention. “Hey, I actually wanted to ask you something. Back at the entrance, you said that at least that blonde kid from the beach didn’t call you Deku. Why would he call you that?”

Izuku stiffened but relented under Ochako’s curious eyes. “Bakugo used to call me Deku because I was quirkless, and in his eyes, that meant I was useless. You see, if you read my name the _ wrong _ way, it reads as useless. And he thought that gave him the right to beat me into the ground every chance he got. But one day I- well my dad saved his life and mine. Afterward, he had a long talk with Bakugo, and he hasn’t bullied me since.”

Ochako stared with wide eyes. She saw how Izuku had reacted to the name, and she resolved to help him change his definition of it.

“Well, to me, Deku sounds like Dekiru. And guess what, Deku? You can do it! I believe in you!”

Izuku looked at Ochako with surprised eyes. Not eyes hurt by betrayal, but rather, curious ones. “You know, in all of the time I have heard that name, I never thought about it like that. Huh. Dekiru, Deku…, Ochako, you are welcome to call me that if you so wish.”

Ochako smiled brightly, and opened her mouth to say something further when the intercom crackled to life and Present Mic shouted, “START!”

The gates opened, and Izuku grabbed Ochako’s hand, pulling her along into the testing area, leaving the other examinees shocked and confused. 

“WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?! THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE!” 

Ochako ran alongside Izuku, an idea forming in her mind as the first of the faux villains appeared. “Deku? You know Miruko’s Kaguya Crescent, right?”

Izuku smiled widely. “I helped Rumi come up with that move! I basically know everything about it. Why do you ask?”

Ochako smiled slyly. “I have an idea, but I’ll need your help…”

* * *

A two-pointer robot scanned the streets of the faux city, searching for examinees. A blur of motion caught the robot’s attention, and it turned its guns far too slowly.

_ “Kaguya Crescent!” _

Izuku drove his foot though the robot’s chassis, destroying its circuit and ripping the head clean off. The robot clasped, and Izuku fell down after Ochako released her quirk. She stopped, putting her hands on her legs and panting, trying desperately not to vomit. 

“I think that’s enough robots for now. We have what, more than 30 points each?” Izuku asked, rubbing Ochako’s back to soothe her stomach.

“Y-yeah. Do you think there’s another way to stop the robots?”

Izuku looked over the wreckage of the two-pointed, noticing that the missile launcher the robot was armed with was still full and intact. Both of them, actually. He ripped the launcher off, finding a convenient trigger and crosshair on the array.

Deciding not to dwell on it too much, he hauled the two launchers over, handing one to her and giving her a quick lesson in how to wield it. Her first target rolled around the corner, Ochako lining up the crosshair and firing, the missile speeding towards its destination and exploding, sending bits of debris everywhere. The two looked at the crater where the robot had been, their jaws gaping open. They looked at each other, and manic grins appeared on their faces.

“Deku, let’s go hunting…”

* * *

The U.A. faculty watched as the applicants tore through the robots, earning points left and right.

One staff member, a white mouse-bear-dog thing, watched as a white-haired boy used his six arms to form additional eyes and ears to detect more robots. He scribbled down a few notes on his notepad. 

“This year has an interesting haul. Some are using their quirks for tracking, others for offense and others for closing the distance quickly.”

“Principal Nedzu, I believe that it is time to release the distractions.”

The mouse-bear-dog thing nodded, looking over at a monitor where Ochako and Izuku were using the robots’ own weapons against them. 

“Yes, of course. Time to determine who the real heroes are. Release the Zero-Pointers.”

* * *

Ochako threw the missile launcher to the side, panting as she stopped to catch her breath. Izuku threw aside his weapon as well, walking over to the brunette, panting heavily.

“Well, this is... certainly a workout.” 

Ochako only nodded, too tired to say anything at the moment.

Izuku looked over at her, a smile on his face. “You want to… go get some... mochi sometime? There’s a good place near my house.”

The brunette looked over at Izuku, smiling. “I’d like that.”

The duo gazed into each other’s eyes their faces growing closer and closer, lips closing the distance-

A sudden rumbling got the attention of the duo, and they looked up to see a behemoth of a robot standing right above them, crushing a building corner with one hand. The rubble barreled towards them, getting closer and closer. They scrambled to their feet, trying to get out of the way, but they were too slow. 

Ochako knew that only one of them was getting out of this without getting hurt.

She shoved Izuku out of the way, the rubble falling and pinning her ankle underneath, causing her to scream in agony as a sharp pain shot through her ankle.

The greenette stared like a deer in headlights at the Zero-Pointer, the other examinees running away in terror. 

The blue-haired boy ran past, seeing Izuku frozen in fear and Ochako pinned, and shamefully fled, saving himself.

“Oww…”

Ochako’s whimper of pain snapped Izuku out of his trance, and he rushed over to the girl, panic in his voice.

“Ochako! I’ll get you out of here, don’t worry!” He grabbed at the sides of the rubble that pinned her, desperately trying to lift it.

He couldn’t even shift the rubble. His overtaxed muscles screamed at the effort, his body actively fighting his efforts to save the brunette.

“Deku…”

“No! I’m going to get you out!” Izuku ignored the tears following from his eyes, fruitless trying to free Ochako from her prison.

“Deku, please…” The treads of the Zero-Pointer rolled ever-closer, threatening to crush the two.

“No! I’m not leaving you, Ochako!”

Both of them were actively sobbing now.

Izuku’s hand slipped and he punched the rubble, screaming in frustration.

Ochako looked up at the boy trying to save her and sobbed. “Deku, please, save yourself…”

“No! I’m not leaving you here! I can’t leave y-you here. Y-you mean t-too much to me!”

The brunette’s heart ached, and she sobbed, falling hard for the man trying to rescue her in vain.

Izuku slammed his fist against the rubble, tears pouring down his face.

_ No no no no no no no no! I am NOT losing you, Ochako! _

He grabbed the rubble again, his bloodied fingers gripping the rubble tightly.

_ Even if I rip up my body… _

Red lightning began to crackle around Izuku, giving him an unholy appearance.

_ Even if I tear apart my soul… _

The rubble began to shift as Izuku strained against its weight, the red lightning arcing his body, growing in intensity.

_ I will keep going… _

The Mark of the Doom Slayer burned itself into Izuku’s clavicle, the greenette’s eyes glowing with hellish rage.

_ ...until it is done!!! _

Izuku screamed in a language older than humanity, and he flung the rubble Ochako was trapped under at the Zero pointer, the impact knocking its head clean off and causing its body to explode, creating a massive shockwave that destroyed every window in the faux city.

The berserk greenette screamed with a fury that drove fear into the hearts of the other examinees, causing them to flee far faster than the Zero pointer did. With his newfound strength, Izuku tossed the rest of the rubble like pebbles, pulling Ochako and running with unnatural speed down the street. His glare turned the blood of the others into ice and finally, he found who he was looking for. 

An old woman in a nurse’s uniform, who had just handed a few gummies off to another examinee. He cradled Ochako before him, his rage never once leaving him. The woman planted a kiss on the brunette’s forehead, and her crushed ankle healed itself. 

Satisfied, Izuku set down Ochako, who crushed him in a hug and sobbed, the greenette returning the hug, his anger leaving him. The brunette sobbed, and the two just enjoyed each other’s presence, healing together in the wake of their shared trauma.

Ochako looked at Izuku and uttered one last sentence before the greenette passed out.

“Thank you for saving me, Deku.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like Izuku got his first taste of Berserk, and it took a lot out of him. How will the others react? Find out next time, on Dad Slayer!
> 
> See you all next time!


	7. The Grill Master's Testaments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet as the mighty Karen fell and dread engulfed the armies of Entitlement, the entitled priests of the suburbs laid a trap to capture this scourge of Hell. Insatiable, even by the vanquishing of the Great One, the Grill Master sought meat in the aisle of the supermarket. And blinded by his children’s accomplishments, the lure drew him in. The priests brought down the supermarket upon the Dad Slayer, and in his defeat entombed him in the cursed sarcophagus. The mark of the Dad Slayer was burned upon his crypt, a warning to all of Hell that the terror within must never be freed. There he lies still, and ever more, in silent suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit. Here we go again. Dad Slayer! WOOO!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

Inko had been petrified when the call came from U.A. Nedzu informed of her son’s collapse and his subsequent transportation to the nearby hospital for recovery. She had ended the call, almost panicking as she dialed the numbers of her husband and daughter.

The three Midoriyas had rushed to Musutafu Central Hospital, finding Izuku hooked up to an IV and EKG machine, his heartbeat far too high for a boy who was unconscious. Sureya and Rumi had immediately rushed over and asked the doctors if they had seen any unusual markings or symbols on the greenette.

They both exchanged worried looks upon confirmation, ushering Inko out of the room.

“He channeled Berserk, didn’t he?”

Sureya and Rumi both nodded grimly. “He shouldn’t be able to do it without a local source of Argent Energy or a Berserk orb. Both of us can’t do it without either of those things, Mom.”

Inko’s worry intensified tenfold, and she turned to Sureya, paling. “Is this because you were channeling Berserk when we conceived him?”

“...”

“Possibly?! That’s the only answer you can give me?! I thought you were an expert on this, Sureya!”

“Mom, please. Dad only knows so much about the demons and Hell. And we can’t let anyone study them, because of what happened on Mars with the UAC and Hayden, remember?”

Inko’s panicked rage lessened, and she nodded solemnly. “You’re right. Panicking right now isn’t going to solve anything. Sureya, what do you think caused him to collapse like that?”

“...”

“Lack of energy? Well, according to U.A., he did throw a chunk of rubble the size of a small car at the Zero-Pointer and blow it to bits, then carried another examinee all the way back to Recovery Girl in less than two seconds. That, combined with exhaustion from the exam, would leave him with barely enough energy to keep his body going.”

“Sureya!”

The trio turned to see Himiko and Ochako running down the hallway, both still clearly exhausted from the exam. The two girls stopped in front of the Midoriyas, panting heavily.

“Himiko? What are you doing here? And who is this?” Inko immediately sized Ochako up, scanning the tall girl with a maternal gaze.

“Inko, this is Ochako, my girlfriend and possible Izuku’s second girlfriend soon.”

The Midoriya matriarch’s eyes opened wide with surprise, but that could wait. “Are you two here to see Izuku?”

Himiko and Ochako both nodded, worry evident in their faces. “We came as soon as Ochako told me what happened.”

“Well, he’s not awake now, but you’re welcome to see him.”

Nodding, the two girls followed the Midoriyas back to Izuku’s room, where Ochako covered her mouth, tears coming to her eyes. Himiko turned and latched onto her girlfriend, sobbing heavily. 

Izuku’s unconscious form looked like he had been through Hell and back. His fingers were bandaged, rubbed raw from the rubble. Bags had formed under his eyes, and bruises covered his arms. The top of the Mark of the Doom Slayer could be seen from his collar bone, and small cuts were scattered around his body.

Inko turned to the doctor, worry ever-present in her eyes. “Doctor Gordon, will he be okay?”

The doctor nodded. “He’s stable, but I don’t see him waking up anytime soon. He’s lost a lot of energy, and it may be awhile before he wakes up. How long, I’m unsure of.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

Dr. Gordon nodded and headed out into the hallway, having other patients to check on.

Inko turned to her sleeping son and sighed. “Always taking care of others before yourself. But that’s how I raised you, isn’t it?”

She ran her hand through his hair, wanting him to wake up soon.

  
  


_ They are Rage. Brutal. Without mercy. _

A voice called out to Izuku, and the greenette lifted his head, scanning his surroundings.

_ But you... _

A lake of blood stretched out to the horizon, the sky matching the crimson of the lake. 

_ You will be worse. _

Izuku stood up, finding himself free of the blood that would’ve otherwise stained his clothes.

_ Rip and Tear… _

The Mark of the Doom Slayer formed in front of Izuku, and he stared at it, feeling his left clavicle pulse with warmth.

_ … until it is done. _

Demonic runes and screeches of demons in agony assaulted Izuku’s senses, and he collapsed into the blood, sinking into as he screamed in an unholy rage.

* * *

Rumi was half asleep when her brother bolted upright in his bed, screaming his lungs out. She immediately paged a nurse and rushed to her brother, holding him down as he thrashed around in panic. 

Eventually, the greenette’s thrashing ceased, and he looked up at the bunny with frightened eyes. They refocused on her familiar face, and he calmed down, breathing normally.

“Rumi?”

The bunny girl nodded and Izuku teared up, crushing his sister in a soul-searing hug, sobbing into her shoulder. She mirrored his emotions, holding her brother tightly as the two sobbed together. 

The nurse came in shortly after, and Rumi reluctantly separated from him, giving the nurse the chance to give him a look over. Stepping out of the room, she pulled out her phone and dialed her mother’s number, Inko picking up on the second ring.

“Hello?” 

“Mom, Izuku’s awake.”

Rumi heard the fumbling of keys and a coat, followed by the sound of a door opening and closing. “Your father and I will be there in 10 minutes. Call Himiko and tell her to bring Ochako.”

“Will do. I love you, Mom.”

“Love you too, Rumi. See you in a few minutes. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Rumi hung up and dialed Himiko’s number, getting an overjoyed squeal and the sound of sobbing from the blonde and brunette, who told her that they would be arriving at the hospital around the same time as Inko and Sureya. The bunny ended the call and returned to her brother’s room, where the nurse had just finished with her checkup.

“I’ll be back with some food. If you need anything else, page me or another nurse and we’ll assist you to the best of our ability.” She walked past Rumi, a smile on her face.

Izuku beamed when he saw his sister, the smile lighting up the room. “Hi, Rumi! Man, I haven’t slept like that in such a long time.”

The greenette stretched, popping his joints. “How long was I out?”

“About three days, give or take.”

Izuku’s jaw dropped open. “Three days?! I channel Berserk once and I knocked myself out for  _ three whole days?!” _

Rumi chuckled at her brother’s expression. She tried to hold back her laughter but failed miserably. The bunny girl doubled over, earning a look of indignation from Izuku. “Rumi, this is serious! Stop laughing!”

She wiped the tears from her eyes, sighing with relief. “Hoo boy. I’m sorry, but you should’ve seen your face.”

Izuku pouted at his sister, his face shifted to a look of worry. “Wait, what about Mom and Dad? Do they know I’m here?” He began to hyperventilate, his eyes becoming full of worry. “What about Himiko and Ochako? And the exam! Was I disqualified?! I really hope I wasn-”

“Izuku. Mom and Dad are on their way over here right now, and so are Himiko and Ochako. Don’t worry. As for the exam, U.A. told us that your score still counts and that they’re going to send the results to us in a week. On an unrelated note,” Rumi leans in and gets a more vulnerable, slightly embarrassed look on her face. “When you get out of here, I need your help picking out some rings.”

The greenette perked up, an inquisitive look on his face. “How many rings are we talking about?”

His sister blushed. “Your advice about the theme park worked. We kissed, Izuku. All four of us.  _ Multiple times.” _

Izuku clapped his hands together in delight. “I told you it would work! Now uh, rings. Can I use your phone?”

Rumi handed him her phone, and the hero nerd put his skills to the test. He browsed the internet, looking up several jewelers and deals on his quest to help his sister. Bargains were found and products were analyzed, Izuku finally settling on four designs.

He handed the phone back to his sister, a big grin on his face. “Go to this place and ask for Carbink. He should be able to set you up at a reasonable price and he won’t judge you. Tell him I sent you.”

Rumi looked at the phone and her jaw dropped. “How- what? Izuku, you are scary when it comes to finding these things.”

“You can thank me later. I’m just glad you’ve found a group of people to spend the rest of your life with.”

Rumi pulled her brother into a hug, rubbing her knuckles against his scalp softly. “You damn nerd.”

“Yeah, but I’m your nerd.”

“Izuku?!”

Inko rushed to the room, crushing her son in a back-breaking hug. “You’re awake! Oh thank God! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I thought you might never wake up again…”

Izuku cradled his sobbing mother, rubbing her back as she soaked the hospital gown he was wearing. “Mom, I’m okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

Sureya joined the hug, a single tear rolling down his cheek, joined by more soon afterward. Izuku hummed with content as two more people joined the hug, adding their tears to the river flowing in the room.

The group disbanded, and Himiko and Ochako immediately crushed Izuku in their arms, sobbing in relief. Himiko let go, smashing her lips against Izuku’s own. Inko stealthily took out her phone and snapped a picture, grinning widely.

The blonde poured her love and passion in the kiss, holding onto Izuku as if she let go they would both perish on the spot. The greenette cupped her back, holding Himiko close. He never wanted to lose her. 

Not again.

Himiko came up for air, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. Then she pouted and bopped Izuku on the chest. “You idiot! You almost yourself killed protecting someone!  _ Again!” _

Izuku smiled as Himiko half-heartedly pummeled his chest, the blonde giving up and putting her head on his chest, sobs overtaking her.

“I don’t wanna lose you… not again.”

“Himiko, heroes risk their lives every day just to save people. I’m sorry that I worried you, but I couldn’t just let Ochako die. What kind of hero would I be if I did?”

“...fair enough.” Himiko raised herself up, looking up at Ochako and seeing the longing look on her face. She knew that look. She knew it very,  _ very _ well.

It was the same look that she had seen in the mirror every day until meeting Ochako. 

Himiko looked over at the three Midoriyas, cocking her head. “You know, I haven’t had a chance to catch up with you three. Why don’t we head down to the cafeteria and catch up over a meal? I’m starving.”

Inko and Rumi both caught on immediately. “Of course, Himiko. We love to hear what you’ve been up too. Right, dear?”

Sureya gave Inko a slightly confused look, but he had been married to her long enough to not argue with her like that. He nodded, following his wife and daughter out of the room, Himiko taking the lead.

Izuku raised an eyebrow.  _ I wonder what that was about… _

He turned to Ochako, who was tapping her index fingers together nervously. “Um… remember when we were talking before the Zero pointer appeared and you mentioned getting mochi sometime?”

The greenette nodded, having mixed feelings about that moment. “Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?”

“D-do you s-still w-want t-to go? A-after you g-get out of h-here, I m-mean. I don’t wanna pressure y-you or anything…”

Izuku smiled at Ochako, reaching out and holding her hand. The brunette blushed heavily at the contact, her heart racing. 

_ Why is he so hot? It’s not fair! _

Izuku blushed, and smiled at Ochako, turning her insides into mush. “Thanks for the compliment, Ochako. To be honest, I think you’re pretty hot, too.”

The brunette’s face turned bright red, and she screamed internally. It wasn’t fair! He was so nice and always knew what to say and hot and he saved her life and said that she meant a lot to him! 

Her feelings raged inside of her, reaching critical mass. They boiled over and the brunette knew at that moment what she had to do. 

_ Screw it.  _

Ochako grabbed Izuku’s shirt, sticking her pinkies out and pulling the greenette close. His eyes opened wide with surprise and apprehension. 

“Uh, hi.” The brunette was close enough for the cinnamon bun to smell her perfume. “You’re really pretty and you smell nice and when I’m around you I feel the same way that I do when I’m around Himiko-”

“Shut up and kiss me, Deku.”

She closed the distance between them and kissed Izuku, pouring all of her pent-up feelings for him into the kiss. All of the attraction she had felt from Himiko’s stories, actually meeting him and getting to know the green bean, and the kindness and comfort she received from him. The love she felt from him when she was trapped under the rubble during the entrance had been the spark, and her fuse had just run out.

Ochako held nothing back, and neither did Izuku. He kissed her back with a passion that burned just as intensely as hers did, and at that moment, a bomb could’ve dropped on them and they wouldn’t have cared. All that mattered was each other. 

They separated, their foreheads touching as the two lovers panted heavily. Izuku smiled, cupping his new girlfriend’s face.

“That was amazing, but I think we can do better.”

Ochako said nothing, saving her breath as she smashed her lips into Izuku’s, the two making out very passionately. 

Neither one of them noticed Himiko’s triumphant smile as she peaked in the doorway, the blonde’s smile echoed by Rumi, Inko, and Sureya, who was a bit miffed. 

He lost the polyamory bet, but it didn’t matter.

As long as his son was happy.

* * *

Izuku was given a clean bill of health the next day. He was glad to leave the hospital, as it meant that he could help his sister with her master plan.

The results for the U.A. entrance exam were scheduled to arrive at the end of the week, and Sureya had decided that it was time to live up to his moniker as the “Grill Master.” He dusted off the grill, brandished his spatula and tongs, and made his way to the local supermarket with Izuku.

“So Dad, what are you planning to make?”

“...”

Izuku’s mouth watered, and his stomach growled with the thought of his father’s hamburgers. “Dad, that’s not fair! Guess what happened? I’m hungry!”

“...”

The greenette immediately turned to his father and scowled. “No.”

“...”

“Dad, no, please for the love of God…”

“...”

Izuku groaned, throwing his head back and hitting the headrest of the car. “Dad, that’s not funny! It never has been and it never will be!”

“...”

“DAD!”

They pulled into the supermarket parking lot, getting out and heading inside. Sureya led his son to the meat department where both of them ran into an old foe.

Karen stood behind the counter, staring at Sureya and Izuku with some of the most intense hatred one can hold for another. She smiled, but her smile was false and full of venom. 

“Welcome to S-Mart, how can I help you?”

“...”

“Of course, sir. May I ask what this hamburger is for?”

“...”

“A party? Really? Your whore wife must be actually good for something if your faggot slut of a daughter and good-for-nothing quirkless son turned out to be somewhat decent.”

Izuku stood with his jaw wide open, absolutely appalled that someone could hold a grudge for 10 years over a helmet. He looked over to his father and saw his knuckles turn white against the shopping cart. 

“...”

“Well, guess what, asshole?  _ I am the manager.  _ Took me five years to get this position, and I fought tooth and nail for it.”

“Took you five years to earn the position, but you lost it in less than five minutes.”

Karen paled and spun around, seeing a man behind her with a mechanical hand and a groovy black pompadour accompanied by sideburns that accented his face. He looked at the woman with a look of disappointment and shook his head. 

“Mr. W-Williams! I c-can explain!”

Mr. Willaims raised his prosthetic hand and silenced the woman. “Save it. I’ve seen enough, and I’ve been patient enough with you despite the multiple complaints HR has received about you. Pack your things, Karen. You’re fired.”

Karen visibly deflated, and nodded, head down as she walked out of the meat department in shame. Her boss turned back to the counter.

“Sorry about that. What can I do for you gentlemen today?”

“...”

“Hamburger? Absolutely, sir. We’re actually having a sale today…”

* * *

Sureya flipped the burger he was grilling, pressing it slightly as it sizzled against the grill, the smell wafting through the air. He smiled, then looked over at his yard.

Rumi was talking with her brother, obviously planning something. Himiko and Ochako were chatting with Inko, Nemuri, Yu, and Ryuko, getting to know them. 

A few minutes passed and Rumi finally stopped talking to Izuku, who gave the nervous bunny a thumbs up and a reassuring smile. She approached her girlfriends, ears twitching with anxiety. Himiko, Ochako, and Inko departed, giving the bunny hero some space as her girlfriends gave her curious looks. 

Rumi took a deep breath, calming herself before beginning.

“I’ve had the pleasure of knowing you all for a while now, and we’ve had some very good and bad times together. But at every turn, you three were there to support and push my personal growth, and I admire you all for that.”

Rumi paused, gathering herself before continuing.

“That admiration soon turned to appreciation, and then that appreciation turned into something more. I don’t know when it happened, but I do know that I don’t regret these feelings that I felt and continue feeling for you all.”

Tears formed in the others’ eyes and Rumi’s, but the bunny pressed on.

“I love all three of you, and I would gladly spend the rest of life with you all. So I guess what I’m asking is…”

She brought her hand out from behind her back and revealed a small wooden box that was a bit bigger than normal ring boxes. Rumi opened it and revealed four rings, each crafted with the utmost care and adorned with beautiful gemstones. She kneeled on one knee as Ryuko, Yu, and Nemuri all gasped, tears running down their faces.

“Will you all marry me?”

“YES!”

Ryuko, Yu, and Nemuri tackled the bunny, each of them trying to kiss her at once. The four women cried rivers of joy, and they each adorned the rings, hugging each other tightly and sobbing, this day becoming one the happiest in their lives. 

Inko sobbed as well, barely containing herself as the four fiances held each other close. Izuku, Sureya, Himiko, and Ochako all clapped, Izuku crying heavily in pride. He smiled, a thought coming to him.

“Sorry to interrupt the happy crying session, but does this mean you’re all my older sisters now?”

Ryuko smiled at the greenette, her eyes pulsing with a soft yellow light. “It appears so, Izuku.”

Yu grinned widely, already coming up with ways to tease her new brother-in-law. “I’ve always wanted a younger brother. You’re going to have to let me pamper you from time to time, okay?”

Nemuri beamed at Izuku, brightening up the backyard with her brilliant smile. “Please Izuku, call me Nemuri-nee or Aneki.”

Izuku laughed, getting a hug from his new sisters as Himiko and Ochako looked on, thinking the same thing.

_ I can’t wait until he proposes to me… _

* * *

The next two days flew by, and Izuku had been texting both Himiko and Ochako, nervously telling them that he hoped that they got into U.A. His girlfriends replied that they hoped he got into U.A. as well, and the three awaited their letters with bated breath.

Inko shrieked, getting the attention of the Midoriya household. Sureya, Rumi, and Izuku all immediately rushed to her aid, finding almost slipping and falling to the ground as she held a letter in her hands, handling it like a holy artifact. The letter was marked with U.A.’s official seal, and stamped URGENT in big red letters.

“It came!”

Inko all but shoved the letter into Izuku’s hands, who took it and stared at it as if it had come from another planet.

“Go on, go open it! If you need privacy, we understand, but go!”

Izuku took the letter and dashed into his room, closing the door and ripping the letter open. A small metal disk hit his desk and a projection sprang to life.

“Well hello there, Izuku.”

“Aneki?!”

Nemuri Kayama appeared as a projection before him, winking at the camera in a seductive manner.

“If you’re viewing this, it means that you’ve completed the U.A. Entrance Exam and the results have come in. As you know, during the practical portion of the exam, examinees were given points based on how many faux villains they defeated. These points were classified as villain points, and you scored 34, ranking you as the ninth-highest score in the exam.”

Izuku nodded. He had expected to do well in the exam, but getting into the top ten had exceeded his expectations. Surely U.A. would take the top ten scorers in the exam.

“But heroes do more than just defeat villains. They also rescue civilians and based on your selfless actions in saving Ochako Uraraka, you have been awarded 60 rescue points. Likewise, Uraraka has been awarded 45 rescue points for saving you from the initial debris from the Zero pointer. Combining your villain and rescue points, you have amassed a grand total of 94 points.”

A chart appeared in the projection, revealing the top ten scores in the exam.

**Name**

| 

**Villain Points**

| 

**Rescue Points**

| 

**Rank**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Himiko Toga

| 

50

| 

45

| 

1st  
  
Izuku Midoriya

| 

34

| 

60

| 

2nd  
  
Ochako Uraraka

| 

35

| 

45

| 

3rd  
  
Katsuki Bakugo

| 

77

| 

0

| 

4th  
  
Eiko Kirishima

| 

39

| 

35

| 

5th  
  
Ibara Shiozaki

| 

36

| 

32

| 

6th  
  
Itsuka Kendo

| 

25

| 

40

| 

7th  
  
Tenya Iida

| 

52

| 

9

| 

8th  
  
Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

| 

49

| 

10

| 

9th  
  
Fumikage Tokoyami

| 

47

| 

10

| 

10th  
  
Nemuri’s image smiled, giving the greenette a sense of confidence. 

“Congratulations, Izuku! You have passed the U.A. Entrance Exam with flying colors!”

Izuku’s jaw dropped, and tears rolled down his face in joy. He had gotten second place, and he had gotten a higher score than Bakugo?! 

Today truly was a good day.

Nemuri’s image smirked, and she raised her arm in a beckoning gesture.

“Let me be the first to officially welcome you to U.A., Izuku. This is your Hero Academia!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. Bakugo is gonna be pissed. But not that it matters. Next time, we go to UA and do introductions! WOOOOO!!!
> 
> See you all next time!


	8. The U.A. University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berserk  
UAC REPORT FILE D4NUVHAO
> 
> Test subjects exposed to this sphere exhibit extreme rage and increased strength. It has been noted that subjects given the Berserk sphere will vent their rage on any living creature they can find, and will even self-harm if they have no outlet for their fury. In the extremely rare case that a subject survives exposure, they will be left in a perpetual state of delirium and should be exterminated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Thanks for all the support with this series, everyone, I really appreciate all the nice things you've said and the constructive feedback.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

Izuku closed the drawer he had placed his shirts in, dusting his hands off and wiping his brow. “That should be it. Thanks for your help, guys.”

Inko sniffled, dabbing her eyes with a tissue before crushing her son in a bone-breaking hug. The famous Midoriya waterworks opened, and Inko sobbed, hugging her baby boy with all of her might. In a chain reaction, the other three members of the Midoriya family joined in the group hug, each sobbing their eyes out. They held each other closely, the moment bittersweet for them all. 

The family hug broke apart, and Inko looked up at her son. “Don’t hesitate to call me or your father or any of your sisters if you need anything. I actually think Nemuri is teaching here, so I’ll ask her to keep an eye on you for me. If you get hungry, I can make you some food, and your father can deliver it. If you need any advice, your family is here. If you need condoms, I’m sure the nurse has them.”

“Mom!”

“Your sexual health isn’t a joke, Izuku. I’m serious. I’m not ready for grandbabies just yet.” She booped the tip of Izuku’s nose, giving him one last hug before heading outside of his dorm room. 

“I love you, Izuku. Enjoy college and try not to steal the heart of every girl you meet.”

“Love you too, Mom. Bye.”

Sureya gave his son a hug, a single tear rolling down his cheek. “...”

“I love you too, Dad. Be safe out there, okay?”

The silent man nodded, patting his son on the shoulder and stepping out of the room.

Rumi swept her little brother into a hug, spinning her around in a circle and rubbing her knuckles over his scalp. “You did it, ya damn nerd. I’m proud of you.”

Izuku blushed, hugging his sister back. “Thanks, Rumi. That means a lot. Do you have any advice for me before you go?”

The rabbit put her hand to her chin and began to thump her foot in thought. “While Recovery Girl is a nice woman, I wouldn’t visit her office too often via injury. You’re going to get on her bad side quickly.”

The greenette nodded, taking her advice to heart. “Thanks, Rumi. I appreciate it. I love you.”

“Love you too, ya damn nerd.”

The two siblings chuckled with affection, and the rabbit exited the dorm room, leading her mother and father out of the building.

Izuku checked his watch, seeing that it was still quite early in the morning and he probably had some time to get all his hero merch set up before Bakugo, Himiko or Ochako showed up since they were the closest.

He reached into the box holding all of his hero merch and set about adorning his room with it. A poster of All-Might went up on a wall, a picture of Rumi and himself performing the Kaguya Crescent went next to his computer, and an action figure of Sureya went on the dresser, Izuku giving it a little fist bump before setting it down. 

The greenette exited his room and headed downstairs, entering the common and switching on the TV for some background noise as he opened the refrigerator, looking at the ingredients he had available. Pork, vegetables, and some assorted beverages greeted him, and Izuku headed over the pantry to check for food there. He was not disappointed. Rice, flour, and assorted other dry goods filled the pantry and Izuku grinned widely. 

_ I can make katsudon for lunch. _He checked the roster the university had given him and realized that he needed to make enough food for 20 people. He took inventory, finding that there was more than enough of what he needed. Grinning, he set about preparing everything for lunch.

* * *

He heard the door to the dorms open behind him ten minutes later. The greenette looked over his shoulder to see Himiko and Ochako pulling their bags into the building, soon flanked by a grumpy dandelion and his mother. The three blondes immediately sniffed the air and turned to the kitchen, hunger appearing on their faces. 

Izuku smiled and waved. “Hi! Do you all need any help with your bags?”

Himiko and Ochako shook their heads, while Mitsuki slammed her hand on her son’s head, forcing him into a bowing position. “No need, but thanks for offering. Ochako and I will be down in a second!”

The two girls hurried up the stairs, pulling their bags along with them. Mitsuki all but dragged her son up the stairs, the dandelion grumbling all the while.

Izuku turned back to the katsudon and began cooking, the delicious smell soon filling up the kitchen. He added some seasoning and flipped the pork, humming under his breath.

Footsteps behind him alerted him to the presence of another student. Turning, he found a woman with a spiky black ponytail standing taller than Ochako enter, flanked by two men in suits who carried her bags. She acknowledged Izuku with a brief nod, then proceeded up the stairs, passing Himiko and Ochako. The two raised their eyebrows at her as she walked by, deciding not to question it. 

They headed into the kitchen, their noses immediately being hit by the smell of delicious katsudon.

“Izu, it this your mom’s recipe?”

Izuku nodded, placing more pork into a pan to be cooked. “Yep! And before I left home, I had my dad draw out enough blood to add to the taste of yours, Himiko.” 

The blonde blushed and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. “Thank you, Izu. That means a lot to me.”

She looked at the preparation in the kitchen and frowned, noting how it had been going slowly. She grabbed Ochako’s hand and pulled her over to the sink, where the two washed their hands. 

Himiko directed Ochako over to the vegetables, handing her a knife. “Start chopping. The more we help, the faster it gets done.”

The brunette nodded and started cutting the vegetables with practiced ease, surprising Izuku. Ochako blushed but continued her work. “My mom taught me how to cook when I was younger. She didn’t want me to go hungry, and she thought it was a good way to make new friends with people.”

The black-haired woman made her way back downstairs, dismissing the two men and making her way over to the kitchen. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face when she saw Izuku, and the young man waved at her before turning back to the cooking katsudon.

“I didn’t know you could cook, Midoriya.” the raven-haired woman remarked, “But it smells wonderful and I cannot wait to have some.”

Himiko smiled up at the woman, vibrating with excitement as she fought the urge to tackle her in a hug. Her efforts failed, and she rushed to the woman’s side, crushing her. “Hi, Yaomomo! It’s been so long!”

“Himiko, please. You’re embarrassing Momo.” Izuku half-heartedly scolded his girlfriend, trying to focus on cooking.

“I’m sorry, Izu, but I can’t help it! One of our friends is here and I haven’t seen her in ages and you expect to act like I’m not excited to see her?” Himiko put her hands on her hips, pouting. “You kissed me after not seeing me for five years!”

Momo did a double-take. “He did _ what?!” _

“Vampire Bitch said that Deku kissed her after not seeing him for five years, High Class.” Katsuki huffed down the stairs, Mitsuki smacking him over the head with a look of indignation.

“Watch your fucking language, brat! And what did we talk about with name-calling?”

“‘Not to do it or there would be consequences.’” Katsuki grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. 

Mitsuki nodded, fury burning in her eyes. “Now apologize to Himiko, brat. And call her by her name, Katsuki.”

The dandelion grumbled, looking over at Himiko. “I’m sorry for calling you names, Himiko.”

His mother’s gaze softened, and she stood up, a smirk on her face. “Was that so hard, brat?”

“No.”

“Good. Now act like a decent fucking person while you’re here and I might consider letting you have your video games back.”

She turned and walked out of the dorm, catching the eyes of two girls. One was muscular and had spiked red hair, while the other had a curly bush of pink hair and yellow eyes with black sclera. Two yellow horns poked out from her head, and she bit her lip in slight arousal.

Ignoring Mitsuki, the two girls continued their chat as they hiked up the stairs. From what the others could catch, the two had been in the same high school together and had been friends for years. They came back downstairs a few minutes later and introduced themselves. The pinkette was called Mina Ashido and her redhead friend was Eiko Kirishima.

Izuku eventually finished his first batch of katsudon, starting to serve it as the rest of their dorm mates filed in. 

Tsuyu Asui, a girl with frog-like traits and forest green hair joined the ever-growing crowd. Her straightforward personality made her one of the most earnest members of their band so far. She was soon followed by a boy with a bird head, who introduced himself very formally as Fumikage Tokoyami, Ibara Shiozaki, a religious girl with vines for hair, and Reiko Yanagi, a girl with silver hair who had a ghost-like appearance.

These newcomers devoured the katsudon like it was their last meal. They all thanked Izuku for the meals, and he waved off their praise, saying they would’ve done the same thing in his position. 

The bluenette from the entrance exam ran in and up the stairs, unpacking in record time and coming face to face with Izuku. He introduced himself as Tenya Iida and offered endless apologies for his behavior during the exam. The greenette frantically accepted and had nearly tripped over Minoru Mineta, a short boy with grape shaped purple hair who was using his height to peak up Momo’s skirt.

Mineta spent the rest of the day in the corner.

Denki Kaminari, an air-headed electric blonde, joined the battle alongside Hanta Sero, a black-haired boy with what appeared to be tape dispensers on his elbows.

They were flanked by Tooru Hagakure, an invisible girl, and Mezo Shoji, an absolute unit of a lad with six tentacle-like arms. And a French-Japanese boy by the name of Yuga Aoyama, who couldn’t stop twinkling.

The last two to arrive were a punk-rock girl by the name of Kyoka Jirou, and a kuudere boy named Shoto who had half red and half white hair, as well as a scar over his left eye.

The newly assembled class chowed down on the katsudon Izuku had made, praising his cooking. Shoji and Eiko had volunteered to do the dishes, and the rest of the class settled down to watch TV and socialize when an emergency broadcast aired.

“IZUKU, GET IN HERE!” Himiko yelled and the greenette sped into the common room, his face paling when he saw the TV.

_ “Reporting Live from Hosu City, this is Eddie Brock. A Hell Incursion Event has occurred in the city, sending the city in chaos. The Mayor has decreed a citywide emergency, and evacuations are underway as we speak. This marks the fifth Hell Incursion Event to happen in the past decade, and the second to happen in Hosu. The heroes Doom Slayer and Miruko are responding, and they seem to be making quick work of the demons invading. Since I have arrived here, the demonic threat has significantly decreased. I believe that it is due to the response of the father and daughter duo as they fight their way through the city. What?” _

The news anchor held up his hand to his ear, and his expression relaxed, relief coming to his face.

_ “I have just received word that the portal to Hell has closed. Doom Slayer and Miruko are now picking off any stragglers and clearing out the area. It appears that we are once again safe from the reaches of Hell once more. Back to you, Roxanne.” _

Izuku let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, and his whole body relaxed. Himiko and Ochako took them into the kitchen, where he took deep breaths, calming himself.

“Izu, it’s okay. They’re alive. It’s okay.” Himiko rubbed his back, trying to soothe her boyfriend. Ochako joined in, hugging Izuku as his breathing calmed.

“Deku, it’s alright. You don’t need to worry. They’re fine. Everyone is okay.” 

Izuku took a shaky breath, steadying himself. “Y-you’re r-right. They’re f-fine. Everyone’s okay.”

“My family is alive.”

* * *

Despite the shock the demonic invasion of Hosu had brought to the class, they all somehow managed to get a good night’s sleep. Breakfast was made by Ochako and Himiko, who sipped a blood bag like a juice box, much to the dismay of her classmates. Thankfully, none of them said anything, and the rest of the class decided to head out to their classroom before they were late.

“1-D, 1-C, 1-B…, ah! Here we are, 1-A! Come on, everyone!” Izuku stood at the door, waving everyone in as Iida organized the seating arrangements. The students took their seats and chatted amongst themselves, getting to know each other.

Kaminari walked over to Ochako, a confident smirk on his face. “Hey there, cutie. You wanna go grab a bite sometime? What’s your favorite food?”

The brunette blushed, looking away as she brushed a strand of hair behind her face. “It’s, uh…”

“Mochi. And I’m sorry to kill your flirt train, but Mochi girl here is taken by myself and the green bean.” Himiko wrapped her arms around Ochako’s shoulders, leaning over the girl and giving a quick peck on the cheek.

Kaminari scowled, then shrugged. “Fair enough. There are plenty of fish in the sea anyway.” The human Pikachu turned and headed back to his seat, sitting down and chatting with his neighbors. 

Izuku looked at his classmates, smiling when he met Himiko’s and Ochako’s gaze. Then he turned to see Mineta looking, and it upset him.

_ Rip and Tear. _

Red lightning crackled around his hands, a rage slowly building inside of the greenette.

_ Until it is done. _

The greenette turned in his seat, facing Mineta and getting ready to end the pervert’s existence

The sound of high heels in the hallway snapped him out of his Berserk mindset. The rest of the class quieted down, getting into their seats as the high heel footsteps approached the classroom.

Izuku smiled widely. He knew the sound of those high heels. He had heard in his home for the past month. 

The footsteps stopped behind the door, which slid open, revealing a woman with red glasses wearing a skintight cream bodysuit that showed off her lovely curves, complete with the leather harness and boots of a dominatrix. She strutted to the desk at the front of the classroom sat on it, crossing her legs and biting her lip seductively.

“Hello, class. My name is Nemuri Kayama, and I will be your homeroom professor for the next four years. You may also know me as the R-Rated Hero: Midnight. But soon, you might know me as Nemuri Midoriya.”

Everyone except Himiko and Ochako immediately focused on the engagement ring on Nemuri’s right hand, their minds immediately jumping to the wrong conclusion. 

Iida stood up and bowed towards Izuku. “Congratulations on your engagement, Midoriya. I do not think that it is appropriate to be in a class taught by your fiance, but perhaps this will be a valuable learning experience for us all.”

Izuku raised an eyebrow and looked over at Nemuri, who was barely holding in her laughter. His face flashed in realization, and he, Nemuri, Himiko, and Ochako burst out in laughter. 

The class erupted into chaos, questions flying everywhere. Ibara bowed her head in intense prayer, Iida chopping wildly as he tried and failed to get the class under control. Mineta grabbed Izuku’s shirt and screamed into his face, demanding the greenette to tell him his secrets.

Nemuri slapped the desk she was sitting on with her riding crop, instantly getting the attention of the class. Silence took hold instantly, and the class looked at the R-Rated Hero in a mixture of fear and arousal.

“Now that I have your attention, class, let me inform you of some things. One, I am not marrying Midoriya, I am marrying his sister. Two, I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my classroom. _ Is that understood?” _

The class responded with a quick “Yes, Sensei.”

“Good. Now all of you go put on your gym uniforms and meet me at the sports field in 10 minutes. You have a fitness exam to do.”

Nemuri stood up, leaving her students in awe and fear as she walked away. Izuku gulped and rushed to the door, eager to find the boys’ locker room.

_ Aneki is scary… _

* * *

The boys rushed into the locker room, changing as quickly as they could. Izuku pulled his white gym shirt over his head, pulling on his jacket as he heard a commotion near the front of the room.

“Score! There’s a hole in the wall here to the girl’s locker room! We can peek on them while they’re changing!” Mineta giggled with perverted glee as he brought his eye to the hole in the wall, only to get an earful from Iida.

“Mineta, I must insist that you cease this horrendous behavior at once! It is extremely inappropriate and is unbecoming of a future hero such as yourself!”

“Oh shut up, you prude! If you don’t wanna look, fine, but would you kindly fuck off? I have babes to peek at.” he resumed his perverted viewing, not noticing the boy behind him.

_ Rip and Tear. _

Izuku drew back his fist, ready to make fresh grape juice.

_ Until it is done. _

* * *

“You know, Yaoyorozu, I never knew that you knew Deku and Himiko before U.A. What’s the story behind that?” Ochako inquired, her eyebrow raised at the black-haired girl.

“Well, when Midoriya, Himiko, and I were children, my family would hold these massive parties as fundraisers or celebrate a new event, and I was absolutely miserable during them because I would never have fun while I at them because I was the only one in my age group who there. But one day, I met these two other children my age playing together at one of the parties, a boy with the greenest hair you ever saw and a girl with messy blonde buns. They saw me and asked if I wanted to play with them, and I said yes. We were inseparable and played together at every party, but those because less and less common, and one day, they just both stopped coming. I never understood why until I asked my father and he told me that Himiko had moved away and that Midoriya had become very sad.”

Momo stopped, tears almost coming to her eyes. “I never saw the two of them again until yesterday. And I’m glad to see you two here again.”

Himiko smiled and hugged Momo, holding her close. “And it’s good to see you again, Yaomomo.”

The rest of the girls squee’d on the inside from the scene and would’ve taken a picture had they not been in only their underwear.

Himiko and Momo separated, and a loud crunch from the wall caused them all to jump. 

A voice spoke and it sent shivers down the spines of all the girls. 

_ “Mineta, I’d appreciate it if you acted like a decent human being and didn’t peek on the girls. So why don’t you go ahead and run outside, and if I find you peeking on the girls again, I will end you.” _

Mineta’s high pitched yes was heard next, followed by the pervert’s scrambling feet as he ran as fast as he could from the site of the crunch. 

The girls exchanged worried looks.

“Was that Midoriya?”

* * *

Nemuri looked at her watch, seeing the first of her students coming out of the locker rooms. She tittered impatiently, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. 

The rest of Class 1-A lined up in front of her, standing at attention as they waited for her instruction. 

“Welcome, class. Today, we’re going to be doing the Quirk Apprehension Test. You will be tested on your physical abilities as you have been in high school and middle school, but this time, you’re allowed to use your quirks. Toga,” Nemuri snapped her fingers, getting the attention of the blonde. “Since you scored highest in the Entrance Exam, I’d like to use you as a demonstration. Come here and stand in this circle.”

The blonde walked to the circle and stood in it, looking at her teacher curiously. 

“How far was your last ball throw?”

“Around 65 meters, I think.”

Nemuri nodded. “Not bad without a quirk. Now, I want you to throw this ball as far as you can using your quirk.”

She handed Himiko a small ball. The blonde took it gingerly and looked at her teacher with apprehensive eyes. “I’m allowed to use my quirk to throw this ball as far as I can?” 

Her teacher nodded. “As long as you don’t leave the circle, I’m fine with it.”

“Ok, cool. Dandelion, would you give me some of your blood, please?”

Katsuki stiffened, then looked over at Midnight, who jerked her head in Himiko’s direction. Grumbling, he made his way over to the circle where Himiko was waiting.

“Did you at least bring a medkit, Vampire?”

Himiko beamed. “Of course I did, Dandelion! Now hold still, this is going take a minute.”

She pulled out a blood donation kit from the medkit and collected a bag’s worth of Katsuki’s blood, poking a straw into it and sipping it like a Capri Sun. She gave Katsuki a juice box and some cookies and a bandage. “Thank you, Dandelion! You can go back now.”

The rest of the class gave her an assorted collection of disgusted, fearful, and indifferent looks, Izuku and Ochako fearing their classmates' reaction to the requirements of Himiko’s quirk.

The blonde finished drinking her impromptu blood sample, grimacing slightly from the taste. “Blegh. It tastes like an overgrown ego.”

Katsuki bristled but otherwise said nothing.

Himiko gripped the ball in her hand and focused, the wax-like substance forming around her. Her height shrank and her shoulders broadened, and in a few seconds, she looked like a carbon copy of the explodey dandelion himself.

The class gasped, but Ochako and Izuku knew that the worst of the reactions had yet to come.

Baku-Himiko let off a few experimental explosions in her palms, causing the class to whisper among each other. Ignoring them, she reared back her right arm and threw the ball with all her might, adding an explosion to propel it further. 

The ball zoomed through the sky and quickly disappeared into the horizon, never to be seen again. Nemuri looked down at her phone and chuckled, holding the result of 999.90 meters up for the class to see.

Baku-Himiko melted back into her normal self, panting slightly as she rolled her arm. As she joined the line next to Ochako and Izuku, the rest of the class backed away from the blonde, not wanting to be associated with her. 

Nemuri sighed. “Before we continue, does someone want to tell me why you’re all backing away from Toga like she has the plague?”

Ibara stepped forward, raising her hand. “Kayama-sensei, she turned into Bakugo and used his quirk by drinking his blood!”

“And?”

“What’s to say she won’t just attack us and other people just to get our quirks?”

The hero sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Let me ask you something, Shiozaki. Did she try to forcefully take Bakugo’s blood from him?

The vine-haired woman stiffened then lowered her head in shame. “N-no…”

“Did she leave him to bleed out after collecting his blood?”

“No, she bandaged his wound and offered him juice and cookies…”

Nemuri turned to the rest of the class, who besides Himiko, Ochako, and Izuku, were looking down in shame. “Let this be a lesson for you all. Never judge a person by their quirk. A hero is more than their quirk, and this should be the first lesson you all learn as a group. Now, all of you get over here and get these tests done. We have a lot to get done, and a lot to reconsider.”

The flexibility test was a joke for Mina, who could reach the tips of her toes without even trying, perfect for a dancer such as herself.

The long jump was conquered by Tsuyu, who easily cleared the jump with very little effort. The rage left in Izuku’s body by his classmates’ fear of Himiko gave him strength and he managed to clear the jump with a running head start.

Repeated Side Steps were taken by Mineta, who used his quirk to bounce himself from side to side quickly. Izuku took second in this event due to the militaristic training his father had put him through.

The 50-meter dash was where Iida wiped the floor with a time of 3.04 seconds, followed by Baku-Himiko’s time of 4.11 seconds.

Izuku and Shoji tied for the Grip Strength test, each exerting a force of 540.0kg.

The last test was the ball throw, and it was the greenette’s turn.

Izuku stepped into the circle getting ready to tell toss the ball when his vision started to turn red. His anger at his classmates began to overtake him, red lightning crackling down his arms.

He reared back his arm and channeled all the anger, all the rage, and all the hatred into a single motion of throwing the ball as far as he could. 

The greenette let out a feral scream of rage as he threw the ball, the sphere flying into the distance, and landing far from the circle. 

A grand total of 666 meters away.

Ochako had taken the crown in the ball toss when she applied her quirk onto the ball and gently tossed it, the ball soon entering low orbit and giving Ochako a score of infinity.

After all the results had complied, Nemuri displayed the results up on a holographic leaderboard.

**Name**

| 

**Rank**

| 

**Name**

| 

**Rank**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Momo Yaoyorozu

| 

1st

| 

Ochako Uraraka

| 

11th  
  
Himiko Toga

| 

2nd

| 

Ibara Shiozaki

| 

12th  
  
Shoto Todoroki

| 

3rd

| 

Tsuyu Asui

| 

13th  
  
Izuku Midoriya

| 

4th

| 

Reiko Yanagi

| 

14th  
  
Katsuki Bakugo

| 

5th

| 

Yuga Aoyama

| 

15th  
  
Tenya Iida

| 

6th

| 

Hanta Sero

| 

16th  
  
Fumikage Tokoyami

| 

7th

| 

Denki Kaminari

| 

17th  
  
Mezo Shoji

| 

8th

| 

Kyoka Jirou

| 

18th  
  
Eiko Kirishima

| 

9th

| 

Tooru Hagakure

| 

19th  
  
Mina Ashido

| 

10th

| 

Minoru Mineta

| 

20th  
  
Nemuri turned to her students and gave them a disappointed look. “Even though Yaoyorozu did not score first any of the tests, she still scored well enough to score first overall. The same goes for Toga, who despite not having a lot of strengths by herself, still used her quirk to score high in most of the tests.”

She scanned the class, seeing Ochako and Izuku comforting Himiko, who was still wounded by the lack of faith her classmates had in her.

Shaking her head, Nemuri sighed. “Tomorrow, you all will be taught one of the most important lessons a hero can learn, how to work with others, no matter what their quirk is. I hope you all have learned your lesson.”

The raven-haired woman spun on her heel, looking over her shoulder. “Classes are dismissed for the rest of the day. Use this time wisely to reflect on how you can improve in the future.”

Nemuri walked off in a huff, leaving her students behind.

_ Damn kids. All it takes is the fear of a quirk and one person and suddenly everyone is against you. _

She shook her head, clearing her mind of those thoughts.

_ This year oughta be interesting... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Next time is the Battle Trial, and we get to see our aspiring heroes in action! Tell me what you all thought of the revised class, I wanted to get a 50/50 gender ratio in there.
> 
> See you all next time!


	9. The Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in her rage, the kunoichi struck down those who had wronged her, slaying both friend and foe. It was only after her rage faded that she realized what she had done, and she wept.
> 
> Wept for those she had slain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back. Today is the day where we do the Battle Trial Part I of VI! Yeah. It's gonna take a few chapters.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments or concerns, leave a comment down below. 
> 
> I do not own Doom or MHA. Please don't sue me.

Tears.

Bloody tears.

They cascaded down Himiko's face, soaking her shirt as she sobbed silently. The other girls gave her guilty looks, Ochako the only girl comforting her. 

Ibara watched in shame as Ochako shot her an angry look, then guided her distraught out of the locker room. The vine-haired girl’s heart was heavy, and she looked away, not wanting to bear the pain any longer.

_ Let me ask you something, Shiozaki. Did she try to forcefully take Bakugo’s blood from him? _

Kayama-sensei’s words echoed in her mind, cold daggers stabbing her in the heart every time she remembered the tears running down Himiko’s face.

Ibara made it back to her room, where she kneeled before the crucifix on her wall, bringing her hands together in prayer. 

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned…”

Izuku was beside himself with rage, Berserk threatening to spill out of him. The demon whispered into his mind, attempting to corrupt him and send him into a murderous rage.

_ Rip their bodies apart. _

“Shut up.”

_ Tear their souls asunder. _

“_ Shut up.” _

_ Kill them all. _

_ “I said SHUT UP!” _

The greenette’s classmates immediately silenced themselves, seeing the normally docile cinnamon bun boiling with red-hot anger. They scrambled out of the way as he stormed into the dorms, the need to comfort his girlfriend the only thing keeping him from snapping. 

Bakugo watched him go, grumbling slightly under his breath. The grumpy dandelion had never seen Izuku that angry before and decided to do everything he could to stay out of his way.

Eiko was plagued by her guilt. Sure, it had been a moment of weakness when she learned that Himiko needed blood to utilize her quirk to the fullest, but that didn’t excuse her reaction.

It had been the most unmanly thing she had ever done in her life. 

* * *

Izuku knocked on Himiko’s door, her sobs making the desire to crush the skull of someone grow ever-stronger.

“Himiko? It’s Izuku. I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay.”

He heard footsteps walk up the door, and it opened, revealing Ochako. The brunette ushered him inside, closing the door behind him. 

Himiko looked up at him from her bed, her eyes red and tear-stained from crying. She sniffled, clearly still upset from the earlier events in the day. 

“They’re afraid of me, Izu. You saw the looks in their eyes.” Himiko sniffled a fresh wave of tears staining her cheeks.

“I don’t know if I can stay here if they all look at me like that. I don’t think I can live with that judgment from them every single day…”

Both Ochako and Izuku sat down next to her, rubbing her arms and back affectionally. Ochako was the first to speak.

“Himiko, it doesn’t matter what they think. All that matters is that you want to become a hero, despite having what many people would call a villainous quirk.”

“And when you become a hero, you can advocate for people everywhere with supposed villainous quirks. You’ll be their hero, Himiko.”

The blonde sniffled and crushed both of her significant others in a hug, sobbing tears of joy. “What did I do to deserve you two?”

Both Izuku and Ochako smiled and replied, “You were yourself.”

Himiko beamed and kissed them both, reaffirming their connection. “You two are just too kind for your own good.”

Her lovers smiled back at her, and then Izuku got an idea. “Hey, since we’re all here, let’s challenge each other in our growth, okay?”

His girlfriends turned to him with determined eyes. 

The greenette nodded. “I think it would be a good idea to share our motivations for becoming heroes. I want to become a hero just like my dad because he inspired me to stand in the face of danger to protect the innocent.”

Himiko grinned, showing off her fangs. “I want to become a hero because everyone said I couldn’t. So when I do, it will inspire others to become heroes as well, regardless of the nature of their quirks.”

They both turned to Ochako with excited faces, eagerly awaiting her motivation to become a hero. The brunette blushed and turned away.

“My r-reason to b-become a hero is k-kinda s-selfish, a-actually. I w-want t-to become a h-hero f-for the m-money.”

Ochako took a deep breath and pressed on. “My family is in the construction business, and work has been hard to come by in the last few years, so we don’t have a lot of luxury. Ever since I was little, I’ve wanted to do everything I could to help out my parents, but they told me to not worry about it. They’ve supported me all their life, and I want to become a hero so I earn a lot of money and give them a comfortable life. I know it’s selfish, but that’s why I want to be a hero.”

The brunette paused and waited for the two to scorn her.

She was instead enveloped in a supportive, loving hug. Both Izuku and Himiko held her close. 

“Ochako, that’s actually really noble. Doing hero work so you give your parents an easy life? That’s more heroic.” Himiko assured her girlfriend, giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek.

“Himiko is right. You’re helping twice the amount of people with that goal. You help people to help your parents, and that’s really heroic of you.” Izuku followed with a kiss on Ochako’s other cheek, causing the brunette to blush deeply.

She hugged her significant others back, crying joyfully. The three cuddled together on the bed, comforting each other after the day's events.

A growl broke the silence, and Himiko looked away, embarrassed. 

“There’s some leftover katsudon in the refrigerator. I can get some if you’d like me to.” Izuku offered, successfully containing his laughter.

Himiko only nodded, Ochako adding that she’d like some as well. Izuku nodded and exited the room, stepping out into the hallway. 

The greenette passed the common room, which was surprisingly empty. _ That’s weird. Where did everybody go? _

Shrugging it off, Izuku prepared the leftovers, gathering up the three bowls and heading back to Himiko’s room, the door opening and closing behind him.

He didn’t notice the rest of his classmates coming back in, Eiko and Iida carrying in a mysterious cooler. 

* * *

Himiko ended up staying in her room for the rest of the day, prompting Ochako and Izuku to sleep in the same bed with her that night to comfort her. They had slept well that night, warming each other with their presence. 

The three woke up feeling refreshed, and as Himiko stretched, she set her hand down, feeling something hard in her grasp. Still half-asleep, she wrapped her hand around it.

The suppressed moan from Izuku got her attention. She whipped around to see his and Ochako’s bright red faces, and looked down, seeing _ exactly _what she was holding.

“So that’s what it feels like. How big is that thing anyway, Izuku?” The blonde’s grip did not relax, instead running her hand up and down the clothed monster.

“I-I d-don’t know…”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to find out, won’t we?” Himiko reached for Izuku’s waistband, gripping it. Before she pulled it down, she looked up at Izuku, a serious look on her face. 

“If you’re not comfortable with doing this right now, I completely understand. I’m not going any further until I have your consent.”

Izuku was more than ready to give his girlfriend go the go-ahead. They had been waiting for this moment for years, and now it was here. All he had to do was say yes. He opened his mouth to give consent-

“Toga? Are you awake? Breakfast is almost ready.”

A knock on the door startled the trio, Himiko’s hands flying off the waistband of Izuku’s pajamas.

“Uh, yeah! I’m awake! Give me a few minutes and I’ll be right out.”

“Alright. On a side note, have you seen Midoriya or Uraraka? None of us have been able to find them, and if they’re in their rooms, they’re heavy sleepers.”

“They must still be asleep. I haven’t seen them.”

“Ah. Well, I hope to see you out in a few minutes.” Iida’s footsteps walked away from the door, and Himiko turned to her significant others.

“Go out the window. Ochako, if you use your quirk, you can get to your room faster and help Izu get to his. Good luck. I love you both.” The blonde gave them both a quick peck before opening the window and ushering them out.

She quickly got dressed and stepped into the hallway, making her way down to the kitchen, where the delicious smell of bacon and eggs greeted her. 

Himiko arrived in the kitchen to see Eiko and Momo making breakfast, the smell of breakfast invading her nostrils.

Eiko turned and served some scrambled eggs on a plate, Momo placing bacon alongside it. They looked up and saw Himiko standing in the doorway, guilt flashing over their faces.

The redhead set down the pan she was holding and faced the blonde, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

“Um, good morning.”

Himiko glared at the redhead and crossed her arms. “Good morning, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu. Did you sleep well?”

The blonde’s icy tone caused both girls to flinch.

“Uh, no actually. I was up half the night thinking about how I reacted to your quirk, and I saw how unmanly I was.” Eiko offered an awkward smile to Himiko, only to be met with the blonde’s scowl.

“Unmanly? Kirishima, do you know what a man is?”

Himiko slammed her hands onto the countertop, baring her fangs in anger.

_ “Nothing but a miserable pile of secrets!” _

Eiko backed away from the blonde raising her hands defensively, but Himiko wasn’t done yet. 

“I showed all of you one of my secrets, and you immediately ran like I was a monster!” Angry tears poured from her eyes, dripping down onto the polished granite. “What, do I not belong in this world?”

“Himiko, I think you’re overreacting-”

“And _ you, _ Yaoyorozu. _ I trusted you. _ You were my friend, _ and you still ran from me. _ I have _ every right _ to be angry, so don’t tell me that _ I’m overreacting. You don’t have the right.” _

Himiko’s anger finally burned out, and she collapsed against the counter, her sobs overcoming her. Footsteps came running, Izuku and Ochako poking their heads into the kitchen.

Berserk immediately welled up in Izuku, and he stepped into the kitchen with an aura that caused everyone to flinch.

**“...”**

Eiko spoke up. “Midoriya, Yaoyorozu and I were making breakfast and Toga came in. I tried to apologize, but I must’ve said something wrong because next I thing know, she’s ranting about how we ran like she was a monster.”

“Izu, don’t. I can handle this.” Himiko lifted her head off the counter, sniffling slightly. “I have a lot of resentment because I've been bullied because of my quirk for most of life. That doesn’t excuse my outburst, and I apologize. Yaomomo, Kirishima, I’m sorry for getting angry at you.”

Momo and Eiko blinked. Then they looked at each, and the redhead went over to the refrigerator, pulling out the cooler the class had brought in the previous night.

She opened it, and revealed what appeared to be Capri Sun juice pouches, but with a twist. Eiko pulled out two of them, placing the pouches on the countertop. 

One was red and had a very accurate depiction of Eiko on it, and the other was black, starring Momo on its front. Himiko snatched one of the pouches and looked it, her eyes going wide.

“No.” She looked up at the two girls, seeing them nod with proud smiles on their faces. “How many of these are there?!”

Momo looked at the pouch, doing a quick mental calculation. “17, if I recall correctly. The entire class felt bad for our reactions yesterday, so we all went to go see the nurse and get our blood drawn for these pouches. Recovery Girl was very impressed with us. She said she was very touched by our actions.”

A slurping sound caught their attention and everyone turned to see Himiko already done with the first pouch. 

“What? I was hungry. Now give me the damn eggs and bacon. It helps with your apology. And Yaomomo? You can apologize by telling me how your quirk works.”

Momo stuttered, then relented. “W-well, you see, I have to imagine I want to make, and visualize it perfectly…”

* * *

Ectoplasm concluded his Mathematics class, gathering his things and exiting the classroom. The class immediately descended into chatter, everyone confused about their next class. 

“All it says on the schedule is ‘Hero Training.’ Doesn’t say who teaches it or where, just that it’s this period.” Kaminari noted, looking at his schedule, confused. 

“Well, we know it’s not Aizawa because he teaches Art, or Ectoplasm since he teaches Math, or Present Mic because he teaches English.” Izuku pointed out.

Footsteps in the hallway alerted the class to their next teacher’s arrival, and they all stared at the door with curiosity.

**“I AM HERE!”**

The class gasped as All-Might entered the classroom with his trademark smile, laughing heartily.

**“COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!!”**

“Whoa!”

“It’s All-Might!”

“Is that his Silver Age costume, kero?”

The number one hero waved to the class. **“Hello, everyone! I am here to teach you all how to be heroes! Now, all of you grab your hero costumes and meet at Training Ground Gamma in 15 minutes!”**

All-Might pressed a button on a remote, and 20 compartments on the classroom wall opened, allowing access to the students’ costumes. The class immediately made a mad dash for the costumes, racing to the locker rooms as quickly as they could. 

Izuku hurried down the hallway, eager to see what Mei had accomplished.

All-Might stood alone at the entrance to Training Ground Gamma, awaiting the first of his students to arrive. He stretched, popping a few of his joints when the first student arrived.

Izuku stepped out onto the field, his green armor glistening in the sun. Mei had done a phenomenal job with her work, carrying out the exact specifications he had asked for.

Thrust boots, a HUD in the helmet’s visor, ventilating and temperature regulation - and that wasn’t even scratching the surface of what Mei’s latest baby could do. 

The green armor resembled his father’s greatly, but with a few tweaks here and there. The boots were now a shade of bright red to match the shoes Izuku wore daily, and VEGA had been installed into the helmet. He would be there to assist Izuku in his endeavors.

Looking down at the helmet, Izuku ran his thumb along the Mark of the Doom Slayer on the top of it, before he turned the helmet around and placed on his head, the neckpiece hissing slightly as it formed an airtight seal.

_ “Running booting sequences… VEGA online. Good day, Master Izuku. How are you doing?” _

Izuku smiled, his grin reflecting off the inside of the visor. “I’m doing well, VEGA. Thanks for asking. We’re going to be doing hero training soon, so I need you to keep an eye out for me, okay?”

_ “Of course. Shall I display your ammunition reserves on your HUD?” _

“Please.”

A small display appeared in the right-hand bottom corner of the visor, showing the greenette his current weapon and how much ammo he had stored in it. It currently showed a count of 20 rounds available.

“Thank you, VEGA. I’ll let you know if I need anything else.”

“Izu, who are you talking to?”

The greenette turned to see Himiko in her hero outfit, and his jaw dropped. She was wearing the outfit of a kunoichi, a female assassin used in the feudal era of Japan. 

The blonde was adorned with a black robe that hugged her body, exposing her curves. Her sleeves ended at the middle finger of both hands, creating a kind of fingerless glove. Kunai were strapped to her thighs, and the lower half of her face was covered by a cloth. Two barely perceivable blades were strapped to the insides of her wrists, tubes running along her arms to vials on her hips, which fed into a device that fed the blonde blood from people she injured with her hidden blades.

“Wow, Mei did an amazing job. I’ll have to thank her later…” Ochako had just arrived from the tunnel, wearing a skintight black and pink jumpsuit with a helmet to protect her from further harm.

She looked up and saw Izuku and Himiko, and oozed over how cool their costumes looked. Both of her significant others waved her compliments off, saying it was nothing as Ibara walked in with her outfit.

White cloth was wrapped around her forearms, a black sleeveless overcoat with a white interior on her chest, extending down to her mid-thighs. She wore charcoal pants with gray boots that had seen enough wear and tear to last a lifetime.

The vined haired-woman the spotted Himiko and an icy dagger of guilt stabbed at her heart. 

The rest of the class arrived shortly, All-Might laughing as he gazed at his class.

**“They say the clothes make the men and woman, and I must say, you all played the part!”**

The class nodded, ready to begin their first lesson in hero training. 

**“Today, we will be conducting an indoor Heroes versus Villains mock battle exercise. While the most famous villain attacks are televised by the media, the most heinous villain attacks take place in secret lairs, back allies, and underground locations. The purpose of this exercise to teach you all how to react in an unfamiliar environment, as well as teamwork.”**

All-Might pulled out a notebook and took a second to refer to it before he turned back to the class.

**“You all will be split into teams of two. Two teams will be competing each other as heroes and villains. The scenario is as follows: Villains have acquired a nuclear weapon and are hiding it somewhere in their base. It is the goal of the heroes to find and acquire the weapon in time to save the city!”**

The hero closed the notebook and turned to his class, ready to explain the rules.

**“The Heroes have two win conditions. They can either find the weapon and disable the weapon by touching it, or they capture both of the villains. The villains win when the timer runs out for the heroes, or the heroes are captured.”**

**“Villains, you have a ten minute setup time. Use that time wisely. You may be able to stop the heroes with just clever tricks. Heroes, you have a 15 minute period to find and secure the weapon before it goes off. Now, you all have been randomly divided into teams, which I will show now.”**

**Match**

| 

**Hero Team**

| 

**Villain Team**  
  
---|---|---  
  
1

| 

Himiko Toga & Ibara Shiozaki

| 

Eiko Kirishima & Tenya Iida  
  
2

| 

Momo Yaoyorozu & Yuga Aoyama

| 

Katsuki Bakugo & Mezo Shoji  
  
3

| 

Shoto Todoroki & Hanta Sero

| 

Mineta Minoru & Reiko Yanagi  
  
4

| 

Ochako Uraraka & Kyoka Jirou

| 

Izuku Midoriya & Mina Ashido  
  
5

| 

Tooru Hagakure & Fumikage Tokoyami

| 

Denki Kaminari & Tsuyu Asui  
  
**“Now that you all know your teams and your roles in this exercise, we will split into our groups. Heroes and Villains of the first match, your match will be taking place in the building to your left. Everyone else, follow me to the observation room. Remember, go beyond,”**

“PLUS ULTRA!!!”

All-Might laughed heartily, leading the rest of his students to the observation room as Himiko, Ibara, Eiko and Tenya walked over to the building, the villain team heading inside while the heroes waited outside.

Himiko fixed Ibara in a steely glare, still hurt after the events of yesterday. Ibara found herself staring at the ground in shame, guilt plaguing her heart.

_ I truly am a wicked child… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Next time we begin the first match of the Battle Trial. And boy, is it gonna be a doozy. 
> 
> Lemme know what you guys thought of Izuku's and Himiko's costumes in the comments!
> 
> See you next time!


	10. A Brighter Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in their quest for a Brighter Tomorrow, the heroes fought each other to hone their skills. The Kunoichi and Servent of God against the Boy of Quick Steel and the Immovable Object.
> 
> Their battles were sung for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First chapter of Battle Trial WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

For every second of the first five minutes of the villain team’s prep time, Himiko’s eyes did not more from Ibara’s position. The blonde’s soul-piercing stare left the vined-haired woman with a heavy heart, guilt tearing at her being.

Eventually, Himiko relented and shook her head. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to Ibara, face full of disappointment. 

“You know, I could just stare at you in contempt for the next ten minutes, but that’s not going to help either of us. We need a plan, Shiozaki.”

Ibara looked up at her teammate, guilt still in her eyes. “You are correct, Toga. Let us set aside our differences and complete our given objective.”

The blonde chuckled, earning an eyebrow from the greenette. “May I ask what is causing you to laugh?”

“Sorry.” Himiko stopped giggling, her smile disappearing in seconds. “I’m not used to such formality in someone’s speech. Anyway, how exactly does your quirk work?”

Ibara’s hair started moving on its own, snaking out behind her and coiling around her hand. “I can control my hair and command it to move. These vines are strong enough to dig through concrete, and I cut them off by thinking. As long as I have enough sunlight and water, these vines can grow very quickly, and I can control them as long as they’re connected to me.”

Himiko nodded, already forming a plan in her head. “Okay, cool. Can you feel things through the vines?”

“Yes. Why?”

“I have an idea, but we’ll need to do as little damage to the building as we can. If you were a villain, where would you put your bomb?”

Ibara took a minute to consider it, then concluded. “I’d put it in a place that’s difficult for the heroes to reach from any angle. Most likely in the center of the building.”

Himiko nodded, raising her hand to her chin in thought. “I could sneak in there and find the bomb room, but I don’t want us to separate in case Iida is patrolling. I don’t doubt your reaction time, but I’d rather have your back if Iida does come across you.”

“Agreed. How shall we enter the building?”

The blonde smiled under her mask, an idea popping into her head. “You know, it’s surprising how many bobby pins my buns need. We can use one of those…”

* * *

Eiko set down the box she was holding against the door in front of her, completing the crude reinforcements she and Iida had set up. She raised her hand to her ear, pressing a button on the communication device she had there.

“Iida, I’ve completed the fortifications. How goes the scouting?”

There was a second’s delay, and Iida’s voice came through the radio. “I have completed the first floor. No sign of the heroes yet. Anything on your end?”

“No. I don’t even think the exercise has started yet.”

As if on cue, All-Might’s voice crackled from the earphone. **“BEGIN!”**

Eiko and Iida prepared themselves, ready to end to protect the weapon. Iida sped down the hallway, searching for his opponents.

In the observation room, Izuku was muttering up a storm, the rest of the class looking at him with wide eyes.

After about three minutes of continuous muttering, Katsuki had enough. “Deku, shut up!”

The green blushed and waved his hands in embarrassment. “Ah! Sorry! I’m just so impressed with everyone’s planning and tactics so far. And I tend to get excited in situations like this…”

He turned back to the monitors, where Ibara and Himiko stood facing a side entrance. After a few seconds, the blonde picked the lock and the two entered the building, filling everyone with suspense.

Izuku smiled, rubbing his hands together in excitement. _ Oooh, this is gonna be good… _

The hero team hurried down a corridor, running in what they hoped was the general direction of the bomb room. 

Suddenly Himiko stopped, raising her hand. Ibara nearly tripped from her forward momentum and then turned to the blonde.

“Toga, what is it-”

The kunoichi didn’t respond, grabbing Ibara and pulling her into the shadows of a corner, covering the greenette’s mouth.

_ “Hold your breath and don’t make a sound.” _

Ibara obeyed, and Iida raced past the corner they were standing in, not seeing them and speeding down the corridor before stopping within earshot of the hidden duo.

“Kirishima, have you seen the heroes?”

There was a brief pause as Eiko replied that she hadn’t.

“I see. Well, stay vigilant. I have a feeling that they’re closer than we think.”

Iida suddenly spun around, pointing a finger in triumph. “Aha! I have found you, heroes! Now face the wrath of Ingeniu- oh.”

The corner he was pointing at was empty. The bluenette sighed, then turned to run down the hallway. “I could’ve sworn they were there! My nerves must be getting to me.”

He sped down the corridor, soon disappearing out of sight.

Ibara’s vines set the two girls down gently, and the greenette gasped taking greedy gulps of air. She turned to Himiko, gave her a thumbs up.

“Good thinking there, Bel. If you hadn’t pulled us up to the ceiling, we probably would’ve been caught.”

“Thank you, Toga. If you hadn’t told me to hold my breath, we probably would’ve been found earlier. Where did you learn how to do that? And why are you calling me Bel?”

Himiko smiled, scratching the back of her neck. “My great-times-a-bajillion grandpa taught me how. He also told me about this group of people who would always come and visit him every 100 years. He said they were annoying Christians who used whips. Not that I think you’re annoying.”

Ibara raised an eyebrow. “Did your ‘great-times-a-bajillion’ grandfather ever tell you the name of those Christians?”

“I kept forgetting their first names, but they all came from the same clan. The Belmonts, I think? Anyway, it doesn’t matter. We should get going before Initial D comes back.”

The blonde began running down the corridor again, Ibara following close behind, her mind racing with the information she had received.

_ No. It’s not possible. Surely there are other Belmonts. _

_ I sincerely hope so. _

* * *

Iida made another round of the fourth floor, still not finding any sign of the hero team. He cursed under his breath, turning the corner sharply.

It had been five minutes, and the bluenette was sure he would’ve at least seen the heroes by now. When where are they going to make their move? 

Iida was too lost in thought to notice the vine resting on the ground a few yards ahead of him.

He raced ever-closer to the vine, and it was when he was almost on top of it that Himiko and Ibara pulled it taut.

Iida tripped, sprawling onto the ground. The bluenette scrambled to his feet, whirling around to face Ibara. 

“Such dastardly tricks, hero! But this is as far as you will go!”

The greenette rolled her eyes, clasping her hands together in prayer as she bowed her head slightly.

“Praying will not save you now, hero! I, the villain, will now incapacitate you with a single atta- _ gerk!” _

“You really shouldn’t monologue, Initial D. It gives people a lot of time to sneak up on you.”

Iida’s hands clawed at Himiko’s arms, trying desperately to break the sleeper hold the blonde had him in. Himiko’s grip tightened as he struggled, the edges of his vision slowly turning black.

_ I’m sorry, Kirishima. They got me. _

Iida’s arms flopped to his sides as he fell unconscious, Himiko gently setting him down. She removed his helmet, offering an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, Initial D, but I need your blood now. Please don’t be mad when you wake up.” 

The blonde unsheathed one of her hidden blades and very quickly cut his cheek, the machine on her back switching on and pumping the blood to her mouthpiece, where she drank it down.

Himiko stood up after making sure Iida still had a pulse, turning to Ibara. “Bel, can you capture him? I need to transform.”

The greenette nodded, taking a small roll of white tape and wrapping a length of it around Iida’s wrists. She heard ruffling behind her and turned to see Himiko stripping down. 

Sinful thoughts popped into the vine-haired girl’s mind, and she quickly turned away, feeling a hot liquid run down her upper lip.

Ibara wiped it away with her hand, seeing her fingers stained scarlet as she pulled them away. 

_ I bled from that?! Oh Lord, please forgive my sin of lust. _

Himiko giggled, seeing the effect her almost nude body had on her teammate. “Oh come on, Bel. I’m wearing underwear! It’s just made out of my hair!”

She winced after remembering how painful it had been to pluck the hairs for Mei, who had woven them into a thin pair of undergarments to somewhat protect her decency when she transformed. 

Deciding that Ibara had suffered enough, the blonde transformed. 

“You can look now,” she said in Iida’s voice, now disguised in his costume. “I have a plan on how to surprise Knuckles, but I’ll need your help, Bel.”

Ibara looked at Iida-Himiko in confusion. “Who is Knuckles?”

Without missing a beat, Iida-Himiko responded, “Kirishima. Now here’s what I have in mind…”

* * *

Eiko was beyond bored at this point. The heroes hadn’t shown up yet, and Iida hadn’t found them, so here she was.

Sitting in the bomb room.

Alone.

She opened her mouth and yawned, popping her joints before leaning against the wall. 

What a day this had turned out to be. If the redhead was being honest, she had been expecting more action. But she supposed that guarding duty was manly as well. Not every moment of being a hero was full of flashy action and manly rescue.

Iida’s voice crackled in her ear, full of worry and panic.

“Kirishima! The heroes- damn!”

“What?”

“They tripped me while I saw making my rounds and bolted towards the bomb room! Clever girls.”

“Iida, what’s happening! Who should I be prepared to fight?”

“Shiozaki, if I remember her name correctly. She separated from Toga and ran off while Toga was a distraction! Be ready!”

“Right!”

The redhead took her face in front of the bomb and faced the main doors of the bomb room, Hardening her body in preparation for the imminent attack.

She didn’t have to wait very long. Vines ripped the door off of its hinges, knocking the crude reinforcements away. Ibara stepped calmly into the room, her hands clasped in prayer as she looked at the redhead in pity. 

“I claim this room and victory in the name of the Lord. All has happened as the Lord wills it.”

She turned and readied her vines, only to kicked across the face and into a corner by Iida. 

The bluenette turned to Eiko, walking over to her. 

“Are you unharmed, Kirishima?”

Eiko nodded. “Yeah. Thanks for saving me, Iida. If Shiozaki had landed that attack, it would’ve been bad.”

“Indeed. Whew! This exercise was exhilarating. I am exhausted.” The bluenette leaned against the bomb, planting his hand on it and wiping his brow.

“Sorry about this, Knuckles.”

The redhead raised an eyebrow, confused. “Sorry for what, Iida?”

The boy only smiled and uttered a single word. “Received.”

Eiko’s eyes shot open in surprise, and vines wrapped around her limbs, immobilizing her. Ibara brought the girl’s arms together and wrapped then in capture tap, an apologetic look on her face. Himiko melted back to her normal self, and also offered her apologies.

All-Might’s announcement came over the PA system. **“The Heroes win!”**

* * *

Back in the observation room, Ochako and Izuku cheered as All-Might announced Himiko’s victory, hugging each other and squealing in delight. The number one hero chuckled at their celebration, then turned to his class.

**“Who here can tell me who the MVP for this match was and why?”**

Izuku’s hand immediately shot up, the rest of the class going silent as Momo slowly put her hand back down.

“The MVP for this match is Shiozaki, sir. While Toga came up with the plan and pulled off an excellent infiltration, it was Shiozaki who captured both of the villains and managed to stay calm when Toga pulled her into unexpected situations. Had it not been for her vines, the villains would’ve won the match.”

All-Might nodded at Izuku’s analysis. **“Right you are, Young Midoriya! This match shows that it takes all everyone to execute a plan, and both heroes performed extremely well. I suggest that you all look beyond the quirks of the individual and see how they act.”**

He cleared his throat before continuing.

**“Now, the next match will happen in the next 20 minutes. Young Yayaorozu, Aoyama, Bakugo, and Shoji, go take your places. We will eagerly await your match. Remember, go beyond!”**

“PLUS ULTRA!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was fun to write! A bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed!
> 
> Next is Momo & Aoyama vs Bakugo and Shoji.
> 
> See you next time!


	11. A Brighter Tomorrow, Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Creator and the Star rode in to brawl against the Rage Dandelion and Gentle Tentacle Titan, readying their cunning minds against the brute strength of their enemies.
> 
> Their Tale starts now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get ready to RUMBLE!!!! Right. Momo and Aoyama vs Bakugo and Shoji. This is exciting!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own Doom or MHA. Please do not sue me.

Katsuki stormed into the bomb room, pacing as he impatiently waited for the second match to begin. His partner watched him with curious eyes, wondering exactly was going through the ash-blonde’s mind. 

“Do you have a plan, Bakugo?”

His partner did not respond. He continued pacing, ignoring the multi-armed boy. 

“Bakugo, I asked if you had a pla-”

“Shut it, Calamari.”

Shoji raised an eyebrow, then scoffed, deducing that he wasn’t going to get anything further from Bakugo. 

_ I suppose I might as well be by myself in this match. _

  
  


Momo was already forming a strategy in her mind the second she saw the team composition. If she was going to win, she would need information. 

Reviewing the footage of the Entrance Exam had proved invaluable. Momo made a mental note to thank Kayama-sensei after the match was over but knowing the quirks of your opponents didn’t mean that you knew how they would act in certain situations.

And that’s where Yuga Aoyama came into play. The French-Japanese boy was extremely charismatic and was one of the most popular boys in the class. His social understanding and ability to read people was uncanny, even if his personality was vain and prideful. Aoyama would hopefully provide some vital information into the mindsets of their opponents. 

Momo walked over to her partner, who gave her a wink and a twinkling smile. “ _ Bonjour, mon ami.  _ Quite the pair we’re facing, aren’t they? Such formidable quirks!”

“Indeed. Aoyama, I have noticed that you seem to be able to analyze how a person thinks just by analyzing their social interactions with others. Would you say that is correct?”

_ “Oui, mademoiselle.”  _

“Excellent. What can you tell me about our opponents?”

Yuga brought his hand to his chin, striking a inquisitive pose. “Well, Shoji has shown to be very empathetic and gentle around our classmates, despite his frightening appearance. He is very kind and shows understanding, and does not appear to hold grudges. He is what you might call a ‘gentle giant.’ I see him being a team player and doing his best to carry out a plan as intended.”

Momo nodded, mental storing the information away for later. “And what you say about Bakugo?”

Yuga’s face soured at the mention of the ash-blonde’s name. “Bakugo… is a complicated one. Based on what I have observed from him, he is egotistical and sees everyone as below him, or at least he used to. I have noticed that his gaze lingers on Midoriya and Toga, and there is a kind of sadness that he feels yet he cannot express. It is tragic.” 

The French-Japanese blonde posed dramatically, covering his face with a hand.

Momo cleared her throat, putting an end to Yuga’s antics. “Right, right. Bakugo is a lone wolf, so he will likely come hunting for us the second we enter the building. I do not see him cooperating with his partner, so if we take him out, it will be us versus Shoji.”

The black-haired woman nodded, drawing up a plan. “I have an idea of what we can do. Can your laser be reflected by mirrors?”

_ “Oui.” _

“Perfect. We’ll need to find a small room…”

* * *

Katsuki was starting to make an indent on the floor with the amount of pacing he had done. Shoji watched him indifferently as the two stood in the bomb room, waiting for the match to start.

**“BEGIN!”**

The second All-Might had uttered those words, the ash-blonde bolted from the bomb, yelling for Shoji to guard the bomb. 

Shoji scoffed, already forming ears on his extra limbs to monitor the building.  _ If you’re not going to guard the bomb, then I suppose I will. _

Katsuki jogged down corridor after corridor, checking every room in the building in the building for the hero team. Each empty room spiked his temper, making him angrier and angrier.

“Where the fuck are you, damn extras?!”

He kicked down another door, still finding nothing and moving on to the next room, which also revealed nothing. 

His temper was boiling over at this point. “WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO?!”

The ash-blonde punched a wall in anger, storming out into the hallway where he froze.

_ What is that? _

Katsuki cocked his head, straining his ears for the sound.

His head snapped to his right.

_ There it is again! What is that? _

He took a few steps forward, the sound becoming clearer with every step.

_ “ _ _ Alouette, gentille alouette…” _

Katsuki scoffed, raising an eyebrow.  _ Is that a nursery rhyme? What language even is that? _

_ “Alouette, je te plumerai.” _

He ran in the direction of the song, the words strange and alien to him.

_ “Je te plumerai la tête.” _

Turning the corner, he saw twinkles coming from further down the hallway.

_ “Et la tête! Et la tête!” _

Katsuki smirked.  _ Not very stealthy of you, Twinkle Toes. _

_ “Alouette! Alouette!” _

He came to the room where the song was coming from, seeing Aoyama singing to himself in a darkened room, the only light source being the ever-present twinkle the boy gave off.

_ “A-a-a-ah…” _

Aoyama turned around after hearing the ash-blonde step to the room, striking a dramatic pose.  _ “Bonjour, pissenlit.  _ You have discovered me! Now we duel, our battle being told in stories for years to come! Yuga Aoyama, the handsome twinkler, against the explosive dandelion Katsuki Bakugo! Our clash was destined by fat-”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Twinkle Toes?”

The French boy turned to the ash-blonde with a hurt look on his face. “Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt someone when they’re talking?!”

He pouted, crossing his arms. “No matter. I suppose I will have to teach you some lessons myself!  _ Préparez-vous, mauvaise herbe!” _

“What?”

Katsuki heard something hit the floor in front of him. He looked down, squinting in the darkness.  _ What is that? A canister or some shit? _

His eyes widened in shock, which proved to be a mistake in hindsight. The canister exploded in a bright burst of light and sound, blinding the ash-blonde and making his ears ring.

Aoyama took the chance to fire his Navel Laser at the wall, the beam hitting a mirror and bouncing around the room. He dove through the light show, narrowly avoiding the beam as he raced to the door, giving the stunned dandelion a shove into the middle of the room before slamming the door behind him.

Raising his hand to his ear, Yuga pressed the button on his communicator. “Yaoyorozu, the dandelion is contained, but I don’t know for how long! Hurry!”

An explosion from inside the room shook the building, prompting the Frenchman to get the heck out of dodge. He ran as fast as he could down the hallway, wanting to increase the distance between him and the most likely now enraged dandelion.

* * *

Shoji calmly stood in the bomb room, listening for the footsteps of Momo as she approached the bomb room. 

He started getting nervous after he heard Yuga’s flashbang go off, and the subsequent screaming from Bakugo as he blew his way out the room the Frenchman had briefly trapped him in.

But what really scared him was that he hadn’t heard Momo in the last five minutes. The explosions and screaming were drowning out any other sounds. 

He swore under his breath, then turned to face the door of the bomb room. It was the only way in or out, and if Momo came and tried to fight him, she would lose. It was just a matter of apprehending her first.

He shrugged and focused, ready for anything. 

Unfortunately for Shoji, he and Bakugo had neglected to fully check the bomb room completely. 

The sound of something hitting the ground behind him caused the multi-armed boy to whip around, his arms raised to fight. Seeing nothing in the immediate area, he sighed, muttering under his breath. “My nerves must be getting to me.”

And that’s when the flashbang went off. 

Unfortunately, Shoji had formed multiple eyes to help keep a lookout. When the flashbang exploded, it completely blinded him, causing the gentle giant to stumble back away from the bomb before he regained his senses. 

The second flashbang went off, further stunning him.

The boy well to his knees, his senses reeling from the double flashbang assault. He reached out his arms, blindly searching for the bomb when his hand touched something.

Shoji picked it up and squinted at it, immediately chucking the flashbang away. Alas, it exploded in the air, once again stunning the poor boy as he collapsed on the ground, just wanting the assault to stop.

Momo looked at him in pity through her sunglasses and protective earmuffs, her hand on the bomb. She spared him of his torment, not wanting to hurt him any further. 

“Received.”

**“The Hero Team wins!”**

* * *

Aoyama sighed in relief, ceasing his running and putting his hands on his knees.

_ “Cher Dieu. _ That was intense.” He turned and looked over his shoulder, seeing the shocked face of Katsuki behind him.

“Are you okay, Dandelion?”

The ash-blonde didn’t respond, the look of shock still on his face.

_ I lost? _

He looked down at his fist and clenched it, anger starting to overtake him.

_ I guess I underestimated these extras. _

He scoffed, and stormed past Yuga, leaving a reminder for the Frenchman.

“You may have won this time, Twinkle Toes, but next time, I won’t lose.”

Without waiting for a response, he exited the corridor, leaving Yuga in a panicked mess.

“I thought I was going to die…”

* * *

Momo walked over to Shoji, the gentle giant curled into a fetal position on the floor with his eyes shut tight and hands over his ears.

“Shoji, the match is over now.”

The multi-armed boy slowly opened his eyes, seeing Momo holding out her hand. 

“Sorry about all the flashbangs. I knew I wasn’t going to beat you in a contest of brute strength, so I capitalized on your ability to make multiple eyes and ears.”

Shoji took Momo’s hand and pulled himself up, stumbling slightly as he righted himself.

The black-haired girl offered her shoulder, and the boy leaned on her.

“I must say, that was very impressive, Yaoyorozu. You accounted for everything. Forgive for saying this, but I’m glad you are on our side. You are quite the formidable foe.”

Momo blushed at the praise, tears coming to her eyes. “Thank you, Shoji.”

* * *

Kyoka had cheered loudly when Momo had won, earning a few curious glances and smiles from Izuku, Ochako, and Himiko.

All-Might turned to his students, his ever-present smile shining in the room.

**“A very interesting match, if I do say so myself. Who can tell me who the MVP for this match is?”**

Izuku raised his hand, but he was beaten by Himiko, who All-Might called on.

“Yaomomo is the MVP of the match, All-Might-sensei! While Tentacool played the objective, she managed to figure a solution to the problem of having to engage him in combat by using the flashbangs. Dandelion was a loose cannon who didn’t care about protecting the objective, and that played into the loss of the villains when he fell for Sparkles’ distraction!”

Everyone stared at the blonde with their mouths agape, not expected that level of analysis from her.

“What? I have to analyze situations all the time if I want to infiltrate successfully!”

All-Might cleared his throat, regaining the attention of the class. 

**“You are correct, Young Toga! This match showed that heroes should not rely solely on their quirks! Sure, you may have a very powerful quick such as Young Bakugo’s, but even it can falter if your foe is smart! Remember, technique is usually better than brute strength. Next, we have the third match in another 20 minutes. Young Todoroki, Sero, Mineta, and Yanagi, please make you way to your places. Remember, go beyond,”**

“PLUS ULTRA!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And people thought Bakugo was going to wipe the floor with Momo and Aoyama. Have some faith in the goddess that is Yaoyorozu!
> 
> Next match is Todoroki and Sero vs Mineta and Yanagi.
> 
> See you all next time!


	12. A Brighter Tomorrow, Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gravity Bringer and the One Who Listens fought the Son of the Dad Slayer and the Acidic Bubblegum Demon, each vying for victory in their battle.
> 
> Their tale starts now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Second to Last chapter of the Battle Trial is here! Todoroki and Sero vs Mineta and Yanagi!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own Doom or MHA. Please don't sue me.

Shoto Todoroki stared at the building in silence, contemplating why he had been put with Sero of all people. The tape boy had been chattering non-stop for the past ten minutes, and it was really starting to get on his nerves. 

“-have you seen some of the girls in our class? Damn, the hero course is the best-”

Great. He was a pervert too. 

Shoto sighed, ignoring his partner. 

_ At least I’ll be rid of him soon. _

Inside the bomb room, Mineta and Reiko Yanagi awaited the announcement of the match to start. 

One of them was extremely distracted.

Mineta drooled at the sight of Reiko’s legs, his short stature giving him a very nice view of her thighs. Reiko had been patient with Mineta, but enough was enough. 

“It would behoove you if you ceased your perverse staring, Mineta.”

The grape head did not respond. He continued staring, his nose starting to bleed from his ogling.

**“BEGIN!!!”**

Mineta shook his head, snapping out of it and focusing on the task on hand. Ogling could wait. But now, it was time to fight.

Or it would have been if the temperature hadn’t dropped suddenly, thick ice quickly freezing the two students to the ground seconds later. 

A few minutes passed, and Shoto came into the bomb room, his face as impassive as always. He walked past his fellow student, stopping and looking at Reiko, who had her hands raised.

“Yanagi, you may be fast, but I can assure you that I’m faster.”

Gritting her teeth in anger, Reiko lowered her hands. Shoto nodded and walked over to the bomb, placing his left hand on it.

“Received.”

**“T-the Hero Team wins!”**

Shoto sighed, and activated the left side of his quirk, melting the ice slowly.

Reiko noticed as she cocked her head, her visible eye showing confusion. 

_ Why does Todoroki wear an expression of such sadness when he utilizes the left side of his quirk? _

* * *

The observation room was silent. Everyone stared in awe as they looked at the power Todoroki had.

“He froze the entire building in two seconds…”

“The villains couldn’t do anything…”

“He’s scary…”

All-Might cleared his throat, calling order to his class.

**“W-well, I think we can all safely assume that Todoroki is the MVP for this match. Now, there are disadvantages to using an attack that powerful that quickly. You could drain yourself and hurt civilians who got caught in the crossfire. Remember, taking out a villain is good, but civilians should be your number one priority.”**

The class nodded, still shocked by just how quickly the match had gone by.

**“Next we have is Young Uraraka and Jirou against Midoriya and Ashido! You may have to wait a few minutes for the ice to melt… but either way, please, take your places.”**

The hero turned back to the screen, his thoughts racing through his mind. 

_ Enji has done quite a number on you, hasn’t he, Young Todoroki? _

* * *

Before Ochako and Izuku headed outside, Himiko grabbed them and pulled them over. The blonde’s significant others raised an eyebrow, confused.

“Is there something wrong, Himiko? Do you need more blood?”

The kunoichi giggled but shook her head. “I’m surprised that the two of you haven’t noticed how Ashido has been checking you two out yet.”

Both cinnamon buns blushed, surprised looks appearing on their faces. Then something occurred to Izuku.

“Why aren’t you upset about this, Himiko?”

Himiko giggled and rubbed her hands together. “Because she’s been checking me out too! And she’s a hottie too. I mean have you seen her _ ass? _And those legs! I would love to touch those legs.”

Ochako was bright red at this point, but still somehow managed to keep a straight face. “But you’re still not telling us why you’re not upset.”

The blonde blinked. “Oh. Silly me. To put it simply, I don’t mind if you all see other romantic partners. Hell, I think I might be attracted to all the girls in our class.”

“O-oh. So if Ashido f-flirts with u-us during the match, you d-don’t mind i-if we flirt back?” Izuku asked, his face mimicking a tomato. 

“Nope! In fact, I really hope that you do~.”

“Midori, Uraraka, are you coming?” Mina poked her head back into the observation room, an impatient look on her face. “Jirou and I have been waiting out here for five minutes now.”

“Uh, yeah! We’ll be right out!” Izuku looked back at Himiko, giving her a quick hug before Ochako did the same. 

“We love you, Himiko.”

“Love you two, you dorks. Now go out there and make me proud!” She slapped both of their asses, causing both cinnamon buns to eep and hurry out of the room, blushing heavily.

* * *

“So Midori, what’s the plan? A smart beefcake like you is bound to have a great plan!”

Izuku blushed from the compliment but managed to keep a straight face. “Well, Ochako has a zero-gravity quirk that activates if she gets all five of her fingers on one hand to touch something. You don’t want to let her touch you. As for Jirou, I think she might have a hearing-based quirk, but I’m not sure. How does your quirk work, Ashido?”

The moth girl grinned widely, her enthusiasm oozing out of her. “My quirk is Acid. I can secrete acid from my palms and soles of my feet, and I can control how_ thick _ and _ potent _it is.” She sprayed a few droplets around, creating a specular display for Izuku.

Normally teasing like that would’ve reduced Izuku to a blubbering embarrassed mess, but Himiko had prepared him for this moment.

_ Well, Himiko, here we go. Let’s hope this works. _

“Wow! That quirk is so awesome and beautiful!”

Mina beamed, enjoying the compliments she was getting. 

“But it’s not as beautiful as you are, Ashido.”

Mina’s face erupted into a deep lilac blush, and she smiled softly, raising a hand to her cheek.

_ Oh, so he can flirt back! Looks like I chose a good candidate. Still undecided about the blondie and mochi girl though. _

“Thank you, Midori. You’re a hottie yourself. Please, call me Mina.” She blew a kiss at Izuku, causing his face to turn scarlet under his helmet.

“A-anyway, VEGA, can you pull up a map of the building?”

_ “Uploading it to your DOSSIER as we speak, Master Izuku. There are multiple entrances and exits, creating multiple routes for the hero team to make their way to the bomb room. My suggestion is that you seal as many doors as you are willing, as well as collapsing any stairwells to give the heroes a harder time accessing the bomb room.” _

Izuku nodded, already forming a plan. “As- Mina, how acidic is your strongest acid?”

Mina put a finger to her chin in thought. “As of right now, the strongest I’ve ever made burned right through a thin steel door.”

The greenette nodded, projecting a holographic map of the building for the moth girl to see. “So here’s what I have in mind…”

* * *

Ochako looked over at Jirou, who gazed back at her with an impassive look. “So we use your quirk to locate the bomb, then we go in there and get to it. If we run into Ashido or Deku, then we split up and try to regroup later. That sound like a plan?”

The punk rock girl looked up at her, face still impassive. “Yeah. Sounds great. You watch my back and I’ll watch yours, okay?”

“Of course!”

**“BEGIN!!!”**

The two girls sprung up at the sound of All-Might’s voice, racing over to the trial building to find an entrance. 

It took them a while to find a door that hadn’t been melted by Mina’s acid to the point where it was impossible to open. Jirou blasted the door with her jack, getting it open as the two walked in. 

From down the hall, Izuku flattened himself against the wall, whispering into his helmet. “Mina, the heroes have entered the building. Are you in position?”

The reply was instant. “I’m ready when you are, Midori.”

“Received.” Izuku watched the shadow of Ochako and Jirou move towards him, readying his shotgun. 

“Jumping in 3…”

The hero team’s shadows stopped.

“2…”

Izuku watched as the shadow of Jirou stabbed her jacks into the wall.

“1…”

Ochako’s shadow snapped in his direction.

“Jumping.”

Izuku stepped out from behind the corner and fired his shotgun, purposely aiming above the duo. The girls yelped and scattered, fleeing in the two directions Izuku had predicted they would. He smirked, following Ochako down one of the hallways, pumping his shotgun. 

“Mina, Jirou is heading your way. I’m following Ochako now.”

“Gotcha, Midori. Going dark.”

Mina’s voice disappeared, and Izuku marched down the hallway, Hell fleeing in his wake.

* * *

Ochako scrambled down the hallway, making as much distance as she could between herself and Izuku. She could hear his heavy footsteps in the corridor, and that made her scared. 

The brunette turned the corner sharply, entering a room and hiding behind the open door. She brought her hands to her chest and slowed her breathing, trying to calm down.

Izuku’s heavy footsteps echoed through the empty hallway, causing Ochako to cover her mouth to hide her panicked breaths. 

They stopped at a room across the way, then resumed as the greenette peeked into the room Ochako was in, the visor on his helmet hiding his face. The brunette held her breath, pleading with whatever god was listening to not be found.

After what felt like ages, the armored greenette stepped back into the hallway, his footsteps fading as he moved on. 

Ochako let out a sigh of relief, panting slightly as she took deep breaths. She was safe, for now. The girl sighed, happy to have a moment of rest.

A rest that was interrupted when the wall next to her exploded, and she shrieked, seeing a very, _ very _angry cinnamon bun march through the wall like it was made of tissue paper.

Izuku fired his shotgun, hitting Ochako in the chest with a bean bag round, sending her sprawling onto the floor. He pumped the shotgun, the empty shell ejecting over his shoulder and hitting the floor.

He knelt down, reaching for the brunette’s hands, removing a roll of capture tape from his belt. 

The greenette looked away, trying to secure the capture tape when he felt his weight leave him. He looked down to see Ochako’s hand on his arm, and she gave him a push, the momentum sending him up to the ceiling.

Izuku looked down at her with an admiring smile and the brunette smiled back before limping out of the room, holding her chest.

_ Clever girl. _

He aligned his feet with the ceiling, and activated his thrust boots, sailing through the air and following Ochako through the open door, crashing into her.

With the brunette’s hands pinned, he wrapped her wrists in capture tape. Izuku turned her around and removed his helmet and hers, cupping her cheek.

“You did well, Ochako. I’m proud of you.”

The cinnamon buns kissed, ignoring the camera next to them.

* * *

Jirou hurried down the hallway, only to clothesline herself into Mina’s outstretched arm. The punk rocker slipped and fell, landing on her back with a heavy thud. 

The moth girl pounced on her, only to get a sonic blast to the face. Mina reeled off of Jirou, her hands clasped over her ears as Jirou continued to assault her senses. 

Luckily for the moth girl, the slight head trauma Jirou had received meant that she couldn’t keep up the blasts for long. The blasts stopped as Jirou clutched her head in pain, and Mina capitalized on the opportunity.

She charged the punk rock girl, jumping and wrapping her legs around Jirou’s neck, flipping her onto the ground. The violetnette cried out, stunned by the impact. Mina grabbed her wrists and wrapped them in capture tape, ending the match.

**“The villain team wins!”**

* * *

Himiko clapped her hands together in glee as the match concluded, a huge smile on her face. She danced around in a circle, her classmates giving her weird glances.

**“I appreciate your enthusiasm, Young Toga. Now, who can tell me who the MVP of this match is?”**

Momo raised her hand. “I believe that Midoriya is the MVP in this match. He came up with a plan that worked flawlessly and managed to subdue his foe despite the change in gravity.”

**“Right you are, Young Yaoyorozu. Midoriya was a force to be reckoned to with, but it was the cooperation of both teammates that gave them the advantage in the end. Next, we have Young Tokoyami and Hagakure vs Asui and Kaminari. Please go take your places. Go beyond,”**

“Plus Ultra.” The class mumbled half-heartedly, the slogan starting to get old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww! Cinnamon Bun love and Moth Girl flirting!
> 
> Next match is Tokoyami and Hagakure vs Asui and Kaminari.
> 
> See you next time!


	13. A Brighter Tomorrow, Pt4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Raven and the Spectre against the Raiko and the Frog Girl.
> 
> Their tale starts now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. The last chapter of Battle Trial, finally. Tokoyami and Hagakure vs Kaminari and Asui. Thanks for the support!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

“Say, Kaminari-chan, don’t you short-circuit your brain when you overuse your quirk, kero?”

The electric airhead tried around, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “Yeah… but that’s only if I go to my maximum output. I’m fine otherwise.”

Tsuyu nodded, raising a finger to her chin in thought. “I think Tokochan’s quirk doesn’t like light, so if you keep zapping around him, that should get you close enough to stun him.”

“Ok, cool.” Denki gave the frog girl a thumbs-up before frowning. “But what about Hagakure? She’s invisible!”

His partner looked over at him with a blank look. “Frogs have infrared vision to help them see things in water, kero. Don’t worry about Tooruchan. I’ll find her.”

Denki nodded, a small look of fear on his face. 

_ Asui is scarily blunt… _

**“BEGIN!!!”**

  


For what it was worth, Tokoyami was fast. He rushed towards the bomb room, narrowing avoiding Denki’s first lightning attack. He countered with Dark Shadow, sending the quirk rushing at the electric blonde. 

The human Pikachu barely avoided the quirk, ducking as he crashed into the wall behind him. He charged his hands with electricity and tased Dark Shadow, causing both him and Tokoyami to screech in pain. 

In a rare moment of intelligence, Kaminari looked down at his hands and back at the rapidly recovering Gothic duo before getting a wicked grin on his face. 

“I’m a stun gun.”

He charged up his hands again and zapped Dark Shadow again, cackling like a madman.

“I’m a stun gun!”

Denki was full-on cackling as he raised his hands like a mad scientist, making his way over to Tokoyami’s slumped form.

He gripped the collar of the bird boy and pulled him up. “Hey Tokoyami, guess what! I’m a-”

“-stun gun.” 

Denki raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Eh?”

Dark Shadow’s hands grabbed the blonde’s shoulders, causing him to eep.

_ Well, I didn’t want to do this early, but it doesn’t look like I’ll have a chance to later. _

Tokoyami grabbed Denki’s wrists and received his capture tape, not noticing the arcs of lightning running down Denki’s arms. 

“Uh, Fumi?”

“Yes, Dark Sha-” Tokoyami’s eyes shot open when he saw Denki overcharging himself, a smug grin on the blonde’s face.

“INDISCRIMINATE DISCHARGE!!!” 

The blonde burst into a ball of electricity, bolts arching everywhere, striking both Tokoyami and Dark Shadow, knocking the raven-headed boy and his stand out.

Denki stood up, giving the camera a dopey smile and a double thumbs-up, wandering around uselessly.

“Yeah!”

* * *

Tooru heard the discharge from her position in the hallway and jumped, letting out a quiet eep as she looked over her shoulder, concern on her face.

Not that anyone could see it. Being invisible had its advantages and disadvantages. 

_ I hope Tokoyami is okay… that sounded painful. _

The invisible girl continued forth, scouting for the bomb room and shivering slightly. 

_ I really need to go see someone about getting a skintight material that can turn invisible. I can’t walk around all the time without any clothes on! What if I run into a villain with infrared vision?!_

Tooru stopped.

_ I’m facing Asui. _

_ Asui has a frog quirk. _

_ Some frogs have infrared vision. _

Panic began to set into her mind, and she bolted for the bomb room, running as quietly as she possibly could. 

_ Please don’t let Asui have infrared vision. _

* * *

Tsuyu was attached to the wall above the door to the bomb room, hanging above it as she waited patiently.

She had heard Denki’s blaze of glory some time ago and was hoping the airhead had taken out Tokoyami as well.

Not that she had anything against Denki. But if the frog girl was being honest, she didn’t really like Denki either. The electric boy was too cocky and full of himself for her tastes.

At the very least, she was thankful that he had been willing to work with her and that he was aware of his limits. That humble side of him would help him in the long run.

Quiet footsteps grabbed Tsuyu’s attention, as she watched as the door to the bomb room creaked open.

You see, people often overlook a key characteristic of frogs. They see a frog and either coo or shriek in its presence. The fact that frogs are smaller than people also makes them forget a very important thing about frogs.

They are predators, and Tsuyu’s prey had just walked in front of her.

* * *

Tooru peeked her head into the room, scanning it quickly and seeing no one.

She sighed internally, stepping into the bomb room and closing the door quietly behind her.

There it was. Her goal. All she had to do was go over to the bomb and touch it, and victory would be hers. 

The invisible girl strode across the floor walking up to the bomb and reached out with her hand.

Her finger got closer, closing the distance. The victory was so close…

Something slimy and cold wrapped itself around her ankle and yanked her leg out from underneath her. The invisible flopped to the floor and screamed, digging her fingers into the ground in an attempt to stop herself from being dragged away.

She only succeeded in bloodying her fingertips.

Tooru found herself being lifted into the air by her ankle, and she sobbed, accepting whatever fate awaited her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the end.

“Are you okay, Tooruchan? I’m not going to eat you, kero.”

“A-Asui?!”

“Call me Tsu.” The frog girl gently took Tooru’s wrists and tied them together, capturing her. “Can you follow me, kero? I need to find Kaminari and Tokochan.”

The invisible girl nodded, getting to her feet and follow Tsuyu out the door.

_ Tsu is scary… _

* * *

**“The villain team wins!”**

The class erupted into chaos, each of the students having different theories as to how Tsuyu was able to see Tooru.

**“Class, may I have your attention, please?”**

They quieted down, gazing at the giant of a man with inquisitive looks. The hero cleared his throat, then began his lecture.

**“This match concludes your two-on-two battle training! My hope is that you all learned valuable lessons about cooperation and teamwork, as well as thinking outside of your quirks! Now, before I dismiss you all, who can tell me who the MVP for this match is?”**

Iida’s hand shot up like a rocket, his fellow classmates surprised by the sudden movement. 

“Sensei, based on logic, I believe that Asui is the MVP of the match! While Kaminari disabled his opponent, his attack also had the effect of rendering him unable to fight for the rest of the match!”

Denki responded with a double thumbs-up and a dopey “Yeah!”

“Furthermore, Asui had a counter to Hagakure’s otherwise perfect stealth capabilities! She was able to stop the heroes from receiving the bomb, and she came up with a plan for Kaminari to use against Tokoyami!”

All-Might nodded, giving Iida a thumbs-up.

**“Expert analysis, Young Iida!** **You are correct! Young Asui made the most out of her situation and kept a level head in the face of danger. It is important to not panic in battle, and keep a level head. This concludes your training! I suggest that each of you see Recovery Girl, even if you do not feel like you are hurt. Some of the most insidious injuries are the ones that don’t hurt until it’s too late.”**

The hero briefly paused as a look of sorrow flashed across his face.

**“That is all I have for you today. Class dismissed!”**

All-Might shooed his students from the observation room, taking them back to their classroom. He made his way over to the teacher's lounge and collapsed into a chair, sighing heavily.

He poofed into a cloud of steam, taking out his wallet and removing a picture from it.

The picture showed a woman with black hair tried to a ponytail, her arm on the shoulder of a lankly blonde teenager. 

“Hello, Master. It’s me, Toshinori. I finally picked a successor and watched her do her first hero exercise. She was really good. I think you would’ve liked her.”

A tear rolled down the blonde’s face. 

“Her name is Himiko Toga and she reminds me of how I was back when you met me.”

Rivers formed from the blonde’s eyes. “I-I don’t k-know if I’m t-the b-best t-teacher, s-so I’ll talk t-to Gran. I’m not looking forward to t-that.”

The woman’s grin never changed, and Toshinori broke down, sobbing alone in the teachers’ lounge.

_ Some of the most insidious injuries are the ones that don’t hurt until it’s too late. _

* * *

“You’re all set. Have some gummies.”

Recovery Girl handed Izuku a pack of gummies, then after a few glances at Himiko and Ochako discreetly handed him a package.

“I don’t encourage sexual activity, but if the three of you are going to be doing anything together, I want you to at least be responsible about it. Now go, I have other patients to examine!”

She shooed the trio out of her office, leaving Izuku holding a box of condoms, Plus Ultra size, for the most magnum of dongs.

Izuku stared at the box and then looked up, seeing the embarrassed faces of both Ochako and surprisingly, Himiko.

The greenette panicked and immediately stuffed the box into his backpack, his blush nuclear. He zipped up the bag and started walking down the hallway when he realized something.

Izuku stopped and turned the two girls around, who gave him a confused look. “Is something wrong, Deku?”

The greenette nodded. “I just realized that I haven’t taken you two out on a real date yet.”

That got his girlfriends to look at each other. “You technically have. There was that time at Dagobah with the ice cream, and then there was the barbeque with your family.”

“...fair enough. But I want to take you both out on a real date. Just the three of us, no hero studies, no nothing. Just us.”

Himiko smiled deviously. “My, aren’t you the romantic type! You certainly know how to treat a lady right.”

“I had a good teacher.”

“Good answer. And as much as I would love to just kiss you right now in the middle of the hallway, it’s getting late and we should get some dinner before we head to sleep together.”

Ochako nodded, her stomach growling. “I definitely could use some food right now. And I loved sleeping in the same bed with each other. You make such a comfy pillow, Deku.”

Izuku blushed, and grabbed his girlfriends’ hands, holding them as he pulled the taller girls to the lunchroom.

“Feeling bold today, aren’t we, Izu? Doing something this _ lewd _ in public~.” Himiko asked, deciding to up the teasing game.

“Would you rather I let go?”

“And scorn yourself by neglecting your girlfriend? Disgraceful.” Himiko turned up her nose in faux annoyance. “I am not amused and I am sure Ochako is not amused either. Right, Ochako?”

The brunette was too busy screaming internally at the face that she was holding Izuku’s hand. She covered her face with her free hand, face hot with embarrassment.

“Ahh! Ochako! You’re floating!” Izuku and Himiko started panicking, pulling the girl down out of the air as Nemuri watched.

“Ah, young love. So romantic…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle Trial is finally done! Wooooo!!! Next is class rep and then the USJ!
> 
> See you all next time!


	14. Hell at the USJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all Hell breaks loose at the USJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Been a while, hasn't it? Well, fear not. I am not abandoning this story, I just wanted to take a break from it to work on other projects, such as my new story, Everyday Heroics with Monster Girls. But enough about that. It's time for Dad Slayer!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below. 
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

The morning sun peeked through the curtains of Himiko’s room, a single sunbeam hitting the sleeping blonde in her eye.

She grumbled in her sleep, unwillingly awakening from her slumber and blinking a few times. 

_ Damn curtains. I thought I closed that gap last night. _

The blonde rolled over, seeing the people she loved most cuddling each other in their sleep. Ochako held Izuku in a protective embrace, her pink mittens settled on her boyfriend’s chest.

“Mochi…” Ochako mumbled in her sleep, apparently hungry and dreaming of her favorite food.

“There’s some in the fridge…” Izuku responded, dreaming as well. “...could you get… the katsudon… while you’re there?”

Himiko smiled and tried to hold in her giggles, but alas, it was not to be. Her laughter stirred her two significant others, both rising from their slumber grumbling.

“Nnnnnnnmm, I was sleeping, Himiko. What’s so funny?” Ochako pouted, frowning at her girlfriend.

“Nooo… I don’t wanna wake up… five more minutes…” Izuku groaned, rolling over and placing his head into two surprisingly soft and comfortable pillows. 

What were these pillows made out of anyway? They were softer than anything he had ever felt before. He reached up and squeezed one of them, a soft moan greeting his ears.

That was interesting. What kind of pillows moaned when you… touched… them…

Izuku’s eyes shot open and he got a faceful of Ochako’s plentiful breasts. He immediately scrambled backward, trying to make as much distance between him and the gravity girl before he felt two soft objects press against his back.

“Oh? Getting up close and personal, are we? Not that I mind, Izu~.”

The greenette’s embarrassed scream reached the other end of the dorms, further embarrassing the poor boy.

Breakfast had been tense and silent. Kaminari and Mineta were stealing jealous glances at Izuku and his girlfriends as Mina flirted nonverbally with the trio, successfully flustering Izuku and Ochako into sputtering embarrassing messes.

The moth girl and Himiko gave each other a high five as they headed to class later, proud of their achievements.

* * *

Nemuri looked out over her students, a sadistic smile on her face. She knew she had forgotten something on the first day, but she had only realized it now.

The hero licked her lips, ready for the chaos to begin.

“Well class, it is time you pick your class representatives.”

As expected, her students erupted into an uproar faster than a fat kid rushing to an all-you-can-eat buffet at a Golden Corral. 

Everyone clamored, screaming to be picked as a class rep before Iida had enough of the chaos and reestablished order.

“Everyone, please! If we are to decide who is fit to lead this class, I suggest we all calm down and take a vote!”

Kaminari pointed his finger accusingly at Iida. “But you’re raising your hand the highest!”

The bluenette chopped at the electric airhead, clearly not amused. “Regardless, I believe that democracy is the best way to settle this! Sensei, do you mind if we take a vote?”

Nemuri nodded, her smug smirk never leaving her face. “As long as you select your class representatives in an orderly and civil manner, I’m fine with it. I don’t want to be required to… _ punish _ anyone, would I?”

She emphasized her thinly veiled “threat” with a crack of her whip, sending a shiver down many a student's spines.

Iida took charge of organizing the vote, handing out slips of paper to everyone. He instructed his classmates to write their choice for class representative on the paper. The person who received the most votes would become the class rep and the runner-up would be the vice rep. After the brief instructions and the few people who briefly pitched themselves as candidates, including Iida himself, the vote began. 

Nemuri collected the votes and compiled them a few minutes later. She wrote them up on the board, showing the results to the class.

**Name**

| 

**Votes**

| 

**Name**

| 

**Votes**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Mina Ashido

| 

1

| 

Hanta Sero

| 

1  
  
Tsuyu Asui

| 

1

| 

Himiko Toga

| 

0  
  
Yuga Aoyama

| 

1

| 

Fumikage Tokoyami

| 

1  
  
Tenya Iida

| 

0

| 

Shoto Todoroki

| 

1  
  
Ochako Uraraka

| 

0

| 

Tooru Hagakure

| 

1  
  
Eiko Kirishima

| 

1

| 

Katsuki Bakugo

| 

0  
  
Denki Kaminari

| 

1

| 

Izuku Midoriya

| 

3  
  
Ibara Shiozaki

| 

1

| 

Minoru Mineta

| 

1  
  
Kyoka Jirou

| 

0

| 

Momo Yaoyorozu

| 

4  
  
Mezo Shoji

| 

0

| 

Reiko Yanagi

| 

1  
  
Nemuri turned to the class with a proud smile on her face. “It appears that Yaoyorozu is class rep and Midoriya is vice rep. Now that is actually all I had planned for my period, so you may use the rest of class as a study.”

Iida clenched his fist, lamenting his defeat. “Zero votes… but such is the way of democracy.”

Ochako looked over at him with a concerned expression. “But Iida, you were the one to suggest a vote in the first place.”

The bluenette turned to Ochako with a sad smile on his face and nodded. “You are correct, Uraraka. However, I cannot help but lament my fate at the hands of ballot counts.”

Izuku sighed, shaking his head. “Well, I suppose this is democracy at its finest. Yaoyorozu, I just want you to know that I voted for you after seeing your performance in the Battle Trial, and congratulations on your win. I’ll do everything I can to support you as vice rep.”

He bowed to Momo, earning a blush from the raven-haired beauty. “Well, Midoriya, I actually voted for you as well, and for the same reason. It seems that we think similarly.”

“Really? Well, I appreciate your support, Yaoyorozu.”

“Likewise, Midoriya.”

Ochako and Himiko glanced at each other as their class leaders complemented each other, having a silent conversation. 

The message was clear. The three of them needed to sit and figure out their relationship. While Himiko had given the go-ahead, not everyone was clear.

It would save them from future relationship trouble.

* * *

Classes went as usual, with some students almost falling asleep after Aizawa played yet another hero documentary instead of actually teaching. 

Lunchtime came, and the class headed to the cafeteria, hungry after a long day of classes. 

Izuku joined Himiko, Ochako, Iida, Tsuyu, and Momo at a table, where the five of them engaged in idle chatter. The greenette looked over at his bluenette friend, genuinely concerned for him. 

“Are you sure you aren’t upset about the votes, Iida? You seemed pretty emotional back in class…”

Iida chuckled and have a hand dismissively. “Think nothing of it Midoriya. We used a system I suggested and I lost. If you’re concerned about a grudge that I may hold, I can assure that I will do nothing of the sort. You and Yaoyorozu were chosen by our classmates and I will respect their decision.”

The bluenette turned his gaze and pushed up his glasses. “I suppose that I feel that the best way to enforce the rules here is to be in a position of power, but my brother says I need to stop being a ‘stick-in-the-mud.’”

“Your brother? Wait…” Izuku’s eyes narrowed in thought, and they shot open a few seconds later. “Aren’t you from a prominent hero family?”

Iida’s face lit up in pride, and he smiled widely. “Yes, I am! My family has passed down the moniker Ingenium from generation to generation! And one day, I hope to live up to the legacy of my family!”

Sparkles that rivaled Yuga’s danced around Iida’s proud smile, and everyone at the table silently made an oath to protect the smile.

“That’s very admirable of you Iida. I can only hope that I can live up to my father’s legacy as well.”

Himiko took her boyfriend’s hand in her own, offering him a smile that would’ve thawed the hearts of even the coldest man on the planet.

“Don’t worry about living up to your dad’s legacy, Izu. I’m sure he’s already really proud of you already! Besides, you don’t need to be just like him. You can be better!”

The entire table stared at the blonde in shock, not expecting a motivational speech on that level. 

“What? I can’t motivate someone I care about? I think about other things besides tactics and teasing!” Himiko pouted, puffing out her cheeks in exaggerated anger. The rest of the table burst into giggles, and the blonde joined in, feeling welcome after being shunned initially. 

The laughter died down, and Tsuyu cocked her head upon noticing that Izuku was missing a lunch.

“Midoriya-kun, why didn’t you get a lunch today, kero?”

“What? Oh, my dad is coming toda-”

A shrill alarm cut the greenette off. It was followed by a mass panic in the cafeteria as all those present immediately bolted for the exits, creating a stampede.

Iida grabbed the arm of one student. “What’s going on? What do those alarms mean?”

“That means that a villain has entered the school grounds and we all need to get to the evacuation shelters now!”

The student yanked his arms free and ran towards the exit, the others at the table getting up and trying to make into the crowd without being trampled.

“AH! DEKU!”

Izuku spun around to see Ochako being pulled away by the crowd, but he couldn’t make it back to her. The stampede forced them apart, and the greenette found himself flattened against the window.

He looked outside and saw a sea of reporters streaming into the grounds, searching for a story. 

_ Oh, so _ that’s _ why the alarms went off. It’s just the press and their insatiable gullets for news and lack of human decency. _

He turned back to the swarm of students and frowned. _ But no one else knows that. I’m the only one that does! If I could get everyone’s attention, I probably could calm everyone down… _

Izuku began to shout into the crowd, but no one could hear or see him over the panicked mass of students.

_ Crapbaskets. No one’s listening! Maybe if I got a vantage point… _

“Ow!”

Momo crashed into the window next to him, blinking a few times before seeing the press outside and coming to the same conclusion as Izuku. She looked over and saw him, fear and panic overriding her sense of reason. 

“Midoriya, everyone’s panicking because they think a villain is attacking but it’s just the press!”

“I know.”

“People are getting hurt because everyone is trampling each other in their panic!”

“Yaoyorozu.”

“And we’re the only ones who know that it’s not a villain!”

“Yaoyorozu!”

“WHAT, MIDORIYA?!”

“Can you make a megaphone?”

Momo stopped, then nodded slowly. “Yes, but I’d need to take off my shirt to have the proper amount of surface area…”

Izuku was already taking off his uniform jacket. “I’ll cover you as you make it.”

The taller girl was taken aback by his initiative, but nodded and removed her uniform jack and exposed her front, Izuku using his jacket to protect her decency as she made the megaphone.

“I’ve got it, Midoriya. You can put your jacket back on now.”

The greenette donned his jacket and took the megaphone before it dawned on him. “I can’t be the one to tell everyone.”

Momo raised an eyebrow. “Why not? You have the megaphone. Everyone should hear you.”

“While that is true, I’m five-foot-ten, Yaoyorozu. They wouldn’t be able to see me. Even with your height of six-foot-three, I still don’t think everyone would be able to see you. Which is why, and please forgive for this, but I need to carry you on my shoulders.”

The class rep of 1-A stared at her vice rep before blushing, resisting every urge to smack him. “I-I understand, M-Midoriya. I-If you d-don’t mind, please h-hurry.”

Izuku nodded and knelt down, Momo climbing onto his shoulders. The greenette stood up, temporarily stumbling before stabilizing himself. He gave the girl on his shoulders a thumbs up.

Momo switched on the megaphone, the feedback loop getting the swarm’s attention. 

“EXCUSE ME, EVERYONE, BUT I NEED YOU ALL TO CALM DOWN. THERE IS NO VILLAIN ATTACK, IT’S JUST THE PRESS!”

The announcement from Momo was enough to get the crowd to stop stampeding. They turned towards the raven-haired beauty gave her their attention as the panic began to die down. 

“WE ARE STUDENTS OF U.A.! AND PANICKING IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS ONE IS NOT WHAT U.A. STUDENTS DO! SO PLEASE, EVERYONE CALM DOWN AND TAKE YOUR SEATS!”

The panicked crowd settled and relaxed, soothed by Momo’s words. Izuku set her down and shook her hand, singing praise as she blushed.

Off to the side, Himiko, Ochako, and Mina watched and all muttered the same thing under their breath, 

“I ship it.”

Nedzu made an announcement a few minutes later, confirming what Momo had already stated and apologized for the false alarm.

Izuku’s table reconvened again, where Mina joined then along with Kyoka. 

“Man, Yaomomo. You looked like a goddess up there! Thanks for calming the crowd, I would’ve been crushed had it not been for you.”

Momo blushed, not used to the praise. “Well, I couldn’t have done it without Midoriya. He managed to keep me calm and helped me come up with a way to calm everyone down.”

Mina turned her gaze to Izuku and grinned. “Well, thank you too, Midori! If there’s _ anything _you need help with, just let me know.”

Izuku also blushed at Mina’s not-so-subtle flirting, which earned a thumbs up from Himiko and a glare from Ochako. 

Suddenly, a malevolent aura entered the room, causing everyone but Izuku and Himiko to freeze up in terror. A smile appeared on both of their faces, and they scrambled out of their seats to meet the source of the aura.

Sureya walked into the cafeteria in his armor, scanning the room before locating his son and future daughter-in-law. He strode over to them, and Izuku smirked.

“Oh? You’re approaching me? Instead of running away, you’re coming straight at me?”

“...”

“Oh ho! Then come as close as you like.” Izuku smirk disappeared as his stomach growled. “Please hurry, I’m so hungry right now.”

Sureya chuckled, the sound muffled by his helmet. He held a bento out to his son, who took it with a smile on his face.

“...”

“Really? Rumi helped with this too?”

“...”

Izuku opened the box to reveal a handcrafted bento, complete with rice, a single fried egg, and some handmade sushi.

“No way. She didn’t.” The greenette looked up at his dad, who had a massive grin on his face. “Ryuko actually made this sushi for me?”

“...”

“VEGA, remind me to get Ryuko-nee something shiny and expensive.”

_ “Reminder set, Master Izuku. Would you like me to search a few items and present them to you at a later time?” _

“That would be wonderful. Thank you, VEGA, that will be all for now.”

“...”

“Thank you so much, Dad. Tell Mom and Rumi I said hi and thank you.”

The hero nodded and took his leave, smiling as he watched his son sit down and split the lunch with Himiko and Ochako. 

Sureya made his way out to the main gate of U.A., where Nemuri, Aizawa, and Nedzu along with a few other teachers were investigating what appeared to be the rusted remains of the security gate. 

“How did this happen, Nedzu? What kind of reporter has the capability to just destroy the security gate like this? Nemuri asked, a concerned frown on her face.

“...”

Nedzu turned, prompting the others to see Sureya he brooding in questions. “I agree, Midoriya. I do not believe a reporter did this.”

“Principal Nedzu!” 

An administrative assistant came running to the main gates, panting as he hunched over.

“All the students are present and accounted for, and nothing appears to be stolen save for the curriculum for class 1-A.”

Sureya, Nedzu, Nemuri, and Aizawa all looked over at the assistant, then back at each other.

“...”

“Tou-chan is right. What would a reporter do with a curriculum?” Nemuri asked, a confused look on her face.

“It just isn’t logical. There has to be something that we’re missing here.” Aizawa added, applying a few eyedrops.

Nedzu turned and looked at the decayed remains of the security gate, frowning slightly. 

“I am not sure, but I feel as if this is a declaration of war.”

* * *

The next day, Nemuri made a special announcement.

“Class, today we’re going on a field trip! You can choose to bring your hero suit or not, but I recommend that you do. Class reps, please get everyone organized, and meet me in the campus parking lot in 10 minutes.”

Momo and Izuku nodded, responding in sync with “Yes, Sensei.”

The class changed quickly and made their way over to the parking lot, where Izuku poked his head into the bus and realized that everyone could just sit where they wanted. The students did just that, and the journey to their destination began.

Tsuyu broke the silence with a question. “Say, Midoriya-kun, now that I think about it, aren’t you the son of the number three hero, kero?”

Izuku nodded, his sunshine smile not matching his father’s brooding appearance _ at all. _ “Yep! He’s been really supportive of me my entire life, even though I’m quirkless. He does so much for me, and honestly, I think I just want to make him proud.”

Kaminari had a rare moment of intelligence and asked, the burning question in everyone’s mind. 

“Wait, you’re quirkless?”

Katsuki scoffed. “Yeah, Deku is quirkless, Sparky!” He narrowed his red eyes at the blonde and bared his teeth. “Do you have a problem with that?”

Kaminari waved the dandelion off. “Nah. I was just wondering. Actually, I did have a question but it’s for someone else. Sensei, where are we going?”

Nemuri turned and smiled. “You’re about to find out.”

The bus stopped, and everyone got off and stared in awe at the building in front of them. 

It was a massive dome with the letter U.S.J. displayed in giant gold letters above the entrance. Kaminari and Mina’s mouths dropped open in surprise.

They whipped their hands around to Nemuri, smiles on their faces. “You brought us to Universal Studios Japan?!”

Nemuri frowned, and a chuckle caught the classes’ attention. “I’m afraid not.”

The students turned to the source of the voice, and Ochako and Izuku immediately started gushing.

_ “Oh my god-” _

_ “-it’s Thirteen!” _

Thirteen laughed, the sound muffled by the helmet they were wearing. They were dressed in an astronaut-themed costume, complete with a life support system in the back.

“It’s good to see that I still have fans. Welcome to the U.S.J., or Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Follow me, and I’ll show you the inside.”

Thirteen walked inside the building, taking the students to the main entrance as they gasped at the six different zones inside, separated by a central plaza.

The space hero turned around and began a small speech. “Floods, fires, windstorms, ruins, landslides, and mountains. If there’s a natural disaster, the U.S.J has it covered. Now, U.A. has partnered with this facility to teach you how to use your quirks in rescue scenarios. After all, being a hero isn’t only about taking down the bad guys. It’s also about helping those in need.”

Thirteen’s tone turned serious. “Now, before we get started, let me tell you all something important. My quirk is called ‘Black Hole,’ and it allows me to suck up anything.”

The class oohed and aahed, but Thirteen ended their awe on a morbid note.

“It also turns anything I suck up into dust.”

The excitement of the aspiring heroes ceased instantly. Thirteen continued, giving the class a serious look. “Quirks are very dangerous and should not be treated as flashy toys. They need to be honed so that you can use them to the best of your ability without endangering others. I’m sorry to have to ruin your fun, but it’s better that you learn this now than later.”

A somber mood spread through the class and Nemuri stepped up to Thirteen with a confused look on her face. She whispered to the hero. “Hey, where’s All-Might? He was supposed to be here by now.”

Thirteen whispered back, “He used up most of his time today stopping some villains on the way to work, so he’s resting in the teacher’s lounge at U.A.”

“I see.”

The space hero turned back to the class, ready to start the day’s lesson. “Alright, students, if you could line divide yourselves into different groups-”

Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out, plunging the U.S.J. into brief darkness. The class panicked at first, but then assumed that it was part of the plan.

_ “Master Izuku, I am having trouble connecting to the main processing unit of VEGA. It seems that someone is actively blocking communications in this area.” _

“What? You mean the power outage wasn’t planned?!”

_ “It appears so, Master Izuku.” _

Izuku turned towards Thirteen and Nemuri who were watching as a dark-purple vortex appeared in the middle of the plaza, fear on their faces.

Then a hand reached out of the vortex, followed by another. And another, and many more as a man with turquoise hair stepped out of the vortex. A hulking beast of muscle with black skin, a beak and an exposed brain followed the man out, holding a canister that crackled with red lightning. Finally, a woman that appeared to be made out of the vortex stepped through, joining his two companions.

The first man scratched his neck and cocked his head. “Where’s All-Might? The curriculum we stole said he’d be here.”

The mistwoman shrugged. “I do not know, Tomura Shigaraki.”

“Do you think that we’ll get his attention if we cause a Hell Incursion Event?”

“Most likely. And it appears we have a few visitors to further increase his chances of coming.”

“I like how you think, Kurogiri. Let’s see what the good doctor prescribed.”

The handsy man turned to the giant and barked an order at him. “Nomu! Open the Accumulator!”

The giant squawked and twisted a handle on the canister it was holding before throwing it to the side, where it exploded into a burst of red lightning and Hell energy.

Then all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. Things are about to go down. Let's do this! *pumps shotgun*
> 
> See you all next time!


	15. Hell at the USJ Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the demons of Hell begin to spread their influence at the USJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Things are getting good! Grab a snack, take a seat. You're in for a show!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own Doom or MHA. Please don't sue me.

A rift opened where the accumulator had ruptured, spilling out several figures as they shambled through. They growled, other figures screeching as they hurried out the rift, spying Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

The screeching demons charged the handsy man and his companion, only for the Nomu to flatten one of them as it leaped at its master.

Shigaraki chuckled, pleased with the monster he was in charge of. The beaked giant drove off the rest of the imps, squawking and sending the rest of them scurrying away. 

Right towards the class.

The students panicked, but Izuku, Nemuri, and surprisingly Ibara stepped forward to protect them.

“Class, stay back. Midoriya, Shiozaki and I have this covered.”

“Yaoyorozu! Can you make salt?” Izuku pumped his shotgun, switching to live rounds as the first Imp reached the class.

Its headless body dropped to the ground, demonic blood staining the stairs of the plaza. More Imps scrambled forward, intent on killing the class.

Vines ensnared them, smoke rising from the demons wherever the vines touched them. The vines crushed the imps, causing them to fade away.

Momo finally snapped out of it. “Yes! I can make salt! Why?!”

Izuku blast another Imp back, ejecting the empty shell over his shoulder. “Make a circle around the entire class! It’ll ward the demons off!”

“Right!”

“Sensei, give me your whip!” Ibara held out her hand, and Nemuri reluctantly handed over the weapon. The vine-haired girl took it in her hands, clasping them in prayer and muttering something in a different language- Latin, maybe? After a good minute, Ibara handed the whip back to Nemuri, who used it to kill an Imp that was seconds from landing on Momo.

The class rep ignored the demonic screams and screeches and continued making a salt circle around her classmates, yelping an Imp’s body landed next to her. Bakugo punted the body out of the way, and Momo continued her circle, closing it as a new wave of Imps emerged from the rift.

“The circle is ready! Come on!”

Ibara turned around and stepped into the circle, shielding herself from the demons.

Nemuri looked over at Izuku and grit her teeth, whipping another Imp as it got to close.

“Aneki, get in the circle!”

“But-”

“Don’t worry about me, just go!”

Nemuri cursed under her breath, but turned and bolted up the stairs, jumping into the circle. Izuku fired off another shotgun round, obliterating the upper torso of an Imp. He backpedaled as he fought off the Imps, driving them back as they attempted to swarm him.

A break in the Imps allowed him to turn and bolt into the circle, making it inside as several Imps leaped after him. They passed the salt line and burst into holy flames, their ashes falling on the outside on the salt ring. 

The other Imps stopped and stared at the ring, screeching in impatient malice as they stalked the outside of the ring, clearly not happy about the situation that they were in.

On the other side of the plaza, Shigaraki and Kurogiri watched with varying emotions. 

“Kurogiri?”

“Yes, Shigaraki?”

“Did they just make a fucking safe room in the middle of a swarm?!”

The Spiritomb bartender sighed and nodded. “It appears so.”

The handsy manchild clenched his jaw. “Those cheaters…! I’ll fucking kill them!”

“Tomura, if you charge in there, you’ll either be torn apart by the demons or arrested. It’s not feasible.”

“Well, why don’t you do something about it then?”

Nomu looked over, confused as its masters argued. It cocked its head, crushing another puny Possessed in its hand. 

The poor thing had no idea why it was there. All it knew was that it must kill.

The Nomu looked back over the plaza, seeing the hero class planning something.

* * *

“Aneki, VEGA can’t connect to his mainframe. I think the villains are cutting off communications.” Izuku wiped some demon blood from his helmet, putting it back on. “We’re stuck here until someone realizes what happened.”

Thirteen shook their head. “We need to get out of here. As long as the… creatures are keeping the villains busy, we should be able to evacuate safely and return to U.A. without any problems.”

“You’re right. Yaoyorozu, Midoriya!” Nemuri snapped, getting her students’ attention.

“Yes, Sensei?”

“Get everyone ready. We’re getting out of here.”

The two class reps nodded, turning to organize their classmates to evacuate. “Everyone, get ready! I need to you to follow as Sensei, Midoriya, and Shiozaki hold the backline! Do not panic and run as quickly as you can to the bus!”

Momo’s fellow students nodded, and they all prepared themselves to evacuate. Their leader created a staff tipped with salt crystals, and prepared to fight through the horde of Possessed that had accumulated around the U.S.J.

“On three!”

Izuku reloaded his shotgun, grimacing under his helmet. No matter what awaited them outside of the salt circle, he would do his duty as vice rep. Bakugo sparked his palms, not really believing this was happening.

“One!”

Himiko stooped down and coated two of her kunai with salt. She wasn’t about to die today. Eiko hardened, desperately hoping her strength would be enough to help her friends.

“Two!”

Ochako clenched her fists, hoping the brief boxing “lessons” her father had given her would be enough to defend herself. Beside her, Mina readied her hands to apply a highly corrosive acid onto the first Imp that approached her.

“Thr-”

“And where do you all think you’re going?”

Izuku whipped around and pulled the trigger on his shotgun, blasting the source of the voice at point-blank range. 

Kurogiri calmly opened a portal and transported the shells into an unlucky group of Possessed, who exploded into gore and bloody bits.

“A trigger-happy troublemaker. Reminds me of the person I work with. Alas, I can’t just have you shoot at me, can I?”

Purple-black miasma appeared under Izuku, and the villain chuckled. “Perhaps they will teach you some manners.”

The ground ceased to be solid under the greenette, and he fell through the vortex. The portal closed, separating the boy from his classmates.

They stared in shock at the place where he had been standing. Their vice rep, gone in an instant.

Kurogiri turned to the now-stunned class. “Now that’s been settled, I suppose I can finally introduce myself. I am Kurogiri, and the League of Villains says hell-”

“You _ bastard!” _

The Spiritomb bartender did a double-take, clearly offended. “My mother and father were married, thank you very much.”

Katsuki’s temper got the better of him. He leaped at Kurogiri, Eiko following him as they reared their fists back.

_ “Die, you Spiritomb son-of-a-” _

They were swallowed up by a portal, which Kurogiri closed a few seconds later. She sighed, shaking her head. 

“Does anyone else want to charge at me dumbly or insult me and my family? Or can we be civil about this?”

She got an answer in the form of the entire class arming themselves against the villain. Kurogiri pinched what was probably the bridge of her nose, mumbling under her breath.

“I’m not paid enough for this.”

She snapped his fingers, several portals surrounding the class and moving in on them as Kurogiri walked towards them. 

“Either way, I can’t have you all escaping and getting the pros, so this is as far as you go.”

The portals closed in, the students panicking as they were pulled into the portals. Mineta grabbed Tsuyu and Himiko in his panic, pulling them into the void with him. Momo jumped after Kyoka and Denki, concerned for their safety. Shoto and Tooru were both pulled into the same portal, as were Tokoyami and Yanagi.

Kurogiri decided that she could handle a few pros and aspiring heroes, closing the portals. “As I was saying, I am a part of the League of Villains, and this is our reveal to the world.”

Nemuri uncoiled her whip, facing the shadowy mass in front of her. “I couldn’t care any less about who you are or whatever league you’re a part of. If you have hurt _ any _ of my students, you will experience _ ten times _the amount of pain they have gone through.”

Her opponent nodded. “I can tell you care deeply for them. It was not my intention to hurt them, but I’m afraid the plan has been derailed. Now, let us do battle.”

Nemuri lashed out with her whip. Kurogiri opened a portal and caused the whip to strike her back, earning a moan from the dark-haired woman.

“Oh, you’ve got to be _ kidding me. _You’re a masochist as well?!”

“Hey, sometimes you gotta love pain in order to deal it out as pleasure.”

* * *

The miasma cleared, and Himiko found herself falling above a flooded cityscape. She entered a diving position and entered the water with barely a splash, swimming to the surface of the water quickly. 

“Toga! Over here, kero!”

The blonde turned her head to see Tsuyu waving from a boat in the middle of the Flood Zone. She swam over, pulling herself over the side of the boat and collapsing onto the deck.

Mineta was currently having a panic attack, muttering under his breath and rocking himself. 

“What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t think he’s ever been in an actual dangerous situation, kero.”

“Makes sense.”

The blonde looked out over the flood zone, hearing the groans of a few Possessed coming from near her position. 

“Uh, Asui?”

“Call me Tsu.”

“Well, uh, Tsu-chan, did you happen to see any sort of mutated meat thing with a large orb floating in it nearby?”

“You mean that, kero?”

The frog girl pointed to the very thing Himiko had described, which was only was only a few feet away from them.

“How did I miss that?”

“Plot convenience, kero?”

“Fair enough.”

The blonde stood up, walking over to the floating orb in the mutated meat thing. She reached down and grabbed a bit of flesh that was covered with green bioluminescent sacs.

“This thing is called a Gore Nest. I know this because of Izu’s dad, and when I pull out this thing, it’s going to explode and a bunch of demons are going to come and attack us. Are you ready to fight them?”

Tsuyu nodded, smacking Mineta out of his panic attack. 

Himiko pulled the pulsating green organ out of the Gore Nest, and it screamed, bursting into an explosion of blood.

Demonic screeches filled the air, and rifts spawned Imps in the Flood Zone. 

Fortunately for our heroes, most of the Imps spawned above the water and splashed down, screaming in pain as they drowned.

Turns out that demons can’t swim.

The ones that were lucky enough to spawn on the boat soon discovered what it was like to get stabbed by kunai and kicked by powerful frog legs. 

With the demonic presence in the Flood Zone eliminated, the trio decided to swim over to the shore, eager to rejoin their classmates and put an end to this hellish nightmare.

* * *

Shoto sighed, looking at the demon popsicles he had just created. The warp villain had plopped him and Tooru into the middle of Landslide Zone, and Tooru had accidentally destroyed the Gore Nest there by ripping out its core as she slipped and fell.

The demons that had come at the screams of the Gore Nest had been frozen in a matter of seconds, but there was something wrong.

The ice was melting too quickly.

An Imp screeched as its high internal temperature melted the ice, allowing it to get free. 

Cursing, Shoto used the only weapon he had left at his disposal and broke an oath he had kept for 13 years.

Flames consumed the Imp, reducing it to a pile of ash. 

A lingering flame danced on the tip of Shoto’s left index finger, and he stared at it like it was a curse. He flicked it away and scoffed, a heavy feeling of guilt plaguing his heart.

_ I’m sorry, Mom. I broke my oath and used _ His _ power... _

* * *

Momo finished her salt circle in the Mountain Zone as Kyoka turned another demon into dust with the staff she had received from her class rep.

“Jirou, Kaminari! The circle is ready!”

Both of her classmates scrambled into the protective ring, watching as the Possessed and Imps moved outside of the circle.

“How are we going to rejoin our classmates if we can’t get down this damn mountain?!” Kyoka asked, a worried look on her face.

“Well, I could zap them all, but I’m worried about hitting you two and accidentally getting you guys killed.” Kaminari added.

“Kaminari, I can make an insulated sheet for myself and Jirou. That way, you can use your attack without hurting us.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really, you dumbass. Now charge up your attack or whatever while Yaoyorozu makes the sheet. And _ turn around.” _

Kaminari turned around so fast that he left an afterimage. 

A few seconds later, Momo had the sheet, Kyoka had a nosebleed, and Kaminari was about to make himself even more of a dumbass then he already was.

“Kaminari, I have the sheet. You can do your attack now.” Momo covered herself and Kyoka in the insulated sheet, unwittingly giving a faceful of her bare bust.

_ Damn, she’s jacked… _

Kaminari waited until they were safely under the sheet, then charged a massive amount of electricity from deep within himself.

“INDISCRIMINATE DISCHARGE!”

The electricity blast not only destroyed the demons on the mountain, but it also destroyed the Gore Nest there was well, reducing the demonic presence there.

* * *

Tokoyami watched as a massive strike erupted from the Mountain Zone, Dark Shadow tearing another Imp in two. Yanagi tossed another at the sentient quirk, and the bird-headed boy smiled.

At least someone was getting along with Dark Shadow besides him. 

The Gore Nest and the demons that followed had been simple to deal with, and the goth duo departed from the Windstorm Zone to regroup with their class.

* * *

Katsuki blew another Imp to smithereens, Eiko pounding another to a bloody pulp with Hardened fists. They had found the Gore Nest there within the first five minutes of being warped, and the two aspiring heroes had taken it upon themselves to destroy the demons there.

An Imp leaped at Eiko, screeching as it prepared to rip her limbs from her body.

A quick explosion from Katsuki left the wall of the Ruins Zone covered in Imp’s blood, and Eiko looked back at her savior. 

“Thank you.”

The dandelion shrugged and blew up another demon, tearing through the swarm that wanted nothing more than to rip them to shreds.

Eiko felt her cheeks grow hot, and she muttered under her breath.

“Damn, that’s so manly…”

* * *

“VEGA, why was there a Gore Nest?! It’s only been half an hour!”

_ “My theory is that the Possessed brought some flesh from Hell with them, Master Izuku.” _

“I see. But that doesn’t explain why it formed so quickly!”

Izuku caved in the skull of a Possessed with the butt of his shotgun, splatting the demon’s brains on the ground. He pumped lead into a few Imps that tried to get close, staggering one of them.

The greenette swept the leg of the Imp, sending it into the air as he brought his fist down on its skull. The demon’s head cracked open with a satisfying crunch, and all went quiet in the Fire Zone.

“I think that’s the last of them. VEGA, which way to the Central Plaza?”

_ “I am routing you now. The quickest path seems to be straight ahead. Follow the yellow line, and you should find your destination shortly.” _

“Thank you, VEGA. Have you been able to re-establish communications?”

_ “Not yet. My channels are being suppressed, and I cannot connect to the outside.” _

“I see. Well, hopefully someone managed to get out and get hel-”

Fists slammed into the ground inches ahead of Izuku. Had he not backpedaled, he would’ve been crushed by the hulking, muscular figure in front of him. His attacker’s fists crackled with Hell Energy as its eyeless human-like face snapped at him. 

Izuku sighed and quickly added an attachment onto the barrel of his shotgun.

“Great. I have to fight a Hell Knight.”

He danced around the behemoth of a demon, unloading shells into it. The Hell Knight continued its assault, barely missing Izuku with its attacks as it did everything in its power to kill the Doom Slayer’s son. 

It got a lucky shot and sucker-punched the greenette into a wall, knocking the wind out of him. The Hell Knight stared at Izuku for a few seconds before roaring and charging at Izuku, intent on ending the boy’s life.

_ Well, time to see what Mei’s baby can do. _

Izuku pulled the secondary trigger on the shotgun, firing an explosive round that hit the Hell Knight in the chest, detonating and ripping the demon apart with the force of a grenade. 

All that remained of the once-deadly monster was a smoking pair of legs that toppled over, hitting the ground with a wet squelch.

Izuku looked down at his shotgun and nodded, _ very _happy with the weapon mod Mei had given him.

“VEGA, remind me to buy Mei some really rare materials.”

_ “Reminder set.” _

* * *

Thirteen took the opportunity Nemuri gave by fighting Kurogiri to give Iida a very important mission. “Iida, since we don’t have any communications capability here, we need you to run back to U.A. and get help.”

The bluenette looked at the hero with shock. “But that’s cowardly! I want to help you all fight!”

Thirteen shook their head. “Iida, you need to go. No one knows that we’re in danger, and we need to go get help.”

“But-”

“Use your quirk to help others! Now go! We don’t have much time!”

The bluenette nodded grimly, pushing up his glasses and looking for an escape plan. The group of Possessed that had been destroyed by the redirected shotgun blast had not reformed, giving the speedster a clear path to the exit.

Iida took off, running towards the exit at top speed. Kurogiri avoided a whiplash from Nemuri, looked up, and saw the boy speeding towards the exit, showing mild irritation.

_ If that boy gets out and manages to get help, then everything will have been for naught. No matter, I will use his speed against him. _

Another portal opened in front of Iida, and the bluenette shifted his stance, trying to stop. Unfortunately, he was fighting a losing battle against physics, and he slid ever-closer to the portal that threatened to swallow him up.

Ochako noticed a glint of metal on the Spiritomb villain’s body, seeing a collection of metal plates surrounding his neck. 

_ I haven’t seen any metal on the other portals, so I’m guessing that this must be her real body. _She charged forward, ducking under Nemuri’s whip as it lashed forward, barely missing the metal plates. 

_ And if the way the villain is dodging is any indication, that _ is _ her real body. Which means I can do this! _

She touched the metal plates on the villain’s neck, and Kurogiri began to float into the air. Iida ducked underneath the portal and sped forward, prying open the sliding doors and escaping out them.

Kurogiri watched as the bluenette escaped, and she sighed. _ Well, the boy got away. I suppose that it’s time that we left. _

The villain warped himself away, leaving Nemuri, Thirteen, and the rest of the class confused.

Ochako looked over to her teacher, a concerned look on her face.

“I have a bad feeling about this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens further. I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter, the USJ will wrap up in the next chapter. 
> 
> See you all next time!


	16. Hell at the USJ Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the USJ arc finally comes to an end after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. USJ is finally ending, thank god. It was taking a while. Also, this chapter took WAY too long to write, despite being shorter than the other USJ chapters. I don't really do action scenes that well.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

Kurogiri materialized next to Shigaraki, nearly startling the handsy man.

“Shigaraki, we have a problem. One of the children got away and is getting help as we speak.”

“Shit. Well, let’s get out of here before we get arrested and our reveal ends with our capture.”

The villain looked over his shoulder, barking a command at his All-Might killing lapdog. “Nomu, come here. We’re leavin- oh?”

He spotted a forest green head of hair peeking out of the lake behind him, and a sick grin spread across his face.

“Kurogiri, before we go, I think it would be good to send the heroes a message.”

He dashed forward, catching the Himiko, Tsuyu, and Mineta off guard as his sick grin widened.

“Not even their future heroes are safe.”

His right arm reached out to touch Tsuyu, ready to either kill or seriously injure the frog girl.

Himiko acted quickly, shoving her classmate out of the way of the turquoise-haired man’s grab. She gripped his arm tightly and forced the elbow in the opposite direction it was supposed to bend. 

Shigaraki’s arm broke with a sickening crunch, and the handsy man screamed in pain, scrambling backward as he stared at his mangled limb. The villain’s ruby eyes locked onto the blonde kunoichi, his eyes seething with rage.

“Nomu!”

The bird-headed giant squawked, ready for its next mission. Shigaraki pointed at Himiko with his good hand and with a voice dripping with venom, gave the kill order.

“Kill this blonde-haired brat!”

Himiko didn’t have time to react before the Nomu’s fist collided with her midsection, sending her flying across the plaza. She hit the fountain in the middle, the force of the Nomu’s punch sending her through the stone fountain before hitting the floor, bouncing a few times as she screamed out in pain, a few of her ribs broken from the impact. 

Every fiber in her being screamed in pain, and she coughed, spitting up blood as the world began to fade black. 

She looked up and saw Izuku and Ochako staring at her broken body with wide eyes. Her heart broke, and her body felt numb as the world faded away.

_ I’m sorry, you two, but I can’t go any further… _

A single tear rolled down the blonde’s face, her eyes closing as she stopped moving.

_ Please… make sure everyone gets back safe… _

* * *

Izuku made his way out of the Fire Zone, scanning the landscape around him. Dead Possessed and Imps lay around him, scattered haphazardly. A bone crunched under his boot, and he looked down to see the arm of a Possessed under his foot.

Instead of kicking it away in disgust, Izuku gave the remains a look of pity before moving on.

The young slayer stopped in front of the exit to the fire zone, his progress hindered by a web of flesh covering the doors. He reached out, gripping the flesh, ripping at it as he tried to make a path forward. 

The flesh did not yield. 

Frustrated, Izuku punched the flesh, creating a ripple in the web that carried throughout the wall, creating a sound that was similar to laughter.

_ Well, I’m not just not going to sit here and wait to be rescued. What would Dad do in this scenario? _

The greenette surveyed his surroundings, a glint of metal catching his eye. 

_ What was that? Metal? Maybe it’s some kind of tool I can use. _

Further investigation revealed that it was a chainsaw lying in the arms of a soldier in red armor, impaling an Imp with its teeth.

Izuku’s eyes widened with shock as he looked down at the soldier, recognizing its armor from his father’s stories.

“VEGA, are you recording this?”

_ “Yes. I have been recording since suit activation, Master Izuku.” _

“Ok… is there any particular reason why?”

_ “Mistress Mei likes to review the footage for ideas on future upgrades, or ‘babies,’ as she calls them.” _

“I see. Sounds exactly like the kind of thing she would do. Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t this a UAC Elite Guard?”

_ “According to the Codex entries in your DOSSIER, yes, this is a UAC Elite Guard.” _

“What is he doing here? Shouldn’t he be on Mars?”

_ “Unknown. I believe we shall have to investigate at a later time, Master Izuku. Your classmates are waiting for you.” _

“Right.” Izuku looked at the corpse of the man in front of him, grimacing. “Sorry, buddy, but I need this more than you do right now.”

He pries the Elite Guard’s fingers off the grip of the chainsaw, revving it up and bisecting the Imp on the maw of the chainsaw.

“Glad to see that it still works. Now, let’s see if it can get me out of here.”

The greenette hauled the chainsaw over to the web of flesh, brandishing it like the deadly weapon it was. Izuku plunged the hungry chains of the saw into the fleshy substance, the teeth shredding through the bloody meat like, well, a chainsaw through a web of flesh.

If Izuku had been able to hear anything over the shrill cry of the saw, he would’ve sworn he heard the wall in front of him screaming in agony as is was cut open.

Once he had made an opening big enough for him to fit through, Izuku kicked open the door to the Fire Zone examining the tool had allowed his escape.

_ I like this chainsaw. I think I’ll hold onto it. _

The greenette made his way over the Central Plaza, where the rest of his Nemuri, Thirteen, and the rest of his classmates minus Tsuyu, Mineta, and Himiko were.

“Deku!” Ochako raced towards him and crushed her smaller boyfriend in a hug, releasing him a few seconds later. “You’re okay!”

“Glad to see you’re okay too, Ochako. Have you seen Himiko?”

His tall brunette girlfriend shook her head. “No, I haven’t-”

A sudden scream of agony followed by curt order interrupted her. The duo snapped their heads to the source of the sound, and their eyes shot open with horror.

Himiko broke through the plaza fountain, bouncing off the ground a few times and rolling to a stop at their feet. She coughed up blood, opening her eyes.

A single tear ran down the blonde’s bloody cheek, and she closed her eyes, becoming still.

Time seemed to slow for Izuku and Ochako. The time between their heartbeats increased, the movements of the charging Nomu playing out in slow motion.

A mysterious voice began to whisper into their ears.

_ The Nomu is a terrible beast. It is cruel, mindless, and powerful, made for one purpose, and one purpose only: to kill the number one hero, All-Might. _

The duo became consumed their uncontrollable rage, and they listened.

_ But you... _

Something inside of the normally passive cinnamon buns snapped.

_ ...you will be worse. _

Ochako felt a new power surge into her body, driven by the white-hot fury that pumped through her veins.

_ Rip and Tear… _

Berserk heeded the call of its master, and Izuku’s body arched with Hell Energy.

_ Until it is done. _

Time returned to normal speed and the duo faced the Nomu head-on as it charged with the intent of killing the one they loved.

The beaked giant reared back its fist to bring it down on the unconscious form of Himiko, letting out a punch that rivaled one of All-Might’s.

Izuku stepped into the punch, ducking under the giant’s arm and catching it. He used the monster’s momentum against it and flipped the Nomu into the ground, throwing it onto the ground and creating a Nomu-shaped crater.

Ochako screamed with hellish rage and pounced on the Nomu, applying her new power to her right arm. She increased the effect of Earth’s gravity on the limb and drove it into the beast’s chest, its shock absorption quirk doing nothing as her fist drove through its left pec, sinking in deeply and causing a deep wound.

The force required to injure the Nomu like that did not come without a price. Ochako’s right shoulder dislocated, and the radius and ulna snapped on impact.

It was only the adrenaline and anger that she felt that kept her from going into shock.

With a scream, Ochako pulled her arm out of the beast’s chest, raising her other arm to inflict the same damage on the other side of its chest.

The Nomu grabbed the brunette’s left arm and squeezed, crushing the bones in it. The brunette settled for standing up and kicking the monster in the face.

Nomu got tired of being abused and raised the fist it wasn’t using to hold Ochako up, ready to end her life in an instant.

It unleashed the punch, but then noticed that the only thing that hit the girl was its blood. The monster looked over to its arm, and suddenly, it wasn’t holding Ochako anymore. 

Izuku pried Ochako’s arm out of the fingers of the Nomu’s amputated arm. The chainsaw he had used to disarm the monster was christened with its blood, and it was hungry for more.

The Nomu climbed to its feet, the stumps of its arms bubbling as new bones and tissues grew, slowly forming new limbs to replace the ones it had lost.

It roared at the Ochako and Izuku, and they screamed back.

They would keep fighting until their last breath. 

For their classmates.

For each other.

For Himiko.

* * *

It was dark where Himiko was. And wet. If the blonde was being honest, she didn’t like it at all.

She opened her eyes, revealing a black inky void that stretched as far our as she could see. 

“Hello?”

Himiko’s question echoed through the empty space, the sound greeting her ears as she stood from her prone position.

“Can anyone hear me?”

_ “Y...ha...o...g...p.” _

“What?”

A spark appeared in the distance, dancing towards Himiko, shifting colors from pink, blue, green, orange, purple, white, indigo, and yellow.

_ “Yo...hav...to...ge...up.” _

Not fully understanding why she was doing it, Himiko opened her hand. The spark danced a few more times before settling in her hand, becoming a brilliant shade of red.

It reminded her of the blood of the two she loved most. 

** _“You have to get up.”_ **

Startled, Himiko looked up to see the hazy outlines of eight people surrounding her.

** _“You have to get up for them.”_ **

Memories of Ochako and Izuku flashed before her eyes, filling the blonde with a warm feeling. She really loved those two dorks.

** _“They need you.”_ **

An image of her lovers’ fight with the Nomu popped up, and Himiko covered her mouth with her hands. They were breaking their bodies for her.

Tears rolled down the blonde’s face, dripping down onto the inky floor.

** _“Save them. Go beyond.”_ **

The eight figures merged with the spark in Himiko’s hand, and she clutched it tightly, feeling the power of One-For-All surging within her.

“Plus Ultra.”

* * *

Himiko awoke with a jolt, sucking in a deep breath of air before coughing and spitting up blood. Everything hurt. Her body felt like it was on fire from the pain.

The blonde climbed to her feet, and every fiber in her being screamed in protest. She took another shaky breath, taking a wobbly step forward as Ochako cranked up the gravity on Nomu.

Izuku was on the beast’s shoulders and beating the ever-loving shit out of it. His Berserk-fueled punches broke the Nomu again and again, but the monster kept healing. 

It grabbed Izuku, struggled against the gravity it was feeling, and then slammed the greenette into the ground. He scrambled to his feet, some part of his brain knowing that he had broken a few ribs and his right hand. Berserk just wouldn’t let him feel it.

The angery cinnamon bun screamed in a hellish rage at the Nomu, pointing at the giant with a broken finger. 

“YOU ARE HUGE! AND THAT MEANS YOU HAVE GUTS! HUGE GUTS! RIP AND TEAR… RIP AND TEAR OUT YOUR GUTS!”

Nomu responded with a squawk as Izuku plunged his hands into the Nomu’s midsection, ripping out his intestines and getting blood everywhere. 

Himiko spotted the discarded arm of the Nomu, still dripping with fresh blood.

She unsheathed her hidden blades and stabbed the arm, fighting the urge to vomit as she drank the disgusting blood.

Izuku landed next to her, scrambling to his feet as the Nomu charged at Ochako. 

He was too far away. It was impossible for him to make it over before the Nomu killed Ochako. He just didn’t have the speed.

Izuku cried out, tears spilling down his face as he watched Ochako’s death charge at her.

A black blur raced by him.

Ochako saw the Nomu’s fist rocketing towards her, and accepted her death. She only wished that she had been able to help her parents a bit more before she passed, but such was life. The brunette closed her eyes, and waited for the end.

The sound of a fist impacting flesh greeted her ears, but she didn’t feel any pain.

Well, she didn’t feel any pain besides the pain she was already feeling from her throbbing arms.

The brunette cracked open on of her eyes and her jaw dropped.

Himi-Nomu and Izuku were tag-teaming the Nomu, and they were kicking its ass.

The young slayer tore another limb from the giant and started bludgeoning it with its own arm, Himi-Nomu imitating a ghost named after platinum stars.

Izuku was knocked high into the air, and both Nomus punched each so quickly that their punches left afterimages. As the greenette reached the peak of his arc, he saw the exposed brain of the Nomu and grinned.

Gravity seized hold of the greenette, and he fell like a rock.

The angery cinnamon bun reared back his fist as he plummeted toward the Nomu, channeling Berserk and focusing the demon into his arm.

The distance between Izuku and his target shortened, and he began to scream, wrecking his vocal cords for the umpteenth time in the past hour.

The Nomu stopped and looked up in confusion, and both Himiko and Izuku unleashed their attacks.

A rainbow of sparks danced around Himi-Nomu’s arm, and she rocketed her arm forward, hitting the Nomu’s face right as Izuku’s Berserk-powered punch collided with the Nomu’s brain.

The beast’s head imploded under the twin impacts. The force rippled through its body, ripping the giant apart from the inside out.

Simply put, the Nomu exploded into a gory mess, painting a large crimson cone out of its blood as what was left of its body rained from the air.

Kurogiri turned and vomited. Despite all of her years of seeing grotesque things while under the command of her superior, she had never seen someone explode like that before.

Shigaraki quaked with rage. He scratched at his neck, leaving red lines as he raked his skin.

“Those _ fucking cheaters… _I’LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!”

The handsy man took a step forward, but a roar from the still-active Hell Portal stopped his rage in its tracks.

Everyone turned to the rift to see a demon with a pink upper body, tan goat legs, green beady eyes, and two menacing horns emerge from the portal.

Shigaraki stared with wide eyes, as did everyone else who could see the Hell Portal clearly.

“Kurogiri?” He asked in a small, meek voice.

“Yes, Shigaraki?”

“Can you portal us out now?”

“Absolutely.”

Kurogiri opened a Warp Gate, which Shigaraki all but bolted into. The Spiritomb Bartender followed him in, closing the portal quickly as five other demons similar to the first stepped out into the Central Plaza.

Himiko melted down from her Nomu disguise, the adrenaline and boost she had gotten from One-For-All leaving her. Exhaustion hit the blonde like a truck, and it was all she could to stand, ready to fight against the demons that threatened her and her classmates.

Ochako was running on fumes. Like her girlfriend, the adrenaline had worn off, leaving her feeling everything she had done to her body to protect those she cared about. Even now, she had to fight off the shock that threatened to claim her from the conscious world. 

Izuku didn’t like their chances. Six Barons of Hell against a class that had barely defeated an All-Might killer and were on their last ropes. The greenette looked down at his chain and tried to grab it, yelping in pain as he realized that every bone in his hand was shattered.

The roars of Barons came ever-closer, and Izuku chuckled. Fate was cruel. He had killed a monster that was probably more powerful than the Cyberdemon, and he was to be killed by demons he could hack apart with his chainsaw, but couldn’t because he had shattered his hand. 

He scoffed and accepted his fate, just wanting the pain to stop.

The Barons charged, and the humans prepared to die.

Suddenly, a bright green ball of plasma was launched into the group of Barons, and they screamed in agony as the lightning arcs tore their bodies apart, reducing them to gory bits on the floor of the USJ.

Izuku turned his bruised and battered body to face his savior, smiling widely when he saw who it was. 

Sureya put away the still smoking BFG and gestured over his shoulder. Several heroes appeared, lead by none other than Iida, who surveyed the situation with an extremely worried expression.

Rumi dashed over to the Hell rift and placed a device in front of it, which sealed the rift, cutting a Possessed straggler in two. The rabbit hero crushed its head under her foot, and gave Sureya a thumbs up.

The Doom Slayer responded with a thumbs up of his own, and then he noticed his son wobbling on his feet like a newborn deer.

Exhaustion finally claimed the Nomu killers, and Sureya dashed forward, catching his son before he hit the floor. 

Izuku looked up at his father and smiled, seeing his father’s proud expression. 

Sleep claimed him, and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, one arc ends and another begins. I had fun writing this, despite the roadblocks that I experienced while writing the action sequences.
> 
> See you all next time!
> 
> Edit: Ochako did not use Berserk. She would've killed everyone around her, including her classmates, if she had. It's called hysterical strength, people. Look it up.


	17. Flesh Recovery and Metal Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which this fic earns its rating. 
> 
> Yes, there is smut! My first smut, but it is marked so the children can skip it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Recovery chapter. Took a bit longer than expected, probably due to the new idea that I have.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

Izuku lay still on the hospital bed, his face bruised and his body beaten. The only thing that proved that he was alive was the stable beeps of the heart monitor and his quiet breathing.

Ochako stared at her boyfriend’s unconscious form, trying her damndest to fight back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Her hands gripped the armrests of her chair tightly, her knuckles turning white. She wanted nothing more than to breakdown and sob for hours, but she couldn’t.

Not with Himiko’s current state. 

The brunette looked over at her girlfriend, who was currently resting on her shoulder after crying herself to sleep. Seeing Izuku’s battered form in the arms of his father had sent the blonde into hysterics. Himiko had only calmed after Recovery Girl had given her an ultimatum: calm herself or be removed from the infirmary.

The blonde had barely contained her sobs and had clung to her girlfriend, needing her as emotional support. Ochako had barely hung on as well, staring at Izuku in silence, not trusting herself to not break down crying.

Inko was well beyond that point.

She had cried rivers, staining Sureya’s shirt as he cradled his wife, doing all that he could to comfort her. 

Rumi had gone out angrily, slipping on her hero outfit and leaping out into the night, fuming with rage.

She would find those who had hurt her brother, and they would pay with their blood.

Ochako would’ve gladly joined her along with Himiko, had they not been under direct orders from Recovery Girl not to strain themselves. Sure, she had healed their broken bones, but that didn’t mean they could just run along and break them again. Especially after the stunt Ochako had pulled with hysterical strength and a mutation of her quirk. That required testing and paperwork, which neither party was looking forward to.

So that left just sitting there and waiting for the person the two girls loved most - besides each other, of course - to wake up.

_ If he even does wake up… _

Ochako shook her head, banishing that thought. Thinking like that wasn’t going to get her anywhere. Izuku would survive. He had lived after saving her from the zero-pointer, so why not now?

He had to live. Not just for himself, but everyone.

* * *

They wouldn’t stop coming.

Wave after wave of demons swarmed Izuku, forcing him on the offensive again and again.

No matter how many times he killed them, the legions of Hells rushed at him again, wishing to end his life.

Not that he would just lie down and take it. 

He wiped the blood running down his chin and reloaded his shotgun, pumping it as he screamed at the horde that separated him from the ones he loved.

* * *

Nemuri walked down U.A.’s corridors on her way to the infirmary, dreading each step.

She had failed as a teacher and a hero. It was her responsibility as a teacher to help her students, and it was her responsibility as a hero to help those in need.

The infirmary came into view, and with it, the executioner’s axe. 

What would Inko think? Was she a failure for not protecting her future little brother-in-law? Would Rumi hate her? Would they break off the engagement?

With every step that she took, Nemuri could feel the axe dropping towards her neck. 

_ Well, it was nice while it lasted. The least I can do is offer my deepest apologies. _

She reached the infirmary door and opened it, stepping into the lion’s den.

Everyone’s eyes snapped to the woman entering the room. The silence was deafening. Inko looked up at the younger woman, tears staining her cheeks.

The R-Rated hero choked back a sob, opening her mouth to apologize. “I’m sorr-”

She was tackled by a short green missile. 

“Nemuri! Oh thank god, you’re okay! I hadn’t heard from you and I was worried you had been hurt in the villain attack, but you’re okay!”

The twilight-haired woman blinked in disbelief. The woman she had feared would smite her for almost getting her son killed was glad she hadn’t been hurt.

“You’re not mad at me?”

Inko blinked through her tears. “Why would I be mad at you, Nemuri?”

Tears filled the hero’s eyes. “I l-let Izuku get h-hurt. He fought the villain with Uraraka and Toga, and I l-let them g-get hurt t-too…”

She sniffled, a tear running down her cheek.

“W-what kind of a h-hero am I i-if I c-can’t protect the ones I’m r-responsible f-for?”

Inko smiled a sad sort of smile and wrapped her future daughter-in-law in a hug, soothing the taller woman. ”Nemuri, I’m just glad you’re okay and that you got the rest of the kids out. Izuku takes after his father and sister. I don’t blame you for his actions, and you shouldn’t blame yourself either.”

Nemuri’s composure broke, and she sobbed, hugging the smaller woman and pouring her emotions into the embrace she was receiving.

All the pain, all the regret, all the guilt, all of the negative emotions she had around the U.S.J. incident came and they wouldn’t stop. The tears overwhelmed the R-Rated hero, and she wept. 

She wept tears of relief. Inko was not going to kill her. 

Sureya checked his watch and stood up, stopping by the hugging woman as he made his way to the door.

“...”

“Yes, please do. I don’t want Rumi to do anything she’ll regret while she’s out there.” Inko’s maternal instincts were tingling, and she was very concerned about her daughter’s well-being.

The slayer nodded, opening the door to the infirmary.

“Sureya.”

“...”

“Be careful out there.”

He gave Inko a thumbs-up before stepping into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Inko continued comforting the sobbing woman in her arms before looking over at the two girls sitting next to Izuku’s sleeping form.

The greenette mother really wanted her baby to wake up soon. It was too quiet without him. 

* * *

These goddamn demons would not _ shut up. _

Always screaming, always screeching, always clamoring for his blood. 

He would not give it to them willingly.

Izuku tore his way through the horde, crushing skulls and breaking bones on a bloody crusade to the way out of the hellscape he was in.

_ Why do you fight? _

A hooded figure clad in glowing white robes stood in front of the escape, cocking its head as the greenette fought against the demons.

_ Is it for power? Fame? Money? _

The body of an Imp with a crushed skull flew by the figure. Izuku planted his feet and tore into another, screaming with hellish rage?

_ Or is it something more? _

The demons struck as one, dogpiling the young slayer.

_ Perhaps you do not have your answer now… _

Izuku struggled against the weight, trying to stand under the mass of infernal beings smothering him.

_ ...but I sense you will have it soon. _

* * *

Rumi ignored the hot tears that stung her eyes. Crying wouldn’t help her brother now. Finding those who had hurt him would help him, but not if she sat around and waited for him to wake up.

Every second she sat waiting was another second that the villains who had hurt her brother had to hide themselves from her. She wasn’t about to let them get away. 

Not after what they had done to Izuku.

“I’m going to ask you this one last time, punk. _ Where are the villains that invaded the U.S.J.?!” _

The street thug the six-foot-four bunny girl was holding had long since emptied his bladder and was on the verge of tears.

“Lady, please… I don’t know nuthin’! I told ya already!”

“Don’t lie to me! WHERE ARE THEY?!”

“...”

Rumi looked over her shoulder to see her father standing in full armor, giving her a disappointed look. All the fury and anger that she felt drained out of her as her will to punish those who had wronged her family was replaced by a sense of devastation.

“Dad…”

The hot tears came back in full force. Dropping the street thug to the ground, she fell to her knees and the thug bolted, wanting to keep his life. 

Sureya knelt next to his daughter, placing his hand on her shoulder and comforting her as she sobbed. 

“I’m sorry, Dad… they hurt Izuku and I, I just… I got so _ angry… _”

“...”

Rumi looked up at her father, tears staining her cheeks. “Dad, how do you do it? How do you not just kill everyone in a fit of rage?”

Sureya sighed, running his hand through Rumi’s hair and rubbing her ears.

“...”

“Really?"

“...”

“You’re just always seething with rage, but your other emotions all desperately hold the door on your anger so you can function like a normal human being?”

“...”

“Wow. Um… Dad, I think that’s unhealthy, but if it works its good, I guess.” Rumi wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up, Sureya standing as well.

“I just… I don’t want to see anyone in my family get hurt.”

“...”

“You’re right. If I strike in vengeance at those who have wronged against me, then I’m no better than them.” Rumi cocked her head, running those worlds through her head.

“Isn’t that hypocritical coming from you?”

Sureya sputtered and looked away, scratching the back of his neck. “...”

“Yeah, sure… ‘Demons don’t count.’ Now, are you going back with me or not?”

“...”

“Oh, _ you’re on.” _

The father-daughter duo charged into the night, a smile on their faces as they hurried down the streets of Musutafu.

Mei hurried through the hallways of U.A., dodging past students and teachers as she sped her way to the infirmary, a red toolbox in her hand.

After she had heard the news of the attack on the U.S.J. and how Zuku had been hurt, she had immediately stopped work on her current baby, switching from one of Conhager’s blueprints to another.

Luckily, she could reuse the parts from the baby she had been working one to make this one, so she dismantled the old baby and went to work, her determination preventing her from making mistakes.

Conhager’s blueprints were sacred, and she would be damned if she didn’t make her American ancestor proud. It had taken all day just to finish the baby and another hour to figure out how to fit it in a toolbox, but she did it. 

The pinkette ducked under a table two students were carrying, not caring about their surprised yelps or the angry words they threw at her receding back. All that mattered was getting this baby to Zuku. He needed it badly.

The door to the infirmary came into sight, Mei forcing her already blurring pace to quicken as she threw open the door, startling the five women inside. Her crosshairs locked onto the unconscious greenette on the cot, and her grip on the toolbox tightened.

An old lady hobbled over, waving her cane at the pinkette. “Hatsume, what is the meaning of this? I have a patient that needs time to heal, and I fear your presence might be counter-productive!”

Mei ignored her and bolted to Izuku’s side, slamming the toolbox to the ground. The metal casing of the toolbox fell away, revealing a red metal rectangle that began to expand upward. It expanded until it was around the height of a mailbox, a gauge on the front and back showing how much “metal” was stored in the device. 

A heart monitor rose out of the top, various drawers filled with miscellaneous medical supplies and ammunition popping open as an ammunition belt coiled out of the right side, a canister marked with a red cross sliding into place. The display on the front of the machine lit up, the gauge indicating full.

Ochako and Himiko looked at the machine in confusion, not really understanding. Inko and Nemuri were equally as mystified, and they stared at the strange contraption.

Recovery Girl had enough of Mei’s hijinks and prodded the pinkette with her cane, calling the girl’s attention to her. “Hatsume, what is this… machine that you have brought into my clinic?"

Mei didn’t answer, her amber crosshair eyes locking onto Izuku. A red beam of light snaked its way out of the machine and locked onto Izuku, medical cross particles leaking from it.

“Come on, come on…”

* * *

Something was different now.

The fatigue that had plagued Izuku as he fought the demons vanished from his muscles, replaced by healing red light. Newfound strength rippled through the greenette, the eternal fire burning in his soul blazing with purpose.

The dogpile of demons exploded, the denizens of Hell threw aside like they weighed nothing. Izuku began his bloody crusade through his hellish mindscape, pointing a finger at the hooded figure that watched from the exit.

“You want to know why I fight?”

An ambitious Imp rushed forward. Its face was introduced to the ground violently. Several other Imps rushed to do the job their comrade had failed to do. They were introduced to the bottom of Izuku’s boots as he crushed their skulls under his feet.

“I fight not for power, or fame, or glory.”

Two Hell Knights raised their fists to crush the slayer into a bloody pulp. He ducked underneath the punches, grabbing the demons’ Achilles tendon. He ripped the tendons, causing the two demons to fall to their knees. Despite being in very good physical condition, Izuku felt like the Hell Knights needed a visit from the chiropractor. He reached up and snapped their necks, letting the muscular demons hit the ground with a massive thud.

“I fight for those who cannot defend themselves.”

The exit was very close now. The demons defending it gained an almost panicked look, they did not falter. A Hell Razer, a demon covered in white bone-like growths with its right arm formed into a cannon locked onto the greenette with its singular glowing red eye and began charging up its attack as a few Possessed Soldiers trained their weapons on Izuku.

“I fight not for myself, but for everyone.”

The Possessed didn’t even have time to react before Izuku had punched through the chest of one of them, ripping off the arm of another. He bludgeoned another Possessed to death with the limb of its companion, grabbing its body and tossing it into the blast of the Hell Razer. The demon recoiled, not seeing the fist racing towards its face until it was crushing it. Izuku shook the blood from his gauntlets and stormed up to the hooded figure, jabbing a finger in its face. 

“And you are not going to stop me.”

_ I don’t plan to. _

The greenette did a double-take. “Then why send all these demons at me?”

_ To test your resolve, Son of the Doom Slayer. And you have passed with flying colors. _

The hooded figure turned to the exit and waved its hand, opening the door.

Izuku watched the exit open up and looked back at the figure in apprehension, not really trusting the situation.

_ Go on. Your family and friends are waiting for you. _

“But what about you? What are you even doing here?”

_ I cannot tell you that, Son of the Doom Slayer. Perhaps you will learn in time, but not now. Your freedom awaits. _

Izuku stepped up to the exit, giving the hooded figure one last glance before stepping through the stone gates into the light beyond them.

* * *

Izuku took a sharp inhale of breath, his eyes fluttering open. Different voices filled his ears, all calling for his attention. He couldn’t make them out, only knowing that they were there. Blurry shapes filled his vision, slowly coming into focus.

“...h my god. Himiko. Himiko, Deku’s awake!”

“Wha…?”

“Deku’s awake, Himiko!”

“Izu’s awake?!”

“Yeah!”

“...”

“Izuku?! Are you okay?”

“It worked! Conhager’s dispenser blueprints worked!”

“Oh thank god. I’m not losing a student.”

“You had me worried there for a moment, little bro.”

“ENOUGH! EVERYONE, YOU ARE DISTURBING MY PATIENT! I NEED YOU ALL TO CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT OR LEAVE MY INFIRMARY!”

Inko, Sureya, Rumi, Nemuri, Recovery Girl, Ochako, Himiko, and Mei all appeared in Izuku’s field of view. He smiled, coughing slightly. 

“Hey everyone… what’d I miss?”

The legendary Midoriya tears activated, and Inko crushed her son in her arms, pouring her motherly affection all over her son as Himiko and Ochako hugged his other side, the greenette’s face smothered in kisses. Inko departed, and Ochako seized Izuku’s lips, kissing him like he would die if she ever stopped. Himiko bounced from side to side, waiting for her turn to kiss the boy she loved.

Mei watched them, feeling a strange feeling in her heart. She felt… mad at the two girls kissing Zuku. It was similar to the feeling she got when someone touched her babies without her permission or when Power-Loader-sensei praised someone else in the support course.

Recovery Girl ranted in the background, waving her cane around and shooing everyone out of the room, so she could give Izuku the medical exam he needed. 

Inko watched as Mei gave Izuku one last glance before somehow compacting her dispenser into a toolbox and carrying it like it weighed nothing. If the greenette’s maternal instincts were correct (they were hardly wrong), the girl who had just saved her son’s life liked him. 

And she, for one, approved.

* * *

Recovery Girl’s exam went by quickly, and she gave Izuku a clean bill of health but advised the boy not to do any hero work. His body may look fine, but there were areas where he was still recovering. 

Other than a warning not to reckless attack the biggest guy in the room again, Izuku was sent off to the dorms where it was getting very late. 

Most of his classmates had already gone to bed, so Izuku decided to surprise them all in the morning. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. It was too warm for him to wear a shirt. He climbed into his bed, getting comfortable and closing his eyes.

Alas, sleep avoided him like the plague. The bed felt empty without the presence of Ochako and Himiko. No matter how comfortable he got, sleep seemed to dance just beyond his reach, so tantalizingly close, but it would not come to him.

A knock on the door stirred the greenette out of his limbo. He sat up, slightly grumpy, and checked the clock beside his bed. 10:37 pm.

Another knock caused Izuku to groan in frustration. Who the heck wanted to talk to him in the middle of the night? He threw back his blankets and got up, walking over to the door, another knock coming as he reached for the doorknob. Whoever it was really wanted to speak to him. 

Izuku opened the door, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “It’s 10:40, what’s the matter?”

“We couldn’t sleep, Izu.”

“Wha…? Oh. _ OH. I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was you two and I was really tired and I couldn't sleep-” _

Himiko and Ochako smiled, dressed in their pajamas. They wrapped their shorter boyfriend in a hug, ending his nervous rant and soothing him.

“It’s okay, Deku. I probably would’ve done the same thing.”

“Ochako is right, Izu. I understand that you’re really tired. You didn’t hurt my feelings. But let’s get to bed, shall we? It’s cold out in the hall.”

Izuku nodded and stepped out of the way, letting his two girlfriends into his room. They made their way over to the bed, Ochako slipping under the covers first, Himiko waiting for Izuku to slip into bed.

The greenette locked up the door and climbed into bed, making room for Himiko as she climbed in as well. The trio laid together in bed awkwardly, not really saying anything.

The girls didn’t need to explain why they had come to Izuku. He had wanted their presence to comfort himself, especially after their battle with the Nomu.

The trio laid there for several minutes, Himiko absentmindedly running her hand over a few of her boyfriend’s scars. He had earned them through years of training with his father and countless spars with his sister, but scars were everywhere on Izuku’s bare chest. 

He felt Himiko running her hands over the scars and began to grow self-conscious. He tried to ignore how soft the blonde’s hands were on his chest and looked over at his other girlfriend.

Ochako eyes were glued onto his chest, drinking in every detail of the defined muscles he had. The chiseled features of Izuku looked _ very _appetizing, and the brunette desperately wanted to indulge herself.

She looked over at Izuku with a hesitant gaze. “Can I, um… touch your muscles?”

Izuku nodded, a slight frown on his face. “I don’t know why you would want to touch a body that’s horrendously scarred like mine-”

Himiko smacked the back of Izuku’s head, a disappointed look on her face. “Izuku!”

“What? My body is ugly, and I don’t want to force you two to look at it.”

“Deku, look at me.”

Izuku reluctantly looked over at Ochako, bringing his emerald eyes to her auburn ones. 

“Your body is not ugly. You have scars, but they aren’t something that you should be ashamed of. Let me ask you something,” she reached out and traced one of the scars on his right pec, “How did you get this scar?”

Izuku smiled at the memory. “I was sparring with Rumi, and she had forgotten to take off the boots of her hero costume. She used a Kaguya Crescent and missed my body, but the boot caught my chest and scraped the entire area raw.”

Ochako grimaced but stealthily moved her hands down his chest, running her padded fingers over Izuku’s scars. 

“That sounds painful. But you have a fond memory attached to that scar, right Deku?”

“Yeah.”

“I think what Ochako is trying to say is that we don’t think your body is ugly, Izu. Every one of those scars has a story to tell, and it means that you lived to tell the tale.”

Izuku’s eyes glistened with tears, he hugged both of his girlfriends, pulling them close. 

“Thank you both so much for being with me. I don’t know how this happened, but I’m glad you two are here. I love you both so much.”

He kissed Himiko, then Ochako, leaving them with flushed red faces. The girls looked at each other and nodded, turning back to Izuku and speaking in unison.

“We love you too, Izuku.”

The use of his first name sent a chill down Izuku’s spine. The girls closed the distance between their lips and his, and the night of passion began.

**(Lemon start! Avert your eyes, children! The chapter ends here for you!)**

Himiko locked lips with Izuku, practically shoving her tongue into the greenette’s mouth as the two made out, their tongues battling for dominance. The blonde ran her hands all over Izuku’s bare chest, feeling every bit of his muscular frame. Izuku’s hands roamed Himiko’s and Ochako’s bodies, feeling their toned bodies under the pajamas they wore.

Heat pooled in the girls’ cores, their breaths growing hot and steamy. Himiko broke off the lip lock, feeling a hard rod press against her outer thigh as she straddled Izuku’s leg, grinding on his toned limb.

“Oh? Looks like someone is eager~.”

Izuku’s face lit up, a scarlet blush illuminating his face in the moonlight. “I-I’m sorr-”

Himiko put a finger on his lips. “One of the things that I love about you is that you’re so easy to fluster, you lovable dork. I’m _ glad _ I’m able to get a reaction like _ this _ out of you.”

She ran her hand over his clothed penis, earning a moan of pleasure from him. “Although, before we begin, I do want to ask something. Are you okay with doing this? I don’t to force you or Ochako to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Izuku nodded. “Himiko, I’m r-really nervous, and i-it’s my first t-time, but I w-want it t-to be with you a-and Ochako.”

Himiko smiled and nodded. “Good to know. Now, Ochako, would you come here, please? I’d like to put on a show for Izu.”

Ochako raised an eyebrow, but got out of the bed and joined Himiko. The two girls stood in front of the bed, both red as tomatoes. 

The blonde looked over at her girlfriend and pulled her in for a kiss, quickly dominating the other girl’s tongue. She reached down, grabbed the hem of Ochako’s pajama shirt and lifted it upward, revealing the brunette’s toned stomach and surprisingly, no bra, leaving Ochako’s perky and bountiful breasts bouncing free. 

Izuku’s eyes locked onto the pale mounds of flesh, noting the hardened nipples that signified Ochako’s arousal. 

  
As Himiko broke her liplock, she looked back at Izuku and noted his slightly agape mouth. She pulled off her own shirt and let her braless breasts breathe, grinning as she slowly pulled down her pants and panties, giving Izuku a show he would never forget.

Ochako did the same, emboldened by seeing Izuku’s reactions and turning around, giving Izuku a view of her shapely rump as she removed her pants and panties, revealing her glistening mound.

Himiko giggled and point Ochako in the direction of Izuku. “Like what you see, Izu~?”

The greenette snapped himself out of his boob-induced trance, and he smiled widely. “Very much so. Although, I don’t think it’s fair if you two are naked and I’m still here in my clothes. Let me take care of that.”

“You can take off your pajama pants, Izu, but leave your boxers on. I’d like it to be a surprise~.”

“O-okay.”

Izuku stood up and pulled down his pajama pants, revealing his toned legs, a few scars decorating them here and there. Himiko’s and Ochako’s eyes snapped to the tent in his pants, and their cores felt emptier by the second.

The girls stepped forward, Himiko gently pushing Izuku down onto the bed, she and Ochako getting on their knees in front of him.

“Let’s see what BFG you have in store for us, Izu. Ochako, would you do the honors?”

“Glady.” The brunette reached out, gripped the waistband of Izuku’s boxers, and pulled down.

Izuku’s erect member nearly slapped her in the face as it sprung free, standing proud. A thick musk invaded her and Himiko’s nostrils, increasing their own arousal greatly. They stared in disbelief at its size, Himiko looking down at her forearm. Her boyfriend’s penis was around the same size, if not bigger!

Izuku frowned and looked away in embarrassment. “S-sorry if it’s small…”

“Small?!” Ochako squeaked, looking up at the magnum dong before her. “Deku, I think this is on the larger side of male genitalia!”

“O-oh…”

Ochako and Himiko leaned forward, closing their eyes and taking in Izuku’s musk, the scent of their own arousal soon wafting up to the greenette. 

Himiko gingerly touched Izuku’s penis, wrapping her hand around the thick appendage. Her fingertips could not meet her thumb, but that did not discourage her. Izuku’s soft moans encouraged her to go further, and she motioned to Ochako.

“I’m going to put the tip in my mouth, and I’m sure Izu would _ love _ it if you rubbed him while I did that~.”

Ochako nodded and wrapped her hand around the hot, throbbing member, holding her pinkie out as to not accidentally make him float away.

Izuku shuddered at her touch, waves of pleasure shaking his very being just from the light touch. Himiko opened her mouth and took the head of his penis in her mouth, noticing Izuku tighten up in pleasure as she relaxed her jaw and let more of his dick into her throat.

Her saliva acted as lube for Ochako, who rubbed the lower half of Izuku’s penis, sending lightning bolts of pleasure down Izuku’s spine. 

What Himiko lacked in experience she made up for in her enthusiasm. She took as much of him as she could into her mouth, slurping away like his member was a delicious piece of candy. She could feel just how hot and girthy he was, and he twitched her mouth, his pleasure growing. 

Ochako fondled his balls, her finger strong but gentle, pleasure rocking Izuku. 

Due to the combined assault from both Ochako and Himiko, plus it being the first time for him, Izuku didn’t last long. 

“Himiko… I’m gonna cum!”

The blonde responded by shoving as much of her boyfriend’s big fucking genitalia into her mouth as she could, feeling him twitch violently before he exploded in her mouth. His essence flooded her mouth, the taste potent and salty, hot and lively. 

She tried to swallow as much of his release as she could, gulping it down as she formed a vacuum seal with her lips. 

The life-bringing torrent ceased, and Himiko removed the head of his penis with a pop, turning to Ochako and kissing her, exchanging his essence with her. 

Izuku found the sight very arousing, but his turn was over. He lay there, panting as his legs spasmed in pleasure. The greenette recollected himself and sat up, looking down at Himiko and Ochako, who opened their mouths to show them full of cum. They swallowed together, showing their empty mouths to their boyfriend, who felt a strange sense of pride.

“Tha… that was amazing, you two. Thank you. But I think… that it is your turn now. Up on the bed, you two.”

Himiko and Ochako didn’t argue. They climbed onto the bed, lying down and opening their legs, presenting their glistening folds.

Izuku looked at the glorious sight in front of him, wondering how it had come to be. Not that he was complaining.

Before he pleasured them, Izuku paused. “Um, do either of you care about who goes first?”

Himiko answered immediately. “Do Ochako first. I can give you tips along the way.”

Ochako turned to her girlfriend, giving her a look. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. I just want you to sit back and enjoy yourself, okay?”

Ochako nodded. “Okay…”

“Right. Izu, come here.”

The greenette nodded, kneeling before Ochako’s pussy and examining her folds, completely enraptured by the sight. 

“Izu, you see this bean-like thing right here? This is the clitoris or clit for short. It’s very sensitive, but it gives a woman a lot of pleasure if you touch. Not too hard, though. Otherwise, when you go in with your tongue, be gentle, ok?”

Izuku nodded, and clapped his hands together, muttering a quick “Itadakimasu!”

He leaned in, kissing Ochako’s inner thighs as he made his to her sobbing folds. She moaned and squirmed in his grasp, and then Izuku got an idea.

“Himiko, why don’t you lay on top of Ochako? That way, I can make both of you feel good at the same time.”

The blonde was impressed. She really had picked a good boyfriend. Following Izuku’s instructions, she climbed on top of her girlfriend, their breasts mashing together as their clits touched, sending shockwaves of pleasure through their bodies.

Himiko grinned. “Hey there, beautiful. You come here often?”

Ochako gave her a look. “Just shut up and kiss me already, Himiko.”

The blonde was more than happy to oblige. The two began making out, kneading each other’s breasts as Izuku thanked them for the meal.

He took an experimental lick from the bottom of Ochako’s opening to the top of Himiko’s, causing the two girls to moan into each other’s mouths as they dueled with their tongues.

Izuku took two fingers and inserted them into Himiko’s entrance, her love juices making the entrance easy. His tongue snaked its way into Ochako’s folds, and the two girls separated their liplock, moaning and panting in pleasure their boyfriend worked to pleasure them both.

Every finger thrust and lick wound springs of pleasure in the cores of the girls. “Oh fuck, Deku, how are you so good at this? I thought you haven’t done this before!”

Izuku’s response was a hum that rocked Ochako’s vagina, sending waves of pleasure through her entire being. The spring wound tighter, Himiko’s breath becoming quickened as the greenette’s fingers pumped in and out of her love canal. 

“I-Izu… don’t you dare stop! Keep going… right there!” The cores of the girls grew hotter and tighter as their fast-approaching orgasms welled up inside of them.

Izuku’s surprisingly masterful technique quickly drove his girls to the brink, and their voices grew higher and higher with pleasure, peaking with their orgasms.

“Izuku, we’re c-cumming!”

The girls screamed in pleasure as their cores burst into a bloom of heat and pleasure, their eyes rolling back into their heads as they spasmed through their orgasms, spraying Izuku with their love juices. The greenette lapped up the flood as quickly as he could, slurping down the hot liquid like it was delicious katsudon.

He removed his fingers from Himiko’s mound and licked them clean, savoring the release on them. It tasted tangy, as opposed to the more sweet taste that Ochako had. 

Izuku looked over his handiwork and saw that his girlfriends had passed out on top of each other, sleep finally claiming them. Smiling to himself, the greenette gingerly separated the two, snuggling in between them for cuddles.

He kissed both of the sleeping women he loved, smiling as sleep claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Um, this was my first official lemon, so please let me know what you all thought. If you have any tips to improve the sexy times scenes, please, let me know.
> 
> Otherwise, love was exchanged.
> 
> See you all next time!


	18. One Does Not Simply Survive Hell Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hell Week almost starts, and people flame me for a misleading title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Been a while, hasn't it? Sorry it took so long, I had other things I wanted to do.
> 
> If you have any question, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own Doom or MHA. Please don't sue me.
> 
> Edit as of 4/14/2020: In accordance with new lore from Doom Eternal, I have changed the ending of this chapter slightly.

The morning sun peeked in through the gap of a pair of hastily closed curtains, once again targeting the eyelid of a sleeping blonde.

Himiko moaned in her sleep, her brain booting up. Her amber eyes flittered open, blurry shapes appearing in her vision. They sharpened and focused, condensing into recognizable shapes.

The room she was in was both familiar and not. It seemed to be a paradox running through the girl’s mind, trying to figure out where she was.

Posters of All-Might, the Doom Slayer, and Miruko decorated the walls, a family picture with a giant bunny girl dwarfing the rest of her family, a brunette sleeping next to her in the otherwise empty bed.

That was odd. What was Ochako doing in Izu’s bedroom?

More importantly, what was _ she _ doing in Izu’s bedroom?

And why didn’t she have any clothes on?

Wait.

Izu’s bedroom, Ochako, naked, same bed…

“OhmygodIfuckedmyboyfriendandgirlfriendlastnight.”

Himiko’s catlike eyes slited in panic. She sat straight up, disturbing the dozing brunette next to her.

“Mnnnnnn… five more minutes, Ma…”

Her blonde beauty whipped her head over to the source of the voice, completely taken aback.

“Ochako?”

“Hmmm? Whassisit?”

“We fucked Izu last night.”

Ochako’s eyes shot open in shock. She bolted upright, looked at Himiko, and screamed.

“Mrs. Midoriya is gonna kill us!”

* * *

Inko sneezed, getting an eyebrow raise from her husband across the table. She shrugged and cupped a freshly-brewed teacup in her hands, warming them.

“Someone’s probably just thinking about me, Sureya.”

“...”

“I’m not sure, but I have the strangest feeling that I should call Izuku and ask him when I can expect grandbabies.”

Sureya chuckled and sipped his coffee, opening the day’s paper.

“You did tell Recovery Girl to give him those condoms, right?”

“...”

“Good. I don’t think I’m ready for grandbabies quite yet.”

* * *

Izuku hummed a [tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvocYeIskuc) his mother had sung to him as they played together, throwing together a Western breakfast of bacon and eggs. Luckily, the fridge had just been restocked, leaving a bountiful harvest for the greenette as he used his dastardly charms to whip up breakfast for the whole class.

Man, all those hours of playing Cooking Mama and actually cooking with Inko had paid off.

He wrote a note on the fridge informing his classmates about breakfast. With practiced ease, Izuku scooped up the three plates he made for himself and the girls and departed from the kitchen, grabbing some chopsticks on the way out.

The door to the kitchen swung closed, and a figure stepped out of the pantry as another dropped her camouflage. They quickly grabbed their portions and devoured them, smiles appearing on their faces.

“Hmm. It seems Midoriya is an excellent cook, kero.”

“Well, duh! Do you remember the katsudon he made when we were all moving in? That was some of the best food I’ve ever had in my life!”

“Agreed, kero. Where do you think he learned to cook, Ashido-chan?”

“His mother taught him.”

Both girls froze at the new voice. They slowly turned to see the newcomer and relaxed when they saw who it was. 

“Yaomomo! Don’t sneak up on us like that!”

“She really didn’t, kero. You were just too busy stuffing your face.”

“Tsu!”

Momo giggled at Mina’s protests, smiling beside herself. “Regardless of our way of expressing our love for Midoriya’s food, I still think we should thank his mother for teaching him how to cook.”

The tall ravenette gathered her own plate and turned to exit, stepping out into the hallway and acquiring a head full of pink octopus-like hair between her breasts.

“Hey, nice boobs.”

* * *

Izuku let himself into his room, alerting the two girls on his bed and prompting them to cover themselves.

“Oh, sorry! I’ll, uh, just put these down and give you both some privacy-”

“Izu, _ get in here.” _

The boy didn’t need to be told twice. He raced into the room and hurried shut it behind him, facing the two girls.

He immediately spun back around and stared at the wall, face red as a tomato.

Himiko and Ochako looked at each other and sighed.

“Deku, ya’ve seen us both naked. There’s no reason for ya’ to be embarrassed.”

No response.

“Deku? Is somethin’ the matter?”

Izuku continued to stare at the wall. Ochako and Himiko’s anxiety rose.

“Deku, ya’ know ya’ can tell about anythin’, right?”

“Yeah, I know, it’s just…”

He paused, taking a deep breath.

“My mom always told me to respect a woman’s privacy, and I just realized something.”

Both girls looked at their boyfriend in confusion. “What?”

“...you have an accent, Ochako?”

* * *

“...so you’re a student from the support course?”

“Yep.”

“And you came here to see some of your clients?”

“Mhm.”

“And you didn’t mean to bump into Yaoyorozu’s… ‘boobs,’ as you called them?”

“Nope. Not that I’m complaining though. She’s got some very nice girls. Anyway, can I go now? You’re infringing on the time I have available for my clients.”

Iida sighed, looking over at Momo. The poor girl was dreadfully embarrassed after Mei’s sudden Marshmallow Imprisonment. Kyoka consoled the taller girl, rubbing circles into Momo’s back as she sobbed.

“It’s okay, Yaoyarozu. You didn’t mean to stuff the girl in your breasts, it’s okay…”

If you were to ask Kyoka if she was jealous of Mei, she would most likely find the nearest blunt object and beat you to death with it.

But if you paid attention, you’d realize she never actually denied it, so…

A quick glare into nothingness caused the author to stop writing about Kyoka’s envy and focus more on the plot of the story.

_ Stupid lucky pinkette. _

Iida looked back over at Mei, who looked like she would vibrate out of the physical constraints of her body if left alone for too long with nothing to do. Letting her go without consequences seemed like a bad idea, but it _ was _ an accident in the first place. 

Damn, it sucked being one of the only responsible kids in the class. Perhaps if Midoriya was here, he’d know what to do…

Wait, that was it! He’d get Midoriya, and then let him deal with this mess! After all, it _ was _his duty as vice representative to maintain order in the class.

Iida smiled at his own analysis and was glad for once that he wasn’t one of the class representatives.

* * *

“You had an accent this whole time and you didn’t tell me?”

Ochako blushed and looked away. “I thought it was embarrassin’, and that people would think less of me…”

Izuku smiled softly and cupped Ochako’s chin. “Hey. Don’t let others’ opinions weigh you down like that. For what it’s worth, I think your accent is adorable.”

He kissed her lips lightly and pulled away, leaving her eyes half-lidded. 

“Just like you.”

“Is that why you call Izu Deku?”

Both Izuku and Ochako looked over at their girlfriend. Izuku raised an eyebrow before he actually thought about it.

“Wait a minute… if you have an accent… Ochako, how do you say Dekiru in the Mie Prefecture?”

Ochako blushed and looked away, a ghost of a smile on her face. “...Deku.”

Izuku’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “You’re kidding.”

“I really ain’t. It’s how we say it, Deku. So when I heard Bakugo callin’ ya’ that an’ actin’ like a cat that’s been put out, I got a bit confused. Was he sayin’ ya’ can do it, or was he tryin’ to put ya’ down? Then we talked later befor’ the entrance exam started, an’ I called ya’ that, an’ now we’re here.”

She looked back at Izuku, pure love and adoration in her eyes. 

“I want ya’ to know that when I call you Deku, I mean it. You _ can _do it. Even if ya’ don’t believe in yourself, know this;”

“I believe in ya’. Himiko believes in ya’. Your Ma, Pa, and Sis all believe in ya’, and most of our classmates believe in ya’. We have your back.”

Tears formed in Izuku’s eyes, making Ochako panic. 

“Wait, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings I just said what I was feelin’-”

She was silenced by Izuku’s soft lips against her own.

They separated after a few seconds, emerald staring into auburn, completely lost in each other’s soul.

“Thank you, Ochako. I needed that.”

“No problem, Deku.”

“I love you.”

“I love ya’ too.”

“And I love both of you lovesick idiots. Get over here and let me in, damnit. I need some love too!”

Himiko squeezed herself between the two cinnamon buns and basked in their warmth, glad to have them as her lovers.

They giggled and held her close, the three of them just lying together, content with each other in their arms, not a care in the world.

An asteroid could’ve wiped out the planet and they wouldn’t have cared. All that mattered was caring for the other person in their arms. 

Then a knock on the door stirred the three out of their embrace. Himiko and Ochako whined at the loss of Izuku’s contact, but they reluctantly let their boyfriend go to the door.

The greenette opened the door slightly, his face grumpy. “Yeah?”

“Oh thank God, you’re awake! Midoriya, there’s a student from the support course here to see you. I can barely keep up with her. She’s too energetic.”

Izuku raised an eyebrow. “Why is Hatsume here?”

Iida shrugged, honestly not sure and frankly, he didn’t exactly care. It was Midoriya’s problem now. 

“I am uncertain, but I advise you to get over there as quickly as you can. She hasn’t even been here for five minutes and she’s already made Yaoyorozu embarrassed.”

“I see. I’ll be right there.”

Iida nodded and walked away. The greenette turned back to his girlfriends and sighed, clearly disappointed. 

“Well, it appears Hatsume is at it once again. I need to go deal with her before she causes more chaos.” He offered an apologetic smile, warming the hearts of his girlfriends. “Perhaps we can do this again some other time?”

Ochako and Himiko nodded, understanding the situation and knowing that it wasn’t their boyfriend’s fault he couldn’t stay with them at the moment.

“Deku, before ya’ go…”

“Hmm?”

The brunette kissed him softly on the lips, a soft blush dusting her cheeks. Himiko followed suit, kissing Izuku and biting his lips to extract a tiny amount of blood.

“Oww…”

The blonde offered an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I was just hungry and that should tide me over until I get a blood bag from the fridge.”

“I see. Well, I’m gonna stop Hatsume from accidentally blowing up the common room or building Skynet from a toaster.”

“What?”

“She hasn’t done it yet, but the thing that scares me is how close she’s actually been at times.”

With that, Izuku turned and exited the room, leaving his girlfriends very confused and concerned. 

He walked down the hall into the common room, where Mei was surprisingly not blowing anything up. 

“Who the hell made your hero costume?! This thing is completely impractical! Not to mention that it looks like you’re trying to get yourself noticed!”

Momo’s face blushed scarlet. While she had noticed that her costume wasn’t exactly the most… modest design she had seen, she hadn’t considered its impact on her classmates.

_Maybe that’s why Jirou gets a nosebleed whenever I am in costume…_ _Am I really that alluring to people? _She looked over at her friend, who offered a slight smile and rubbed her back.

_ And if I am that alluring to others, then why do I feel glad when Jirou looks? _

_ Or Midoriya for that matter… _

“Are you listening to me?! Who designed your hero costume?” Mei’s short attention span was wearing thin, and her hands were itching to work on something.

Momo stammered, her train of thought derailed by Mei’s sudden question. “Um…, I believe it was the UAC? They offered a quality product, and while the price was a bit much, I find that the design suits my quirk.”

A menacing aura slowly filled the room, Mei’s normally lively eyes turned to glass orbs as they glared through Momo’s soul.

“Quality product, _ my ass. _Those UAC bastards couldn’t tell quality if it walked up to them and introduced itself.” She huffed, a fiery determination building in her soul.

“You’re getting a costume redesign.”

“What? But my current costume-”

“Was designed by a bunch of lecherous perverts who thought it would be funny to have the heir of the Yaoyorozu corporate empire run around in an outfit that makes her seem like a street hooker.” Mei pulled up the design for the costume on a tablet she pulled from nowhere, her face red with rage.

“This thing isn’t designed to help with your quirk. It was designed to make you seem like a harlot and it shows. Sure, you may get _ some _ use out of it, but it requires you to expose your breasts for some of your bigger creations, yes?”

“How do you know that?”

“Answer the question.”

Everyone was shocked by Mei’s sudden shift in demeanor. One second, she was an energetic ball of pink that couldn’t stay still for more than a few seconds, and the next she was a person on a crusade against the UAC.

“Uh, yes?”

“And by doing so you expose a clear shot to your ribcage and several of your vital organs. It’s a horribly flawed design that prioritizes fanservice over functionality. Which is why I’m giving you a redesign.”

“But-”

“No buts, Yaoyorozu. I need a lot of your hair by the end of the week. Luckily, I happen to know someone with a quirk that accelerates hair growth, so that helps.” Mei flipped through the design of Momo’s costume, disgusted with the shotty job the designers at the UAC had done.

“Honestly, did they not put any consideration towards any kind of armor? Jeez.”

Izuku walked up to his friend and cleared his throat, startling the pinkette inventor. She whipped around to see who it was, and immediately crushed the greenette in a bone-breaking hug.

Tears that been suppressed by hours working on the dispenser to save his life spilled out, running down Izuku’s shoulder as he confusedly patted the inventor’s shoulder.

She looked back up at him and sniffed, eyes already red. “You’re okay. You’re okay! Oh thank God, I thought I lost you. I saw you in that bed and I thought you would never wake up and I got so scared and I don’t know why I just-”

“Hatsume.”

“What?”

“Thank you.” Izuku gently squeezed the sobbing girl in a hug, holding her as she poured out days of suppressed emotion.

It wasn’t fair. Why did Zuku make her feel like this? 

_ Why did he have to make her care about him? _

Izuku said nothing as Mei continued to break down in the common room. He scooped up the girl and carried her back down the hall to his room, leaving his bewildered classmates behind him.

“God I wish that were me, kero.”

“TSU!”

* * *

“...despite the recent attack at the U.S.J., U.A. University has announced that it plans to hold classes as normal. The annual sports festival will not be canceled and first-years will be allowed to participate, according to the principal. Many analysts are still in debate over the reason for the U.S.J. attack, some saying that the Hell Incursion Event was random while others claim it was planned-”

A TV remote flew through the air and barely missed the TV screen, clattering to the ground. It was soon joined by a newspaper, a game controller, and a bottle of moisturizing lotion.

“God-”

A table was flipped.

_ “-fucking-” _

A chair flew across the room, a portal opening to set the piece of furniture down without causing major damage.

_ “-DAMNIT!” _

Shigaraki grabbed the TV remote decayed it in his hands, reducing the plastic tool to a pile of dust. Kurogiri sighed and pulled out a replacement, popping new batteries into it.

As the teal-haired manchild continued to have his temper tantrum, a figure standing next to Kurogiri looked on in disbelief.

The figure was massive, standing at an even eight feet. The other casing of the figure was white and red, its spindly frame and golden halo nearly reaching the ceiling.

The angel-like being turned to a computer nearby, which has a call going. In a voice and emotion that could clearly be identified as disappointment, it spoke.

“...this is your heir? An immature manchild with a skin problem and a crippling addiction to video games?”

The person on the other end of the call sighed, clearly not impressed with Shigaraki’s behavior either.

“Tomura can be… difficult to work with at times, but he is committed to the cause. Heroes forsake him, and now it is his personal goal to make them regret abandoning him and others like him. I think the Khan Makyr will find him a valuable ally.”

_ “I’LL FUCKING KILL EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF THOSE CHEATERS!!!” _

“Shigaraki, if you decay another barstool, I will take away your Playbox for a month.” Kurogiri’s voice was calm and patient, but the threat was still _ very _real.

The manchild slowly moved his fingers away from the barstool and took a deep breath, centering himself.

“Ok, ok. I’m cool. I’m good. So our plan to kill All-Might at the U.S.J. didn’t work. What now?”

The Maykr spoke, hesitant and not fully expecting the young villain to actually listen to him.

“It appears that U.A. will continue with their festivities for the time being. To attack the school now would be suicide, considering that added security they will undoubtedly bring in. Not to mention it would take at least a week to gather the forces necessary for another invasion.”

“Uriel Makyr, you said the city of Hosu has an unusually high level of Hell Energy, correct?”

The cyborg nodded, looking back at the computer screen. “That is correct, Sensei. What do you suggest?”

“Well, it appears the Hero Killer is on the move once more. By my projections, he should be in Hosu in three weeks, and if we release another Hell Incursion Event along with a few Nomus, it should demonstrate our strength and increase our recruitment capabilities. Can I trust that you will have a few accumulators ready in time for our next attack?”

If Uriel had visible eyes, they would be sparking at the proposition. “Absolutely, Sensei.”

He pulled up a holographic map of Hosu, choosing ideal portal spots. 

“Let’s raise a little Hell, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I think was on the Big Crack. 
> 
> See you all next time!


	19. The Road to Hell is Paved with the Bitching of Whiny Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigaraki: Kurogiri, you look a bit different. Have you changed your clothes or something?
> 
> Kurogiri: No. Why do you ask?
> 
> Shigaraki: You just seem more feminine than usual.
> 
> Kurogiri: Tomura, I'm a woman. I'm always feminine.
> 
> Guess what? Kurogiri is a girl now. Reason? You'll see. I just went back and changed all the male pronouns for Kurogiri to female, so be aware!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here we are! Bitching Children Suck!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please do not sue me.

Mei clung to Izuku as if her very life depended on physical contact with the slayer. He cradled her, not saying anything. The greenette opened the door to his room, brushing past Ochako and Himiko.

“Deku? What’s the matter?”

The duo had managed to put on their clothes after the previous night’s… passionate activities. Izuku didn’t respond at first, prioritizing caring for the sobbing girl latched onto him.

He set Mei down on his bed, struggling with the pinkette’s strong grip. She refused to let go, her grip only tightening as Izuku tried to pull away from her.

Mei’s sobs escalated into wails.

Himiko and Ochako tried to help pry the inventor off their boyfriend, but she latched onto them as well, pulling the two girls in.

She crushed the three of them into a hug and cried her soul out, refusing to let them go, repeating the same words over and over.

“I’m not losing you, I’m not losing you, I’m not losing you, I’m not losing you, I’m not losing…”

Eventually, her crying fatigued her to the point of exhaustion, sending the pinkette to dreamland.

Ochako and Himiko looked over at Izuku with confused faces.

“What was that about?”

“It was like she actually cared about something besides her inventions for once…”

Izuku frowned and looked down at Mei, who was sleeping with the three of them still in her arms.

Even though it was forced, sleep was rare for Mei and she needed all the time she could get. Knowing this, the greenette tucked her in and made sure she was comfortable before turning back to his girlfriends.

“I think it has something to do with the attack on the USJ. I’m not sure how or why, but she was crying in the hall and saying something about how she was afraid of ‘losing me.’”

Himiko raised an eyebrow. “Losing you? What does she mean by that?”

Ochako raised a finger to her chin, deep in thought. “This is gonna sound crazy, but what if she likes us?”

“Ochako, it’s kinda obvious that she likes us. We’re some of her only clients.”

The brunette shook her head. “I mean beyond that. If she’s afraid of losing us, I think she might hold us a bit higher than just clients.”

Himiko’s eyes widened. “You don’t mean…”

“I do.”

Izuku looked at the two of them, completely confused. “What are you two talking about?”

Both of his girlfriends gave him a look of exasperation. 

“You know, for someone as smart and observant as you, there are obvious things that you miss.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh Deku… you’re so cute.”

Both Himiko and Ochako got up and left their confused boyfriend, needing to change into some actual clothes. Izuku scratched his head, clearly not getting it.

“Was it something I said?”

* * *

Mei woke up on a desert floor, staring up at the night sky as a fire crackled next to her. The sound of a guitar drew her attention to a truck that looked like it was built over three hundred years prior. 

A man dressed in a hard hat and overalls with a red shirt and goggles was playing his [guitar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NTfCbfvwM8) without a care in the world. He looked up and saw Mei, surprise and then recognition coming over his face.

“Well howdy, Hatsume. I was wonderin’ when ya’d visit me. Here, have a seat next to me.”

Mei climbed to her feet, completely in awe. Sitting before her was one of her greatest heroes, in the flesh.

Dell Conhager waved at her, a smile on his face as he beckoned her over. Slowly, Mei walked over to the fabled inventor and sat next to him, still not quite sure that what was happening was real.

“Um, Mr. Conhager?”

“Please, call me Dell. Beer?” The engineer held out a beer bottle to the pinkette, who politely shook her head.

“No thank you. I-I’m too young to drink.”

Dell nodded. “Fair enough. More for me, I suppose.” He popped the cap of the bottle and took a swig, placing the bottle next to him.

“Am I dead?” Mei asked, fear settling in on her.

“What? Heavens, no. You just tuckered yerself out with all that cryin’ is all. Why don’tcha grab that guitar next to ya’ and we can talk about what’s been botherin’ ya’.”

Mei looked left and right, not seeing a guitar anywhere. “Uh, Dell? There’s not a second guitar I can use…”

“Then what do ya’ have in your hands there, Hatsume?”

The pinkette looked down at her hands. She was holding a guitar she _ swore _ she didn’t a second ago. “Uh ok… this is weird.”

Dell nodded, an understanding look on his face. He continued playing, the tune simple but still memorable.

“So what’s been botherin’ ya, Hatsume? Something ain’t workin’ right in your life?”

Mei nodded, absent-mindedly strumming the guitar. “Well, I uh, have a few clients that got themselves hurt a few days ago and I don’t why, but hearing that they got hurt made me panic like one of my babies was broken.”

Dell scoffed, clearly amused. “Lemme ask you somethin’, Hatsume. What do you like about these particular clients of yours?”

His pinkette companion raised an eyebrow, but decided to humor her ancestor. “Well, I like the bubbly gravity girl because she has a smile that can light up a room, and she has a hidden fire of determination that hasn’t quite come out yet. She’ll be scary when that happens.”

“I like the blonde vampire girl because she’s really friendly and knows people and how they work, which is valuable in a client. Plus, she’s dating the bubble gravity girl and they’re both taller than me, which makes me wanna curl up and uses their chests as pillows for some reason.”

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. “And Zuku...”

“Zuku is tiny compared to his girlfriends, but he’s a walking ray of sunshine. I really like spending time with him and when he’s gone, I find that working on babies for him and bubbly gravity girl and blonde vampire girl makes me happy.”

She turned to Dell, a confused look on her face. “Am I in love?”

Dell laughed. “I would say so, Hatsume. And it seems to me that if ya’ really do love ‘em. So lemme tell you this: don’t let them slip out of your grasp. It’s once in a blue moon an opportunity shows itself like this.”

“But Dell, I’m afraid of them getting hurt. What if they get knocked down, and then… and then they never get back up? What am I supposed to do?”

The engineer stopped playing for a quick second, Mei still playing the song perfectly. He smiled and looked Mei dead in the middle of her crosshair eyes.

"Hey look Hatsume, you're an Engineer. Now that means that you solve problems. Not problems such as 'How many girls is too much in a harem fic,' because that would fall within the purview of the author's conundrums of 'too many best girls.'"

“What?”

Dell ignored her and continued playing in perfect harmony with his pinkette descendant.

“You solve practical problems. For instance: how are you going to stop some big mean mother Hubbard from tearing the ones you love a structurally superfluous be-hind?”

“Uh…”

"The answer, use a gun."

“A gun?!”

“And if that don't work…”

“Use a shield!”

“Use more gun.”

“Oh.”

“Take for instance this heavy caliber tripod-mounted lil' old number designed by me, built by you, and they best hope…”

Dell glared at his descendant, sending a shiver down Mei’s spine.

“Not pointed at them.”

He stood up and faced Mei, holding the guitar out to her.

“Now, I’ve left you a little… inspiration concerning your next ‘baby.’ Next time you poke my blueprints, take a look.”

Mei nodded, taking the guitar from her ancestor.

“Thank you, Dell.”

“Anytime, Hatsume. G’luck with ya’ confession. You’re gonna need it.”

A muffled sound came from somewhere beyond the campfire’s light, and Dell smiled.

“Well, I guess our time together is up. I look forward to everything you build, Hatsume. G’luck!”

He waved as everything turned white, and Mei was whisked away.

* * *

  
  


“Well, we can’t just leave her in your bed, Izu! What if her teacher comes looking for her?”

“Then we explain the situation!”

“You think Power Loader is gonna be glad to find one of his students asleep in your bed?!”

Mei sat straight up and gasped, startling the others in the room.

“Hatsume! You’re awake!” Ochako leaned forward, examining the pinkette’s face. “Are you okay? You don’t feel any pain anywhere, do you?”

“I love you.”

The room froze. Silence engulfed the room, and the three lovers stared with wide eyes at Mei.

“Wait, _ what?!” _

* * *

  
  


On the other side of Musutafu city, Sureya Midoriya paused. 

His son was on the verge of acquiring another girlfriend. 

Sureya wasn’t exactly sure how he knew, but it really didn’t matter in the long run.

He reached into his hammerspace and pulled out a notepad and a pencil, scribbling down Mei’s name under Ochako’s and Himiko’s.

The slayer smiled underneath his helmet, reading the title of the list.

_ Candidates for the Continuation of the Midoriya Line. _

He put the notepad away and chuckled, glad that his son was finding someone, or rather, someones to spend the rest of his life with.

Maybe he should ask Inko about grandbabies…

* * *

“You love me?! I thought you loved Deku!”

“I do. But I love you and blondie as well.”

“Do you even know our names, Hatsume?!”

Mei looked away, blushing. “N-No…, but that d-doesn’t mean that I won’t try!”

Izuku was still in shock. “Y-You love me, Hatsume?”

“Yes. Call me Mei, Zuku. You’ve earned that much at least.”

“B-But-”

Himiko whipped around and pointed a finger at Izuku. “No buts! She confessed!”

The blonde turned back to Mei and offered a soft smile.

“Took you long enough.”

She stopped and took a moment to consider something. Then she turned back to her significant others, a thoughtful look on her face.

“Remember when I said we should have a conversation about our relationship?”

Both Ochako and Izuku nodded. 

“Well, no time like the present. We’re having that conversation now.”

Her lovers nodded, stunned into silence.

“Ok, so, you two are too in love with each other to see the looks the others have been giving you. And by others, I mean the other girls in our class.”

Himiko pointed at Ochako, bring a blush to the brunette’s face.

“Ashido and Asui have been checking you out all week. Honestly, if I wasn’t open to the idea of polyamory, I would be jealous.”

She turned her attention to Izuku, who flinched under her gaze.

“Yaomomo and Jirou are both stealing looks at you when they think one of us isn’t looking. Asui is very close to just straight up asking the three of us out, and I think Ashido is rapidly approaching that point as well. Although Hagakure is a bit of a mystery to me...”

Himiko turned back to Mei, who looked at her with apologetic eyes.

“But for now, we have a girl who’s just confessed to the three of us. So. I, for one, am perfectly fine with letting more people join our relationship. Mei here seems to be the first applicant, and I must say that her application is quite…”

Himiko did a quick scan of the pinkette’s body, licking her lips.

“...satisfactory.”

Ochako nodded, a bit uncertain. “Well, if you’re willing to accept her into our relationship, then I guess I’m willing to as well.”

Himiko nodded and turned to Izuku, who was completely in shock. 

“Izu?”

“Wha? Oh uh…”

The greenette looked over at Mei and saw how hopeful her amber crosshairs looked. Memories of how the pinkette had been so… direct in her measurements, her dutiful and perfectionist approach to the construction of their hero suits, how she had clung to him as if her life depended on it flooded his mind.

He may not have been in love with Mei at that moment, but he was sure approaching that level at terminal velocity.

“I agree. Hatsu-, I mean, Mei. As of right now, you can consider yourself my third girlfriend.”

Mei’s face lit up like she had been struck by lightning, and she gathered the three of them up in a hug and crushed their skeletons with her deceptively strong arms.

“I love you all so much…”

“We love you too, Mei…”

* * *

Nemuri looked down at the memo she had received and blinked, not sure if she had the right document. Regardless, it had come from Nedzu himself, and that damn mouse-bear-dog thing had always been playing 4D chess with everyone as his pieces in his game.

She just wasn’t sure how her students were going to react to the news.

Which was why she was taking her sweet time walking to homeroom. 

_ Come on, Nemuri. It’s just the sports festival. If anything, they’ll be thrilled to participate! _

_ Right? _

_ And the good news is that you don’t have to train them at all! _

_ Right? _

_ So why am I so damn nervous about this? _

She came to the classroom door, staring at it as if it was poison.

_ Well here goes nothing… _

Nemuri gently opened the door…

...and found her homeroom in surprisingly straight order.

No one was running around and screaming at the top of their lungs, and no one was trying to murder each other.

That was interesting.

It actually seemed like some of the students were glowing. Besides Aoyama. 

Izuku, Toga, and Uraraka seemed really happy about something. Perhaps that’s what Sureya had called about earlier?

Whatever it was, it didn’t matter now.

It was time for a big announcement. 

“Class, today I am proud to announce that despite the attack on the U.S.J., U.A. is still going to host its annual sports festival, and first years are allowed to participate!”

Nemuri paused and allowed her students to gossip for a few seconds before restoring order.

“As you all know, the Sports Festival is a highly competitive event where you all will have the opportunity to show off how you all have improved in the last month. Participation is mandatory, and I expect you all to bring your A-game. This festival is not only a place to show your skills to your classmates and the other classes but also an opportunity to show off to all of Japan! Many pros will be watching the festival, so I expect you all to put maximum effort into your training.”

The class gasped, and Nemuri continued before chaos could set in once more.

“Speaking of training, class sessions will be held all week during hero training and homeroom, and I will be assisting All-Might in your training as well as one other person.”

Izuku stared at her with disbelief, not fully believing what she had just said. The rest of the class began to theorize, Todoroki leading the most outrageous theory of getting the Pro Hero Wash to train them.

“The Number Three Hero has volunteered to help with your training. Mr. Midoriya, if you please.”

The classroom door slid open and revealed none other Sureya Midoriya himself in full battle armor, stepping into the classroom with an intimidating aura.

Mineta flinched and cowered in his seat, recognizing the aura from Izuku.

Sureya made his way to the front of the class and waved, Izuku, Himiko, Ochako, and Momo waving back.

“...”

“Good morning, Mr. Midoriya.”

“...”

Iida stood up, his arm chopping furiously.

“Forgive my interruption, Mr. Midoriya, but ‘hellish training’ sounds counter-intuitive!”

“...”

“R-Right. My apologies.”

Iida sat down, face pale. He did not talk for the remainder of Sureya’s discussion and was very afraid.

“...”

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Midoriya. We’ll see you next week?”

“...”

Nemuri smiled and nodded, glad that she didn’t piss her future father-in-law off.

Not that she ever would, Sureya just had the aura of a person you never wanted to get angry, lest you unleash the fury of hell upon yourself.

The slayer gathered his things and prepared to leave, but before he left, he made a finger gun at Izuku and fired it, Izuku mimicking the gesture.

They chuckled and Sureya waved goodbye, exciting the classroom.

As soon as he was gone, Mineta passed out, completely drained from having to fight his urge to run.

Todoroki stood up from his desk and walked over to the greenette, placing his hands on Izuku’s desk.

“Midoriya-”

“Oh my god was that your dad?!” Mina was fangirling hard, and Tooru joined her as they wiggled together in place.

“He was so cool! He just stood there and ‘...’ and it scared Mineta so badly that he passed out!” 

“So cool!”

“So manly…” Eiko wiped a single tear from her eye, overwhelmed by Sureya’s presence.

Todoroki tried again. “Midoriya-”

“Midoriya, your father is a bit less intimidating then I remember. Has rasing you softened him a bit?”

Momo’s question derailed the conversation, Todoroki getting increasingly frustrated.

Izuku scratched the back of his head. “I think so. He has been getting less angry over the years.”

“Midoriya.”

Izuku finally heard Todoroki and turned toward the icy-hot kuudere boy.

“Yes Todoroki?”

_ “Are you the secret lovechild of Mr. Midoriya?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. Theoroki at it again. Being his usual dumbass self.
> 
> See you all next time!


	20. Rune Trial: Blood Fueled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone. I think it's about time we let the games begin, don't you?
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

_ “Are you the secret love child of Mr. Midoriya?” _

The class went silent, all eyes on Izuku and Todoroki as the two stared each other down.

“Todoroki, no.”

The greenette stared fiercely into the other boy’s eyes, a fire of determination blazing brightly in them.

“I’m not my dad’s secret love child, because he and my mother were married when I was conceived. I really don’t appreciate you saying such things about my family.”

Izuku rose from his seat, dwarfing his six-foot classmate despite being two inches shorter than him. Todoroki’s left hand burst into flame, his expression actually changing from impassive to fear.

“Alright, break it up.” Nemuri broke up the fight before it happened, separating the two boys. Izuku gave one last glare at Todoroki before sitting down with a huff.

“Right. Now before I was interrupted, your training sessions will begin in ten minutes on Training Ground Gamma. Mr. Midoriya and I are eager to see how you’ve improved since the Battle Trials. Word of advice: Mr. Midoriya doesn’t like to waste time. Let’s get going, people.”

The class scrambled out of their seats and swarmed the door, not wanting to piss off Sureya.

Bakugo threw open the door and came face-to-face with a crowd blocking the exit of the classroom. He blinked a few times before snarling and crackling his palms, ready to fight-

Eiko put her hand on the dandelion’s shoulder, shaking her head. “They’re not worth it, Bakubro. Plus, how are you going to be a hero if you keep being scary all the time?”

Bakugo bristled but softened under Eiko’s gaze. He lowered his hands and resumed his standing posture, gazing at the crowd with a disinterested glare.

“So this is the fabled Class 1-A? The ones that survived a Hell Incursion Event at the USJ?”

The class turned to look at a blonde whose very existence screamed superiority complex.

“Oh no.” Ochako raised her hand to her face, her eyes wide with shock. Mina noticed and raised an eyebrow.

“‘Oh no’ what, Uraraka? Is something wrong?”

The brunette pointed at the blonde leading the crowd in the hallway, who was now… foaming… at the mouth.

_ “He has superiority rabies.” _

“HAHAHAHA!!! CLASS 1-B IS FAR SUPERIOR TO 1-A! YOUR LITTLE GUARD POMPERIAN WILL DO NOTHING TO INTIMIDATE ME, INFERIORS! I, NEITO MONOMA, WILL LEAD CLASS 1-B TO VICTORY AT THE SPORTS FESTIV-_ grk.” _

The rabid boy hit the ground like a sack of bricks. Behind him, a girl with orange hair glared down at him before looking over at the door apologetically. 

“Sorry about Monoma. Ever since the USJ attack happened and you all came back unscathed, he’s been getting more and more competitive. It’s embarrassing, really.”

The girl held out her hand. “I’m Itsuka Kendo, the ‘big sis’ of 1-B. That’s what my classmates call me, at least.”

Momo took her hand and shook it professionally. “Momo Yaoyorozu, class representative of 1-A. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kendo. I hope you all bring your best in the coming festival.”

“As long as you bring yours. Well, I better get Monoma back to class. Vlad-Sensei’s probably wondering where we are.”

Kendo bent down and grabbed the unconscious Napoleon wannabe by his neck and dragged him down the hallway towards 1-B’s classroom.

The crowd surged forward, blocking the way for 1-A to get through. Bakugo’s patience was wearing thin. “Could you all move? You extras are blocking our path to the training fields!”

“Watch it, pomeranian. You could be expelled for attacking another student and I’m sure there’s plenty of people that would love to take your place in the hero course.”

_ “Why you little-” _

“Kacchan.”

Bakugo spun around and froze. Izuku’s normally cheerful and bright face was replaced by a cold mask of stone, barely containing the anger the greenette held on a tight leash.

“Let me.”

The dandelion nodded, stepping to the side and breathing. He put his hand to his chest, feeling his heart pound against his ribs like a bird trying to escape a cage. Bakugo looked up and saw Izuku, an aura not unlike his father’s surrounding the greenette.

Izuku strode up the crowd. He stopped at the edge and at the person that blocked his way, somehow towering over the taller student.

**“Move.”**

The student scoffed, flexing his muscles. “Or what, pipsqueak.”

**“Or you will ** ** _be _ ** **moved.”**

“I’d like to see you try.”

Izuku shrugged and sized up the student, shifting to an optimal stance.

“I weigh 90 kilos, pipsqu-_ eak!” _

The student was lifted like a feather and moved a few feet as Izuku moved him out of his way, setting him down. The angry cinnamon bun glared at the taller boy, burning a hole through the other’s soul.

“Now, when someone asks you to move, I suggest you move. ** _Got it?”_ **

The student nodded rapidly, his eyes wide with fear. Izuku turned back to the crowd, his brow still furrowed. 

“Anyone else wanna get in my way?”

The crowd parted before Izuku, and he waved his hand, beckoning to the rest of his classmates. They quickly rushed out of the classroom, heading to the locker room at top speed.

Izuku followed them, shooting a pointed glare at the student who had blocked the way one last time before following his class through the crowd, the normally noisy halls completely silent.

* * *

“Rumi, Yuu, Ryuko, and I have been talking, and we’ve decided to hold the wedding at the shrine downtown. I know they charge a hefty sum for events like that, but you know how much heroes get paid. Plus, I do get a bonus for working as a teacher here, so we have more than enough to cover the costs.”

“...”

“Traditional. Western weddings are cool and all, but I’d like to get married in a kimono.”

“...”

“We haven’t nailed down the guest list just yet, which is why I wanted to talk to you and Inko before I made any finalizations.”

“...”

“We’re actually still looking for wedding bands. Rumi said we should ask Izuku for advice about that. It’s weird just how much he knows. It’s like someone is writing facts into his brain or something.”

“...”

“Oh, he’s been an absolute angel, Sureya. One of the brightest students in the class. He’s also volunteered to help tutor some of the students who have lower grades, so that’s nice. Ah, here they come. Talk later?”

“...”

“Sure. I’ll come to see you and Inko after work, ok?”

“...”

Mineta was surprising the first one on the field. After nearly meeting his untimely demise at the hands of his own perverse nature, he thought long and hard about the way he acted and why he wanted to become a hero.

He reflected on his actions at the USJ, and how his classmates could have been killed due to his panicking. How lucky they had been that demons can’t swim. How most of his classmates looked at him in disgust and rarely wanted to associate with him.

If pursuing women through perverse means was his motivation to be a hero, then maybe…

_ ...maybe I shouldn’t be a hero at all. _

Mineta looked down at the ground in thought as the rest of the class came outside, the girls not believing their eyes when they saw the grape boy standing out in the field, moping.

Mina made her way to Kaminari and elbowed him. “What’s wrong with Mineta?”

The electric airhead shrugged. “I’m not sure. He’s been like ever since the USJ, which is really strange, now that I think about it. He hasn’t said anything about going to look up anyone’s skirt or peeking at girls in the locker room, which is really not like him.”

Had the moth girl not been conditioned to despise Mineta, she would’ve felt some pity for him.

But he was a scumbag, so who cared?

Right?

Sureya called the class to attention, having them stand in a line as he paced in front of them like a drill sergeant, inspecting each and every one of them.

Momo panicked internally as Sureya made his way down the line towards her, feeling like a small animal hiding from a large predator.

A very large, very _ angry _predator. 

Sureya projected an aura that made her want to run and hide and pray that he would not find her. He finished with Izuku, moving onto Mineta, who looked up at him with a gaze of acceptance.

_ What is he going to think of me? I hope he thinks highly of me. I mean, I haven’t seen him in years but I think he approved of me. After all, I did do very well in the Battle Trial. _

_ Wait. _

_ Has he seen my hero costume?! _

Sureya finally finished inspecting Mineta and moved on to Momo, who was currently having an existential crisis.

_ What if he thinks I designed that costume to get men to look at me? What if- _

_ What if he thinks I’m a harlot?! _

“...”

“Y-YESSIR?”

“...”

“Um, my mother and father are doing quite well, thank you for asking. They fully support my desire to be a hero, and I thank them deeply for that. How’s your family?”

“...”

“Kayama-sensei did tell us she was getting married. Has Inko been well?”

“...”

“She asks about me from time to time? Really?”

Sureya nodded. 

“I see. Would you tell her I said hi, please?”

“...”

Momo nodded, relaxing under the fatherly side of Sureya. She felt like she was meeting an old friend after a long time of being apart, and that wasn’t inaccurate.

Sureya moved on from Momo onto inspecting Reiko, leaving the girl to her own thoughts.

_ I can see were Midoriya gets half his kindness from. _

She glanced over at Izuku and noticed how he looked at Ochako and Himiko, feeling a strange feeling well up in her heart. She felt angry- no that wasn’t right. She was happy for the two, but what was this feeling of wanting Midoriya to look at her like that?

_ Am I… _

_ ...jealous? _

* * *

Tooru hit the ground with a thud, grunting as she landed unceremoniously. Izuku’s steely battle glare stared at her floating uniform before unfreezing and morphing into worry.

“Oh my god, Hagakure are you okay?”

He rushed over to the invisible girl, scanning her for injuries before realizing that he couldn’t scan her for injuries because she was invisible.

Luckily, Tooru did a quick patdown of herself and with the assistance of Tsuyu’s infrared vision, the three of them came to the conclusion that she was unharmed.

“Sorry. I guess I overdid it back there with that grapple…” Izuku looked away, embarrassed.

“It’s fine, Doriyah. You were actually really cool when you did that grapple! I was like ‘whoa!’ and you were like ‘DOR-YAH!’ and suddenly I was on the ground! It hurt a little, but it was really cool!”

Tooru wiggled in place, her excitement getting the better of her. Izuku smiled. The energy radiating from the invisible girl only furthered her enthusiasm, which was _ definitely _contagious.

Kyoka and Tsuyu stood to the side and gazed at Izuku, watching him laugh as Tooru jumped up and down, unable to contain her energy.

The punk rocker smiled in spite of herself, a light blush dusting her cheeks. “Green’s really the sorta guy that would apologize for hurting you and then make sure you were okay.”

She turned to her froggy companion, who’s eyes were half-lidded in arousal. “He’s too nice for his own good, kero. It’s so hot…”

“Uh, Asui? People are starting to look at you.”

The frog girl ignored her and continued to drink in the sight of Izuku’s sunshine smile, a smile of her own on her face.

“Kero kero, Izuchan~.”

“Alright, class! That’s enough training for today! You all can head inside now!”

The class let out a sigh of relief and headed inside, eager to rest.

“Remember, the sports festival is in two weeks! I want you all to be in tip-top shape before then! Go Beyond,”

“Plus Ultra.” The class muttered half-heartedly, completely exhausted by the day’s events.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by. Under the watchful eye of Sureya and Nemuri, Class 1-A had been whipped into shape. Techniques were trained, muscles were strengthened, and hopes and dreams were offered as motivation.

“You seem adamant to win the festival. Why is that?” Mei asked as she, Ochako, Himiko, and Izuku headed to the waiting room of the sports arena.

“It’s kinda selfish actually…”

“Why do you say that, uh…” Mei struggled with her girlfriend’s name, picturing the word in her head. “Omiko?”

“Ochako.”

“I was close!”

Ochako huffed and looked away. She sighed and turned to her significant others, embarrassed. “Deku, why do you want to be a hero?”

Izuku blinked, stumbling over his words. “Well, I wanna be a hero because I want to help people. I know what’s it like to be the person the villain is threatening, and I don’t want anyone to experience that.” He took Himiko’s hand and kissed her on the forehead, a blush on his face.

Ochako nodded, then let out another sigh, coming to terms with what she was about to say.

“I want to be a hero for the money.”

Mei stared at her in disbelief. “Money?”

“Money. Ya’ see, my family owns a construction company, and for most of my life, business hasn’t been that great. I wanted to do whatever I could to help support my parents, but they just smiled and told me to follow my dreams…”

Ochako sniffed, tears coming to her eyes. “My parents have been so supportive my entire life, and I wanna help them out and give them an easy life, ya’ know? But I need money for that, so I decided to be a hero. Not to help people like you and Himiko do, Deku, but for money.”

“Ochako…”

She turned away, hot embarrassment flushing her cheeks. “I know, it’s selfish and not noble-”

She was cut off by three pairs of loving, supportive arms wrapping themselves around her. 

“Wha?”

“It’s not selfish of you. If anything, I can actually relate to you. My family is in danger of being bought out by the UAC, so our business has had some tough times as well. But if I can advertise my babies here at the festival, we’ll get more business and money! So don’t put yourself down, Hichako! I understand completely!”

Mei beamed, her smile bright and slightly manic, but endearing nonetheless. Ochako smiled, hugging Mei tightly.

“Thank you, Mei. I needed that.”

“No problem! A satisfied customer is my number one priority!”

“Just one thing, though.”

“Huh?”

“My name is Ochako.”

“Well, I got the middle part right this time!”

Ochako, Himiko, and Izuku all laughed, hugging their inventor girlfriend tightly.

Such a heartwarming moment. It would be a shame if someon-

“Oi! Everyone’s been looking for the four of you!”

Damnit, Bakugo! At least let me finish my damn sentence!

“Oh, Vampire Bitch. All-Might came looking for you, said he needed to talk to you urgently. And Deku, your mom and dad want to talk to you as well.”

The two students’ eyes shot open. “Do you know where they are?”

“They’re all in the waiting room. Icyhot and his dad are there, and they were having a heated discussion when I last saw them. I dunno what about, but yeah. Don’t keep them waiting.”

The four lovers followed Bakugo back into the main waiting room, where a man wearing a collar and mask of flame was having a heated argument with Todoroki behind a closed door.

Sureya, Inko, Rumi, All-Might and Nemuri all stood in the room, the bunny girl thumping her foot impatiently. Her face lit up when she saw Izuku, and she scooped up her younger brother in a bone-shattering hug. The greenette hugged his taller sister with equal force, and the two dropped separated, massive smiles on their faces.

“Hey Rumi. You here to watch the festival? I thought you would’ve been out patrolling.”

Rumi scoffed. “And miss the chance of watching my little brother kick ass and/or have his ass handed to him? I wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

“Language, Rumi.”

“Sorry, Mom.”

Inko’s arms enclosed Izuku next, crushing her son in a hug as she sobbed rivers.

“My little boy is all grown up… and he’s ready to destroy his opponents! But be careful out there, dear. After what happened at the USJ, I was really hesitant to even let you compete. You can thank your father for convincing me.”

Sureya waved. Izuku waved back. All-Might and Himiko went into a separate room and had a conversation, leaving Ochako and Mei alone with the Midoriyas.

“We just want to let you know that whatever happens out there, we still love and support you.”

“I know, Mom. But thank you for saying it anyway.”

“Well said. Now go out there and kick some ass, Izuku. Make me proud.”

Inko’s eyes burned with the fire of a warrior, sparking the fire in Izuku’s own. “I will, Mom.”

Himiko exited her room with All-Might, followed by Todoroki and his father, the Number Two Hero, Endeavor.

**“Well, I appreciate all the family support, but I believe that it is time for spectators to head to the stands and for participants to go to the field. Good luck out there, everyone!”**

Ochako, Himiko, Mei, Todoroki, and Izuku all nodded.

**“Kayama, you’re with me.”**

“Age before beauty, All-Might~”

The older hero laughed and strode out of the room, followed by the rest of the adults. Todoroki turned to Izuku and Himiko and stopped them.

“Midoriya, Toga, know this. I will win this festival, and I will do it without _ his _ power. So don’t hold back.”

“Only if you don’t hold yourself back, Todo. Now let’s get out there, I’m sure everyone is waiting!”

The five students departed from the waiting room, hungry for competition.

* * *

“HEY THERE LISTENERS! IT’S YA BOI, PRESENT MIC, COMING AT YOU LIVE FROM THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL!!!”

The crowd roared in excitement, getting hyped up for the first event. Present Mic smiled from his announcement box at the top of the stadium, practically boiling with energy.

“FIRST, WE HAVE THE ASPIRING HEROES WHO SURVIVED A HELL INCURSION EVENT UNDER THE LEADERSHIP OF THEIR CLASSMATE! YOU ALL KNOW WHO I’M TALKING ABOUT!”

“THE FIRST YEARS OF THE HERO COURSE!”

“IT’S CLASS A!!!”

The class waved as they stepped out. “Jeez, that’s a big crowd! I didn’t expect that many people to show up!” Ochako stared out into the crowd, her eyes wide.

“Hey, this only happens once a year, and it’s televised across all of Japan. It’s a big deal.” Izuku assured her, patting her back. “And if we do well here, a pro will offer us an internship to improve our skills as heroes.”

Ochako nodded, determination blazing in her eyes. “You’re right. Let’s do our best!”

“FOLLOWED BY CLASSES B, AND THEN CLASSES C, D, AND E OF GENERAL STUDIES!”

The other classes filled the arena, the roar of the crowd never diminishing.

“AND OUR FRIENDS FROM THE SUPPORT COURSE, CLASSES F, G, AND H! FOLLOWED BY THE BUSINESS COURSE!”

Momo led the class to a large platform in the center of the stadium, where Nemuri was waiting, her trademark sadistic smirk on her face. The students separated by class, eager to begin.

“AND THE REF FOR THE FIRST YEARS THIS YEAR IS-”

Nemuri cracked her riding crop and smirked, waving to the crowd and blowing a kiss at Rumi, who blushed.

“THE R-RATED HERO, MIDNIGHT!” The crowd burst into applause and whistles.

Nemuri let it go on for about two seconds, then snapped the crop. “SHUT IT!”

The crowd immediately silenced, entranced by Nemuri’s too sexy voice. Several people in the audience had to clean their pants after they heard her speak.

“Pipe down. Your student representative will be Himiko Toga, from Class 1-A. She placed top in this year’s entrance exam and will be delivering the Athlete’s Oath, so give her your attention, alright?”

She smiled at Himiko, who walked to the podium next to the hero. She smiled at all the faces that greeted her, her eyes locking on Izuku, Mei, and Ochako.

She loved them so much.

“Thank you, sensei. Now, let me begin by thanking all of you for coming out to see our classes compete. It means a lot to us, and it gives us to demonstrate what we’ve learned in our month or so of hero training. Thank you so much!” She gave a slight bow.

“I also want to thank everyone here at UA for giving us all this opportunity, especially all of my classmates and faculty. Thank you all.”

She bowed this time to her class, earning blushes from Izuku and Ochako.

“Now, today is a day that is very important to all of us here at UA. It’s a day of competition, and not just against rivals, but friends and loved ones as well.” Himiko shot a glance at her Izu and Ochako and Mei, smiling sunshine at them.

“Today is your day to show the world who you are, quirkless or not.”

“Today is your day to strive toward your goals and take them in hand.”

“Today is your day to shine, to sparkle, to take the spotlight and show the world who you are meant to be, no matter what your quirk is or even if you have one.”

“Today is your day to go beyond your limits and reach for the stars above. GO BEYOND!”

The entire stadium rippled with the response.

_ “PLUS ULTRA!!!” _

Himiko bowed one last time before rejoining her class, cheers following all the way.

Nemuri cracked her whip, getting the crowd’s attention. “Alright, without further delay, let’s start the first event.”

The billboard behind her began to spin, cycling through many events before coming to a stop.

“Looks like an obstacle race. Rules are simple; anything goes, just stay in the borders.”

The classes stared in disbelief as the wall next to them began to split open, revealing a gated raceway. The light on the top flashed turned red, then flashed a few times.

Izuku knelt down in a running position, unaware of the yellow lightning crackling around him.

The light turned yellow, and he tensed his legs, coiling them like springs.

_ Run and Gun… _

The light turned green, the gate opened, and Izuku was _ off. _

_ ...until it is done. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the race has begun, but let's hope Izuku isn't too hasty, shall we?
> 
> Lemme know what you all think!
> 
> See you next time!


	21. Rune Trial: In-Flight Mobility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the races begin. 
> 
> In case you didn't know, this story is heavy influenced by Total Command by Epsilon110, What's in a Hoard by Titus621, and Capacitance by Mighty Mackinac. You should go check their stories out! They're really good, trust me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! The races have begun, and we shall proceed forward! Well, I will in writing, and you all in reading! Yay!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

Izuku took off, not risking any momentum as he sprinted down the obstacle course at full speed.

He dodged a flash freeze from Todoroki, the ice creeping along the ground at a snail’s pace.

That was odd. Didn’t a flash freeze mean that the ice would be traveling at speeds that a normal person couldn’t follow?

Yeah, that’s exactly what it meant.

So why was the ice moving so slowly?

Actually, why was _ everything _moving so slowly?

Everywhere he looked, the world was moving in slow motion.

Iida, who would normally be a blur ahead of everyone, looked like he was hurtling towards his goal at a leisurely pace.

Shoto had barely started to get his ice out, and yet Mina was already getting ready to jump ahead of it. Himiko was in the middle of transforming into… Iida. At least he thought that was Iida.

Well, it didn’t matter now. Izuku charged forward, creating an air current behind him. As he ran, he began to hypothesize.

“Maybe it’s not that the world is going so slow… maybe it’s because I’m going so fast.”

He finally looked down at his body, noticing the yellow lightning crackling across his body. 

“Well, that’s new.”

Izuku sprinted onwards, noticing a view villain robots from the entrance exam before he stared in shock. 

“Why are they all zero-pointers?!”

The titanic robots didn’t answer him, nor did they move fast enough to stop the speedy greenette as he blew by them.

“That was easy. How far ahead of everyone am I?”

He turned around and his jaw dropped.

All of the other students had barely moved since he had left the starting position. The ice sheet that Todoroki created was still inching its way forward at a snail’s pace.

Izuku gulped. “How the hell am I going this fast?!”

  
  


_ I͈͞ d᷿̎o̹͋n᷊︡'͇̑t̻͡ k͓᷄n̝ͭo̙͞w̫̾.̱ͯ H͑͟õ͇w̢̑ d̻̈o̻ͬ y̓͜o̪᷁u᷂ͪ t̖͐ḧ͚́ī̢n͂͢k̤ͤ y̟͡o͔͒u̠᷉'̭͋r̼ͪệ g̞͋o̝ͥḯ͟n̲g᷂︢ t͎͆h͇ͮa̩᷅t̫̾ f̠̆a̪᷉sͤ͢t̼ͬ?̬͌ _

Izuku darted his head left and right, looking for the source of the voice he had heard. “Who said that?”

He scanned his surroundings but found nothing to suggest that there was anything out of the ordinary. “Show yourself!”

The voice giggled, sounding feminine and teasing in nature.

_ I̖͌'̺͋m͕͡ n̳̐o͇᷆t̺̉ s̰͝ǘ͈ṟͭe̯͐ t̞h̩᷆a͓̽t̖᷾ y̗͐o͚᷀ų̅ w͔ͤo̜᷁ū̧l͉ͬd͕͛ b̨͝e̺͐ à̳b̰l̯̉e͉︢ t͖᷇ọ̅ h̳̀ą̐ṉ͡d̫̿ļ᷄e͇̍ ẗ̻́h̗͒a᷿᷉t̟᷄ j̻̀ũ̹s̟͊t̤̿ y̖︠ḛ́ṭ,̙̋ S̲︢l᷿̇a͖͌y̺͘e͋͜r̐͟.̬᷆ Y͔᷇ö͕́u͇̍ m̮︠i͐͟ģͪh̝t̮͌ f̳᷅í̬n͖᷇d̛͢ t͖ͯh̨͋à̲t̮ͮ I̳̎'͜͝ṁ͚ a̼ b̨̄i̹ͦt͔᷉ t͕͆o̾͢ơ̧.̨̾.͓͐.̩͊ a͉͋l͚᷈l͓͑u̟͞ř͟i̩ͧn̠̏g͓︢.̹᷀ _

“Where are you?!”

_ Į͋n̘̄ h͇ͭḙ́r̺̂e̦͐,̼̔ s̱̕i̱͌l͇͝l͓͠y᷿ͥ.̪̑ _

Phantom fingers tapped the greenette’s forehead, starting him. He reeled back, grasping at his brow.

“Are you a ghost? And if you are, why are you toying with me?”

_ O̹ͩḥ︡,͢ p̞l̩͂e͚ͨa̫ͣs̲̽e̘᷉.̝́ Ǧ͟h̹᷈ǒ̤s͖᷁ṯ̅s̰͡ a̜᷈r̝ͩḙ̃ w͖᷁h̳ͬi̺ͫn̗᷈y̻᷆ ǎ̡n̮̿d̠̾ w͔ͦa̛̭i᷊᷀l͈͋y̝᷃.͟͞ G̬ͤi̻̚ȧ͓n̠ͭțͭ c̳ͤr͗͢y͜b̟̓a͇̅b᷊͊i̡᷾ẹ̉ṣ,͢ ĭ͢f̡̑ y͉ͨo᷿ͫu̖᷁ a̻̕s̻᷁k̰̔ m᷂͑e̠᷉.͓̌ I̍͟'̗̌m̔͜ n̗ͫo͈᷉t̘ͭ a͉ͥ g̤h̦̄o̮︡s͖̾t̘͞,̬ S̙︠l̛͚ả̡y̡͝e̪͌r᷿̅.͚᷄ _

“Then what _ are _you?”

The voice paused. He could feel it _ thinking, _like it was in his brain. 

_ I̛᷊ d̮͛o̟͐n̠͑'̧͗t̙᷀ k͎͡n̼͛o̖̐w̞ͦ.̡̔ _

“What?”

_ W͕̕h̹͑ȃ̝ț̃ Í͕ d̯ͫo̪͝ k̼̆n̘̅o̺̚w̨︡ i͖͌s̢᷀ t̲̆h̺̅a̺᷆t̬͡ y̑͜o͉̿ṳ︡ s͕̚h̩ͤō͉u̳̓l᷊ͨd̰ͣ p̨̎r̟̀o̲̕b̟ͩa̭ͩb̯ͮl᷇͢y̘ͥ p̩᷾a͜͞y᷂᷉ ȁ᷂t̻ͩt͉᷈e̦ͥn̮ͨt͎́i̫̇o̗̽n̮̔ t̮̔o͉͑ w᷊̏h̫᷈ẽ̬r͈͂e͋͜ y̦᷃o͓̎ṳ̇'̦ͦrͧ͢ẹ͝ g͓̏ó̰i̦ͤn᷂ͫg̲᷅.̈́͢ _

“Wha- _ holy crapbaskets!” _

The second obstacle of the race opened its maw before him. A massive canyon stretched wide in front of him, ropes dangling on it precariously.

_ Crap I have to stop! _

_ Y̹̍o̼᷁u̖͐'͇̈l̳ͬl̨ͨ s̠͗l᷊̂i̢ͮd͎︠e̱︠ o̦᷆f̬᷆f͉̐ ṭ͒h̬͗e᷊̽ e̘̔d̾͜g̮͠é̲ b̞̄ȩͪf̯̾ǫ͡ŗ᷁ë̫ y̧͞o̦᷾u̹͝ ḓ̾o᷊̎.̲ͯ _

_ You have any bright ideas then?! _

_ Y̚͜o̗̔u̝̓ c͔o̫͂u͔᷾ḻͥd̫̓ j̯︣u̮᷃m͗͜p̤͐.̹̐ I̳︠ m̫ͧe̱̓a͈͠n̳᷀,̘᷄ y͓᷈o̺̐ṵͭ'̱̇v͓᷀e̯︢ b̧᷅e͔͌e̦᷆n̺᷈ r᷂᷉u̢᷉n᷿᷅n͔᷾i̭̓n̳̔g͉᷅ f̢̎o̮̿r̫͡ a̮̽ ģͫö͇o̝᷅dͩ͟ w̻͆h͉᷆a̫ͣt̡͊,᷊︣ ḵ̔i͔᷈ḻ᷈o̧̚m̤̉e̱̍t̢̍e͎͞ŗ̑ a͓͊n͖̋d̄͢ a᷀͢ ẗ͜h͔͆i͘͜r͇︠d̝᷆?̺͆ T̪᷈h̢̄a͔͐t̻ͬ'̳ͨs̡͌ g̫o᷊̽ẗ̙t̨ͯă͚ h̤̆a̹︡v̢̐e̢̕ s̞̅o̰͝m̻͛e̞ͦ m̘︣o͚͝m̬ͨe̪᷁n̬͂t͢͞ú̢m᷿͘,̻ͪ r̘̍į́g̫͞h̰̔t̟͆?̨̾ _

_ I guess- _

_ T̏͢h᷿̃ḛ̅n̲᷈ j᷂͞ú͖m͇̆pͮ͟!̪̉ _

Izuku ran and jumped, soaring above the canyon. He really hoped that somehow, somewhere, someone was watching out for him.

  
  


Rumi and Sureya watched Izuku with interested eyes, both crackling with yellow lightning. 

“You know, channeling Berserk without a power-up orb is one thing, but this is different. Like, I can get Berserk somehow being drawn to Izuku due to his desire to save that Uraraka girl, but what reason does he have to channel haste besides going fast?”

“...”

“It _ is _weird. Are you sure that you didn’t do anything to help with that?”

“...”

“DAD! I didn’t need to know about your sex life! Jeez!”

Sureya chuckled and redirected his attention to Izuku, who was currently flailing around in the air as he hurtled towards the other side of the canyon.

_ “Why did I listen to you?!” _

_ Y̲︠o̩᷀u̯̅ w᷊͑o̤̓u̝︢l᷊᷀d̢ͯ'͚̌v̦︡e̳̽ d̞͘ī͚e̞͘d̞︢ o̧̚t͔̀h̹̋e̙᷾r̔͜w̩̓i᷂s̐͢e̞᷉!̡͆ _

_ “I’m gonna die if I don’t make it to the other side of this pit!” _

_ T̰̃ę̇c͓͞h͓̉n͇̽i̗͡ḉa̻̍l̛̦l᷊ͮy̪,̳̌ i̼︠t̮᷉'͇s̰̆ a͈̋ ĉ͉a̱̿ṅ̨y̭᷇o̧ͭn̼̅.᷆͢ _

_ “NOT HELPING RIGHT NOW!” _

Izuku reached the apex of his jump, and started falling. The edge of the cannon approached, and every second, it was getting closer.

Unfortunately, it also meant that he was rapidly falling towards the bottom of the pit.

_ Crap crap crap crap crap!!! _

The edge came into view, and Izuku reached out, desperate to have solid ground under his feet.

He did not expect to starfish against the wall of the canyon, the impact driving the air from his lungs and probably breaking something. His fingers dug into the rock, leaving marks as he pulled himself up.

_ Ȟ̳o᷿ľ᷂ỷ̢ s̺̔h̍͟î̪ṫ͖!̫́ H͚͑o̲͆w̮̓ a̱̕r̞᷇e̹ͫ you d̮̄e̹͂a̼̔l͉̓i̺̾n̝̈́g︢͜ w̳᷆i̮̾t̛͚ḥͭ â̬l᷊̀ľ᷿ ț͋h̤̍i᷊̕şͮ p̱︠ä͕́i᷇͢n̹᷃?̗͆!̩̎ _

Izuku replied with a feral scream of defiance, hauling himself up the side of the canyon. His entire body ached and pained, screaming in protest. He reached the lip of the canyon and pulled himself over the edge, collapsing on the ground and letting a hoarse screech of victory.

_ S̤ͦl̝̏a̰᷉y̖͊e᷊︣r̺ͨ,̇͢ ḋ̗o̝͐ň̦'̫̄t̫͋ c̖ͪȩl᷊̇ẽ̖b̼̑r̠̾a̘͞t̝̉ë̠́ j͉͠u̠̿s̢͆t̞̍ y̡͝e᷿᷀t̜᷆!͕͋ Y̺͌o̹u᷊̎ ṣt᷆͢i᷿̽l̲ͭl͚͑ h̽͟a͎͞v̜ͣe̘͑ o̠᷇n͖ͯc̬᷅ḙ͑ l̦̚a̠͗s̬ͫẗ᷿ b̲︢i̜̇t̗ͧ o̝ͣf̟̈́ t͓̔h͢͡e̯ͥ r̲̿a̠᷄c̲ͫe͎᷀ t̜̉oͤ͢ d̩͐ơ̜!̜̾ _

The greenette groaned and pulled himself to his feet, walking forward and stopping, his face completely void of any amusement.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

_ I̱ͣ'͕͞ṃ̌ a̮͌f̢̏r̟̽ạ̐i̩ͪḑ̍ n̦̆o̯̅t̼ͯ.̳͛ _

A minefield covered the last stretch of the race, ready to blow careless racers sky-high. Izuku took a deep breath and gauged the distance, debating just how much he wanted to risk.

“You think I can outrun an explosion?”

_ Ō̬n̹̉l͑͟y̯̌ o̭͡n͈̏e̻̚ w̡᷄a᷂͑y̹̌ t͕ͦo͇͌ f᷿͛i̠︣n̮͝d̢̾ o̖᷀u᷊͊t̯̋,̘̑ r᷿᷇i̪g̨ͬh̼̿t̯︡?͕ _

“Yep.”

_ P͕͠l̞̍u̢͝s̝︣ U̗ͬl̬᷆t̳︡r͎͊ą̇?᷂᷆ _

“If this isn’t Plus Ultra, then I don’t know what is.”

_ G͓ͧo̼᷅ b̖̋e͈y̠ͧo͉᷀n̨͒d̡̕ y̫͊o̦᷾u͓ͬr̛̪ l̬ͨi̬̍mͦ͜i̝̅t̺̀s͑͟,̛͉ Ş᷅l᷿̈́a̝͌ỵͤe᷆͟r̜᷃.̟̎ _

“Right. Here goes nothing.”

Izuku took a step forward, his body already in pain and dreading the moments to come.

That first step was followed by another step.

Then another.

And another, until he way sprinting through the minefield, not caring what he set off. An explosion to his left? Who cares? One to his right? Ignored. One directly on his heels? Ok, he would’ve felt that one had he not been going so fast. But it didn’t matter!

Not when the finish line right there! 

Izuku barreled through the finish line, panting heavily kneeling over, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

It felt like it was gonna explode.

_ S̺︣h᷊̉į̃t͈̑ f᷿͆u̜᷾c᷈͟k̘ͯ d̼͗a᷿︡m̜ͮn̘̅i̙ͤț᷆ N̫̍Ǫ̃!̲̈ Y͐͢O̧͡U͈͠ C͈͒A̠͠L̳̅M̫͋ T̺᷉H͎́E̹ͧ F͓᷅U̦᷉C͎̈K̡ͦ D͓̆O̲ͥW̰ͭN̳̆ H̻᷾E͖︢A̺̚R̡ͧT͔̎!̼ͦ Ÿ͕́Ö͢U͉᷃ A̱ͭR͂͟É͔ _ N᷂͝O̟͋T̖͞ _ Ē̠X̢ͦP̲͠L̬᷈Ô͎D̺͝İ̝N̩͌G̰᷀ Ŏ͎N̺ͮ S͉̈Ḽ̓Ă͉Y̛̹È̗R̳̓!͕ͥ _

The pounding his chest increased, the pressure reaching critical.

_ O̻͌h̢᷁ s̢᷆h̭᷉i̟ͣt̯ͨ.͈︠ _

_ What’s the “Oh shit,” about? What’s going on with my heart? _

_ N͜o̼᷅t͈̔h̼͊i̳︣n̠͠g̝̓!̻̔ E͇̚v̡͝ẻ͕r͔͡y̙᷀t᷊ͫh̟᷃i̱̇n̬̿g̘͠'͟͡s̪ͤ f̜᷄i͔͝n̠ͭe͔̍!᷿̀ _

_ Why does my chest feel like it’s gonna explode? _

_ O̺᷾h︡͜,̢᷆ t̜͡h̢̾a̯᷄ț᷆'̹︢ș͛ p͖͞r̜͘o͖͛ḃ̢a̭̐b᷃͜l᷿̍y̬᷄ ṭ̕h̛̺e̱᷾ Ḩ᷃ȧ̙s̳︢t̨̽e̢̛ a̺̔f̟̿f̡̚ȩ̂c̿͢t̖ͫi̳᷁n̢ͤg̠̿ ẏ͟o̤ͦư͈r̻̐ ẖ̛e̫a̲ͩr͖ͥtͭ͟.᷂ Ị᷉ s̫ͪh͕͐o͈͡u̫͆ḽ̏ḏ̿ t͇︠ṷ᷀r̫̿n̫̿ ț᷃h͎̾à͔t̛͉ ŏ͕f̦̍f̲̿.͓ͧ _

Suddenly, the world sped up. The crowd’s roar was loud and rambunctious, and the pounding in his chest stopped.

_ T̫᷀h̘̚ẹ̔r᷂̂e̖͝ w̞᷄e̺︠ g̲o͉͌!̹ͤ A̡͒ḷ̌l͈᷈ b̤᷈è͈ţͤt͉̿e̮᷃r̳͠!̙ͤ N̖ͥo̖︣ e̩ͦx᷅͟p̘̚ļ͝o̝ͩd͔᷅i̢ͪn͈᷉g̺ h͈ͫę̀a͎͌r̬̓ţͦs̺᷃ t͑͟o͈︠d̖̅a͎̔y̎͜,͜ e᷂ͤh̰͠ S̡̾l͟a̡᷆y̨̎e᷄͢r̹ͨ?̻̐ _

_ I have a name. It’s Izuku. _

_ W̯̚e̻̋l᷆͢l͈̋,͓̽ i̯ͬt̬͘'͎͋s̟᷅ f̘̀i̖᷁n̬͂a̧ͥl̖̾l̤̀ỵ︣ n̦͋i͇᷁c̜︡ȩ᷆ ẗ́͜o̡̓ m̖̔e̲ͦe̕͜t̯᷁ y̔͜o̢͆u̧͌,̙̄ I̟ͩz̞̏u̹︠ḳư̖.͇͛ Ị'̨̇m̳ͫ ȗ͟h͉᷅.̯︡.̲̂.͓᷇ _

The voice paused, uncertain.

_ .̹̆.̟̽.᷂᷁a̘̿h̗᷆!̗͞ Ț̆h̫︣a̬︢ẗ̰́'͇᷄s̙ a̠᷀ g̻̈o͕̎ȯ͇d̫̓ n̡̛ă̞m̖̑e̞̅!̜ͫ L͓̈́i̢̽l̟︠įt̯̎h̡͠!̹̂ _

“AND THEY’RE OFF! THE RACERS ARE, WELL, OFF TO THE RACES!!! SHOTO TODOROKI OF CLASS 1-A IS IN THE LEAD AFTER FREEZING THE COMPETITION, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE 1-A EXPECTED THIS! THEY SEEM TO HAVE EXPECTED THIS TRICK FROM THE ICYHOT SON OF THE NUMBER TWO HERO, ENDEA- HUH? WE ALREADY HAVE A WINNER?”

A murmured voice from the commentator’s box followed Present’s Mic announcement.

“I SEE. WHEN DID HE EVEN DO THAT? ONE SECOND HE WAS THERE, AND NOW HE’S ALREADY COMPLETED THE RACE? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?”

“Just announce the first-place winner, Yamada.”

“Alright, alright. Don’t get your scarf in a knot, Shota. _ Ahem. _LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT APPEARS THAT WE HAVE A WINNER FOR THE OBSTACLE RACE. IZUKU MIDORIYA, OF CLASS 1-A!!!”

The crowd was silent, completely in awe. Izuku winced as he saw the crowd gossiping, theorizing about his speed and debating whether he cheated or not.

“WELL, ANYWAY, LET’S TURN OUR ATTENTION BACK TO THE RACE, SHALL WE?”

_ So your name is Lilith? _

_ Y̘̏e̩ͯp̩̿!̝͒ _

_ You mind telling how you ended up in my head? _

_ Ị̅'᷊ͨm̖̄ h̦̀o̬ͩn͓ͫě᷿ṣ᷃t͖᷃l᷿̏y͇͌ n̬͡o̯︢t͎̕ s̼᷆u᷉͟r͓᷅e͕̿ m̗᷁y̨ͥş᷀ė̱l̮᷉f̨ͯ.̘͝ I̡͂ j͎ͨư̭s̞̆t᷊᷈ r᷂᷃ȇ̖m͉ͪe̠ͪm̟̉b̨̂e᷂ͭr͇ͧ b̺ͩĕ̯i̹ͤn̨͑g̰ͤ b̬͊l̙͌o͔᷃o̖᷁d͚̋ț︡h̙ͩi̧ͯr̼᷁s᷊︡t͉͗y̼ͭ,͚́ ṯͥh̘͊e᷂͘n̻᷈ s͎᷃o̫̔m̖᷆e̹t̗ͧh̠ͪi͈͒n̺̑g̦͞ ė̟l͇̿s͇ẻ̹ t̹͊h̲͂a͓̋t̰͆ w̯ͯa̮̓n̦︢t͇ͮe̝ͬd̙︠ t͚ͭo̰︠ g͈̈́o̪͌ f̜̚a̘ͮs̮᷅t︣͜ c̹̈ă̳m̧̐e̲̐ i̜̾ṇͬ a̲̐n̬͊ḏ͞ t̤͆h̝̍e̝͐ b̺̾l̟̆o̐͜ô͕d̦̐lͤ͜u̡͡s̓͢t͖ à̮n̛͉ď̮ s̮ͥp᷂̓ĕ̙e̚͢d᷊̿ j̟᷾ṳ̐s̙᷉t᷂ͥ k̯᷾i̳ͬn̹ͣd̮ͮa̟̕.̖͊.̪ͨ.̜᷈ m͈̎e͉᷄l̪̚d͈̃ȩͯd̦̈ t͈᷉o̺ͫg̻̋e̯͠ṭ︣h͇︢e̩ͣr̲ͮ I̠ g̤̎u̼ͤęͮs̮͘s̳ͤ?̤ͫ _

_ That’s not the strangest thing I’ve seen in this world. _

_ I̧ͥ k̗ͫñ̺o̧͂w̲͂,᷿ͦ r̗̿i̧̍ǵ͢h̬͒t̤̂?̣᷾ I͜͡ m̤ͣĕ͇ȃ̳n̰͝,͕͝ o̼᷈n̤᷃e̝᷇ o̞᷾ḟ̨ y̨͆o̩ͭu̞︡r̠̐ c͓̾l̛͟ä͓́s͈̈s͓̕ l̤᷀ị︢t͇᷄ë̟́r̖ͥa͐͢l̘̑l̺̃y᷊͆ h̹᷄a̰᷆s͖ͫ v᷿̓i᷂᷁n̢̽e̟ͬs͎᷆ f᷂̐o̹̐ṙ̺ h̜͑a̠͒i̫͐r͇︢!̟̍ T̝᷁h͇̃įͫş͡ w̺͊ỏ̫ṛ́l͎͝d̢͒ i︠͟ṣ͆ c̣᷾r̰᷅ạ᷀z̠ͦy̖̔!̠̃ _

_ Yeah. We’re going to have a talk later about… sharing my brain, but for now, let’s watch the race, okay? _

_ S᷿ͣǔ̺r̤ͬé̲ t̫͞h͇ͬi̢̔n᷿̕g͚,͖᷉ S͎̍ḻ̂a̖ͭy͈᷅e̼ͯr̘᷇!̤͂ _

_ You’re not going to stop calling me that, are you? _

_ N͚ͫo̪͠p͔̈e̘͆!᷄͢ _

_ Well, I suppose I better get used to it. _

_ H̫̎ă̠h̭̚a̫̎!͈ͭ I͇͠ t͔h̹́i̻̍n̯ͯk̦̄ țͯh᷊ͮȋ᷂s᷁͜ i͚͌s͟ t̯͆h̗ͩe̫᷇ s̡ͨt̖͆a̼ͬr͔᷇ţͭ o̮͌f̩᷃ a̱ͣ b̳᷅e͎ͧa̼͠u᷊̽ţ̄ḭͣf̔͜u̩͠ḻ̎ f̞̄ṛi͕ͪe̜͡n̰̄d̟᷁s̰̅h͒͜i̬︠p̱̅!̰ͫ _

* * *

Mei narrowly avoided Todoroki’s flash freeze, jumping above the ice and glaring the heterochromatic boy. She decided it wasn’t worth it to pursue him and dashed ahead, her backpack bouncing as she ran.

Ochako and Himiko followed suit, the former making herself weightless and launching herself forward like a pink missile. The latter turned into Iida and sped down the racetrack, making easy progress.

That is, until the villain robots appeared.

The hulking mammoths of metal looked down at the three girls who had just wandered into their attack range, and they warmed up their weapons systems, locking on.

The three girls screeched to a halt, ready to fell the titans before them.

“Mei, Ochako!” Himiko grabbed their attention, pulling rank as Izuku’s first. “You have any ideas on how to beat up these guys?”

Ochako shook her head, not exactly sure what to do about it. Meanwhile, the rest of the racers were starting to catch up.

Mei’s smile turned manic, her eyes contracting. “I wanted to save this for later, but…”

She pulled two cords on her backpack, and it unfolded, revealing a metal apparatus with two miniguns that snapped to her arms. A missile array emerged from the back and stood above Mei’s head, primed and ready.

The pinkette slipped on a pair of headphones to protect her ears and listen to the [music.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vw-WJkJK210)

Then she opened fire.

Bullets flew from the miniguns, penetrating the armor of the Zero-Pointers. Their circuits were destroyed mercilessly, missiles raining into them as Mei slowly made her way down the obstacles.

Eventually, the robots just stopped getting in her way, learning their first emotion.

The fear of Mei Hatsume. 

She barreled through the opened corridor, carrying her weaponized backpack like it was nothing. Ochako and Himiko looked at each other, blinked, shrugged, and ran after her, not wanting to be left behind.

Then the three of them came to the canyon.

Mei barely had enough time to cancel her momentum before she careened off the precipice, Himiko and Ochako screeching to a halt next to her.

“Well, what now?”

Mei’s already lunatic smile stretched wider, which didn’t make her girlfriends feel any safer.

“You two ever here of ‘rocket jumping?’”

Ochako and Himiko looked at each other, unsure but trusting.

“No…?”

Their pink-haired girlfriend cackled. “Well, you two are in for a ride! Climb on, will ya?”

Two other harnesses built themselves before the girls’ eyes. They climbed in cautiously, now strapped to Mei’s back.

“Uh, Mei quick question.” Ochako was right to be concerned. After all, Mei was a very loose cannon at times. Especially if that loose cannon kept making other cannons.

The inventor readied the targeting system, and aimed the missile apparatus at her feet. “Yeah?”

“Are you sure that this will work?”

Mei smiled so hard that her girlfriends were worried for her cheek muscles. 

_ “I HAVE NO IDEA!” _

She backed up and charged forward, waiting until she was at the very edge of the canyon to jump. She quickly whipped around and fired a missile at her feet, creating an explosion that sent the three of them high into the air, two screaming, one cackling.

The trio reached the apex of the rocket jump, and they started falling_ very _ quickly.

_ “WE’RE GONNA DIE!” _

_ “I’M TOO YOUNG TO DIE, OCHAKO!” _

“Would you two pipe down? We’re not going to die. That’s why I installed this parachute.” 

Mei quickly keyed in a few commands on her seeming infinite backpack, deploying a parachute that slowed their descent to a graceful glide.

“This is nice. I should rocket jump more often.” The inventor stretched her arms, popping her tired joints. “Well, it looks like we’re almost to the other side of the fall, and we’re still pretty high above the ground. If my calculations are correct, we should be able to just glide over the last part of the race.”

The other two girls nodded, still shocked by the whole rocket-jumping ordeal. 

Then Ochako noticed the other two students quickly gaining on them.

“Uh, guys?’

Himiko looked over and also began to panic. “Mei, Todoroki and Bakugo are gaining on us!”

Mei shook herself awake. “Shit. Ochako, there should be a bag full of assorted rocks right next to where you are. Can you do something with that?”

Ochako found the rocks and held one in her hand, judging its weigh. “Yeah, I can do something with this. Himiko, I’m going to need your help in setting up what I have in mind. Mei, do you think you can hold the boys off?”

Mei revved up her miniguns. “Absolutely.”

* * *

Bakugo ran after Todoroki, nearly slipping a few times on the ice bridge the icyhot boy had created to cross the Fall. He snarled, propelling himself further as he fought to catch up with the extra.

Fucking hell, how was he so _ fast?! _More importantly, how the fuck did Deku finish the race before anyone else started it?!

He created another mini-explosion, closing the gap between himself and Todoroki as they arrived at the minefield. Both boys looked up and saw Mei, Himiko, and Ochako, gliding to the finish line, but they weren’t getting there on their watch.

They didn’t expect rubber bullets to be pelting them as they tried to navigate the already treacherous minefield.

Mei laughed maniacally as she rained rubber on the two boys, causing them to stumble. Eventually, the two boys had enough. Todoroki readied his ice to create a massive iceberg that would stop the three girls.

“Now!” 

Himi-Ochako and Ochako pressed their fingertips together and released the rocks, tripping the remaining mines and causing a massive explosion, throwing up a cloud of dust. 

The girls touched down, Ochako and Himiko unstrapping themselves as Mei’s backpack folded back into itself.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Let’s go!”

The three of them sprinted towards the finish, running hand in hand with one another. 

“That was some nice thinking on your part, Ochako!” Mei patted her brunette girlfriend, congratulating her on the rock plan.

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without help from you two…” Ochako blushed, not used to getting praise from Mei.

“Oh, chin up, Ochako! You were fierce out there! I’m so proud of you! Now, What do you say we all cross the finish line at the same time?”

“I like that plan! Let’s do that!” Mei’s energy was impossible to contain, and her enthusiasm infectious. 

“Yeah, let’s do it!”

The three girls reached the finish line, grasped each other’s hands, and took a step over the line as one, causing the crowd to erupt into cheers.

“WELL, THIS IS A FIRST. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE A THREE-WAY TIE FOR SECOND! OCHAKO URARAKA, MEI HATSUME, AND HIMIKO TOGA HAVE ALL PLACED SECOND!”

Izuku smiled at his girlfriends and brought them in for a group hug, not expecting Ochako to grab his face and liplock him.

“Hey! Lemme kiss him!’

Himiko chuckled as Mei pouted. “Mei, let them be. I say they earned a little alone time.”

The two cinnamon buns were deaf to the world as they embraced one another, Ochako scooping her smaller boyfriend in a hug. 

Neither had a care in the world, and they would’ve continued, had it not been for the next racers coming in.

“AND IN THIRD PLACE, WE HAVE SHOTO TODOROKI, FOLLOWED BY KATSUKI BAKUGO IN FOURTH! AND WHAT’S THIS? MOMO YAOYOROZU COMING IN FIFTH PLACE ON A… IS THAT A MOTORCYCLE?!”

Sure enough, Momo pulled up to the other student atop a Harley-Davidson. She took off the sunglasses she had subconsciously created around her eyes while driving and stepped off the bike, patting it fondly. 

“Whoa. Yaoyorozu, I didn’t know you liked motorcycles!” Ochako was ogling the bike, smiling at the perfect decal of it and everything. 

Then she noticed something odd about it. 

“Why is it green?”

Momo’s face flushed red and she stammered, trying to find an answer that wouldn’t incriminate herself. 

“W-Well, you see-”

“AND THE RACE HAS FINISHED! THE TOP FORTY PEOPLE WILL MOVE ON TO THE NEXT EVENT, BUT FOR NOW, A WORD FROM OUR SPONSORS AS OUR STUDENTS GET A QUICK BREATHER!”

Momo let out a sigh of relief, glad that she managed to dodge the question.

Himiko stretched, a bit stiff from gliding. “Man, I am beat. Let’s take a quick breather, everyone!”

The other students nodded, some sitting while most stood, awaiting the next event.

Mineta looked on, completely terrified of Momo’s badassery. He hadn’t expected her to make a bike and then almost run him over with it! 

_ I should be more respectful of women... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. I totally didn't base Lilith off of Total Command's Nana. 
> 
> Yes, I did. She's a good character, okay?! I just really like her dynamic. 
> 
> Anyway, next time is the second event. What will it be? That's for me to know and you to find out!
> 
> See ya all next time!


	22. Rune Trial: Seek and Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the second event of the Sports Festival commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. Let's get ready for a mysterious second event, shall we?
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below. 
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

Momo scarfed down the sandwich Izuku had prepared for her not two seconds ago, too hungry to bother with manners. Making her new bike had drained a significant portion of her resources, and while the moist and delicious white bread with ham, cheese, lettuce, and tomato barely satisfied her hunger, it was enough to last her until their next break.

She did have to complement Midoriya’s cooking, though. This sandwich was top notch.

“AAAAANNNNNDDD WE’RE BACK! HELLO AGAIN, VIEWERS TO THE ANNUAL U.A. SPORTS FESTIVAL! WE’RE JUST ABOUT TO START THE SECOND EVENT, SO I’LL LET THE WALL O’ EVENTS - Did we really have to call it that? Get on with it? Jeez, Aizawa you’re such a party popper. Anyways, THE WALL O’ EVENTS WILL DECIDE THE NEXT EVENT. MIDNIGHT, IF YOU’D BE SO KIND.”

Nemuri put on a smile for the audience and nodded. “Thank you, Present Mic. Now that we’re done with foreplay, let’s get down to business, shall we?”

She winked and bit her lower lip, causing an entire section of the audience to pass out from blood loss.

_ Y̖ͮo̞͘ù͜r̳͆ Õ̢n̮̂è͎ȅ̗-̤᷾s̘ͥa̼ͨn͓͞ i̖͡s͕̏ h̭́o͓͋ṯ̔.͊͢ Ș̄h̭̿e͔'᷂s̝͌ nͪ͟o̧︠t᷇͜ m̟̏a̲︢r̞͑r̮̾i͈᷄e͚̍d͉︠ y̭ͨe̱͝t͖͋,̜ͩ r͇ͫi̙ͩg᷃͢h᷊᷅t̤ͭ?̫́ _

_ Lilith, no. _

The demoness cackled in the recesses of Izuku’s mind, causing him to grumble.

Behind Nemuri, the Wall O’ Events spun, the slots slowing and almost looking like it could stop on a cavalry battle before it moved to a symbol of a stick figure running with a flag.

“It looks like our second event is Capture the Flag. Listen up, contestants. The top forty people who completed the race will continue here. Now, here are the rules.”

Nemuri readjusted her glasses and read off a paper she had pulled from nowhere. 

“In Capture the Flag, the goal is to capture your opponent’s flag and bring it back to your base, which will consist of a small room with four entrances, one on each wall. You are allowed to work with other students up to a limit of four on your team. To be considered for a winning place, you must have at least one flag in your base when the time limit of fifteen minutes runs out. Flags that are outside of your base when the timer ends will not be counted. The top four teams will move on to the next event. If there is a tie in score, it will only be considered for fourth place. The team that will move on will be decided in a short game of elimination tag.”

The dominatrix took a breath and looked up, getting the attention of her students. 

“Any questions?”

No questions about the rules were brought forward.

“Okay then. Contestants, you have five minutes to start forming your teams, starting… now!”

Izuku barely had time to turn around before Mei flung herself onto his chest, unintentionally pressing her breasts against him.

“‘Zuku! Can I be on your team? Please please please PLEASE let me be on your team!”

_ W̼͊e̼ͯḻͭl᷿ͣ,̻͒ s̻͝h͉᷆e̩̾'̝̉s̨ͪ f͉ͯu̢͛l̓͜l̯ͫ o᷿᷄f̤͌ e̠᷈n̗̅e̤͛r᷿᷄g̹͒y͚ͯ.̦̉ A̧ͮn̢ͭd͓͡ s̳᷁h͉ͧe͓᷇ ǩ̗n͓o̭ͬw᷿̓s͌͢ ẅ̼́h͇̀a̘᷇t͕͌ s̞h̯̅e̻᷄ w̆͢ȃ͕n̬̑ẗ᷿s̻̄,̦᷄ ȁ̖n͓᷁d̰͘ hͩ͢o᷂̿w̞̽ t̺̓ȏ̤ g̫͠eͩ͢ṱ͘ ỉ̲t̤͠.͖͘ _

Izuku’s lack of response told Mei to use her deadliest technique. She pouted and made her eyes appear as large as possible, her pupils dilating despite being in direct sunlight.

_ W̹ͮa̦͆ḭͣt͓̆,̫︠ s̀͢h͕̓e͖̚ k̩︢n̻̈́o̼̎w̡͒š͖ h̹͗o͚ͪw̖︣ ṯͣo̩̐ u̦︠ş̇ȇ̘ p̨̆u̮᷉p̼᷃p᷊︡y̻᷾ e͎ͪy͕ͣe͖̕s̠ͯ?︠͢!̠̉ T͚ͯh͔a̔͢t͎᷀'͎̑s̤̑ n̙̉o̯t̰᷃ f̱̍ā͔iͫ͟r͎͒!͎︢ _

The greenette smiled and kissed Mei’s forehead, sending a blush to her face. “Of course you can be on my team. You’re going to be very helpful. I can tell.”

The inventor didn’t respond, too busy blushing from her boyfriend’s kiss. Ochako and Himiko swooped in, claiming the duo as their teammates, sealing the deal with a hug.

Izuku blushed. “So uh, are we all on the same team?”

“Yep!”

“And time is up! Contestants, you may now head to any of the ten bases set up around the arena!”

Team Midoriya nodded in unison and made their over to a recently constructed base, where a pale white flag stood in the middle of the room, an entrance at each wall. Mei grinned and set down her backpack, reaching into it and pulling out two toolboxes. 

Izuku focused his attention on the flag, going over and touching its pole. It chimed, then turned green with a chibi version of his face with a happy expression.

**“** **Team Midoriya flag registered. Capture the Flag will commence in five minutes. Prepare your defenses.** **”**

“Defenses?”

“And done!”

Izuku turned around to see a quadrapod turret with two fully automatic miniguns and a rocket array similar to the apparatus she had worn in the obstacle race. It sat in one of the corners, moving from side to side as it scanned for anyone not registered as a friendly. He looked over at Mei, who had a huge smile on her face as she finished setting up a dispenser in the opposite corner.

“Mei, what…” Izuku gestured over to the turret, not really sure what it was. “Is that?”

Mei beamed and patted the red turret on the top of its missile array. “It’s a sentry! It’ll shoot at anyone but us when they come to steal our flag!”

“...doesn’t that seem a bit overkill to you?”

“Nope! Ah, actually…” Mei reached back into her backpack, which definitely could  _ not _ hold all the stuff she had pulled out of it. “Here! I managed to snag your combat shotgun before the festival started!”

Izuku took the firearm hesitantly, welcoming its familiar weight settle back into his hands. 

“How did you manage to get into the costume compartments?”

“It was really easy! I just used the remote that your Onee-san left on her desk!”

“...please tell me you put it back.”

“Mhm. Oh, before we go on, I added a feature on the grenade launcher mod. It shoots sticky grenades now, and there are non-lethal variants with containment foam so you don’t make anyone explode!”

Izuku looked over his trusty shotgun, admiring Mei’s handy work and grinning. “...Wow. That’s really helpful, Mei. Thank you.”

“You can thank me by snuggling me on the couch tonight! I picked out a movie for the four of us to watch. I think it was uh…  _ The Prince’s Groom  _ or something like that?”

Ochako’s eyes nearly popped out of her head.  _ “You have a copy of The Princess Bride?!” _

“Uh, yeah. Why?”

The brunette cradled her shorter girlfriend’s face, raising her pinkies so that she wouldn’t float. 

_ “I love you.” _

She kissed the inventor, bringing another blush to her face and causing her to sputter as Himiko laughed her ass off.

_ W̢᷈e̯᷀l̖̋l̜̓.͖̚ C̞͞a͇̽n͓̿'̞︢t̪̄ ṣ̛ȁ̝ỷ̫ Ĭ̢ e̬᷄x͓᷾p̧ͨĕ̦c̹t͔᷆e̗͗d̩͞ h͈ͭę͘r͉̄ ṭ᷁o̺ͣ b̭̋e̘᷈ s͚̿o̹̓.͉᷇.̘̉.̜ͫ b̙̌ọ́l͕︠d᷾͢.͉̉ _

_ She’s usually a bit more shy than this. But I’m glad she’s taking charge. _

_ I̭̔t̝͞'̰́s͖ͪ ḩ᷅o̝᷆t̯̃.̩᷆ _

_ Lilith! _

_ Ã̲m̯̿ I͚᷾ w̲͠r̘̓o̮᷈n̖̉g̙︡?̻̋ _

_ ...Well, no… _

_ Yͪ͟ơ̲u̖͑'̞͋d̹᷄ t̮̀h̦a͐͜n̮͆k̢͌ h᷊ͧẹ̉r̘ͨ i̠ͣf᷊ͦ s͚︡h̘ͬe̟᷉ k̺̐i̦ͪc͚̀k̼̅e̐͢d͖̏ y᷿͗ọ︡u̜᷅r̠ͤ a̘͛șͦsͩ͟,̗̅ ẅ̘ọ᷇ṵͤl̠͐d̹᷄n͇ͪ'̭͘t̨͊ y᷿̆o̱͗u̹͒?̦̚ _

_ … _

Lilith cackled, doubling over inside of Izuku’s mindscape.

_ S̝͡õ͉m͖̈e̫͋o᷊ͨn̙͝ȩ͂'̼̋s͉͡ w̳͘h̼̓i̫̽p͉̿p͕̎p̧ͥp͔᷉p͉̅ȩ̈d̞ͮd̯᷉d̠͐dͣ͟~᷊͛! _

_ Lilith if you don’t shut up I will get Shiozaki to exorcise you from my body. _

The demoness smartly shut her mouth. Izuku rolled his eyes and looked over at his teammates, cocking his shotgun. 

“Right, I have a plan, but I’d love to hear your input on it…”

* * *

Nemuri looked down at her watch, counting down the seconds before the event was supposed to start. If she knew how Izuku was going to act, then this was going to be a  _ really  _ good show.

“Annnndddd… start!”

She smiled and licked her lips, eager to see what her students could do.

She watched as Iida immediately charged out of his base and into another, holding a flag tightly in his hand. That was to be expected. To have Iida on your team and score a few early game flags was inevitable.

A shot rang through the air and the blue blur stumbled and fell, allowing…  _ a second Iida to come seize the flag from the ground? _

Wait. That was probably Toga. Judging by the fact that the second Iida was sprinting towards Midoriya’s base, it made sense.

Nemuri chuckled.

Toga’s quirk was going to make this event quite interesting.

* * *

Mei reloaded her sniper rifle and took aim, using her quirk to zoom in on her next target: some poor sap guarding his flag while his teammates all scurried around trying to get their opponents’ flags.

“Himiko, dude who looks like he’s bored out of his mind guarding his flag all by himself. I have him in my sights. Taking the shot in three…, two…, one…”

The rubber bullet left the barrel and met its mark on the forehead of the target, sending the poor boy to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Himi-Iida zipped in a few seconds later and snatched up the flag, running back to base as fast as her legs would carry her.

“I have the flag! That’s what, three including ours and the one I swiped from Iida earlier?”

“Yep. Keep up the good work, Himiko!” Izuku smiled at his girlfriend, feeling slightly uncomfortable as Himiko blushed using Iida’s face.

_ I know she’s happy and all, but it’s really weird to see Iida blushing from praise like that… _

_ Ō̱h̼͝,̦̾ ḇ᷁e̳ͫl͓᷃i̮̚e̪᷁v̹͡e̜ͧ m̝̔e̪ͤ,̖͒ t̳ͭh̖͑ȇ͓r̘͆e̩̾'᷂ͧs͉͑ ŝ᷊o͚ͩm̢͑e̫͒ r̹ͭe͉ͫaͮ͜l̠᷾i̯ṱ͂ỉ̠e͖︣s͎ͬ ó̜u͔̓t̪̿ t̪̽h̬̃e̪᷈r͎e͎͆ ŵ̢h̝ͮe̙ͨr̖e̦᷃ y̨͞o̧͊u͖᷈'̹ͧr͇̎e᷂̓ gͤ͜l̩͑a̭d͖᷀ h̰e̤̔'᷅͜s̖ͭ l̳̓o̮̓ỏ̗k̗̀i̤͌n̡ͪg̨̋ a̪͐t̖̑ ÿ́͟ǫ̾ū̡ l̳͒ị͌ķ̓e̹︠ ṯ̄h᷂︣a᷂͘t̲.͇ͮ _

_ What?! _

_ N̺͒o̦᷃ť᷿h̯͑i̙︡n͕ͪg͚̉,᷊̏ ṋõ̠t͇͐h̲̑ĩ᷊ṉ︣ğ̬!̝̌ _

Izuku wisely decided to ignore Lilith and focused on his current objective: making sure Ochako got back from the base she was raiding without any issue. 

_ Lilith, is there any possibility of using Haste anytime soon? _

_ N͔ͩo͋͜ť̲ w͎ͦi̠᷀t̪͘ḧ͇́o̯ͨu͓᷆t̼̏ m̩̚ȁ᷂k̙̕î͚ṅ̜g̺͗ y̡᷉o̳̎ṳ̍r̻᷄ h̘͡e̲͡ą᷄r͚̽t̨ͯ p̺᷆o̢͞p̙̃ l̢̅ǐ̠k︢͜ẹ᷅ a̠͐n̜᷾ o̱︡v̪̓ẹͧr͕᷆f̔͢ì̤lͭ͜l̍͜e̦͑d̨ͫ b̪̕a̺ͨl̙᷄l̙ͤo̲ͪo͔ͮn̘.̠̓ _

_ Darn. Well, I suppose we’ll just cover Ochako when she comes out, won’t we? _

_ “DEKU!!!” _

Izuku looked up to see the aforementioned brunette hurtling toward him at breakneck speed with her quirk active on herself. She looked like a comet, if said comet was panicking because of a very angry dandelion coming to snatch the prize she had won with her own bare hands.

_ “Where the fuck do you think you’re going, Round Face?!” _

Bakugo blasted himself forward, closing the gap between himself and Ochako, reaching for her ankle. The brunette yanked her leg back into her personal pace, narrowly avoiding his grasp. The momentum sent her spiraling toward Izuku, giving her an idea.

“Deku, when I float over to you, swing me back over towards Bakugo and let go! Oh, and take the flag from me, okay?”

Izuku caught her outstretched hand and swung the brunette around, launching her like a rogue pink asteroid. She spun like a pink hedgehog as Bakugo snarled and readied his palms. If she was just going to ram into him, she would be blown back first.

What the dandelion didn’t expect was for Ochako to extend her right leg and nail him across the jaw with a kick that would’ve decapitated a person two hundred years prior.

_ “KAGUYA CRESCENT!” _

Ochako’s foot met Bakugo’s jaw with a satisfying fleshy thwack, sending him plummeting to the ground. The brunette deactivated her quirk and limped back to Izuku as quickly as she could. 

Izuku blinked, surprised but not displeased with Ochako’s sudden ferocity. He took his taller partner’s hand and offered his shoulder, letting one of his goddesses lean against him.

It was the least he could do after all she’d done for him.

They made it inside the building before an announcement came over the loudspeaker.

“Attention, contestants! There are five minutes left in the event!”

Izuku and Ochako nodded, tapping their earpieces. “Hear that? There are only five minutes left in the event! We have four flags, and all we need to do is-”

_ “RECIPRIO BURST!” _

Iida zipped into the building faster than the duo could register and stole their accumulated flags before they could react, leaving Team Midoriya with a completely empty base and shocked expressions.

Izuku and Ochako stood there for a few seconds before Ochako spoke up.

“Were you going to say, ‘seal ourselves in before someone tries to steal our flags?’”

“...yeah. We have…” Izuku checked his watch, doing a quick calculation in this head. “Four and a half minutes to get our flags back or we’re disqualified. We need a plan. Mei’s on sniping duty, so she’ll keep everyone away, and the two of us can go hunting- wait.”

The greenette looked around, clearly confused.

“Where’s Himiko?”

* * *

“Incoming!” 

Iida zipped into Team Todoroki’s base, where Momo, Kaminari, and Todoroki waited. The bi-colored kuudere quickly walled off the exits, sealing his team into the room.

The bluenette panted, handing the flags to Momo, who took them with a toothy smile. “Excellent job, Iida. These must have been hard to get.”

Iida only nodded, too exhausted to form words.

Kaminari grinned, celebrating their victory.

“So now we just wait until time runs out, right guys?”

Momo and Iida gave the airhead thumbs-up, and Kaminari gave a thumbs-up back.

“Cheer up, Todoroki! We’ve won!”

Todoroki didn’t respond. He was crouching over something in the corner, holding it in his hand. 

“Uh, you okay bro?”

“We have a problem.”

Kaminari raised an eyebrow. “What kind of problem?”

“A Toga kind of problem.”

Todoroki held out his hand, showing his teammates the item in his hand.

It was an empty glass vial, a few stray drops of blood still staining it.

“I have reason to believe that Toga has infiltrated this team and is currently standing in this room right this very instant.”

Momo scoffed. “And want makes you say that?”

Todoroki turned to her, unblinking. “She is cunning, a master of disguise, infiltration, and stealth.”

“It seems like you know a lot about her. Are you the president of her fanclub?”

The heterochromatic boy didn’t even blink. “No, that would be your boyfriend.”

He threw down a few photos of Izuku and Toga doing normal couple activities, one of them cuddling on the couch and another of them kissing in public, and  _ dear god.  _ Was that a photo of the two…  _ holding hands?! _

A blush came to the ravenette’s face, and she sputtered. “W-what makes you think I like Midoriya?”

Todoroki waved his hand. “Mainly your denial and the fact that the bike you made is green. That is if you are actually Yaoyorozu.”

He faced his teammates and his expression turned grim. 

“She’s already fooled us into sealing us into this room. Just the four of us, the flags, and no way out. And evidence to support that she’s in here with us.”

The four looked at each other, doubt and suspicion taking root.

“She could be any one of us. She could be you. She could be me. She could even be-”

Kaminari didn’t let Todoroki finish, sending enough volts through the boy’s body to knock him unconscious. 

Unfortunately, it was enough to send the airhead into dumbass mode, rendering him to a bumbling idiot.

“Kaminari, no!”

“Yeah!”

“Well, I suppose it was obvious. He  _ was  _ Toga, right?” Iida asked, looking over at Momo.

“Yeah!”

Momo facepalmed. “Well, if he was Toga, he’d be melting right now, right?”

The bluenette nodded. “That is correct, yes.”

“Oh, for god’s sake-  _ is he melting, Iida?!” _

Iida looked over and discovered that Todoroki was not melting. 

“He’s not melting.”

“So we still have a problem.”

Momo shrugged, running her hands through her hair. “Well, as long as Toga isn’t in here with us, I think we’re fine.” She turned away from her teammates to think for a moment. 

“We just need to make sure that we can get out of here when the time runs out. I think I have enough lipids to make a flamethrower but other than that I’m not sure. Can you do something about the situation we’re in, Iida?”

Silence.

Momo’s heart started pounding in her chest. She turned around and saw Iida lying on the ground, passed out. His glasses laid on the ground, unbroken.

There was no one else in sight, and that worried the ravenette. She backed up, terrified out of her mind.

She bumped into something, and a cloth pressed over nose and mouth, causing her to panic and take a deep breath.

A breath full of chloroform. 

Momo collapsed, her attacker setting her down gently against the floor. 

Himi-Momo stared at her friend’s sleeping face, a regretful look on her own.

“I’m sorry, Yaomomo. But it was the only way to get my team’s flags back.”

She brushed her fingers through the girl’s hair, smiling sadly.

“I hope you’ll forgive me when you wake up.”

* * *

“One minute left, contestants! One minute!”

Nemuri looked out at the arena, satisfied with the chaos her students had caused.

They certainly had grown in the past month from the hero wannabes that they had started as in the spring. Quirk training had whipped them into shape, and relationships were being formed as they spoke.

Nemuri wondered if Izuku knew how many girls were actually crushing on him.

“30 seconds! Get your flags to your bases, people!”

The heroine watched as Himi-Todoroki melted out of Team Todoroki’s base, morphed into Iida, and started dashing back to her own base.

“Ten seconds!”

Himiko dashed toward her base, her legs screaming in protest as she grew closer and closer.

“Nine!”

Victory was so close.

“Eight!”

Just a bit further.

“Seven!”

Himiko pushed on, her legs actively fighting against her at this point.

“Six!”

But she had to keep going.

“Five!”

For Izuku, for Ochako, for Mei…

“Four!”

Himiko hurtled towards the outer threshold of her base, only a few steps away from glory.

“Three!”

Almost there.

“Two!”

Plus Ultra!

“One!”

Himiko made into her base, where Mei, Ochako, and Izuku caught her and the flags as she collapsed, utterly spent from her endeavors in Team Todoroki’s base. 

“Time is up, contestants! We will now count your flags!”

Nemuri quickly counted the flags, eliminating the six teams that had lost their flags to the conquests of the others. She smiled, then announced the winners.

“In first place, we have Team Midoriya with four flags, followed by Team Todoroki with three flags, Team Bakugo with two flags, and Team Shinso with their own flag! Those teams will move on to the next stage of the festival, which is a one-on-one tournament!”

The crowd cheered, and Nemuri raised her hands in delight.

“Thank you, thank you! Now, there will be a two-hour break for our participants to recharge. In the meantime, I advise the audience and those watching at home to take this time to get something to eat, take a walk and use the restroom if you so desire. We’ll be back in two hours, everyone!”

Himiko smiled, relieved that her efforts had won her team first place in the second event. 

But there would be time for celebrations later. Now, it was time to sleep after all of her hard work.

And what better place to fall asleep than in the arms of the ones you love?

The blonde snuggled into their arms and sighed, content and feeling loved.

Sleep claimed her, and the world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capture the flag, anyone? Simple, and a nice change of pace. 
> 
> I like TF2 way too much.
> 
> See you all next time!


	23. Rune Trial: Equipment Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Tournament Part of the Sports Festival starts and so does the grind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Are you ready to see people beat the shit out of each other for your entertainment? No? Too bad!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

Momo came into conscious feeling a hand absentmindedly run through her hair. She leaned into the touch, subconscious fulfilling her need to be in physical contact with a human being.

The pillow she was sleeping on was very comfortable. Soft, yet firm, and feeling like a pair of legs.

Wait.

_ A pair of legs?! _

The ravenette’s eyes shot open and she sat straight up, nearly crashing into Kyoka’s head on the way up. The two girls looked at each other for a few seconds before scarlet flushed to both their faces and they looked away from one other, hearts pounding in their chests.

“Um, were you watching over me as I slept, Jirou?” Momo asked, not looking at her purple-haired friend.

Kyoka didn’t answer immediately, her face completely red and hot with embarrassment. 

“Y-Yes.”

A brief pause came between the two.

“Thank you.”

Kyoka’s already scorching face turned hot as the sun. “W-What?”

Momo turned and smiled at her friend, still blushing. “I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing. Um, I have a question to ask you.”

The punk girl’s heart pounded against her chest, not really believing what was happening.

“Y-Yeah?”

“After this festival, would you like to accompany me on an outing? Perhaps we could do some shopping or go see a movie?”

Kyoka stared at her taller friend, completely frozen in shock.

“Y-You mean, l-like a d-date?”

Momo paused, considering her answer. “Yes, I suppose I do mean a date.”

Fireworks went off in the punk girl’s head, and she squealed internally, almost unable to contain her excitement.

“Um, Jirou?”

Kyoka snapped out of her state of euphoria and focused, not even hesitating. 

“Yes! Absolutely yes!”

Momo’s anxiety immediately dissipated, replaces by fireworks of joy and happiness.

She was going on a date with Jirou after the sports festival! Oh, they were going to have so much fun! They were going to shop and eat food and watch a movie-

“Yaomomo, Jirou, here’s some food from the lunch they provided.”

Both girls turned around to see Izuku holding two bowls of what appeared to be pork donburi. Their faces lit up, taking the food and devouring it in an instant.

Neither one of the girls had realized just how hungry they were, and it showed. They ate like the donburi was their last meal, treasuring each bite.

Kyoka swallowed her mouthful and grinned. “This stuff is delicious! Did you help make it, Green?”

Izuku looked at her, stunned. “How did you know?”

_ Y̖͝o᷊᷇u̙͌'̪ͦr̻̋e̬̓ ả̞s̻̆ķ̐i̦ͪn̢̏g᷊̐ t̩ͪh̘̅a᷊᷀t͚͆ i͓͑n᷿̎s͚᷀t̓͜e͎̚a̭ͧd̰ ȍ̢f͇͂ w̤͑h̔͢y͂͢ s̺ͨh̬᷇e̮ͤ'͟s᷿᷾ c᷿̀a̛̮l̦l̼᷄iͦ͟ṇ͝g᷾͢ y᷿͐ö̝́u̯ͫ b̬ͭy᷂ͩ a̱᷇ n̻ͩi̺͋c︠͜k̘͊n̦͝a̹̽m̙ͯe̙͛?̣͞ _

_ I don’t want to invade her privacy. Besides, it’s probably just a friendly name. _

_ S̘ͣṳ᷁u̧̍u̯ͦṷ͝u̝̐r᷿᷈e͕ͦe᷿͂e̟᷀e̤᷾e᷂᷆e̬̓e̱͘.͉̿.̼᷇.̮.̺̇.̙᷁.̼̈ _

_ … _

_ .̙̈.̰̇.̟̎ _

_ … _

_ Ỵ̋o̻᷁u̺͌ k̬ͬn̨̍o᷿᷅w͔᷃ s̳᷆h̯︣ẻ͢'̦̂s̙᷅ h᷿᷀o͕͊-̦ͮ _

_ Shut up, Lilith. _

“Well, it tastes similar to the Katsudon you made when we were all moving in. Plus, your heartbeat elevates when you’re lying, so…”

Izuku’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

_ S̝͠h̲͘e᷿ͭ c̮̈́â̻n̝͌ h͎͘e̟͛a̺͂r̫ͩ y̫͋o͎̓u̮ͥř̦ h͔̓ê̲a᷿͘r͓̃t̮̆b̭̚ȅ̞ä̞t̆͜?̱︡!̤̈́ _

“Wow, Jirou, I knew your quirk was good for hearing things, but hearing the subtle changes in a heartbeat?”

The punk girl’s smile disappeared and she prepared for rejection.

“That’s so cool!”

There it was. Her jacks were weird, and they didn’t belong on a human being. Same as every boy before him, he had called them cool.

Wait, what?

_ Green called my jacks cool?! _

Embarrassment flashed into the punk girl’s face. She panicked, stabbing her jacks into the space near Izuku’s face as anger rose in her.

“Alright, Green, who put you up to this? Was it Kaminari? Sero? Or was it Mineta? I swear to god I’ll castrate that little shit if I  _ ever _ catch him looking at Momo like she’s a piece of meat-”

Izuku backed up slowly, raising his hands in surrender.

“Jirou, please! Nobody put m-me up to this, I swear!”

“Oh yeah?  _ Then explain to me why your heart is pounding like a liar’s.” _

“Um, Jirou? I think that maybe because you’re threatening him with violence, his heart has gone into overdrive?”

Momo’s rationality doused the fire of Kyoka’s tsundere anger, and she lowered her jacks, an apologetic look appearing on her face.

“Sorry, Green. I guess I let my anger get the better of me there.” She looked away, ashamed.

Izuku smiled, his heart rate slowing to normal.

“It’s alright, Jirou. I do think your jacks are really cool, though. Do they plug into devices with appropriate ports? How far can you hear with them? How sensitive is your hearing? Are the jacks themselves sensitive?”

The inquisitive greenette pulled a notebook and pen from nowhere, ready to take notes on her quirk.

Kyoka could barely comprehend all the questions Izuku had asked, let alone answer them. But she had to start somewhere with this hot green bean, right?

_ Wait, I think he’s hot?! _

It was at this moment, that Kyoka knew, she was a bi mess.

She screamed internally and her face grew scarlet once more, Izuku growing concerned.

“Jirou, are you feeling well? You don’t feel sick or anything, do you?”

He placed his hand on the punk girl’s forehead, causing her internal screaming to increase.

“AND WE’RE BACK! HELLO VIEWERS! WE’RE JUST ABOUT TO GET THE LAST STAGE OF THE ANNUAL U.A. SPORTS FESTIVAL, THE ONE-ON-ONE TOURNAMENT!!!”

The crowd roared, hyped for the tournament.

“OUR LOVELY REFEREE, MIDNIGHT WILL EXPLAIN THE RULES AND GIVE US THE BRACKET, SO HANG TIGHT, VIEWERS!”

“Thank you, Mic. Now, the tournament is quite simple. It is a single-elimination bracket, and the winner of the tournament will be the winner of the sports festival. The rules are simple: a match is decided when one of the combatants is pushed out of bounds or is unable to continue. Quirk use is allowed and encouraged, but I will not hesitate to step in if I feel you are going too far.”

Midnight delivered a subtle glare at Bakugo, Todoroki and Izuku, the three boys freezing up under her gaze.

“Now, the bracket has been randomly determined, and I will display it now.

  
  


**U.A. Sports Festival Tournament Bracket -Preliminaries **  
  
---  
  
**Match**

| 

**First Combatant**

| 

**Second Combatant**  
  
1

| 

Denki Kaminari

| 

Hitoshi Shinso  
  
2

| 

Mei Hatsume

| 

Ibara Shiozaki  
  
3

| 

Tenya Iida

| 

Ochako Uraraka  
  
4

| 

Katsuki Bakugo

| 

Fumikage Tokoyami  
  
5

| 

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

| 

Eiko Kirishima  
  
6

| 

Himiko Toga

| 

Shoto Todoroki  
  
7

| 

Momo Yaoyorozu

| 

Hanta Sero  
  
8

| 

Izuku Midoriya

| 

Mina Ashido  
  
Kaminari raised an eyebrow, not knowing at all who he was fighting. He elbowed Sero. “Psst. Do you know who this Shinso guy is?”

Sero shook his head. “No, but I heard that his teammates dropped out of the tournament, which is why Shiozaki, Tokoyami, and that Tetsutetsu guy are in the tournament.”

The tape boy shrugged. “It’ll be a cakewalk. I think that’s him over there, and he’s scrawny. You’ll win by a landslide, bro!”

Kaminari grinned. “Thanks, Sero.”

“Will the first combatants please make their way to the locker rooms?”

The electric airhead stood up and waved to his friend. “Well, I’m off. Wish me luck.”

He left the field and made his way to the locker room as the rest of the students made their way to the bleachers and took a seat.

The girls of 1-A subconsciously gathered around Izuku as he sat down, with a few exceptions. Eiko and Reiko took their seats elsewhere.

Reiko kept a respectable yet intimate distance from Tokoyami, hinting at something between the two.

Eiko… she seemed to be the only one Bakugo could be around without being an angry or depressed dandelion.

Izuku ignored that and instead focused his attention on the match ahead that was about to commence. Mei hopped into his lap, upsetting his other two girlfriends. Ochako plopped down next to him, her enthusiasm and excitement leaking out of every pore.

“So who do you think is going to win, Deku?”

The greenette shrugged as Himiko sat on his other side, snuggling against him. “Kaminari has a powerful quirk, but it has a noticeable downside. I am unsure if he will let out all of his power at once, or if he will be conservative for once. Shinso, on the other hand, is an unknown.”

He focused his gaze on the arena and watched as the two boys made their way onstage.

“Anything can happen out there.”

Nemuri looked at the two boys, readying her whip. 

“Remember, the first to be out of bounds or rendered immobile will be declared the winner. Understood?”

Kaminari and Shinso gave nods of understanding.

Nemuri threw up her whip. “Begin!”

Shinso spoke first, blinking through his tried eyes. “You hero course students are all the same. People with powerful quirks and overinflated egos to match. You think you’re so much better than students who aren’t as lucky and it shows in your conduct.”

Kaminari grit his teeth, clearly offended by the Aizawa clone’s insults.

“Hey! We’re not like that! I’m not just some big overconfident idiot with an ego the size of-” 

He stopped suddenly, his eyes glazing over as Shinso smirked. 

“Turn around and walk out of the arena.”

Kaminari obeyed, turning and walking almost like a zombie to the edge of the arena, stepping over the white line that marked the boundary.

Nemuri blinked and regathered herself, stunned.

“Kaminari is out-of-bounds! Shinso wins!”

Shinso released his quirk and turned around, leaving the arena without any departing words, his eyes tried and done.

Kaminari clenched his fist, clearly upset, but unable to do anything about it. He left the arena with a crushed ego, anger eating at his soul.

In the bleachers, everyone was stunned. The match had lasted all but thirty seconds, and Shinso had emerged victorious.

“Will Shiozaki and Hatsume please make their way to the arena for the next match?”

Mei pouted. “But I don’t wanna get up. This seat is too comfy.”

Izuku laughed. “You’ll be disqualified if you don’t go.”

“You’re right. I’ll see you after, okay?” She got up, stretching her legs and grabbing her backpack. 

“Don’t take my seat or I’ll teach your alarm clocks how to think.” 

Mei’s warning may have been a joke, but you could never tell with her.

That was the scary part.

* * *

Ibara and Mei stared at each other from the edges of the arena, staring each other down.

“HEY! IT’S THE KILLER VINE BEAUTY OF 1-A, IBARA SHIOZAKI VERSUS THE TECH WIZARD OF THE SUPPORT COURSE, MEI HATSUME! LET’S GIVE THEM SOME LOVE, EVERYONE!”

The crowd burst into cheers, hyping up the two combatants. Ibara clasped her hands in a quick prayer, unsure of the outcome of her battle.

_ Dear Lord, I fear no man, but this girl… _

Ibara looked out at Mei, who was staring at her with an almost manic smile on her face.

_ ...she scares me. _

The whip went up…

“Begin!”

… and Ibara immediately went on the offensive, burrowing her vines into the ground, hoping to catch Mei off-guard and end the match quickly.

The vines erupted from the arena floor in front of Mei, who air blasted them back with a flamethrower she had assembled seconds before. She unhooked a jerry can from her belt and tossed it at the vines, showering them in gasoline.

Ibara sent another strand of vines towards Mei, who pulled out a flare gun and fired at the gasoline-soaked vines. They burst into flames, causing Ibara to recoil slightly from the pain. The second strand of vines burst from the ground and barely missed Mei.

She blasted the vines in front of her with a burst of flame, causing Ibara to cry out this time. Mei rushed towards the battle cleric with her weapon ablaze, intent on air blasting her out of the ring.

Unfortunately, Mei didn’t account for the tripwire - tripvine?- that Ibara had set up, sending her sprawling, the impact driving the air from her lungs. Vines seized her ankles and lifted the pinkette, wrapping her in a tight cocoon. 

Ibara severed the connection to the vines holding Mei, turning around to face the pinkette inventor. She offered an apologetic smile and clasped her hands together in a prayer for forgiveness.

Nemuri looked over to Mei, who was wriggling around in her vine prison.

“Hatsume, are you unable to continue?”

Mei didn’t answer, still struggling against the vines.

“Hatsume, are you unable to continue? I’m not going to ask again.”

“You know, one of the first things they teach you about pitching is misdirection.”

Both Nemuri and Ibara exchanged a confused look. “What?”

“Distract your client from the reality of your product and show them what they want to see, right?”

Ibara questioned the pinkette, clearly confused. “Hatsume, what are you talking about?”

Mei laughed. “You should’ve been watching my hands, not my mouth.”

She pressed a button on her wrist and her backpack and belt locked in place, having expanded out to allow Mei enough space to slide out of the vine cacoon and drop to the arena floor.

The inventor dashed forward and scooped up her flamethrower, running up to the cleric who didn’t have enough time to react before Mei air blasted her off the arena and out of bounds.

Nemuri blinked, the entire crowd going silent. Then the hero remembered she had a job to do.

“S-Shiozaki is out of bounds! Hatsume wins!”

The crowd burst into cheers, Present Mic picking up on the action a few moments later.

“WHOA! IN AN EXPECTED TURN OF EVENTS, HATSUME USED HER ENGINEERING PROWESS TO BEST THE FORCE OF NATURE THAT IS SHIOZAKI! I GOTTA SAY, I DID  _ NOT _ SEE THAT COMING!”

“YES! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!” Mei hopped up and down, waving the flamethrower around like a baton as she did a victory dance. “WOO-HOO! YEAH! I’M BACK IN BUSINESS, BABY!”

Ibara stood from the ground, brushing herself off before climbing the stairs back to the arena.

“Hatsume.”

Mei stopped and turned back to the vine-haired girl, cocking her head curiously.

“Yeah?”

Ibara held out her hand, smiling in spite of losing. “Thank you for the match. I hope the two of us learned a lot from his endeavor, and that we still have room to grow and improve ourselves.”

Mei beamed and grabbed Ibara’s hand, shaking it vigorously. “You’re right! Thanks for fighting, Vine-Lady! It was really fun and I hope we can do again sometime!”

“Sure!”

“Yay!”

Mei beamed once more and Ibara smiled, basking in the energetic girl’s smile.

_ I swear, I could use this girl’s smile for photosynthesis... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Well Well. That was fun. Next Match is Iida vs Ochako. That's gonna be interesting.
> 
> See you all next time!


	24. Rune Trial: Dazed and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which three matches are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back at it again! Tournament arc is fun!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Pls don't sue me.

The crowd cheered as Mei and Ibara’s match ended. No one had expected the pinkette inventor to free herself in the way she had, but it wasn’t like they were complaining.

On the bleachers, Ochako and Iida looked at each other and nodded before the two of them left their seats, the tension growing.

As the two students headed to the arena, Iida spoke up.

“Uraraka, no matter how this match ends, I’d like to still be friends.”

The bluenette held out his hand, and Ochako took it, shaking it once.

“Of course, Iida. But just because you’re my friend doesn’t mean I’m going to take it easy on you.”

Iida smiled, taking the challenge in stride. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The two friends smiled, striding out to the arena, where Midnight waited.

“WELCOME TO THE THIRD MATCH OF THE TOURNAMENT, VIEWERS!” 

Present Mic hyped the crowd up once more with his seemingly infinite energy, a wave of sound washing over the students and their teacher. Ochako and Iida climbed the stairs of the arena, faces filled with determination.

“YOU KNOW HER WELL, IT’S OUR FAVORITE UNDERDOG, THE GRAVITY GODDESS OF 1-A, OOOCHAAAKOOO UUURAAARAAKAAA!”

Ochako walked onstage and waved sheepishly, not expecting all of the praise and glory.

High in the spectator box reserved for the Midoriya family, Rumi leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand.

She had heard a lot about this Uraraka girl from her brother, and she wanted to see the girl in action.

“AND HER OPPONENT, THE BLUE BLUR OF 1-A, YOUNGER BROTHER OF THE CURRENT INGENIUM, IT’S TEEENYAAA IIDAAA!”

Iida waved, drinking in the cheers for the crowd as he made his way into the ring.

Himiko grimaced. “I know that Ochako is a capable fighter and she’s deadly in close range, but Iida’s speed…”

“I’m sure she’ll do great, Himiko!” Mei patted her girlfriend’s back, comforting the blonde in her own way.

“Besides, blue boy is really predictable. I was able to track his movement while sniping him because he never bothered to change up his route. It’s like he’s a robot or something…”

Nemuri called the two students to attention, explaining the rules. They nodded in affirmation, Nemuri stepped back, and the whip went up.

“Begin!”

Iida immediately hurtled at Ochako like a freight train, barely giving the brunette enough time to increase gravity on herself before he glanced off her, stopping at the end of the ring and circling the brunette.

“AND IIDA IMMEDIATELY LANDS A GLANCING BLOW, KNOCKING URARAKA BACK BEFORE PEELING OFF AND CIRCLING HER!”

A circle of after-images appeared around Ochako, all of them of peering at her, scanning for a weakness. The brunette barely had time to recollect herself before Iida switched directions and plowed into, knocking her back once more before resuming his circle.

Ochako grunted in pain, the blows Iida had landed stinging like hell. She looked up, knowing that there was probably a pattern to the speedster’s attacks, but where?

She grit her teeth, not liking how she would have to find out. The gravity girl shifted her stance slightly, raising her hands and lunging out for Iida.

The bluenette easily evaded her attack, retaliating with a swift kick to her lower back, sending her sprawling to the ground, resuming his circling. 

Ochako cursed and pulled herself up, glaring at the boy circling her.

Izuku, Himiko, and Mei watched with bated breath, their hearts screaming out with every hit Iida landed on their gravity girl.

Mei started planning various ways to hurt the bluenette for every time he had hurt Ochako, starting with “accidental” support gear malfunctions. 

Himiko was shaking with worry, crying out for her second love.

Izuku, on the other hand, was starting to notice changes in Ochako’s approach.

The brunette cracked her neck, readying herself for the next attack. Iida was too fast to land a blow on, so if an offensive approach wouldn’t work, she’d have to work on her defense instead.

Iida came in for another attack, catching Ochako in her midsection, knocking the wind out of her. He sped off as she fell to her knees, breathing heavily. 

He had turned that time. It was fast enough that if you weren’t looking for it, you’d miss it, but it had happened every time the blue blur had attacked.

Ochako grinned, a plan forming in her mind. 

Himiko grinned as well, recognizing that smile. Her goddess had a plan, and it was going to be a surprise to everyone.

Ochako watched as Iida circled her, waiting for the very subtle tell of the bluenette’s incoming attack. 

He always turned on the ball of his left foot as he came in for a strike. 

The circling continued, but Ochako waited, ready to ambush her prey.

“IT APPEARS THAT IIDA HAS URARAKA ON THE ROPES!”

The brunette scoffed. Sure, she felt like her body was on fire and she would have several bruises before the day was out.

“IIDA SEEMS TO BE CONFIDENT IN HIS WIN, BUT WILL THAT BE HIS DOWNFALL?”

There it was. The one thing that would trigger Iida to finally attack. He knew she would take blow after blow, but she wouldn’t surrender until she was physically unable to move.

But an attack on Iida’s pride, on his desire to prove himself to his family?

That was what she needed.

Iida’s left foot began to rotate towards her, and Ochako dropped.

The bluenette’s right leg swung over her head, Iida’s expression turning to shock as he missed. He set his right foot down, preparing to circle her once more.

And immediately faceplanted on the cement ring floor when he failed to raise his foot. His glasses cracked, the bluenette’s nose breaking on impact.

The crowd let out a collective hiss of pain.

“THAT’S GOTTA HURT! URARAKA SEEMS TO HAVE MADE IIDA’S RIGHT FOOT SO HEAVY HE CAN’T MOVE! Wait, wasn’t her quirk negating gravity?”

“Have you heard of hysterical strength, Yamada?”

“The phenomenon that occurs when in times of intense stress that grants people incredible power at the cost of hurting their own bodies?”

“That’s the one. There are studies that show that quirks can mutate in situations surrounding hysterical strength. Those who have experienced such a mutation have reported hearing a voice telling them to ‘rip and tear,’ which matches the abilities shown by Sureya Midoriya. However, no Hell Energy was ever found in those subjects, so this suggests that the voice is just a trigger.”

“Thank you for the science lesson, Aizawa, but let’s get back to the fight, shall we?”

Ochako released her quirk, lightening the load on Iida’s foot. She walked over, panting heavily.

Iida swiped his leg out, sending his opponent flailing to the ground. Her hand reached out and slapped his knee, removing his gravity and causing Iida to float. His momentum sent him spinning helplessly in the air, pinwheeling.

Ochako stood up, aching and breathing raggedly. She walked closer, and Iida vomited, barely missing her feet.

That was the last straw. The brunette had wanted to end the fight respectfully, but Iida had almost gone and vomited on her favorite pink shoes! Himiko had given her those shoes for her seventeenth birthday, damnit!

She reached forward and grabbed Iida’s ankle bringing his spin to a stop. He opened his mouth to surrender.

And that’s when Ochako began to spin him. She began rotating on her heels, spinning Iida like an Olympic hammer. His nausea kicked up again, and Ochako let go.

“So long, gay Bowser.”

Iida went flying out of the ring, heading straight for the stadium wall. Ochako released her quirk, and Iida tumbled unceremoniously to the ground, rolling into a heap in the grass.

The crowd went silent, not expecting that level of brutality from the normally cheerful and friendly girl.

Nemuri grinned, pleased by this fierce side of Ochako. It would suit her well as a hero.

“Iida is out of bounds! Uraraka is the winner!”

The crowd burst into cheers, Mei, Izuku, and Himiko jumping up and down as they clung to one another.

Ochako raised her fist in victory, the crowd roaring in approval.

She stepped off the ring and made her way down the stairs, her body protesting the motions.

Every step hurt, but it was worth it.

For her parent’s easy life, everything was worth it.

Those thoughts drove her forward as she made her way back to the bleachers, tired but determined. 

She was met with the arms of her lovers, which gingerly held her and voices that congratulated her, and souls that loved her completely.

She really did love them.

Ochako broke out into happy tears, hugging them tightly. She never wanted to let go, too attached to them.

They were her world, and she was theirs.

Bakugo scoffed, put off by all the lovey-dovey shit. He got up, already knowing that his match against Tokoyami was next. The raven-headed boy nodded and stood, Reiko giving him a bit of a sad look as she watched him go.

Both boys made their way out to the arena ready for their match.

“HEY! IT’S THE EXPLOSIVE POWERHOUSE OF 1-A, KATSUKI BAKUGO! AND HIS OPPONENT, THE POE-ETIC STAND USER, FUMIKAGE TOOOKOOOYAAAMIII!”

Tokoyami looked over at Bakugo with an eyebrow raised. “What’s a Stand?”

The dandelion had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

Nemuri explained the rules, and the whip went up.

“Begin!”

“Dark Shadow!”

“On it!”

Tokoyami’s quirk burst out of his chest, speeding directly towards Bakugo, who smirked.

“Stun Grenade!”

A bright flash of light stunned Dark Shadow and drove him back. The dandelion and continued firing the blasts off, rendering the sentient quirk useless.

Bakugo continued to push the shadow back, showing that the match was clearly one-sided. 

Eventually, he can face-to-face with Tokoyami, who sighed and pulled Dark Shadow within himself.

“I forfeit.”

Nemuri shook her head, clearly disappointed in how the match had gone.

“Tokoyami forfeits! Bakugo wins!”

There was no cheering this time. Silence filled the stands, because honestly, the match had been boring.

Tokoyami bowed, leaving the arena. Dark Shadow showed himself, a sad look on his face. 

“Sorry, bro. That fucking dandelion kept hitting me with flashbangs…”

“Do not be discouraged, Dark Shadow. It was simply a bad matchup. I am sure that the two of us would’ve done well had we faced a different opponent. This just means that we need to work on your light endurance training.

Dark Shadow nodded. “Right. Next year, bro, we’re going to kick some serious ass!”

Tokoyami chuckled. “Indeed, brother. Now, let us return to Miss Yanagi.”

“She’s nice.”

“Indeed.”

The bird boy passed Eiko on the was out, nodding to her as she passed.

The redhead ascended the stairs to meet her opponent, and her jaw dropped.

Standing across from her was a male silver palette swap of herself, down to the last spike and sharp tooth.

“WELCOME TO THE FIFTH MATCH! FIRST, THE UNBREAKABLE WALL OF 1-A, EEEIIIKOOO KIIIRIIISHIIIMAAA!”

The crowd cheered, Eiko getting a happy smile on her as she waved vigorously.

“AND HER OPPONENT, THE IMMOVABLE OBJECT OF 1-B, TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU!!!”

Tetsutetsu waved to the crowd just as Eiko had, smile and all.

Nemuri stared, completely in shock.

“This is getting out of hand. Now there are two of them!”

Regardless, she explained the rules. The two clones nodded and the whip went up.

“Begin!”

Both Tetsutetsu and Eiko roared as they unleashed a manly punch, hitting each other in the midsections.

They cried out simultaneously, the wind knocked out of them.

Fighting through the pain, they punched each other, accidentally giving each other a fist bump.

They stopped and shed a single manly tear.

“Bro…”

“Bro…”

Then they wailed on each other once more, hitting each other blow for blow.

Sparks flew as metal struck rock, and their cries of manliness echoed throughout the stadium.

Some kid in the audience tugged on his mother’s sleeve, getting impatient.

“Mom, who let a ditto match happen?”

Eiko and Tetsutetsu screamed once more, beating the shit out of each other.

Honestly, it was brutal and would’ve been entertaining had the two not been doing the exact same thing to each other.

Eiko made a kick to the leg? Tetsu did the same thing.

Tetsu threw a punch to the shoulder? Eiko did the same thing.

Eventually, Nemuri pulled on a nail file and shaped her nails, bored out of her mind. 

This was supposed to be entertaining, but it was like watching two computers in a fighting game pick the same character and them both doing the same thing at the same time.

It was cool at the beginning, but it got boring really quickly.

Eiko breathed heavily, looking at her opponent, who was doing the exact same thing.

Mustering all of her strength into one last blow, she charged forward meeting Tetsutetsu halfway and unleashing a punch as he did the same.

Their fists collided with each other’s faces, both struggling to overpower the other.

Eiko felt her quick begin to fail, and she almost faltered.

Then the images of her classmates flashed through her head, and she swung her other fist in one last gambit.

Eiko’s Hardened first drove into Tetsu’s midsection, sending him flying to the ground in a heap.

She panted heavily, completely spent from the battle.

Nemuri looked up from her nails and sputtered.

“Tetsutetsu is down! Kirishima wins!”

Eiko raised her fist celebrating her victory.

And then immediately passed out from exhaustion.

Before the world faded, she smiled.

_ I did it, guys. I won for you, 1-A... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed me writing shorter chapters, it's mainly because I'm not that good at writing action and I don't fid it as rewarding as writing character interaction, but whatever I guess.
> 
> See you all next time!


	25. Rune Trial: Vacuum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the First Round of the Tournament ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back! Make your bets (don't) to see who will win/lose!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Pls don't sue me.

1-A exploded into cheers as Eiko won, overjoyed at their classmate’s victory.

She _ had _won for them, after all. It was the least they could do to repay her. 

A pair of medical robots raced to the arena, scooping up the unconscious redhead. They zoomed away just as quickly, passing Todoroki, Himiko, and Izuku.

“So from what I’ve gathered, Todoroki has some really fast attacks. You’ll need some way to outspeed him, which I doubt is impossible, but-”

“Izu, please. I’ll be fine.” Himiko offered a soft smile to her boyfriend, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. “Just root for me, okay?”

Izuku blushed. “I will, but be careful, alright? Don’t go overboard or anything.”

His blonde beauty grinned. “That’s a bit hypocritical coming from you.”

“Yeah…”

Himiko chuckled. “I’ll be careful. Now go sit. I’ll be back, alright?”

The greenette nodded and turned to leave before he caught sight of the flaming figure arguing with Todoroki.

“Is that Endeavor? What is he talking to Todoroki about?”

“Give me a second.” Himiko morphed into Kyoka, handing Izuku one of her jacks. He took it and held it to his ear, somehow hearing what Himi-Kyoka was.

“I am severely disappointed in your behavior, Shoto. You are at an event meant to show off how you’ve improved your skills, and yet you still refuse to use your full potential!”

Todoroki ignored his father, walking past him in defiance.

“Your childish stubbornness is hindering your growth. How do you expect to surpass Toga like that, let alone All-Might?”

“I will surpass them, but not with your power. I will use my mother’s power and I will win.”

Endeavor snorted, clearly not impressed.

“Shoto, your ice may get you through this university, but eventually you will be pushed to use your fire. When that time comes, do not come crawling to me.”

The number two turned promptly on his heel and walked down the corridor, leaving Todoroki fuming with rage.

He spotted Himiko and Izuku and made his way over to them, looking down at them.

“I expect you not to give Shoto a disgraceful match. It would look bad on my legacy’s record.”

Himiko and Izuku glared at him, not saying anything.

“You have a very powerful quirk, girl. Perhaps even powerful to rival All-Might. Your match will serve as a training match for my legacy.”

_ O͎͞k̙ͤa̬y̭ͨ,̪᷀ f̨᷅u͕͛c̲̓k̨͡ ṫ͈h̻͋i̼̕s̠ f̪͞l͎ͤa̻͊m̩͒i͉ͨn̡̈g̯︡ p̩̽ȑ͟i͎︢c̢ͬk̹͞!̰̓ W᷂ͯh͔ͤo͓᷾ ţ̓ḩ͠ē̺ f̹̐u͇ͪc̦ͤk̖͒ ď̻o͔᷈eͮ͢s᷊ͥ h̟͆e̮͝ t̮ͧh̗ͣi̻̿n̳ͬk͎̓ h̩͋e͚︢ i͓ͫs͚ͧ?̜!̩ͪ"͉ͧ _

Izuku stepped forward, but Himiko held him back. He looked over, and she shook her head.

“You best listen to her, boy. Quirkless individuals like yourself and your father have no place in the matters of heroes.”

_ H͔̄e̜͑ _ d͉ͬi͓͞d̝͒ n̟o͂͟t̯̓ _ j͕͂ṵ᷄s̢̆t̟̓ ȋ̟ṅ᷊s̙͐u͜͞l͈᷄t̹᷀ y̼͞ǫ᷾u̝͠r̹̓ d̨͞à̹d̻͗.̼̇ _

“I pity your mother and sister. Having to deal with the burden of not one but two quirkless family members must be such a strain on them.”

Himiko and Izuku froze, staring at the flaming man in front of them. Having said his piece, the flaming dumpster fire of a man left them alone, not noticing the aura of ungodly rage and murderous intent that was radiating off of the greenette.

Far away in the depths of hell, three demons who had been reduced to incorporeal forms felt a beacon signaling their final destination light up like a Christmas tree. They raced towards the source, trailing blue, green, and purple behind them.

_ T̲͡h͔̿i̮︠s̄͜ g͔̚ṷ̆y̛̱.̤᷾.̜͘.̨ͬ _ t̢h̠̑i̧᷁s̫̑ _ f̝͞ṵ̉c̖͡k̠͊i͈ͯn᷂᷀g̨ ĝ̫ụͨy̤͊.͚͝.̣᷈.̍͢ _

Izuku could feel Lilith quaking within himself, rage overflowing from the demon.

_ Ḩ̚e̯᷄ h̯͊ą᷈s̢ͫ t͎̀h̺̆e͚̾ n̫̎e̩͊ȓ̠v̭ͯḛͣ t̬͆o͢͡ i̤̕n̝s̢͝u̻͋l̰̑t͔͊ ỵ͐o̲͒u͓᷉r̯︣ f̻̉a̩̕m͚͞i̛͖l͖᷀y̪͒ t̯ͮo̫︡ y̬᷁o͓︢u͖̾r̓͟ f̰͗a̱︡c̨᷀e͖︣,̟̈́ t̄͟o̭̕ p̮̓u̟͗t᷿᷄ y̠᷈ö᷊́u̓͜ ď̢ǫ̓w̹̾n̖̍ l̝᷅ï̞kͧ͢e᷿ͭ y̩᷈o᷊̅ủ̟'̮̈r̘͝ȩ︡ n̖̐ǫ̉ţͭh̜̓i̬ͬn̙̿g̗͒ m͎͗o̤͑r̫ͫe᷾͟ t͚͞h̰᷉a̮᷄ṇ᷁ a̲ͪ p̣̓i̝᷃l̙͂e̫᷀ o̙̾f̢͐ ĝ̦ȧ͓ȓ̰bͨ͟a̮̽ḡ᷿ĕ̠?̦̈!̘͝ _

The greenette clenched his fists, drawing blood with his nails. 

_ Ą͞r̿͜ȩ︠n̩͐'̻t᷊ͥ y̦ͪő͓ù̙ t̗ͮi͇ͪr̖͂è̤d͕᷁ o̝͌f̳ͤ b̳ͭe̤̽ị͗n͕̋g͖̑ ṇ̅i̡̔c͔ͣĕ͖?᷂̇ _

The rage increased, Izuku’s vocal cords tightening in his throat.

_ D̟̽o̧ͦn᷊͡'̣ͮt̤͑ y᷿ͬo̺᷆u̖᷇ j͜u̳̅s̲᷆t̢ͭ w̩̓ả᷿n̝︡n̼̾a͎᷈ g͕̋o̺͘ a͔︣p̱̾e̮̔ ṣ̓h͖ͪi̛͖t᷂︠?̫͆ _

_ That’s my secret, Lilith. _

Izuku’s eyes burned with a rage that could make Hell shiver in fear, and he looked towards the receding back of Endeavor.

_ I’m always apeshit. _

There would be time to enact revenge against the so-called “hero,” but it would not be now. 

Revenge is a dish best served _ raging hot, _after all.

The aura dissipated and Izuku nodded. “I’m alright, Himiko. You go on ahead. I’m going to go sit with Ochako and Mei.”

“Are you sure? Maybe I should walk you back just to make sure you don’t do anything rash.”

“I’ll be fine, really.”

Himiko gave him one last wary look before running off to the arena, leaving the fuming greenette to his lonesome.

_ S̱̔o͇̿ w͌͢h̯a̗͋ț̀'̨͂s̯̍ ṯ̉h̲᷄e̳͠ p̻᷾l̖ͯa̭ͥṇ̓,̺̑ S̝͋ḷ̆ąͩy᷿̚e̯͘r̜?͔͠ _

_ Nothing. For now, we’re gonna sit with Ochako and Mei and blow off some steam. _

_ W̢ͣḩ̽a̘ͮt̳͐?͔͗ B̠ͯu̺̇ṱ̾ h͈︣e͓᷄ i̩᷆n̩᷃s͓̈́u᷊͂l̹ͮt̗ͫe̝᷉d͖ͥ y͇̐o̩︢u̳̇r̤ͦ f̦̂a̠ͣm̗̽i͖ͮĺ̻ÿ͕-̧ͭ o᷊ͧẖ᷇.̳̾ _O͖͗h̟᷈!̰̌

Izuku smiled, a bit unhinged, but otherwise normal.

He began singing under his breath, skipping on his way back to the bleachers.

* * *

Himiko climbed the stairs to the arena, facing her opponent. He was just standing there, his expression void.

She did have to hand it to him. Todoroki was really good at masking his emotions. 

“THE SIXTH MATCH BEGINS! WELCOME THE BLOOD QUEEN OF 1-A, THE MISTRESS OF DISGUISE, HIIIMIIIKOOO TOOGAAA!!!”

The crowd cheered once more, their voices honestly starting to sound a bit hoarse. 

“AND HER OPPONENT, THE COLD PRINCE OF ICE WITH A FIERY TEMPER TO MATCH, IT’S SHOOOTOO TOOODOOOROOOKIII!!!”

Hoarse cheers echoed through the arena, followed by a few quiet coughs here and there.

Nemuri explained the rules once more, getting annoyed at explaining the rules every two seconds.

The two nodded, and the whip went up.

“Begin!”

Himiko immediately morphed into Sero and taped Todoroki. She swung, intent on immediately ending the match.

Todoroki scoffed and sent a massive pillar of ice in her direction, catching the blonde vampire off guard. She was frozen into place, completely immobilized.

Nemuri blinked a few times before standing. “Ser- I mean, Toga, are you unable to continue?”

“Uh, just give me a second.” Himiko morphed again, swapping Sero for Todoroki. She activated his left side, melting creating a space big enough for her to escape using Mineta’s small physique.

Todoroki had obviously not been expecting her to morph into several of their classmates.

Nor did he expect her to go immediately on the offensive once more.

Himiko switched to Ibara and burrowed underground, hoping to catch the kuudere off guard. The vines were fast, but unfortunately, Todoroki was faster. He froze the vines as they emerged from the ground behind him, creating another pillar of ice.

“Hey, Zuko wannabe!” Todoroki whipped around to find himself face to face with Bakugo’s confident smirk. “Happy July Fourth, you cold-hearted jerk!”

She let out an explosion that the boy barely had enough time to throw up another wall of ice in order to block. Himiko laughed maniacally, an almost psychotic grin appearing on her face.

“What’s the matter, Roki? Are you getting too cold?”

Todoroki’s face didn’t betray his shock, but his eyes did. How did she know? How did she already know that he was shivering from the ice he used to drive her back?

“You know, you could try warming yourself up with your fire. Help balance it out, all that.”

The boy’s gaze hardened. His fire? No, this wasn’t his fire. It was a curse given to him by the man he could hardly call his father. 

“I will _ never _ use _ his _ power, Toga. I don’t expect you to understand, but _ he _ put you up to this, didn’t he? Pay you so that you would make me use his power? Well, it isn’t happening.”

The temperature dropped as Todoroki prepared another blast of ice.

“Not here, not ever. I will use my mother’s power to climb to the top, and I _ will _ win.” He declared, expecting the girl to understand. Nothing would make him break his promise. Especially the brides of his father.

“You’re a whiny asshole and a hypocrite.”

The ice stopped and Todoroki swore he heard a record scratch somewhere. It was oddly appropriate.

“Excuse me?”

Himiko looked at him with an unimpressed gaze. “You heard me. You come to Izu and me and tell us to use our full power, then refuse to your full power because of spite? That’s childish bullshit, Todoroki. I’m not going to use my full power if you’re just gonna run around refusing to because you’re too much of a stubborn asshole.”

Nemuri’s jaw dropped. She knew that Himiko had keen insight, but this level of analysis and capitalizing on it? Damn. That girl was going to be a hell of a hero.

Todoroki scoffed. “I am not a hypocrite. I refuse to use a power that was given to me by a man who married my mother to use her as a means to an end. Tell me, Toga. Do you know what a quirk marriage is?”

“A horrid illegal arrangement between two people that treats marriage more like a business transaction than a lifelong commitment between two or more people. Why do you ask?”

“I am not the only child of my parents. I have three other siblings, one of which is probably dead. All birthed for the single purpose of surpassing All-Might when Endeavor could not. I was born to be my father’s greatest work, his triumph over All-Might after so many years of being second. Who cares about the other children you sired? The woman you married and promised to love and protect until your dying breath? My father certainly didn’t.”

Todoroki narrowed his eyes, fiery rage building up within him.

“He drove my mother to the point of a nervous breakdown. I came to her when she was in distress, and she scarred my left side because it reminded her of Endeavor.”

Himiko gasped, completely horrified.

“The next day, Mother was sent to an institution and I haven’t seen her since. But I have made a promise since that day. I will never use his power. Not when it has only caused pain for my family. That’s why I will never use his power. I hope you understand.”

The blonde snapped out of her terrified stance. She recollected herself, then brought up a point.

“Do you think your mother is proud of you right now? To see that her son, who has incredible power, limiting himself because of preconceived notions of fire somehow belonging to Endeavor?”

“I fail to see the point you are making. I will use my mother’s power to win, Toga, starting with you.” He raised his hand, unleashing another ice pillar.

“Oh for fuck’s sake-” Himiko nimbly dodged the pillar using Iida’s speed before she zoomed up the heterochromatic boy and slapped him hard across the face.

_ “It’s your power, Todoroki!” _

The boy reeled back, not expecting that response from the blonde.

“What?”

Himiko screamed in his face, completely done with Todoroki’s stubborn shenanigans. She morphed into Momo and created a newspaper from her arm, morphing back to herself and beginning her assault.

“IT’S-”

The paper met the left side of his face.

“-YOUR-

A bash to the right side of his face.

“-POWER!”

The paper whacked him upside the head. Todoroki began backpedaling, trying to get away from the bludgeon.

“NOT ENDEAVOR’S!”

The whacks drove the boy closer and closer to the edge of the ring,

“NOT YOUR MOTHER’S!”

Todoroki’s heel stopped just in front of the ring boundary, almost getting him out.

“IT’S YOUR POWER, TODOROKI!”

A memory resurfaced in the boy’s mind of a simpler time. He at age five and his mother sitting together on the couch watching All-Might on TV. Rei heard Endeavor dealing with something, and focused on her son instead.

“Shoto, you are not a slave to your bloodline. You can be whoever you want to be, regardless of who your parents are, alright? I don’t expect you to understand now, but keep my words in mind, okay?”

“Yes, Mother…”

Shoto snapped out of his trace to see Himiko bringing the paper down one last time. 

“YOUR POWER BELONGS TO YOU AND ONLY YOU!”

She brought the paper down and Shoto caught it, surprising Himiko. She looked at his face and noticed his smile, and she grinned.

“Thank you, Toga. I do want to be a hero, and I understand now.”

He ignited his left side, burning the paper she was holding to a crisp. “It means that I need to use my full power.”

Endeavor grinned wicked from the sidelines, his flames blazing widely with pride. He threw his head back and laughed, letting out a manic cry to his son.

“SHOOOOOTOOOOO!!!”

Himiko grinned and quickly morphed into Eiko. “Then show me whatcha got!”

“With pleasure.”

Cementoss, who had been previously watching the match with intensity, suddenly panicked raced out to the arena.

_ If Todoroki lets out a fire attack now, he’s going to blow the arena to pieces! _

Himi-Eiko applied One-For-All to her strength, ready to let out one last attack.

Todoroki gathered flame in his left arm and unleashed it.

Cementoss barely had enough time to construct a wall around the ring before Shoto’s fire ignited the superchilled air, letting out a massive explosion that ruined the fortifications Cementoss had made less than ten seconds before. 

The shockwave rippled through the stadium, a whirlwind kicking up and sending dust every which way.

When the cloud finally cleared, Himiko was the only one left in the ring, her arm buried into the ground. 

Shoto, on the other hand, had flown into the opposing side of the arena, subconsciously creating a flower-like crater of ice to catch himself.

Nemuri shoved a few bits of rumble off herself and looked up, blinking the dirt out of her eyes.

“Todoroki is out of bounds! Toga wins!”

The stadium erupted into a chorus of cheers, the sound deafening but still full of morale.

“WELL, I GUESS THAT MATCH QUITE A BLAST!”

Groans filled the stadium after Present Mic’s pun.

“ANYWAY, WE WILL HAVE A BRIEF BREAK AS CEMENTOSS REBUILDS THE ARENA! YEEAAAHHH!!!”

Himiko yanked her arm out of the arena floor, wincing slightly. Her arm hurt, and she should definitely go get that checked out. She stood up, walking down the ruined stairs, where she was ambushed by Ochako, Mei, and Izuku. 

They showered her in love and kisses, congratulating her on her win. Izuku smiled at her, kindness in his eyes.

“Thank you for saving Todoroki from himself.”

Himiko punched Izuku in the shoulder, instantly regretting that decision. “You would’ve done the same thing, you self-sacrificing nerd.”

The greenette giggled. “Guilty as charged. Come on, let’s get you to Recovery Girl.”

* * *

“You’re lucky you didn’t tear your arm off, you reckless girl!”

Recovery Girl bopped Himiko upside the head with her cane, causing her to yelp. 

“Recovery Girl, please! The only way Todoroki was going to listen was if I beat some sense into him! And I kinda needed a sturdy arm to keep me in place so I didn’t go flying!”

The elderly nurse huffed. “I suppose that given the circumstances, it was the only appropriate thing to do. But if you continue to break yourself like your boyfriend here, you and I will have some serious discussions! Now, those of you who are unjuried, shoo! Out of my infirmary!”

Mei and Izuku were shoved outside, leaving Recovery Girl to scan Ochako’s injuries. They heard another one of the nurse’s indignant cries of fury before they fled for their own sake.

Mei looked over at Izuku with fearful eyes. “Zuku, she scares me.”

Izuku gulped. “Yeah… um, why don’t we go watch Yaomomo’s match? The arena should be rebuilt by now.”

“Okay! Let’s go!” She grabbed her boyfriend by the hand and pulled him along, both arriving at the bleachers in time for Momo’s match to start.

“HEY! IT’S THE GODDESS OF CREATION, THE MISTRESS OF MATTER, CLASS 1-A’S OWN MOMO YAOYOROZU!!!”

Momo stepped into the ring, waving shyly as she faced her opponent.

“AND HER OPPONENT, INSPIRED BY THE SPIDER HERO OF AMERICA, HANTA SERO OF 1-A!”

Cheers accompanied Sero’s friendly but overconfident smile.

Nemuri just looked at them, asking if they knew the rules, they nodded, the whip went up.

“Begin!”

Sero shook his head and shrugged. “You know, I honestly feel sorry for you, Yaoyorozu. I don’t want to embarrass you on live national TV, but I don’t suppose there’s any chance of you surrendering, is there?”

Something rolled against his foot. The boy looked down and peered at it.

“Eh? Isn’t this a…”

His eyes opened wide in shock, which turned out to be a mistake in the long run. 

The flashbang Momo had created burst into a bright light, blinding Sero and sending him reeling.

“MY EYES! AHH! THE PAIN! IT BURNS SO MUCH! WHY DID I LOOK AT A FLASHBANG SO CLOSELY!”

Momo sighed and fired the net launcher she created, ensnaring the tape boy and dropping him to the ground.

“You talk too much.”

Nemuri blinked. That had to be the fastest match in the record books. But just to be sure, she called to the boy under the net. 

“Sero, are you unable to continue?”

She got his pained sobbing as an answer.

“Sero is unable to continue! Yaoyorozu wins!”

The crowd roared in approval, Momo turning on her heel and walking back to the bleachers, passing Izuku and Mina.

The latter stopped for half a moment to admire Momo as she went and then moved on.

Izuku climbed the steps to the arena, knowing that Mina was craftier than her first impression let on.

“THERE HE IS! THE ANGERY CINNAMON BUN OF 1-A, SON OF THE DOOM SLAYER, IZUKU MIIIDOOORIIIYAAA!”

The greenette swore he could hear Rumi’s cheers from where she was sitting. He looked over to what the hoped was the box where his family was and waved, hoping to impress his family with his growth.

_ A̜͂w̬w̦͗.̪ͨ.̳ͪ.̤͛ s᷊͞u͈᷇ç̓h̖̉ a̍͜ f̲︡a̳̍m᷿᷁i̛̘l̯̈y͔᷉ m̨᷀a᷊︣n̮̽!͘͟ T̢͗e͇ͬl̠᷅l̞᷈ m͔͝ẹ︢,̞ͪ w̫︢h̲̅ë͎n̰᷈ c̤̐a̳ͭn᷊̽ I̪ͩn͈᷅ķ︢ō͇ e̼͊x͜͡p︠͟e̟᷃c̲ͯt̗͡ g̪̅r͎̄a̛̭ṅ͇d̫︡ḅͫā̻b͉́i̙̕ẹͯs̙᷆?̡᷁ _

_ Shut up, Lilith. _

The demoness cackled as Mina came up the stairs as well, facing her opponent with a smile.

“AND THE ACIDIC ACE OF 1-A, MINAAA AAASHIIIDOOO!!! Man, I’m really running out of alliterations…”

Nemuri made sure they knew the rules, and the whip went up.

“Begin!”

Mina started by spraying a stream of acid at Izuku, who easily avoided it. He moved towards her, intending to get her in a hold and pin her down.

_ Ò̝h͔̀,̡︢ y͖̔o̯᷁u̙᷁'᷾͟d̺̆ l̛̯iͣ͟k̬̓e︡͜ h̛̖ẹ̑r̻᷅ ť̬o᷈͜ b̩︡ȇ̱ ș͐q᷂᷅u̠̓i͔̕r̖̍m᷂ͭì̘n̠᷉g̟᷈ u̜︡n͚͌d̜͡e̬r̦͞n̹̕é͔a̝᷈t̺ͦḥ͑ y̯︠o᷿᷀u̝ͭ,̠ͮ w̙᷾o͈ͯṵ᷆l̯̄d̖͛n̞ͧ'̛͓t̞̋ y᷿o̜᷉ū᷿?̤͆ _

_ Not now, Lilith. I’m trying to focus. _

He dodged another easily avoidable acid projectile and closed in on the pink-skinned girl.

_ U̼̾h̲͑,̪ S᷊̀l᷿ͦa̛̘y͔̅e̢᷆r᷊̃?̬̋ _

_ Yeah? _

_ Y̞͛o͖̿u̺͡ m̬᷆i̹̔g̻͠ẖ͐t̻̐ ẉ᷃a̲͛n͔͛n̨̔aͯ͢ l̲︢o͕᷅o̭̾k̯̂ w͆͟h͈̾e̮͞r͈̀e͕ͤ y̢ͨo̺ͧu̯ͧ'̻͒r͚̍e᷊ͥ g͓᷾o̱ͥi̗͡n̼͑g̠͡.͉̑ _

Izuku looked down at the ground, noticing just how slippery the surface had gotten. His eyes opened wide in shock, realizing Mina’s plan.

_ She _wanted _me to dodge those attacks! _

_ H̢͠eͭ͢a̍͟d̤̈́s̭͗ ú͈p͖̍ S̬͂l̗̈a̪᷈y̛͎e̹̕r̖ͭ!̱͊ _

The greenette didn’t have time to react until Mina jump-tackled him, wrapping her legs around his head and squeezing. 

_ I̡ͨ w̨̉ȏ̪u̪ͯl̝ͯd̪ͭ s̳ͧaͯ͟y̖͘ t͚᷄ḣ̭ä̠́ṭ͐ t̞͠h̪͡i̲͝s̨͒ i̼̇s̘︢ t͂͟ȟ̤ẽ͔ o̡︠p͎ͫt͕︡ịͬm͚︠ǎ̜l̜᷁ p̝̈́o̢᷆s̺͞i̞ͪt̺̍i̗ͨo̙͆n̪̎ t̯o͓︣ b̲ͩḛ͘ i̞᷁n̹̐,᷂᷃ b̫͂u͔͂ṱ᷆ s̫̓h̲︣e̼ͮ'̭᷉s̺̚ r̨᷁i͔ͥd̞͛į̏n̻̑g̝᷉ y͎o͓͘u̺︣ ṱ͋o̞ͦ t͈͑ẖ̂ḙͥ ẻ̝d͜͝g︢͜e̹︢!̨̌ _

Mineta would’ve been jealous, but he was too busy trying to figure out how to respect women, starting with reducing his perverted actions towards them.

Sure enough, Izuku was being guided by Mina’s firm grasp to the edge of the ring, her hands deep in his bushy green hair.

“Be a good boy and follow my direction, Midori!”

Now, her plan would’ve worked had she not forgotten that the ground was extremely slippery. As Mina drove Izuku over to the edge of the ring, he slipped and fell forward, sending the moth girl out of the arena and into a heap on the outside of the boundary.

Nemuri blushed but announced the winner, taking a handkerchief and dabbing at her brow. 

_ Maybe Rumi could do that to me… _

“Ashido is out of bounds! Midoriya wins!”

Izuku was too shocked by remembering the pillowy yet muscular thighs of Mina squished against the sides of his head to register the fact that he won the match. Luckily, Present Mic drew everyone’s attention to himself.

“AND THAT CONCLUDES THE FIRST ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT! WHEN WE COME BACK, AN UPDATED BRACKET WILL BE SHOWN! SEE YOU ALL SOON!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And one round down, three to go!
> 
> I'm going to try and get two or more matches into a single chapter. If I feel like a chapter deserves its own chapter, it will.
> 
> See you all next time!


	26. Rune Trial: Savagery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the quarterfinals begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to the quarterfinals of the tournament! Man, I am really flying through these things.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

“HEY! WELCOME BACK TO THE ANNUAL U.A. SPORTS FESTIVAL, VIEWERS! WHERE WE LAST LEFT OFF, THE FIRST ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT HAD CONCLUDED! THE BRACKET HAS BEEN UPDATED, AND OUR LOVELY REFEREE MIDNIGHT HAS THE RESULTS!”

“Thank you, Present Mic. This next bracket will show the matches for the quarterfinals of the tournament. Half of our aspiring heroes were eliminated in the last round, and half will be eliminated in this round as well. The bracket will be shown now.”

  
  


**U.A. Sports Festival Tournament Bracket - Quarterfinals**  
  
---  
  
**Match**

| 

**First Combatant**

| 

**Second Combatant**  
  
1

| 

Hitoshi Shinso

| 

Mei Hatsume  
  
2

| 

Ochako Uraraka

| 

Katsuki Bakugo  
  
3

| 

Eiko Kirishima

| 

Himiko Toga  
  
4

| 

Momo Yaoyorozu

| 

Izuku Midoriya  
  
  
  


“The first match of the quarter-finals will begin in five minutes. Combatants, please make your way to the arena.”

Nemuri finished her broadcast and moved on, waiting for the fighters to come on stage.

Izuku looked over at Mei, who smiled at him. 

“Don’t worry about me, Zuku. I’ll be fine! Besides, if I have you, Ochako, and Himiko cheering me on there’s no way I can lose!”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

The four lovers turned to the source of the voice. Kaminari looked out to the arena, arms crossed.

“That Shinso guy… I think his quirk is mind control or something like that. He provoked with that shade he threw at the hero course, and when I went to tell him off, I wasn’t in control of my body anymore.”

Kaminari scoffed, shaking his head. 

“I guess I was being too overconfident in my abilities and it bit me in the ass. But yeah, I’m not a hundred percent sure on this, but don’t respond to him, okay?”

Mei nodded, already forming a plan in her head. “Okay! Thanks for warning me, Pikachu!”

The electric airhead sputtered as the pinkette raced past him, a smile on her and a manic gleam in her eyes.

When she got to the arena, Shinso looked like he was about to drop to the ground in exhaustion. But then again, he had looked like that beforehand, so she supposed it really didn’t matter.

Nemuri had already explained the rules, so she didn’t bother this time and raised her whip.

“Begin!”

Shinso blinked apathetically and sneered. 

“A support course student, huh? Tell me, how does it feel knowing that you’ll only be remembered in the history books as a footnote for the heroes you helped?”

Mei didn’t respond, because she never heard him. A pair of padded noise-canceling headphones she had put on before the match began blocked any sound from reaching her ears, and thus, rendered Shinso’s taunts to empty jabs.

When she didn’t respond, Shinso got a bit impatient. 

“Hey! I’m talking to you, pink dreads!”

Still no response. The inventor was too busy tinkering with some machinery.

The Aizawa clone’s patience ran out and he stormed over to Mei, knocking a wrench out of her hand and grabbing her collar.

“LISTEN TO ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING TO YOU-_ ack!” _

Mei’s hand closed around his throat, and she lifted the purple boy up with one hand. He looked into her eyes and saw anger in them.

Anger that would’ve put the fiery temper of Endeavor to shame. 

“Don’t. Touch. My. Babies.”

Shinso nodded, and Mei threw him to the ground in a heap. He coughed heavily, taking greedy gulps of air while clawing at his throat.

He stood up after a few seconds and heard a guitar strum up behind him. Very, very slowly he turned around saw the very pissed off inventor playing her guitar on a metal lounge chair while a miniature sentry turret locked onto him, beeping to confirm its target.

There was no compassion in Mei’s eyes as the Mini-Sentry opened fire, pelting Shinso with multiple rubber bullets.

He yelped and backed away, trying to avoid the pellets that were bringing him such pain. His heel came to the boundary of the ring, and that’s when the Mini-Sentry ran out of ammo.

Shinso slowly opened his eyes and peered from behind his fingers.

Mei’s fist caught him in the side of the face.

He spun in a circle from the impact, birds flying around his head before he fell to the ground, unconscious. 

“Shinso is out of bounds! Hatsume wins!” 

The inventor huffed and crammed the Mini-Sentry back into its toolbox, grabbing her toolbox. She looked back one last time at Shinso and decided to leave him her business card. Scribbled on the back was a promise to meet up again and discuss the repercussions of touching her babies.

Izuku, Ochako, and Himiko stared in disbelief. Mei had wiped the floor with Shinso and showed what would happen if you touched her babies.

They each made a mental note to never piss their girlfriend off.

Ochako stood from her seat and walked out of the bleachers, Bakugo already ahead of her, wondering who the heck he was fighting.

Izuku followed after his girlfriend, catching her shoulder.

“Ochako, Kacchan is fast, so you’re going to need to-”

The tall brunette put a finger on her boyfriend’s lip. 

“It’s okay, Deku. I have a plan.”

She took a deep breath and raised her hand, which was trembling with anxiety, and gave a shaky thumbs up.

“Let’s meet in the finals, ok?”

Izuku nodded. “Oh, before you go…”

Ochako turned back around to face him and was surprised when her boyfriend kissed her dead on the lips.

They stayed together for only a brief moment, but it was enough.

“A kiss for good luck.”

Ochako smiled, the sight lighting up the corridor. “Thank you.”

Izuku nodded and walked back to the bleachers, Ochako striding out to the arena to face her deadliest opponent yet, the highly trained, highly explosive Bakugo.

He was waiting with an impassive yet impatient look on his face. Bakugo didn’t think she was much of a challenge, considering that she had won against Iida. How she won, he didn’t care. She was just another extra in his eyes, another obstacle on the road to his path to becoming the number one.

They do say that old habits die hard.

Ochako looked one last time at the pads on her fingers, counting them.

Five pads. All she needed was five-finger contact and she’d win the match. 

She flexed her muscles, still feeling a bit achy after her match with Iida. She just hoped her body wouldn’t give out on her in this match.

“Begin!”

The brunette immediately sprinted full speed at Bakugo, hands low to the ground as surged toward him.

The explosive dandelion raised an eye but didn’t react otherwise, letting his opponent close the gap between them before blasting her back with an explosion. 

She tumbled head over heels, increasing her personal gravity to slow her approach to the boundary of the ring. Not discouraged, she charged Bakugo again, this time getting blown back a bit earlier by his explosion.

She still refused to give, skidding to a stop on the arena floor and baring her teeth at the angry dandelion before her. 

She _ had _ to win. Not just for herself, but for her parents, her friends, to teach Bakugo a lesson in humility.

She had to win for the three people in the bleachers who she was sure were cheering for her until their throats were sore.

Ochako charged Bakugo again, hands still close to the ground as she charged him. He raised his hand and unleashed an explosion, not expecting her to somehow duck under the point-blank blast and lunge for his wrist.

One finger.

A second joined the first.

The third made contact, with the fourth coming in for a landing.

Bakugo reacted by kneeing Ochako in the gut and then blasting her back once more, sending her skidding across the ground.

He scoffed, thinking that she had just gotten lucky that time around and assuring himself that it wouldn’t happen again.

The gravity girl, on the other hand, was busy analyzing the patterns of the dandelion’s attacks.

There was always a brief crackle in his palm before he let out an explosion. It barely gave her enough time to react appropriately, but it was a tell nonetheless. 

A tell that she fully intended to capitalize on.

She began another charge, Bakugo raising his hand again and starting to wonder if she was insane.

Ochako came into grapple range, his palm crackled, and she executed her plan. 

As the explosion rippled out in the space where she used to be, Ochako baseball slid under Bakugo’s arm, reaching out and gripping his ankle.

One finger made contact.

The second followed, accompanied by a third.

Finally, a fourth touched down, and her thumb closed in on the ankle, and she cranked the g-force on Bakugo all the way up.

The dandelion turned to meet her but stumbled after suffering the same fate as Iida. His foot was now too heavy to lift off the ground, cementing him in place. There was no way he was moving from that point.

A very dangerous lightbulb went off in Bakugo’s head.

Round Face had unintentionally given him an anchor point to use one of his biggest explosions. Her own quirk would be her downfall.

He grinned wildly and spun around to face Ochako, pivoting his foot.

Bakugo raised one of his hands and braced it with the other, preparing to unleash an explosion that was sure to blow her away.

He laughed when he saw the brunette place her fingertips together and mutter something under her breath, preparing the explosion.

That is until he noticed the weight from his foot vanish and a shadow pass over Ochako’s head.

“WHOA! IS THAT A METEOR SHOWER THAT URARAKA IS READY TO DROP ON BAKUGO?”

He snapped his head up and saw a truckload of stone debris from the arena hurtling towards him, realizing why Ochako had kept her hands so low to the ground. 

With every explosion, he had created ammo for her to use, and it was a matter of keeping his attention on her instead of the meteor shower bearing down on him.

Bakugo snarled and switched targets, now pointing his palm up at the stones.

He never noticed Ochako charging him from behind.

His palm cracked, and the brunette wrapped her arms around his midsection, bracing herself for the shockwave that was sure to come. 

The explosion that, well, exploded from Bakugo’s palm obliterated the improvised meteor shower, reducing it to dust and smoke.

The shockwave that followed ripped through the arena, a whirlwind whisking through the bleachers and causing spectators to shield their eyes against the wind. 

It finally settled down.

Ochako opened her eyes and smiled, whispering into the dandelion’s ear.

“Hey, Bakugo.”

Bakugo grunted. “What, Round Face?” He grinned, his old ego and habits slipping back into place for a moment.

“You ready to surrender?

Ochako’s expression remained unchanged, but a blood vessel became visible on her temple.

“Fuck you.”

She lifted the dandelion using her arms and bridged backward, arching her back she suplexed the arrogant asshole into the cement ground. 

He cried out, and Ochako gripped his limbs and increased gravity, cementing them to the ground.

“If I _ ever _hear you trying to put down me, Mei, or Himiko for the sole purpose of getting us away from Deku and bullying him, I will find you and there will be consequences. _ Do you understand?” _

Bakugo, for once, was scared out of his damn mind. He nodded, not wanting to upset the goddess in front of him.

Hell, maybe he should learn how to be a better person. Where did he leave those journals where he was supposed to put his negative thoughts in, anyway?

Nemuri came to Bakugo’s aid.

“Bakugo, are you unable to continue?”

Reluctantly, he agreed. “Yeah.”

Nemuri didn’t expect that response, but she took it in stride.

“Bakugo is unable to continue! Uraraka wins!”

The bleachers erupted into cheers, Mei, Izuku, and Himiko cheering the loudest for their girlfriend.

She did it. Against all odds, despite Bakugo being one of the powerhouses of 1-A, she had done it.

Ochako raised her fist in victory, and the crowd roared in approval.

She did it.

Next, was the semi-finals and she was up against Mei.

Now, that was going to be a hell of a match.

But first, it was time to watch her other two lovers compete.

She would be rooting for them, just as they had done for her.

Ochako walked down the stairs of the arena, making it back to the corridor to the bleachers where Mei, Izuku, and Himiko ambushed her, smothering her in love and kisses.

Mei pouted and pointed out that they had forgotten to smother her in love and affection, and her girlfriends and boyfriends laughed, then smothered her in affection as well.

Ochako loved those three so much, and she knew they loved her just as much back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. Be honest. How many of you thought I was going the canon route and having Bakugo win?
> 
> Next time we have the other two matches of the quarterfinals.
> 
> See you all next time!


	27. Rune Trial: Armored Offensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the quarter-finals end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The last two matches of the quarterfinals are here!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do no own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

“HEY!!! AFTER THE EXCITING MATCH OF URARAKA AND BAKUGO, WE ARE MOVING INTO THE THIRD MATCH! KIRISHIMA VS TOGA!”

Himiko winced from Present Mic’s hype, her ears still ringing from the explosion Todoroki had caused in the match they had earlier.

Looking across the arena, Eiko didn’t seem to be in any better shape, either.

Both girls were panting heavily, looking like they had run several miles before they had arrived. 

That wasn’t that far from the truth, to be honest.

Nemuri glanced at both of the tired girls and noted just how exhausted they were.

“I can postpone your match if the two of you need a minut-”

The response from Himiko and Eiko was instant.

“No.”

Nemuri blinked and shrugged. “Alright, alright. Try not to overdo it or Recovery Girl is going to want my head on a platter. You both know the rules by now. Are you ready?”

The two girls nodded, determination blazing from deep within themselves.

The whip went up.

“Begin!”

Eiko immediately lunged forward with a feral roar, her Hardened fist catching Himiko in the face.

The blonde retreated temporarily before morphing into Mineta, peeling a few grapes off her head and tossing them at the Hardened shark girl.

Eiko dodged and moved closer, but Himi-Mineta’s small frame made it almost impossible for her to land a hit.

She kicked and caught the shapeshifter in the gut, sending her rolling across the ring in a melting heap.

She morphed as she stood, her form growing to a giant’s six-foot-seven.

Eiko grinned, the sunlight glinting off her sharp teeth as she looked up at Himi-Shoji.

“Oh, you’re on!”

She charged the giant and began wailing on her, blow after blow staggering Himi-Shoji back. 

Eiko roared, unleashing every last ounce of her strength as she struck Shoji’s form over and over and over, forcing the giant to step back.

She was winning, and both of them knew it.

That was until she tripped over on of the grapes she had dodged earlier.

The ground rushed up to meet her, and Eiko threw her arms out, cratering the ground. 

Unfortunately, that also meant she was tangled in more of the grapes.

They stuck to her like glue, holding her to the ground.

She was stuck.

Nemuri saw this and swore under her breath.

“Kirishima, are you unable to continu-”

“Don’t.”

Nemuri usually admired the tenacity of students that wouldn’t give up, but here she was, straining against the adhesive power of one of Himi-Mineta’s grapes, which was almost impossible to get out of. 

She wanted to end the match for Eiko’s sake.

The redhead grit her teeth and growled, and she pulled.

Muscles screamed as they strained against the grapes, bones popping as she pulled harder.

Himiko and Nemuri watched with wide eyes, not really believing what they were seeing.

Cracks formed under the grapes, and Eiko screamed at the top of her lungs.

The ground tore underneath the grapes and Eiko stood, panting and growling like a feral beast. 

Himiko was honestly impressed, but judging on how exhausted her opponent looked, she wasn’t going to last much longer.

Might as well give all she had, right?

She charged forward, meeting Eiko’s own charge.

Three of Himi-Shoji’s fists drew back and unleashed a punch that was honestly very deadly, had it not been for Hardening.

Eiko snarled and bashed Himi-Shoji in the chest, staggering her with impressive strength.

Both of them knew she couldn’t keep it up much longer.

Hardening had a time limit, and it was coming up very quickly for Eiko.

But that didn’t mean she would make it easy for Himiko to win.

No, the blonde was going to have to _ earn _her win.

She locked into a feral mindset and wailed on the giant, throwing punch after devastating punch.

Had she been in full control of her mind, she would have the smirk in Himiko’s eyes.

As her right hand came in for a punch, Himiko grabbed it, using Shoji’s superior strength to push her back.

Eiko tried from the left, only to be met with the same result.

She stared at Shoji and then used the only weapon she had left.

Her head.

Himiko caught it with two of her spare arms and lifted the redhead with her set of arms, carrying her over to the boundary.

As soon as Eiko’s feet touched the ground outside of the ring, Nemuri called it.

“Kirishima is out of bounds! Toga wins!”

Eiko blinked, snapping out of her fume-fueled blaze of glory.

She looked up at the melting giant, and at Himiko’s smile.

“Thanks for the match, Kirishima! I really enjoyed it!”

Eiko swore that her classmate’s smile was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

She smiled as well, the light glinting off her sharp teeth.

“No problem, Toga! You were quite the challenge, and really manly during that fight as well! Even though you could have wiped me from the start, you didn’t! That’s really nice of you!”

Himiko blushed, not really used to the praise, but she wasn’t complaining either.

She did a quick scan of Eiko and she was not disappointed with the results.

While muscular, the redhead’s physique was still sexy.

Her abs… 

You could probably grate cheese on those abs.

Nemuri noticed Himiko checking Eiko out and smiled stealthily before putting on a mask of professionalism.

“Alright, you two. Midoriya and Yaoyorozu are up next, and I’m sure they’re eager to get right at it. Go take your seats in the bleachers.”

Both girls ceased their flirting and jogged off to the bleachers, passing Izuku and Momo on the way there.

The greenette was already running a battle plan through his mind based on the previous abilities he had seen from Momo.

If she had time to think and make her creations, she was deadly.

The obvious solution to prevent Momo from using her creations?

Don’t give her time to think.

_ Lilith, am I in any position to use Haste at any time during this match? _

_ U͎͂n̟ͩl̯͐i̳̔ḵͬe̗͛l͜y̗͝.̟᷉ Y̟o︢͢u͚̓r̘̋ h̹̆ę͛a᷿ͯr̡̐t̰͝ ḥ̌a̬̋s͚︡n̰͂'᷿͂t̟̆ r̜̄e̠︡a᷊᷃l̪͐ḽ͝y̬ͭ h͈ͯa̩᷾d̺ t̼́h̻̽e͇᷃ ỏ̞p̩̾p͓᷇o̗᷄ṙ̹t̙͠ủ̙n̘̍i̛̱ṯ͑y̆͜ t᷈͟o̱͂ p᷊͆r̯᷆o̮̎p̤ͫe̝̕r̨̈l̢͊y̞̌ r̾͟ȇ͚s͈̐t͚ ȁ̻f᷂͘ṱ᷉ęͥr̘ͬ a̞l̗͘l̠ ṱ᷾h̬᷾ḯ͖s͔͋ e͆͜x̠︣ė̺ŕ͇c̲᷇i̪͞s̰᷈e͈,̙́ s͘͜o̐͜ i̜̽t͕᷅'͕᷈s̭ͣ s͔̈́t̘᷃i̩᷃l͚ͫl̤̆ b̲ͨe̚͢a͈︢ṫ̤i͕̿n̜͡g̤᷇ h̨͊a̘͌r̳ͭd̮͒.᷂ͮ _

_ I see. I guess I’ll have to fight Yaomomo the old fashioned way then. _

He cracked his knuckles, shaking his fingers lightly before climbing the stairs to the arena.

_ I wonder if she remembers our roughhousing as kids. _

Momo stood on the opposite side of the arena, face hard with professional detachment. Izuku echoed it, and Nemuri gulped.

This was going to be one hell of a fight.

“THE FINAL MATCH OF THE QUARTERFINALS IS HERE! WHO WILL WIN? THE AVATAR OF CREATION, MOMO YAOYOROZU, OR HER OPPONENT, THE AVATAR OF DESTRUCTION, IZUKU MIDORIYA? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE ANNUAL U.A. SPORTS FESTIVAL COMING TO YOU NOW!”

Nemuri rolled her eyes at Present Mic’s theatrics. 

“You two ready?”

Momo and Izuku nodded.

The whip went up.

“Begin!”

Izuku immediately took off, making a beeline for Momo and closing the distance rapidly.

The ravenette cursed under breath silently, knowing that the possibility of using ranged weapons against the greenette was impossible the second he had started sprinting at full speed towards her.

She created a staff and quickly sidestepped the charging greenette as he came in for a blow intended for her midsection.

Fighting in hand-to-hand combat was suicide against Izuku. Momo knew that Sureya had undoubtedly taught his son the basics of close-quarters combat, meaning that she at least needed to make some space for herself by using a weapon.

Izuku rotated from his position and zeroed in on Momo again, determination blazing in his eyes.

Momo stood her ground and readied the staff, blocking the first of Izuku’s blows with the metal pole and whacking his right side with the other end.

She continued the assault, delivering blow after blow. Izuku could not move in from the protective shield Momo was generating from her staff blows, and so he backed off.

Momo twirled the staff before assuming a defensive position, her eyes cold and analytic as she scanned Izuku’s retreating form.

She radiated power and authority, looking like a warrior goddess standing in the ring.

_ D̢̄a͂͢m̩̈́ņ᷃.̳︠ Sͦ͟h᷊͐e̻︠ r̨ͪe͖̋a͖ͤl̹̾l͛͜y̖᷅ l᷿̎ö᷂́o̹ͭǩ̢s̏͜ l̯ͯi͔ͫk᷿ͯe͈͝ s̖ͧh̟᷉e͇ͭ'̱̈s͜͡ A͇̋t̫ͥḧ͚́ęͭṇ̆ă̼'̣̋s̹͂ i̦᷆n̼c̢ͨa̤͗r̹︠nͩ͜a̳᷆t̤̏i̩̽o̳͊n͔̿ s̼̈́t̮̚a̤ͮn͚ͯd̗̄ī͎n̦̈́g᷂̓ ọ̚n̡͛ t͚͒ḣ͔ẻ͔ b̬︡a̲᷃t̰᷆t̜̿l̘ͦe͚᷄f̩͗i͑͜e͉l͓̔d̙︠,͉̏ r̩͌ȩ̈a̹᷈d̞̓y̙᷇ t̺ͣő͔ s̻̀m̙̓ịt̲ͥe᷿᷄ ḧ̜ȇ̫r̦͒ e̤͝n̰̓e᷿ͩm᷂̆i᷂͋e̺ͬs̮̏.̼᷅ _

Izuku felt a liquid trickle down his upper lip. He wiped it, but when he pulled his hand away, there was nothing there.

That was odd. Why would he feel like he had a nosebleed? 

Wait a minute.

_ Lilith? _

_ Y᷿͘-̠̾Y͐͜e̢̛a̪︢h͎̓?͘͜ _

The demoness sounded like she was trying to stifle back a moan.

_ Did you just get a nosebleed? _

_ M̘̿a̜͞y̠︡b̖᷈ë̘́.᷂̀ _

Izuku sighed and raised his fists, ready to fight Momo once more. 

The ravenette goddess grinned and readied her staff.

They charged forward, and Izuku was once again on the receiving end of Momo’s divine punishment.

As he dodged the first end of the staff only to be hit by the second, Izuku swore he could hear someone playing [piano music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6okxJ1CYJM) in the background.

He looked out in the bleachers and say Jirou’s hands flying over the keys of a piano she had somehow managed to get there and man, she was _ killing _it.

The elegant piano music seemed to energize Momo, who put more energy into her staff strikes, driving Izuku further and further back to the edge of the ring.

Unfortunately, one of Momo’s strikes caught the greenette in the face, acting as an accidental bitch slap.

She brought the staff forward to hit Izuku again, and this time, he caught it.

The metal groaned as red lightning crackled along Izuku’s hand, his eyes glowing a demonic red as a strength Momo had only seen in times of crisis.

_ I am so royally fucked. _

For the ravenette’s credit, she did the smart thing and ran. Izuku took the metal staff and bent it like it was paper, growling ferally.

Momo hightailed it to the other side of the area, building a net launcher as Izuku gave chase. She finished her creation just as Izuku’s fist came down on the cement, cratering the floor.

She rolled to a kneel and faced the Berserk Slayer, fixing him in her sights and pulling the trigger on the launcher.

The net flew from the launcher and ensnared Izuku as he leaped at her in a blind rage, the heavy net weights pinning him and the net to the ground.

Momo sighed in relief, standing to receive her victory, turning to face the crowd.

Nemuri moved in.

“Midoriya, are you unable to continue?”

“Rip… and… tear!”

“Okay then. I’ll take that as a yes.”

She raised her hand to declare the winner, and then the net snapped.

Snarling, growling, and panting, Izuku tore his way out of the remains of the net, roaring ferally as he faced Momo and uttered three words.

“Rip. And. Tear.”

He walked forward, his face covered in the shadow of his hair as he made his way over to the panicking ravenette, who was backing away slowly.

“Until.”

Izuku’s eyes, full of malice and bloodlust, sent primal fear into Momo’s soul.

“It.”

She whimpered and continued backing up, not noticing how close the ring boundary was.

“Is.”

“Yaoyorozu is out of bounds! Midoriya wins!”

“Done.”

The crowd went wild, cheering and clapping for the absolute smackdown Momo had given Izuku.

The ravenette looked down and noticed her foot over the boundary. She clenched her fist but maintained her mask, making her way out of the arena and to the tunnel.

_S̞᷈h̺͝i͓̇t᷿︡.̪ͮ T̻ͦh̬᷃ĕ̲r͈͋ȩ͗ g̹̚o̙᷅e̱͝s͎ͧ h᷂ͦe̝᷈r̡̄ s̃͢e̬͌ḻf̩᷾-̰ͤc̢͘o͇n̋͟f̹ͨiͧ͜ḑͣe͈ͭn̹̎c᷊͆e̜︢.̠̆_

Izuku nodded solemnly, letting Berserk drop. He didn’t like how she had taken her loss, and he wished there was something he could do

_ T᷊︣h̟͞e᷿͂ f̧ͨu̠͛c͈᷉k᷂̋ ạ͂ṟͮe̡ y̢ͧo͓ͤú̝ s̳ͣt̜͘a͇ͨn̰᷅d̝᷃i᷿͞n̻̏g̭︢ a̯︡r̯ͪo̜ͤu̖ͨn̰ͤd̗͠ h̪᷀e̤᷆r̻̓e̙ͧ f̝͗o̱͞ṛ̽?̙͌ G̢̐o̰ͯ c̲᷀o̱m͚͘f̢︢o᷂̎r̙̉t̻︣ h̤͡e̜᷉r̗̉!͖̓_

_ But I won the match! I’m the last person she wants to speak to. _

_ Y͖̓o̖͂u̹ͩ s̩᷃t̞ͥi̫͋ľ̩l͚ͦ n̞ͫe̜̕e̱͑d͑͟ t͜͡o̬̍ c̲᷀o̱m͚͘f̢︢o᷂̎r̙̉t̻︣ h̤͡e̜᷉r̗̉!͖̓ B̜︢e᷂̓t͕ͮt̮͠e̞̕r̜͊ t᷊︣ō͢ d̟︣õ̬ i̜̾t͔͞ n̯̾ỏ̤w̨ t̰᷄h̩͂ę̃n︣͢ ĺ͕e͈̚t̼͠ į͘t̼̄ s̟̋i̫ͣt̻͛ a̟᷇n͓̿d̟᷁ f᷄͢e᷊̓s̩̀t̼̐è̝r̢᷅ ȉ̬n̪᷄t͉ͮo̬ͤ s̭᷉e᷂͌l̙︡f᷂͆ l̡̄o̧̓ă̬t᷂̐h̫͘i̺͘n̗ͥg͕᷄..᷊͋ _

_ But what if- _

_ O̲͑h̢ͣ m̮᷈y͈͡ f̞̈u̟᷉c᷁͟ḳ̽i̼n͔᷈g᷿͌ G̳͑ȍ͜d̘̄,᷿̇ j͚᷾ǔ̺s̪͐t̗͘ _G̡̍Ỏ̦!̡̂

Phantom limbs shoved Izuku forward, and he followed the tall ravenette into the tunnel. 

Upon some investigation, he deduced that she hadn’t made her way to the bleachers and was most likely still in the waiting rooms. So he went in and listened.

The sounds of a girl sobbing reached his ears and he made his way to a closed waiting room. Being polite, he knocked.

“Momo?”

Man, it had been a long time since they had called each other by their first names.

If he remembered correctly, the last time hadn’t been long after Himiko had moved to the Mie Prefecture.

Momo’s reply was sad.

“Oh, Midoriya. Can I help you with something?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

"I'm fine."

She was obviously not fine.

Izuku sighed and sat on the other side of the door.

“Yaoyorozu, I just wanted to say that you did a lot better than you think you did.”

Momo didn’t respond and instead stayed silent. Izuku could feel her sadness radiating from the door behind him.

“I mean, you managed to drive me back with a bo staff. I'm going to have a few bruises from that assault of yours.”

_ G̝͊o̧ͥo̺͝ḓ͠ ş᷈t̫̾a̝̋ŗͬṱ̔.̖͘ _

“I think that with a bit more training, you'd be terrifying. To be honest, you think very well on your feet.”

_ T̮̈́h᷊ͥạ͐t̞̾'̗̐s̱᷄ ĩ̜t̲ͭ.̧᷁ P̟̾l̖͡a̟̍y͚ͯ t͉᷅o̓͢ h̭ͨẽ͢r͖̆ eͥ͜g̙̅o̩᷾,̗̓ b͟u̹ͯt̟ͧ b̯̉e͚ͨ g͈͌ë͖́n̠̎ṳ͡i̬̇n᷊᷇e̫̍.͈͛ _

Izuku took a deep breath and spoke his mind.

“Honestly, I think you might sweep next year's sports festival.”

Momo was silent.

“If you keep training both your body and your mind, then you're going to be a goddess on the battlefield."

No response.

“Yayaorozu? You don’t seem interested in responding, so I’ll give you some space.”

Izuku rose from the ground and readied himself to leave.

“Midoriya?”

“Yes?”

“...thank you for your kind words. I’m not ready to join you and the class just at the moment, but I appreciate you coming and checking on me.”

“You’re welcome.”

He turned to leave. “Midoriya?”

“Yes?”

“Would you tell Kyo- Jirou that I enjoyed her piano playing? It gave me quite the rush of energy.”

Izuku smiled.

“I’ll tell her you said that.”

“Thank you.”

The greenette left, leaving Momo with a very complicated mess of emotions. There was a part of her that was very angry at him for what he had done, but this was an event where people were supposed to unleash their very best.

It would take time for her pride to heal, but at least he had helped.

It had been very nice of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma be honest, I think I may have gone a bit OOC for Momo at the end there. Lemme know what you all thought.
> 
> See you all next time!
> 
> Edit: I fixed Momo's OOCness and made that last bit more in character for both Momo and Izuku.


	28. Hell's Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we zoom into the future for a fluffy Christmas chapter which may or may not be canon. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy. This is shorter than a normal chapter, btw. I figured that it would be better if it were short and sweet.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

**December 25th, 22XX**

**Midoriya Family Residence**

It had been so many years since Eri had her first Christmas celebration. Kai didn’t think that keeping his bullet source happy was necessary, so there were never any festivities with the Yakuza.

That had changed when her Papa had rescued her from Kai five years ago. She still remembered how he and Mama Lilith had unleashed their power in order to save her, risking life and limb just to make sure she was safe.

She had cried for hours and clung to the man who had shown her kindness for the first time in her life, feeling safe in his arms.

The next five years had been a blur, filled with hero licensing exams and marriages and sobbing grandmothers.

Inko had been very eager to make up for all the lost time Eri had been with Kai, spoiling her silver-haired granddaughter to the core.

Which leads us to the preparation for the festivities of the night.

“Eri, I still can’t believe that these pink tips on the ends of your hair are natural. Not that there’s anything wrong with them, I just can’t believe it.”

The now eleven-year-old girl nodded, letting her grandmother brush her hair.

“Papa couldn’t believe it either. It took a whole conversation with Mama Lilith to convince him that Chisaki hadn’t dyed my hair.”

“Then he went into a mutterstorm, didn’t he?”

Eri nodded. “Yeah, he did.”

“That’s my Izuku. Twenty-three years old and he still mutters when he’s excited about something. Not that I would change it for a second.”

Inko put down her brush and began pulling Eri’s hair into a bun, tying it into place.

“All done! Now, let’s get you in your Santa outfit. I’m sure everyone is waiting by the tree to exchange gifts.”

“Okay, Grandma!”

* * *

“Lilith, that’s not appropriate.”

“Really? You seemed to love it last night~.”

Izuku pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, his eyes scanning the sexy Santa outfit the redheaded, slate grey-skinned demon was wearing.

His demoness wife pouted.

“Finnnneeee. I’ll keep it for a special occasion tonight~.”

She turned and walked back in their room, swaying her hips and running her hand over Ibara’s cheek as she passed, earning a blush from the vine-haired women.

“Lilith, just because I am married to you does not mean we can participate in lovemaking whereever and whenever we feel like it.”

Her wife’s eyes sparkled with mischievous purple light. “I suppose that makes sense, but what if I need you to… _ exorcise _ my lust?”

Eiko pulled her shirt over her head and bopped the redheaded demon on the head. “Bad Lilith. You can be horny later when we don’t have an eleven-year-old daughter to spoil.”

Himiko poked her head into the room, her hair down. “What are you five doing? Eri’s waiting by the tree, and she’s starting to get impatient. Get moving!”

“Five? Himiko, Tooru’s in here too, somewhere.”

“I’m right next to you, Mido.”

Izuku jumped, and his wives laughed. Ochako grumbled and pulled herself out of the bed, sleepily putting her clothes and Santa outfit on.

“I don’t understand how you can stare danger in the face and tell it to stand down without breaking a sweat and still get scared by unexpected noises in our house, Aniki.”

The greenette pouted. “I’m going to go entertain Eri while the rest of you get dressed.”

He went out into the hall, Himiko wrapping her arms around his arm.

“You know, when I adopted Eri five years ago, I didn’t expect to also get married to eleven different women. I still don’t know how I fell for all of you and vice versa.”

Himiko giggled.

“Well, I know that I fell for you because you were a nice, kind boy who wanted to help people.”

“Okay. That’s your reason, but what about Ochako, Mei, Mina, Momo, Kyoka, Lilith, Tooru, Tsuyu, Eiko, and Ibara?”

“What about us, kero?”

Tsuyu, Momo, Mei, and Kyoka looked at Izuku and Himiko as they made their way into the living room. A large Christmas Tree stood there, decorated with ornaments and twinkling with lights. Presents sat beneath it, wrapped with brightly colored paper and topped with bows.

Eri was staring at the tree with glee, a massive smile on her face. She turned and saw Izuku, her smile getting even wider.

“Papa!”

Izuku laughed and scooped up his daughter in his arms, hugging her tightly and spinning her in a circle.

“Merry Christmas Eri! Did you get enough sleep?”

“Yep! But I woke up really early and then I couldn’t fall back asleep, so I just waited until Grandma woke up.”

Inko smiled, her hair starting to gray but most of the verdant strands still present. 

“She nearly jumped out of her own skin from excitement.”

Eri visibly vibrated with excitement, the mystery and suspense of the gifts getting to her.

“Papa, can I open my presents now?”

“Wait until your Mamas, aunts, and Grandpa are here, okay?”

“Okay…” Eri deflated, but then perked up again when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!”

She darted down the hall, flying past most of her mothers and getting to the door before they had time to react.

The deadbolt was thrown aside and the door nearly slammed into the wall.

“Grandpa! Aunt Rumi! Aunt Ryuko! Aunt Nemuri! Aunt Yu!”

“Heya little unicorn! KAGUYA CUDDLES!”

Rumi snatched Eri up in a hug, lifting the girl high off the ground as she squealed in delight.

Sureya chuckled, his heart warmed by the sight of his granddaughter. Rumi carried her giggling niece into the living room, where the five newcomers were greeted by all.

Hugs were given and words of love and peace were exchanged.

And then Inko brought out her cookies.

“Who wants cookies?”

There was a mad dash for the plate after Inko had cleared enough distance between herself and it. There was enough to feed the entire present party three times over and there still be leftovers, but Inko’s cookies were legendary.

Stomachs full and company present, the Midoriyas all gathered around the Christmas tree to exchange gifts.

Most were simple things, convenience items or touching, thoughtful gifts. Eri got the most gifts, being the only child of the family.

Mei built her a full functioning miniature Transformer, and Izuku still didn’t know how she had managed to make it work.

Gift exchanges were coming to a close, and Izuku looked over at Nemuri, the reminder that he was going to be an uncle in the next few months showing on her pregnant abdomen.

The midnight-haired woman had been glowing with joy ever since she had gotten the test results, and it made Izuku smile to see her so happy.

Then Lilith pulled him to the side, saying that Ochako and Himiko had one last gift for him.

They handed him a small box and he took it, unwrapping it with a look of confusion.

It was soon exchanged for a look of joy and happy tears.

Eri headed him crying and rushed over, hugging him.

“Papa, don’t be sad. It’s Christmas!”

Izuku laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“I’m not sad, Eri. I’m actually really happy.”

“Why, Papa?”

“You’re going to be a big sister.”

Eri’s eyes shot open wide and she beamed, her excitement envigoring her once more.

“Really?!”

“Yes. Merry Christmas, Eri!”

The unicorn girl laughed and hugged her father, looking up at him.

“Merry Christmas, Papa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, Everyone!
> 
> See you all with a real chapter next time!


	29. Rune Trial: Ammo Boost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the semifinals begin and end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Semifinals, anyone?
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

Here they were.

The semifinals. 

One more step to winning the tournament and thus, the festival.

Present Mic finished his spiel and gave the floor to Nemuri, who grinned widely.

“The bracket for the semifinals will be displayed now.”

  
  


**U.A. Sports Festival Tournament Bracket - Semifinals **  
  
---  
  
**Match**

| 

**First Combatant**

| 

**Second Combatant**  
  
1

| 

Mei Hatsume

| 

Ochako Uraraka  
  
2

| 

Himiko Toga

| 

Izuku Midoriya  
  
  
  


Mei looked over at Ochako, who was already rising out of her seat to head to the arena. The pinkette rose out of her own seat and moved to her.

“Hey Ochako?”

“Yeah?”

“I actually didn’t intend to get this far.”

The tall brunette looked at her shorter girlfriend in confusion.

“What?”

“Honestly, I was planning to use the vine lady as an advertisement in the first round, then drop out. But she moved so quickly that I didn’t really get the chance. And then the purple insomniac touched my babies, and I lost it.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So I was thinking, if you would be a demonstration for some of my newest babies, I could surrender and give you the match.”

She flashed her most convincing smile, hoping it would at least win her some favor.

“No.”

“What? But I’m offering to give you the match and let you move on to the finals!”

“Mei, look at me.”

She did and was met with the burning passion of Ochako’s eyes. They crackled with determination, an aura flaring up around her.

“You want to advertise your babies? Sure, but there’s no way in hell I’m just going to give you a free pass. Earn it. Show me the hard work you put into your babies. Show them.”

Ochako grinned, her smile scaring Mei slightly.

“Let’s give them one hell of a show.”

Somewhere, the gears of Mei’s hyperactive mind spun faster. A challenge? Ooh, that sounded like fun. Why not?

Mei’s smile matched Ochako’s own, sending a chill down Izuku’s and Himiko’s spines.

They looked at each other and gulped.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

The couple looked out to the arena, where their girlfriends were scaling the stairs to the arena.

“THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEMIFINALS! HATSUME VS URARAKA!”

Nemuri looked at the two girls, suddenly wishing that she had something to hold onto.

“Are you both ready?”

“Yes!”

“Begin!” 

Ochako began with her standard charge, her muscles aching after so much physical activity.

Mei turned and placed a headset on herself, pulling the attached microphone down to her face.

“Hi! Mei Hatsume here, and I’m here today to advertise my products!”

Ochako lunged at her, but Mei’s backpack grew hydraulic legs and moved her safely out of the brunette’s reach. 

“Hydraulic evasion system for avoiding villain attacks!”

She then twirled in the air and landed back on the arena, an exosuit surrounding her body. With one hand she caught her girlfriend’s incoming fist and with the other, she decked Ochako across the face.

“An exosuit for heroes who need a bit more ‘oomph’ in their strikes!”

Gravity increased along the suit, metal groaning under its own weight.   
  


“It’s also built to withstand up to five times its own weight in pressure!”

The pull of gravity only intensified, and the exosuit protested as it began to bend in places it shouldn’t.

“It also comes with a handy eject button! Just press it, and you’ll eject from the suit safely!”

Mei pressed the button and was thrown from her suit, backpack still on as the exosuit folded in on itself. She scrambled to her feet and rummaged through her bag as Ochako approached.

The inventor pulled out a metal pole, a hammer, and a pair of metal cuffs. She quickly hammered the pole into the ground and slipped one of the cuffs on it. The cuff shrank to the circumference of the pole and beeped while Mei whipped around to face Ochako head-on.

It did not end well for her.

Her plan was to slip the other cuff onto Ochako’s wrist, but due to a lack of understanding of the basics of close-quarters combat, she left herself wide open. The brunette capitalized on that and not only snatched the cuff from Mei but also slipped it onto the inventor’s own wrist and pressed it.

The cuff let out a chime and activated, yanking Mei’s arm to its partner cuff, where they connected with a bond that was nigh-impossible to break.

Mei sighed and gave the description of her baby.

“Cuffs to restrain even the strongest of villains. Once activated, these cuffs are almost impossible to get out of unless they are deactivated.”

She sat there, unable to move. Nemuri picked up on that moved over.

“Hatsume, are you unable to continue?”

“Yes. I am unable to continue.”

Nemuri nodded and raised her whip.

“Hatsume is unable to continue! Uraraka wins!”

The crowd went wild, and many support gear company scouts began taking notes.

Hatsume would be a fine addition to their collection.

Mei reached up and undid the cuff, deactivating it and rubbing her wrist as she stood. Ochako looked over curiously. 

“If you could have done that anyway, why didn’t you?”

The pinkette smiled at her.

“Because you would’ve taken me down in your next move. That’s why I’m not in the hero course, Ochako. I’m better at making things than I am fighting.”

Ochako put her had on Mei’s shoulder, smiling at her.

“Hey. At least you managed to put up a really good fight. I’m going to feel that punch for a while.”

Sure enough, a bruise was already forming from the punch Mei had landed.

“Ouch. Sorry. You want me to get a dispenser and get that patched up for you?”

“Nah. That would give me an advantage over my opponent in the finals. Thanks for the offer though!”

Mei nodded and walked down the stairs with Ochako, both panting heavily and utterly exhausted.

They were greeted by Izuku and Himiko.

Both of their significant others congratulated them, showering the two exhausted girls with love and adoration.

“You two did really well out there.”

Himiko’s smile was as wide and toothy as ever, her amber eyes gleaming in the light of the tunnel.

Mei looked at her and smiled, a weird thought coming to her.

“You know, you remind me a lot of Deianira.”

Himiko raised an eyebrow.

“Who’s Deianira?”

“The second wife of Herakles.”

“Don’t you mean Hercules?”

“Herakles is his Greek name. I’ll explain after you and Zuku finish your match. Have fun!”

Mei and Ochako made their way back to the bleachers. Himiko turned to Izuku, who just shrugged. 

“I don’t know what goes on in Mei’s head. But what I do know is that we should both give it our all, right?”

Himiko nodded, and the two departed for the arena.

They climbed the stairs and faced each other, their faces serious. 

“THE SECOND MATCH OF THE SEMIFINALS BEGINS! TOGA VS MIDORIYA!”

Midnight looked at the two teens, trying to judge whether or not it was a good idea for the two to even fight at this point. Midoriya was okay for the most part, but toga looked like she would drop at any second.

“I can postpone the match-”

**“No.”**

_ D̻ͮa̪ͬm̠͆n̰᷅,͈ͭ S᷿ͯl̦͋ạͨŷ̯e̳̾r̯︡.̹́ R̠͑ḛ᷅a̞ͤl͉ͥl̼̐y̘͂ e̲̓x͎͒c̬̍í̼t͎̓e̗͐d͈᷃ t͇̓o̬᷆ f̧̛i̢ͧg̞̚h͎͐t͚̕ y᷊ͩo̠͌u̪͌r͈̕ g͖̋i̪ͪṙ̨l᷊ͬf̕͜r̤̚i̠᷾e̬᷇ǹ̺d̹᷁,̡ͤ h̝ͯȕ̲h᷿͝?ͪ͜ _

_ I really am. I want to see how she’s improved over the last couple of weeks. _

_ Y͈͑ǫ̀u͎ͪ s̝̿u̙̎r̖̈e᷊᷃ ẏ͔o̭᷀u͕̍'᷂͆r̢̾e᷂͒ n̯̔o̞ͧt̯᷈ j̹̎u̟ͯs̢͆t͈᷃ u̺͞s̢ͭi͓͒n̼͗ǵ᷂ ẗ̹́h̺̚ḭ͗ș̋ ã̱s̼̋ a̬ṉͭ e̡︢x̯͆c͓ͨu͖͗s̲̐ẻ̡ t͒͢ő̝ g̻ͭẽ̮t̫̐ a̠͌ g̺͐ỏ̩o͇͆d̩ͫ l̡̍o̯᷃o͓︠k̙̓ a͖᷉t͎᷇ h̠̾e͚͛r̤̅?̜̉ _

_ ...Lilith. I am  _ not  _ Mineta. _

_ F̲͗a̯i̙̚r᷿̃ e̟︠n̨ͫọ͠u͔͗g͇͗ḫ͐.̡̏ I͕̅'̹͆m͈ͭ j̟︣u̚͢s̢ͧt̪͋ s͎̀a͔᷉y̲᷀i̤͛n̠͠g͖̾,̘̀ t̞ͪĥ̤e͔̋ŕ̢e͕͠'̞̓s̮̕ n̫᷁o̝ͯṯ̏h̩ͫi̫n̦̐g̓͜ w͕︣r͉︢o̫͌n̗͛g̖︠ w̬̆i̳᷁t᷂͠h͕͂ a̢͑d̹͠m͈̐i̛͉r̲͋i̪͒n̮͗g͉̑ y̰ͦö̫́ŭ̩ř̜ g̹᷉i͎͝r͎ͤl͚̿f͎ͫr̬̃i̹ͩe͕͠n͕᷃d᷿ͪ'᷊̕s̝ͩ b͔o̭̔d̩͞y̙.̞︢ _

_ Okay…? _

_ E͈︣s̜̾p̞͋ẹ͆c̹ͤi̺͞ạ͐ḻ̄l̪̀y̪̌ w͖̌h̝ͥȩͥn̞͞ s̡︠h᷿ͨe͈︠'̭̈sͧ͢ k̹ͮî̟c̬ͤk͕̃i̺͋n̤ͩg͖ͦ y͜͠o̜̾u̟͝r᷊᷇ a̟ͭs᷊̏ṡ̖~̛͓.̲͗ _

_ Shush, Lilith. _

Her cackling echoes through Izuku’s mind as Nemuri raised her whip.

“Begin!”

Himiko began by shifting to Todoroki and sending an iceberg in Izuku’s direction.

He barely had time to react before activating Berserk and punching the ice head-on, shattering it to dust.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t that only thing that broke.

Izuku cried out in pain as his nerves finally registered that he had broken his right index and middle finger. Pain rushed up his arm and he screamed.

The sound was muffled by his closed lips as he fought against the feeling that his fingers were on fire.

_ Y̠̑o͕̍u̗ͣ'̱̾r̰̿e᷿ͨ t̺᷃ẻ͈l̳̑l̹᷈i̲̿n̟᷅g̝᷅ m͇ͯe̤᷈ t̲̐h̪᷈a̰ṭͯ y̗︠o͎̍u̗︢ ç᷆a͓ͤn̙ͬ h͉︢a̭̍n͕͘ḑ̋l̖̐ě̟ g᷿ͬe̳︠t͕͊t᷊ȉ̙n̠͐ḡ̳ s̝̑m̜͝a̯̕ṣͪh͉᷈e͕᷾d̤ͤ i̱̓n͓᷁t᷿̓o̢͡ t͖͠h̯ẹͣ s̞̓i᷿͞d̢̚e̟͆ o᷊᷃f̮͡ a̦︢ c̺̈́a̻̎n̬ͥy̝̐o̦᷃n̩̏ a̦᷾n̯͋d̮̆ d̗̋e︣͟n̰̿y᷂︣ a᷂ͩl̮̈́l̨᷾ t̮︣ḩ͊a̰̅t̯︠ p͉᷆a͓͆i̡n̬̈,̗ͭ b͕᷃ṳ͐ṱ̅ y͖o̬ͩṵ︠ b̞̐r̟̃e̠ͮa̲ͤk̛̗ y͇ͨo̫ͦu̘̐r̺̂ o̻͘w͐͟ṇ᷇ f̣̋įͯn̡̔g̡͌e̠ͮr᷿ͭs̻̎ a̘ͧn̳ͧd͖᷉ ṣ̍u̙ͦd͒͢d̜͂e͐͢n̘̕l̹͝y̙ͬ y͚᷀o̦ͧu̝᷁'̨̄r᷿᷈e̡̋ a͕̿ w͓ͮh̰̏i̟͊m̪̎p͉̆e̮ͪr̬͌i̗᷈n̟᷁g͕͒ m̟̌ḛ͘sͭ͜s͎͆?̼͊!̜ͣ _

_ YOU TRY DEALING WITH THIS PAIN AND NOT CRYING, LILITH! _

_ O̗̎k͚᷉a̗̕y̼͆,᷂͆ oͣ͜k᷿͑a̱̍y̖͒!̻ͫ S̟ͮo̺᷅r͕͛r̠̂y̖̍!͇︣ _

Izuku continued to fight against the pain, holding his injured hand close.

_ Ü̼h̗͡,̡ͤ Ș̓l̙̔a͈᷉y̯᷁è̲ȑ᷿,͈͆ s̱ͫhͤ͢e̠᷾'̟͠s̱ͤ s͔᷄e̹ͥn̯͋ḑͤi̗n̮̈́g̻ͦ a̭ͪn̰ͦo̼͞ṱ̓h᷂̑e̹͗r̘̿ v̯͘ō᷂ḷ͒l̗ͫȩ᷃ÿ͈ y̻᷾o̖͛u᷂͐r̗ͧ w̼᷆a̮ͩy͚͒!̫̈ _

He looked up and saw another iceberg heading his way, but he wasn’t fast enough this time. The ice encapsulated him, securing him in place.

_ W͉̆ē̪ĺ͇l̻͡,̬̏ s͇̐h̨᷈i̝͝ṱ͘.͔ͮ _

Izuku struggled against his icy prison, but it seemed that he wasn’t getting out of it. His fingers ached against the ice, and his frustration rose.

_ Goddamnit! I should’ve seen that coming! _

_ Ŷ͜e̗︠a̺᷁h̀͟,̤ͨ y͖̎ǒ̢u͉̽ s͖ͭh᷂̽o̟̚u͎ͣl̬̚d̜᷄'̳́v͖᷄e̠̐.̘̌ _

_ Oh, so now you’re talking shit to my face - err, brain? _

_ Ȉ̬ m̱͠e̹᷅a̙̍ņ᷃,͇͋ I̭᷾'̯͛m͉̿ j᷊̀u̯ͯs̟̚t͕͊ t̡ͤr̲̚y̞̓i̼͗n̗ͦg᷿̈́ t͈̓o̪̽ p᷊ͣi̦̓s̹︡s̜͠ ỹ̯ơ̗u͕͛ o̺᷀f̘︠f̪ͯ,̦᷉ m̠ͭa̢̾n͎ͯ.͎ͦ _

_ Why? _

_ W̯ͫe̖͆l̹᷾l͇᷄,̖̕ B͕̓ḙ͝r̪ͤs̡͂e͓ͣṛ̓k᷿͆ ẉ̈o̘͡ȕ͎l̢̕d̲̀ b͕̄e̙ͨ a̺᷄b͚̑l̜̆e̹ͫ t̩͐o̺᷅ g̻̅e̖̐t̤︡ y᷊̐o̘̓ụͬ o͚͛ủ̜t᷿͠ o͕᷀f̭︣ h᷿᷁e͓͒r͢͠ẽ̗,̭ͪ b͚᷄u͇︠t̞͂ y̛͟o̞ͨu̻̕'̻᷁r̨̃e̠͋ ṙ͜u̪᷀n̳n̖ͤî̪n̘̂g᷊᷀ l̲ͭõ̲w̞̿ ȯ͓n̳ͤ r̬̔a̼᷄ĝ̠e̬͞,̻ͤ s̟̎ó̗ I᷊͞ t̙︠h̩ͥo᷂ͣu̙᷃ǵ̳h̳̐t̠͛ Į̋'̧͡d̪᷆ r̜᷄e̞͌m̦͝i̜͝n̟̄d̳̃ y̫᷅ơ̳u̗̽ j̘̍ù͚s̭̉ṯͦ h̰͊o͢͠w̹ t̛̠r͔̅ä̭́p̟̔p̯̀e᷊̽dͥ͜ a̭᷆n̡᷄d̯̈ u̻᷀s͓̓e͗͟l᷂͗e̖ͧs̘ͯṡ̲ y͇ͤo̭͛u̹̓ a̪᷅r̩͠ęͩ r̠̈i̙̕g͉̋h̰̄t̠᷄ n̼ͩȏ̟w̖̚.̦̓ _

Lilith’s words struck a nerve, and the smoldering embers of Berserk began to brighten.

_ O̩͊h̜︣,̜ͧ t̯ͧh̩͐a̲ͧt᷇͜ d̤ȋ̞d͉ s͕᷀ơ͔m̬᷅e͓᷈t͔᷾h̬͝i᷿̓n͚ͧg̦᷾.͐͢ R̖ͩe̹̔m̓͟i̯ͣn̬̚d͇᷄ ḿ̩é̳ ṱ᷈o̪︣ a̘ͪp͇̓o̩̿l̡᷾ỏ̞g̙̈́i͔ͩz͚͑e̿͟ t̖̋ö̩ y̮͋o̤᷅ū̳ a̭ͪf̹᷉t̓͟e̦ͣr̠ͤ ṱ͘h̡̓i͓︡s͢͝ i̤̽s̽͢ o̯᷈v̧᷈e᷂︠r͉᷃.̹̓ _

_ Why would you have to apolo- _

A phantom hand slapped him across the face, and Izuku  _ lost it. _

The iceberg exploded, shards of ice scattering everywhere as the remaining bits faded into sparking mist. The mist hid Izuku from sight, leaving Himiko unsure of his position.

A chunk of ice about the size of a baseball sat by the edge of the mist. It glistened in the sunlight, sparkling beautifully.

Then it shattered as Izuku brought his foot down on it, emerging from the mist with his emerald eyes replaced with a malevolent red.

Himiko grinned and shifted to Izuku, flexing her own muscles as she strode towards him, golden lightning crackling along her body.

“Oh, it’s on!”

Izuku said nothing and charged, Himiko mirroring him and charging at him as well. The two Izukus met at the middle of the arena and launched their punches, fists colliding with each other’s faces.

Both were blown back by a shockwave created by the punch, and by the time the smoke cleared, both were lying on their backs, not moving.

Nemuri inspected both of them, deciding to call the match a draw.

“Wait!”

Izuku sat up, coughing a bit as he rubbed his face. “I’m awake!”

Midnight blinked and shrugged then raised her whip.

“Toga is unable to continue! Midoriya wins!”

Izuku rushed to Himiko, who has shifted back to herself as she lay unconscious.

“Himiko, can you hear me?”

She didn’t answer.

“Himiko, please wake up.”

He felt her pulse and let out a sigh of relief.

She was alive.

“What… five more minutes, Izu.”

“Himiko!”

Izuku kissed her, happy tears running down his face.

The crowd let out a collective coo as the kiss cam zoomed in on the couple, who were completely ignorant to the world.

It didn’t matter that they were being filmed and broadcasted on live TV. 

All that mattered was the other person in that moment.

And honestly, they wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sports Festival is almost over. Home stretch people!


	30. Rune Trial: Saving Throw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the finals of the Sports Festival occur and it finally ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh thank god. It's over. It's finally over. The Sports Festival is such a hurdle. More in the end notes.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

Far in the Mie Prefecture, Mr. and Mrs. Toga froze as they saw their daughter kissing a boy they hadn’t seen in years on live national television.

“Honey, isn’t that Sureya’s son?” Mrs. Toga asked, her eyes full of worry.

“I believe so. But isn’t Himiko dating Uraraka?” Her husband asked, his eyes now glued on the TV set.

“Yes. Did they break up?”

“I don’t think so. I think we would’ve heard about it by now.”

“Indeed. If I recall correctly, didn’t Himiko call us and tell that she had reunited with Midoriya?”

“Oh, you’re right, she did.”

Mr. Toga chuckled. 

“We should call her after the festival is over. See how’s she doing.”

“Agreed, dear. It actually looks like they’re about to start the finals now.”

The two turned their attention back to the TV, where Himiko and Izuku had finished their kiss.

* * *

“You do realize that we’re on live national TV, right Izu?”

Himiko absent-mindedly ran her hand through Izuku’s fluffy green hair, an eyebrow raised. Her green bean boyfriend’s face shifted from adoring to embarrassment, but he pushed it off.

“Let them watch. I love you, and I don’t care what anyone else thinks.”

Himiko smiled and leaned in for another kiss, only for Nemuri to swoop in between them.

“Right, normally I would enjoy you all getting all lovey-dovey, but Midoriya here has to get ready for the finals.”

The two lovers separated hastily, Himiko shooting one last look over her shoulder before heading to the bleachers.

Izuku watched her go, then hissed through the pain of his two broken fingers.

Nemuri took a look. “You need to let Recovery Girl have a look at those once this is over.”

Her soon-to-be-brother-in-law nodded, breathing heavily through the pain.

“AND THE TOURNAMENT FINALLY REACHES THE LAST MATCH! BOTH STUDENTS HAVE FOUGHT WITH EVERYTHING THEY HAVE AND MORE TO MAKE TO WHERE THEY ARE NOW! LISTENERS, I PRESENT TO YOU THE FINALE OF THE ANNUAL U.A. SPORTS FESTIVAL!”

The crowd erupted once more in cheers, hyping up Izuku and the hidden Ochako as she made her way to the arena.

“FROM CLASS 1-A, WE HAVE THE ANGRIEST CINNAMON ROLL ALIVE, IIIZUUUKUUU MIIIDOOORIIIYAAA!”

He waved as the crowd cheered, their voices drowning out any other sounds.

“AND HIS OPPONENT, ALSO FROM CLASS 1-A, THE GODDESS OF GRAVITY, OOOCHAAAKOOO UUURAAARAAAKAAA!”

Ochako climbed the stairs to the arena and received her cheers, a bit more confident now than the first time she had stood on the arena.

She faced Izuku, and the two of them grinned competitively.

_ U᷃͜m̺̈́,̱ͬ Șl̗̉a͎̓y̨͠e̲̎ȓ̯,̝̑ I̗̎'̰̉m̤ ņ᷄o̝͐ţ᷅ ŝ͇u̫̎r̛͇e̱̓ i̳͝f᷿̅ y͕ͪo͈ͤủ͕r͔͝ b͉̐o̟̓d̦ͭy̛̭ c̞ͩa̡᷄n̠᷾ t̨̆ạ︢k͕͌e̖ͣ ã̠ǹ̼o̲̍t̼ͯh͖ͤê᷂ŕ̙ d͎̕o̟̓s̢͛e͉͘ o͇͞f̢̔ B͖̏e̼᷁r̩̽ş̈e͉͐r̬ͬk̜ͧ i̮ͮn̲̕ t᷊͛h᷿︣e᷿͝ ș͒t͕᷄a̢᷁ṯ᷇e͔̾ ỵ͝o̡᷄u͚͆'ͩ͟r͎̃e̙᷆ i̙ͦṇ̋ r᷊᷃į͆g̠︠h͚̎t͈͡ n̲︢ọ͠w̱̾,͓᷈ s᷊ͫo̠͆ y̮ͪỏ͇u͔ͧ'᷊́r̰͛è̻ o̤͑n̫͌ y̬︢o̹͗u̳ͤrͯ͜ o͕ͦw̦ͫn͔ͫ f᷊ͤo᷿ͯr̮͌ ṭ︣h̛̬i̺ͭs̡ͧ f̢͡i̲͂g̼̕h̤̉t̾͢.̪͝ _

_ That’s okay. I’ll use my own strength and go beyond if I need to.  _

_ P̹̾lͯ͜ụ͒s᷿͗ U̬͋l̡͊ţ͊ȑ̡a᷊̎,᷂̈́ h͈ͬu̩̅h̪︡?͓̑ _

_ Indeed. Oh, before I forget… _

_ H̟̐m͆͜m᷿̿?͉ͧ _

_ Thanks for all your help today, Lilith.  _

_ M͕̈́y̫͠ p̮ĺ̰e̲͘ả͎s̖ͧu︡͟r᷿ͣĕ͢,̦͛ S̐͢l̛͇a̮ͨy̗͆e̟ͥṟ͛.᷅͟ N͉ͩo᷿w͜͠ g͌͜o̠͡ o͎︡u̮ͯt̺͆ t̎͜h̢̉e̻͛r̨ͭe̝ͣ á̡n᷁͟d͔̎ k̹͑i᷂᷃c̘̕k͇᷉ s̝̍o̜᷅m̮̐ê͉ a̢͒s̯s̤͂!̭ͦ _

Nemuri glanced between her two students, noted how exhausted they both looked, and almost asked if she should postpone the match. She knew the answer anyway, so why bother asking?

She raised her whip.

“Begin!”

Ochako was on the move first, making a beeline straight for Izuku. He met her in the middle of the arena and seized her wrists before her fingers could make contact with him. The taller brunette surprised him by kicking him in the torso and sending him flying backward.

The greenette landed on the ground in a heap, grunting slightly as he rolled out of the range of Ochako’s finger pads.

This was bad. She had the upper hand with her height and resulting longer reach, which meant that if he wanted to get in close and assure victory, Izuku would have to be careful.

But it wasn’t like he hadn’t won impossible situations before. Just a little bit of Plus Ultra in the right area makes all the difference.

Izuku and Ochako began circling each other, both looking for a moment in which the other would falter, and then the other could capitalize on it.

Patience was key.

And so Izuku waited, hoping that he was faster than Ochako when she inevitably came after him.

He was so focused on Ochako that he failed to notice the debris next to his foot. He tapped it and looked down, and that’s when the brunette sprang her attack.

She lunged forward, tackling Izuku to the ground.

Three of her fingers made contact with his body, followed by a fourth.

The fifth came into contact, and Izuku felt his body grow heavier.

He planted his foot in her midsection and pushed, sending him flying across the arena.

Izuku stood, his muscles protesting every single move he made.

He faced Ochako, who stood, panting heavily. She cracked her neck and grinned.

This was not going to be easy, and he hadn’t really expected it to be either. 

Honestly, Izuku liked a challenge.

He raced toward Ochako and swung with his right arm, which the brunette evaded.

She went in for another grapple but ended up in a counter hold.

Unfortunately for Izuku, Ochako was half a foot taller than him.

She used her superior height to flip him to the ground, cratering the arena floor.

Izuku cried out in pain, and started to panic as he felt Ochako increasing gravity on him.

His limbs became heavy like they were made of lead.

The already overtaxed muscles strained against the increased gravity, but there was nothing he could do.

Well, nothing  _ he  _ could do.

Not on his own, at least.

_ Y̖͛ợu᷂͋ l̩̿o̠︣o̺͗k̖͂ l̖̚i͈̍k̙᷆e̮͒ y̖͘o͓᷁u͔͛ c̘̍o͔͂u̟᷾l̮͠d̳ͨ u̻᷉š̺e͎̔ a͉᷉ l͖͋ḭ́ṭͦt͕̋l̹͆ę̃ h̦ͦe̞͌l̡̽p̧ͬ.̖̔ _

_ I thought you said I couldn’t use Berserk. _

_ N͔̅ơ̠p͟͞ê̖.̛̬ I᷂ s̜a̤i͚d︡͟ I͓ͧ w̮ͦa̲s͇︠n̺̔'̪᷃t̞͛ s̖̓u᷊͂r͈ͥe̍͜ ȳ͔ō͢u̞͛ř͎ b̳͆o᷿͠d̦ͩy᷊̆ c̦o͕̓u̙̿l̙᷆d̋͟ t̪ͭá̧k̙͘e̟᷀ ǎ̝n̯ͪo̘̓t̬͡ḫ͐e͇̿r̤ d̢͊o͚︢s̺͊e̐͟ o͔͋f̲̓ i̦͐t̛̰.̖͐ _

_ Okay? What does that have to do with anything? _

_ H᷂ͧā̧v͇̑e᷈͜ ỷ͎o̜︣u̘᷾ e͖̅v͓͊ę͛r᷿̅ h̩͊e͖͡a̝̐r͚͒d᷂̀ t͚ͮh̺̑ḛ̑ t̨̂a᷊͌l̖̓e̡̐ õ̠f͎͡ Ḋ̗a̭͑r᷊ͫt͟h̡̔ P̩͋l̡͊ă̰ĝ̯u̳ͮe̩᷾ḯ̧s̞︣ t̤ͣh̻͛e̻͞ W̤͆i̢͌s᷂̈́e̯᷄?̳͠ _

_ Are you seriously quoting Star Wars right now?! _

_ Ȃ̹l̢̓r̢͑ĩ̗g̳͡h̼︡ț̕,̖͑ â͚l̘̕r͎︠i̪̿ģͧh̲̿t᷂ͨ.͕̈́ S̰͠o̯ͭr̜̈́ȓ͓ẏ᷊.͕︣ _

_ Do you have anything serious to say? Because I’m pretty sure I just lost. _

_ Ṟ̈́e͗͟a̼͂l̜ͨl̩̆y̭̑?̠᷉ _

_ Yes! There’s no way I can come back from this. _

_ N̪̂o͔͛t̮́ w͔᷄i̩͋t᷿ͩh͔᷇ t᷿ͩh̻̆a̲̓t̳̄ ǎ̳t̟̅t͔ͮḯ᷊t̪͗u̚͟d̜̕e͎͛.̗͘ _

_ Oh my  _ GOD,  _ Lilith. Do you have anything to say at this moment that isn’t trolling me? _

_ N̟ͥo̤︡t̙͋ r̨᷈ẹ̏a̰͑l̹̎l͈y̝̅,̹͠ n͖̓o̳̅.̗̓ _

_ Then why are we even having this conversation?! I’m pretty sure Nemuri is on her way over to me right now! _

_ Ó̺h͟͡,͖ͮ i͇s̱͝ s̟͛h̡̋e̖?͇̔ I̫᷄ w̨ͪỏ̝u̲͞l̯︢d̙͊n͔ͧ'̃͟t̝̉ ṃ̎i̬͑ņ͂d̞̉ g̢͒ë̟t̪ͩt̜︣i̖͞n͕g̫ͦ a͎͆ g͎︣o᷊ͯo̡᷆d̡ͬ l͖̅o̹͒o͉͗k͇̏ a̭͗t̠͠ h̼ͤe͚̽r̡ͤ~᷂᷇.͕ _

_ LILITH! _

_ The demoness cackled. _

_ Y͚︣o̲͌ṵͥ'᷿᷃ŗ̾e̮̅ s̛̝o͎͝ f̧ͯu͚ͪṇ̋ ț͡o̝᷉ t᷊͐e͉᷇a᷊ͥs̬᷈e̹̋.͖ͮ Ï̘ț᷁'͔̈s̺ͪ g̘r̞͞ḙ̋ą́tͥ͢.̓͢ B̼͛u̡̿t̬̕ I̜᷈ g̛͈o̟᷁t̹͊ w̜͡h͘͟a͔̾t͓᷃ y͇͘ȯ̘ṵ̽ n͎͝e̫̐e̢̚d̋͟e̗d͚ͭ.͕̍ _

_ What? _

_ T̞͛r͓ͤy͉͐ n͇͂o̖͐t̙̓ t̳᷈o̗̿ k̹̃i̢̍l̨̈l̗͞ y̜︡o̹᷀u͉͂r̜ͪ ģ̇i͎̎r̪͡l̙̆f̔͟r᷂̋i᷿ͧe̩̅n̼ͫd̫︢,͆͟ o̭͡k︠͟a̹̋y͚ͩ?͔̋ _

_ Lilith, you haven’t even told me what’s- _

A phantom finger pressed itself against his lips.

_ A̦͑h᷿̏ a̧̿h̡ͬ a̬᷁h͚̔~̟́!̺͒ L̨̐e̯̓s̼ͮs͂͟ q̖͌u͚͠e̤ͭs͇͞t̠͂i̹̔o̩᷉ñ͇ṣ᷁,̦̓ m̞͑ȏ̼r͓̄e̻̚ f᷂ͤḭ̄g̲̐h̟͘t͖̅i̖͠n̩᷈g᷿ͧ.̗ͮ _

Berserk surged through Izuku’s body, his strength redoubling.

_ R̫ͤi̟᷅p̭͘ a̠︠n͔d̮͊ ț̾e̳︡a͎͠r̲᷇,͕̿ S͓l̹᷇à̡y̧᷁ḛ̿r̪͛.͊͜ _

Nemuri was in fact on her way over to Izuku. He hadn’t been able to move in the last ten seconds, so she assumed that he was immobile.

Then Izuku sat up.

The pro nearly jumped on national TV but managed to keep herself composed. 

“Uraraka?”

“Yes, Sensei?”

“How much gravity did you put on Midoriya?”

“Enough that he shouldn’t be able to move.”

Izuku’s foot came down on the arena floor and imbedded itself there. It was soon followed by its twin, which threw up chips of stone on impact. His eyes were once again a malicious red, and they had Ochako dead in their sights.

Nemuri made a wise decision and moved out of the way.

The greenette surged forward, his footsteps slamming down on the cement as he gained momentum.

Ochako realized that he had gotten used to the extra gravity.

“Release.”

That turned out to be a big mistake. The unstoppable force that was Izuku Midoriya sped up and was rapidly accelerating in her direction.

Before the brunette had time to react, her shorter boyfriend plowed into her and it hadn’t been for some quick thinking and gravity manipulation, she would’ve slid right off the arena.

They grapple, and Ochako gazed into Izuku’s eyes. Even in the enraged state he was in now, she knew that he was in there somewhere.

The greenette dork who she had fallen in love with.

She smiled, and for a second, Berserk dropped.

“I love you, Deku.”

Ochako latched onto Izuku and began pouring gravity onto him. His already burning limbs began to buckle, and Izuku made a split-second decision.

Summoning whatever sparks of Berserk he could, Izuku grappled Ochako and lifted her over himself, screaming in pain. He turned to the edge of the arena and looked up at his girlfriend, his face full of love.

At least Ochako thought it was love. Kinda hard to tell when your boyfriend is screaming in agonizing pain.

“I love you too, Ochako.”

He threw her out-of-bounds.

She landed on the cement, stunned but proud. Proud that she was able to push her boyfriend beyond his limits.

That’s what a rival is supposed to do, right?

“IZUKU MIDORIYA IS YOUR CHAMPION!”

The crowd went wild, Rumi, Inko and Sureya cheering the loudest out of anyone at the stadium.

Izuku raised his fist and victory and almost toppled over, his legs too tired to do anything but stand there after the long day.

Luckily for him, All-Might zoomed to the arena and scooped him up, carrying the tired boy in a bridal carry while Cementos reconstructed the arena.

Ochako walked over with Himiko, who had been informed earlier that she would be the third-place winner. Their eyes were trained on Izuku, worry apparent in them.

“Is he going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just don’t have the strength to stand. I’m gonna need to rest all day tomorrow.”

All-Might laughed.

**“Worry not, Young Midoriya! I believe a volunteer has come to help you stand!”**

“Who?”

“Me, ya damn nerd.”

The four turned to see Bakugo with his hands in his pockets, his expression sour as usual, but rather kind this time.

“Kacchan?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Now come on, let’s get you up on the first place podium.”

“You seem rather nice today.”

“This is a one-time thing, Deku. Don’t expect me to come save your ass every time you need help.”

“Okay, Kacchan.”

Cementoss finished his redesign of the arena, and All-Might placed Izuku on the first-place spot, where Katsuki held him up.

Himiko took the third-place spot, and Ochako took the second-place.

Nemuri arrived with three medals and All-Might flashed his trademark smile to the crowd.

**“Well, without further ado, let’s get to it!”**

The hero took a bronze medal from Nemuri and presented it to Himiko, who looked up at him apologetically. 

“I’m sorry, Sensei. I know I could’ve done better.”

All-Might placed his hand on her shoulder.

**“Worry not, Young Toga. You did your best, and that’s all that matters. Who knows? Perhaps you will be next year’s champion.”**

Toga smiled softly.

**“Continue to grow, and I am sure you will be a fine hero.”**

“I will, Sensei.”

He moved on to Ochako, presenting her a silver medal.

**“You did very well today, Young Uraraka. I’m sure your parents are very proud of you.”**

The tall brunette wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. 

“Thank you, Sensei.”

Finally, All-Might turned to Izuku and Katsuki, who huffed and looked away. The hero presented a gold medal to the greenette, who took it with pride.

**“You have done it, Young Midoriya. Despite being quirkless and against all odds, you won the tournament. Congratulations.”**

Izuku’s tears poured down his face.

“T-Thank you, S-Sensei.”

Katsuki looked over and nudged Izuku in the side.

“Ya did good, nerd. You better keep it up, because I’m gonna catch up to you if you slack off.”

Izuku laughed.

“Sure thing, Kacchan.”

“AND THAT CONCLUDES THE FIRST-YEAR U.A. SPORTS FESTIVAL! THANKS SO MUCH FOR LISTENING! TOMORROW, WE’LL SEE WHAT THE SECOND YEARS HAVE TO SHOW US! BUT UNTIL THEN, I’M PRESENT MIC, SIGNING OFF!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh thank god. I thought it would never end. Not that I have anything against the sports festival, it's just so long.
> 
> Anyway, fluff, hero names and possibly internships next time. See you then!


	31. Love and Cherish, Until it is Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are lewds.
> 
> Wholesome lewds.
> 
> I've marked where it begins, so all you children can leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second smut chapter. Hoo boi.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

Walking off the arena to Recovery Girl’s makeshift infirmary turned out to be quite the endeavor for Izuku. All the strength in his legs had left him, leaving Katsuki to help him. The dandelion was surprisingly calm, still abrasive like his normal self, but he’d kept his temper to a minimum. 

Ochako had been escorted by Himiko and Mei, leaving the two boys alone. Katsuki looked over to Izuku and sighed, not looking forward to the conversation he was about to start.

“Um, Deku… I uh…”

He cleared his throat, then spoke again.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry for treating you like you didn’t matter and that you were beneath me when we were kids and all the way throughout high school.”

Izuku went silent.

“I was a stupid kid who bought into the ideology of quirks. ‘The better your quirk, the greater of a hero you’ll be.’ Heh. Buncha bullshit if you ask me.”

The greenette stopped and stared at him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Big fucking hypocritical statement coming from me. But I had a realization when I was out there fighting Round Face.”

Katsuki continued walking, bringing Izuku along with him.

“I underestimated her. I thought I could win just because my quirk was the so-called greatest.”

He chuckled dryly.

“Talk about a rude awakening. I mean, I understood a little after the talks your dad and my parents gave me, but my pride just wouldn’t accept it.”

Katsuki turned his head to face Izuku, and he smirked.

“And then you, the kid I called useless for fourteen years goes and kicks ass and wins himself a sports festival. You did good, Deku. Honestly wish I saw this fearless side of you more often.”

Izuku tried to comprehend what the dandelion had said to him, then spoke.

“Thank you, Kacchan.”

“Yeah, whatever. Come on. I have to get you to the infirmary or your girlfriends are going to tear me a new one.”

Katsuki helped Izuku to the infirmary and lifted him onto a cot, where he made his leave soon after. Recovery Girl came over to examine him, and he gave into his exhaustion.

* * *

Soft jostling roused Izuku from his sleep, and he groaned, stretching. He felt his wrists stop and opened his eyes, revealing metal shackles around his wrists. He was further chained to a cart he had no recollection of being on.

“Hey, you. You’re finally awake. You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush same as us and that thief over there.”

Oh, wait. 

Sorry, hang on…

There was a sound of papers and the world went black once more.

Right, here we go.  _ Ahem. _

Izuku roused from his slumber, stretching muscles that were sore beyond belief and actively protesting movement.

“He’s waking up. Mom! Dad! Izuku’s waking up!”

“Wha…?”

Izuku’s eyes finally opened and focused on the blurry shape in front of him. Details came into focus, and Izuku found himself face to face with his sister.

“Rumi?”

“Heya, nerd. Nice job on the win.”

Izuku looked around to room and blushed, seeing his entire family there.

Inko, Sureya, Rumi, Ryuko, Yu, and Nemuri all looked down at him, their smiles proud.

Ryuko’s motherly smile brightened his day, and he smiled back before turning to his own mother.

“How long was I out?”

“About an hour.”

“Oh.”

“You kicked ass today, little bro!” 

“T-Thanks, Rumi.” Izuku blushed and looked away.

“I gotta say, that Uraraka girl? Damn, she kicked some fucking ass.”

“Rumi!”

“Sorry, Mom. But in all honesty, I’m thinking of having her as an intern. She has so much potential and I think with a little guidance on my end, I should be able to whip her into shape.”

Izuku looked around, finally back to his senses. “Where is Ochako?”

Rumi shrugged, and the rest of the adults looked around in confusion as well. Nemuri stepped forward, a look of remembrance on her face.

“Uraraka took Toga and the girl to the support course to her room. She asked me to direct you there when you woke up.”

Izuku nodded, then sat up. He was still a bit sore, but he could walk on his own. He checked his right hand and noticed the fingers had mended themselves, but a few new scars were present on his hand. 

He would wear them with pride.

The greenette stood from the bed and hugged his family, getting a few kisses from Inko along the way. Sureya beamed widely and wept joyfully, so proud of his son.

Inko wiped her tears and smiled. “Get some rest, sweetie. We’re planning to go out for a celebratory day tomorrow.”

Her son smiled at her. “Okay, Mom.”

“And Izuku?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember to use protection.”

The boy flushed bright red. “MOM!”

The rest of the adults laughed as Izuku ran off, completely embarrassed.

Inko smiled. “My baby is growing up so fast… and to think that it seems like yesterday that you were chasing me with flowers on the anniversary of our first date, Sureya.”

“...”

“Oh, you sly Slayer! Just wait until we get home…”

Rumi blushed as her parents strode off, leaving her with her fiances. Ryuko moved in, her taller by almost a foot shivering in delight as her arms wrapped around her waist.

“Nemuri, do you have any responsibilities at the current moment?” She asked, rubbing Rumi’s chiseled abs.

“No. I already had the post-festival meeting, and tomorrow is a day off. You know…” She turned to Yu, who was starting to grow red. “I think my bed is big enough for the four of us.”

Ryuko’s golden eyes pulsed with light and she grinned in anticipation.

“Well, what are we waiting for then? There’s a dragon that needs laying~.”

Nemuri smirked and the two lead their fiances towards her hero’s bedroom, ready for an eventful night.

**Smut start! Small-Mights, this marks the end of the chapter for you!**

* * *

Izuku stopped at Ochako’s dorm room and raised his hand to knock.

_ G̳̾ȯ͚o᷂͑ḋ̯ ṭ͆h̺᷃i͗͜n̝̓k̯͊i̞ͩn̮̄ĝ̲.᷂ Ǩ̼n͢͞o̩͗c̜͝kͫ͢i̝᷾n̯ͤg̖̋ i̜͞s̞̚ â̞l᷊̑w͈ͪả̟ẏ̯ṣ͋ ä̗ g̩͆o͉᷀ȯ̳d͎͘ p͇͐r̞̎a͖͗c̝︡ţ͠i᷿͝c̹ͮe͖᷁.̮̐ _

_ Well, yeah. It’s common courtesy. _

_ S͓ͣu̱ͪc᷿ͭh̰̿ ȧ̳ g̛͈e᷊̔n̠͛t͚ͪĺ͇e̱ͪm̼ͯȁ͈n͔᷅.̺͘ Ť̝ẖ︠a͋͟ṫ̯ w͔ͭi᷿ͥľ᷿l͇᷆ w̯͂o̙︣r͉᷅k̨̏ i̗᷄n᷿᷀ y̜̆o̩᷅u᷿ͬr̩᷄ f̟᷁ȧ̳ṿ̔o̜ͤr̪̅,̫̚ y̺᷅ǒ̬ü͉ k̛͈ñ̗o͖͛w̢͋.̯͆ _

_ I guess? _

_ S͕ͧo̡᷅ ḫ᷀u̼̐m̞̂b̫̈l̠̆ȩ︡,͎ͩ c̤᷃o̜᷄ū͉l̙̑d̬᷇ y̬︢o̦̅u̪̿ g͓᷃e̾͟t͖̄ a̟͒n̰ͬy̢̅ m̠᷁o̬᷆r̯︣e᷊̎ h̬̋u̼͑s̗̕b̢᷅a̠ͮn͋͜d ṁ᷿a̳̎t᷂̃e̻̎r᷊͠i̲̓á̲l̞̓ t̲̓h͕ͨa̧͝n᷿ͣ y̧᷀o̮︠u̩ͪ a͈̿r̛᷊ḛ?͕᷅ _

_ Uh, maybe? Not sure. _

_ Ẉ͒ȅ͜l͕ͥl̘̎ r᷂︡ę︡g͚͗ȧ̹r̢ͬď̹l̘ͭȇ̳s͎̽s̡︣,᷿̑ g̼͋o̗͂ a̞͝h͈ͧe̗ͣạ͂d̦͒.̨͐ Ṯͩh̬᷀e̫͋ỷ̧'̬͞r̤᷁ȩ̓ w͖ͤa̲̍ḭͬt͑͜i͇̔n̝̽g͉᷉.̤̽ _

_ Lilith, I don’t have a key to the room. _

Something poked Izuku in the foot, and he looked down.

The keycard to Ochako’s room was there.

_ W̟︢e͊͟l̬︠l̬̍,᷿̌ ẗ̼́h̩ͥa̘̎ṫ̩'̳ͮṣ̈ c̤̕ȍ͈n͔͋v̨̓e͎ͭn̎͢įe̝̋n̘͝t͓͝.̩᷁ _

Izuku sighed and grabbed the card, popping into the reader on the doorknob. It beeped, unlocking. He turned the knob and opened the door, stopping and staring at the sight before him.

Mei and Ochako were floating in midair, both girls with their heads in between the other’s thighs. Izuku was struck dumb as he gazed at the sight, his arousal growing.

_ H̆͜o̞ͣl͔͑y̞᷀  _ s̭̽h͈͒i̡ͯ-̔͢

“Are you just gonna stand there and gawk or are you coming in?”

Izuku’s eyes flashed over to the right, revealing Himiko standing before him, naked as the day she was born. Her boyfriend hurriedly stepped inside and closed the door behind himself. He turned back to the gorgeous blonde sashaying towards him, admiring her body in all its glory.

Himiko was a good two inches taller than her five-foot-ten boyfriend, with breasts that were perky and full. She smirked as Izuku’s brain struggled to keep up with the information he was receiving, happy that she had that effect on him.

“We were going to wait until you got here, but Mei was really eager to learn about what the surprise Ochako and I had planned for you, so we showed her what sex was, and well…”

Himiko gestured back to the floating duo, who were still going at it feverishly.

“...it turns out Mei’s a very quick student.”

Judging by the moans Ochako was letting out, Himiko’s analysis was spot on.

Izuku turned back to his girlfriend and raised an eyebrow. 

“What about you?”

Himiko gave Izuku a Cheshire smile.

“I was waiting for a very special someone. You, I wanted to show this special someone all the love I have for him, and I wanted to make up for lost time.”

Without missing a beat, Izuku responded.

“What exactly are you planning to give this special someone?”

_ Lilith! _

_ Y̺͗o͇̿ǔ̞'͖̉r̹᷁e̼ͨ w̻̋e̠᷉l̲̑c᷂͗ȏ͢m̫̉e̗ͭ.̖̔ _

“I want to go all the way with you, Izuku.”

He blinked twice.

“Oh.”

_ W̹᷄h͚᷾a͇᷃t̪ͫ ẗ̮h̝̅e̮᷃ f̻ͨu͖͞c͖᷃k̡̛?᷂͞!̡ͨ Y̘͘o̳᷉u̞͡r͇ͥ g͖͋i͇ͥr᷿︣ľ̺f̘̏ȑ͉ĩ̞ẹ͛ṋͬd᷊̐ w᷊ͬa̝ͮn͚᷇t̢̐ş̅ ț̚o͕͛ ǵ̜i̧͑v̯͂e̻͑ y̞︢ö̹u͕̅ h̘︡ẹ︡r͎᷃ v̤̋i͉ͨr̲᷅g̛̫ī͔n̗̕i̺͒t̅͜y̬͒ a̱ͪn͕᷅d̞̎ a̜͠l̖᷀lͩ͜ y̞ͩő͜u̱︠ c̞̕ȁ͕ṇ̆ s̹͞a̜̋y̌͟ i᷂̋s̡̿ "̖͊O͇͑h̯ͭ.̬̍"̹́?͉︢!̣́ F̞͌o̘︡r̭ͥ f̠᷈u͈͑c͟͝k̨͡'̢ͦs̫̎ s͖̉a̗̐k̬̆e͈͌!̭͐ I̼᷈ ĥ͟a̯͞v̑͟e͕ͤ a̳͆c̬᷈c᷿̎ë̜s̪᷆sͤ͜ t͖̚o̺᷅ y̙̏ǒ̝u̡᷁r̗ͫ d͔̔e̹᷃s̤︢i̞̿r͇͊e̲̍s̜̆ h͘͟e̻͆r̪̽ẹ͋ ā᷊n̙ͥd͚ͬ I͇᷈ k̢̏n᷁͟o̮ẁ̱ y̞̽o̲ͦu͈̇'̝͛r̖͂e̡̛ m̬᷆o̪͐ṛ᷄e͚͊ t̻︠h̜͛a̳︠n̺͘ r︢͢e͜a̲͡d̤ͩy᷄͜!̝͝ _

_ But what about protection? _

_ I͇̎ c̭̐ả̲n̩͡ h̙᷉a̺͗n͕ͪd̮̎l̹e᷿͂ t̛̘h͎ͥa͇᷇t̻᷃,̪̆ b̲̿u̺᷉t᷄͟ f̻᷀ơ̪r̙ͤ f̠᷃u̯͆c᷊͐k᷿᷀s̩̆ s᷊ͤâ͢k̠︡e̓͟,̰︣ ṃ̎a̺͗n̟̂!̱̎ Y̦︣ō᷿ṳ̓ k͐͟i͕᷁l͈ͥl̰͡e᷿᷆d̯ͭ h̪͐e̲ͪr̘ͬ m͢͝ō̳o͂͜d͉̂!̡̕ _

Izuku looked over at Himiko, who had a disappointed look on her face.

“O-Oh. Uh, I understand if you don’t want to go that far just ye-”

She was silenced by Izuku’s hands on her own.

“Himiko, I’m not unwilling. I was just surprised, is all.”

“Oh.”

“I am honored that you would even consider doing this with me. Honestly, I’m not sure I’m worthy of it, but when I’m with you, I feel like myself.”

He looked into her eyes and cupped her face, wiping the tear that was forming there.

“I love you, Himiko. I have probably since the day we first met back in preschool. And I just want you to know that whatever happens, I am here for you. And Ochako and Mei, but right now, you.”

Himiko’s tears started up fresh again. She sobbed, and Izuku panicked.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you feelin-”

His blonde girlfriend slammed her lips against his own, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced for dominance, but Himiko wiped the floor with him.

Izuku’s bothersome sports jacket was removed, along with his shirt. His red shoes met the floor next, joined by his pants and socks. His boxers were thrown aside, and Izuku’s rapidly hardening cock stood at attention as the two lovers collapsed on Ochako’s bed.

They broke apart for air, and the duo stared into each other’s eyes, nothing but love and adoration in their eyes. 

“I want to mark you, Izu.”

_ O᷂͝o͓︣h͚︠,̜̈́ ḱ̗i̫͂ņ̾k᷿᷇y̖ͨ.͎̄ _

“Hmm?”

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like to bite your clavicle and leave a mark.”

Izuku didn’t need to respond for Himiko to get her confirmation. His cock throbbed, the rod warm against Himiko’s midsection.

“Oh, that turns you on?”

Izuku blushed. “I guess it does.”

Himiko giggled. 

“Well, I’m going to bite right around…” Her fingers traced Izuku’s shoulders, rubbing the bottom of his neck before settling around his left clavicle. “...here.”

She looked up at Izuku. “Are you ready?”

He paused. “Ochako has her medkit around here, right?”

Himiko did a quick check and spotted the kit over on the nightside. “Yeah. I’ll patch you up after I’m done.”

Izuku nodded and bared his neck, allowing Himiko clear passage to his neck. She moved in and opened her mouth, grazing the tips of her fangs over his neck. Jolts of pleasure raced through his body, and he moaned.

_ D̝᷁a᷄͜m᷂ͥn᷊͘,̭̕ y᷿̍o̝͋u͎̾ a̭᷁r̟͊ȅ̼ r᷂ͩḙ᷇a̙͠l̮̉l̟᷁ỳ̟ i̮͘n̫t̟̀o̯̿ tͬ͢h̺ͬi̙᷀s͒͟.᷊̑ S᷿᷀h͖̔e̢͛ h̖᷇a͉᷉s᷿ͪn̼᷈'͓͑t͔̉ è᷊v̘͞e̡᷆n̻ͥ a̫᷀p̼᷈p̫̀l̘̄i̡ͫe̪̾d̦᷄ t̉͢h̹͌e̺︠ m͖᷃a̻̿r̨k̨̍ y̲᷄e̼̐t̼̚.̜︠ _

Himiko pushed one of her fangs down, soft but still hard enough to draw blood. She removed her bite and sucked at the bleeding wound, licking her lips from the taste of Izuku’s blood. He always tasted so nice.

Izuku looked up at her with adoration, then hissed in pain. “Ow ow ow… bleeding wound, Himiko!”

The blonde snapped out of her savoring of Izuku’s blood. “Right, right, uh…”

She snatched up the medkit and pulled out an alcohol wipe. She wiped the wound and bandaged it, hoping that it would be enough for the time being.

“You okay?”

“I feel great, Himiko. Knowing that you’ve marked me as yours, I couldn’t be happier.”

Little Izuku stood proud against Himiko, and she looked down. Satisfied that her boyfriend was prepared, and she was beyond prepared, she grasped his member in her hand and guided it to her opening.

The girl looked over at her lover to confirm his consent, and he nodded. 

Himiko took a deep breath and started pushing down slowly. Both of them moaned as Izuku penetrated her depths, taking their first time slowly. She continued lowering herself, and then she stopped.

He had reached her barrier.

Himiko was red in the face, panting, and honestly, the pleasure she was feeling was everything she had imagined and more. She looked down at Izuku and felt his hands supporting her hips.

“It’s okay. We’re in this together, right?”

She nodded, took a deep breath, and pressed her hips down. Her hymen tore, blood leaked from her entrance, and she whimpered in pain.

Izuku held her close, whispering sweet nothings as he bottomed out in her and she adjusted to his size. The pain eventually faded, and Himiko steadied herself.

“You can move now.”

_ H̘͞ą͘n͈͑g̜ͦ ŏ͢ṇ̔.͔᷾.̼͂.̞ͣ P̲̕r̼͠ē᷿s̱ͥṯ᷈ȍ̠.̺͗ Y̝ͩö͚u̯︢'̾͢r̺︣ḙ i̦͋n̜͊f̲̚e̞͠ŕ͚t̤̕i̛̼l̙᷃e̻᷇ f̟o̜ͬr͉ͨ t͈ͥh͔̄e͖︠ r᷊͛e̮̍s̰︡t͚͡ o͇͞f̪͐ ẗ́͢h̲ͯe̠͞ d̹͋a̯͞y̻̓.̙͡ N̰̅o̡͠ r̟̚i̹᷆s᷊͐k᷊͞ ǫ̑f̰͡ ṗ͈r̪̄e̬̍ǧ̺n̘ͤa᷿︣n̪͛c̖͒y̪͡.͚ͣ _

The greenette began with some soft thrusts, generating pleasure between the two.

“Harder.”

Izuku obeyed, the sound of sex filling the air as the two made love to each other. Himiko panted heavily, collapsing on top of Izuku as he continued thrusting, completely filling her and making her feel loved. 

On the other side of the room, Ochako and Mei came together and floated down to the floor, their chests heaving from the exercise they had gotten. They looked over at the duo on the bed and stood with legs made of jelly.

Mei collapsed on the bed, promptly falling asleep as Ochako watched Izuku make love with Himiko. She smiled as she watched the two embrace each other fully, Himiko on top while her boyfriend pistoned in and out of her.

Himiko’s moans increased in intensity as her pleasure grew, and she felt her climax rapidly approaching. Izuku’s member throbbed inside of her, suggesting to the blonde that he was close as well.

“I-Izuku, I’m close!”

“Me t-too!”

“Let’s finish together!”

Izuku’s thrusts quickened, both his and Himiko’s breaths hitching as they rapidly approached their climax. The greenette thrust his head forward, giving her a kiss that drove them both over the edge.

Heat exploded inside of Himiko’s core, filling her completely as she came all over Izuku’s lap. Her back arched and her eyes rolled up to the back of her head.

They both let out cries of pleasure that probably got everyone’s attention, but they didn’t care. Himiko collapsed onto Izuku’s chest and panted, giving Izuku a few kisses. He pulled out, pearly liquid dripping from her entrance. Himiko snuggled up next to him, and fell asleep.

Izuku followed soon after, and Ochako smiled, joined the naked cuddle pile under the blankets.

She felt a bit saddened that she wasn’t able to give her flower to her boyfriend that night, but that she could wait.

Mei had more than satisfied her for the night, and she could wait for her chance.

She had earned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was easier than the first time. Still could use some improvement I guess.
> 
> Lemme know that you all thought!
> 
> See you all next time!


	32. Rest and Recreation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we rest and recreate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Been a while, hasn't it? Sorry if this is shorter than my usual chapters, I haven't written in nearly a week and I'm rusty, especially with this fic.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below. 
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

** _Hello there. It’s Smut until the next black line, buckos._ **

* * *

When the morning sun finally roused Izuku from his slumber, he yawned, stretching his arms. Feeling poured into his limbs as his nervous system booted up, registering all the stimulation that the boy was experiencing.

Including the hand jacking him off.

Izuku jolted awake, looking down at his crotch and seeing Ochako rubbing his morning wood with one hand. She looked up at him with a smile on her face, acting like nothing was amiss.

“Good morning, Deku!”

“O-Ochako?!”

His girlfriend continued rubbing, maintaining eye contact as she lowered her pinky, making Izuku float off of his bed. She joined him up in the air a few moments later, still smiling at him. The greenette looked around, seeing Himiko and Mei snoozing beside each other. The latter had somehow become the former’s teddy bear overnight, not that the pinkette was complaining. Himiko’s breasts did make for nice pillows.

Ochako ran a single finger up Izuku’s chest, tracing the Mark of the Doom Slayer and cocking her head at it curiously.

“What is this symbol anyway?”

“I-It’s my dad’s mark. A-Anything relating to him b-bears it.”

“Huh.”

“O-Ochako, why a-are we floating? A-And why a-are you-” he paused to suppress a moan of pleasure, “giving me a handjob?”

The brunette’s smile shifted from happy to smug. 

“Well, I saw how you and Himiko finally made love after so long. It was really sweet, actually. But then it made me realize that stuff like that turns me on.”

Izuku blinked.

“Your kink is watching others make love?”

“I actually think it’s watching you and/or Himiko have sex with someone who isn’t me. As long as I know about it, of course.”

“O-Oh. So, I m-made you h-horny?” he asked, still not quite sure what was happening.

“Oh, absolutely~” Ochako said frankly as if it was completely normal to be turned on by watching others.

_ I͖̓ŝ̝n̯͋'͕︡ť̗ t̲͐h᷂ͥa͕ͤt̩ͯ j̙ͬu̩ͫs̬̓t͟͡ v̳̾o̭᷄y̤̍e̘᷅u̟̓r̲̈i͕︢s̜̅m̫̀?͇͐ _

_ Oh, that’s what it’s called? _

_ P̪᷄ř̖o̱ͮb̟ͧa̜ͯb̧̂l̪̂y͎͠.̧ͭ I̮᷈'̻̑m̨͘ n̩̆o̗t̪̐ s͈ͣu̘ͮr͎͞e͕͛ hͭ͟ǫͬw̬ͩ I̡̔ k̙ͤn̘̎o̗w̦᷄ t̹̂ḫ̍ā͢t͔̀.̗͝ _

“And I want you to take responsibility for making me feel this way, Deku.”

Izuku paused, unsure how to react in that situation. “Um, okay? What can I do to make up for it?”

Ochako smirked smugly, leaning forward and whispered into her boyfriend’s ear.

“Gimme that Dicku.”

At the same time, she lowered her hips, pushing Izuku’s member against her moist entrance. The head entered without much resistance, traveling a short distance before coming to a stop. 

“Ochako, we can stop here if you’d like-”

The brunette responded with a quick downward thrust of her hips, rupturing her hips and sending both of them spinning in the air. The greenette had been sensitive due to Ochako’s prior ministrations, and the insertion sent him over the edge. Without warning, he came inside his girlfriend, and the heat blooming in her core was just too much to bear.

Ochako’s head whipped back, her eyes rolling back into her head as her body catapulted over the edge. Pleasure overwhelmed her mind as her fluids sprayed all over Izuku’s hips, mixing with his essence. She collapsed onto his chest, panting heavily as their spin continued.

Izuku reached out and caught the ceiling, stopping the spin suddenly and ending the sense of vertigo that both lovers had. They panted heavily, recovering from the sudden orgasms, enjoying the afterglow.

“That was… sudden.”

“No kiddin’ Deku.” Ochako nuzzled against Izuku’s muscles, listening to his heartbeat. “But I’m glad it was with you.”

They cuddled in midair, completely nude and their combined fluids dripped out of Ochako. It was like a very strange, yet beautiful painting.

Himiko would frame a photo of that moment much later in her life, on her patented _ ‘Wholesome Kinky Moments’ _ wall. 

As they continued their cuddling suspended in midair, Ochako’s eyes snapped open.

“Shit. Shit, Deku!”

“What? What’s the matter? Did Himiko bite my ass again?!”

“What do you mean, _ again?!” _

“Long story! I’ll explain later!”

Ochako’s confusion went back to its regularly scheduled panic as sudden realization hit her like a truck.

“We didn’t wear a condom!”

A record scratched. Izuku’s mind flashed through several different scenarios, his panic rising after he realized what he had done.

He was going to have to marry Ochako and Himiko much sooner than he originally expected. This was going to throw a huge wrench into his plans to be a hero if he also had to provide for a child. What would his parents say? Inko would chew him out for not practicing safe sex and Sureya would have a _ very _long talk with him.

He was not looking forward to that.

And when the kid learned how they were conceived, he’d never hear the end of it from them!

_ “Dad, you and Mom conceived me in your first year of uni via anti-gravity sex and you had to marry her then and there? Jesus, what were you thinking?!” _

He could hear them scolding them right now!

And cackling.

Wait, why were they cackling?

_ O͓͆h̗̾,̪͛ m̲͂ä͢ǹ̼.͕ͦ Ỷ̪o̫͘uͬ͜ s̫ͥh̠́ô̢u̘̽l̟̓d̗̚'͕ͥv̯︡e̻︠ s᷊͌e̩̔e̫̐n̘̓ y̳̚o͇ͯu͐͢r̰̐ f͓͊a̙︣c̰͂ȩ̚!᷊̈ _

_ Lilith! _

_ S̟̀o̯r͗͜r̫̆y̖᷅,̺̈ s᷂͞o̪͘r̗͒r̡̓ȳ̰.̝᷆.̡͐.̣͂ I͈᷆ j̺͛ȕ̼s̭̍t̪̍ c᷂͑ō᷊u̠̍l̟̈ď͓n̡ͮ'᷿᷆t̛̖ r̨̿ẹ︣s̯̅i̢͒s̩͊t̖̽!̡͋ _

The demoness laughed again, wiping a tear from her non-existent eyes.

_ A̠ͪn͖̍y̪᷉w̖ͩá͈y̝͋,̹̆ c͖͂o̬︢n̻ͬc᷂͐e̽͢r͖n͒͢ḭͭn᷊͋g̙ͦ t̼̃ḥ̃e̠̋ w̹᷄ḩ͐o̖̅l̪ͥe̖̔ c͇͂u̳᷀m͔͊m͖ͧi̯͂n̳̑g̤̽ i̱ͩn͎᷆s͔̆i̼︡d̹ͪḛͤ ṱͫh̡̛i̟̔n̞̂g̭͛,᷊͌ r̺͘e̮m͎͝e̪ͫm̮︢b̙᷉ę᷉ȑ̙ t͈͘ȟ᷊e̲ͯ t̲᷆h̙᷆i͚ͦn᷂͆g̨︣ Ì̙ d͎̅i̲᷉ḏ͘ l͓̃á᷊s̗︠t̪̂ n̟̚ì᷿g̖︡h̐͢t᷊̎?̱᷉ I̞͞t̗ͦ'̖̓s̯̅ s͔̎t̺᷉i̮̽l᷂̈́l̫ͮ i͇᷆n̞̈ e̎͜f̰᷄fͤ͟e͓̿č̢t̘̅.᷂̿ _

_ So I’m not going to be a father? _

_ N̠͐ọ᷅ţ᷁ y̱᷉e̞͆t̲ͮ a̲ͯt͇ͦ l̖ͪe̡͐a͟s̤͗t̯᷀.̺᷈ I̻͐f̞̐ y͖᷆o̪᷾u͓ͧ w̢͆a̫͞n̨᷀t̳̕ ä̖́n̦ͤ ë̤x̼̐p̼̎l̜᷄a͎͛n᷂͞a͎᷁ț̀i᷿̐o̹͂ǹ͚ t̘᷅h̘᷉a͒͟t̖̚ w͛͟i͕̕l̬̎ḽ̾ s̩ͫa͈͠t̜͡i̧̾s͕̎f͕̅y̝︡ y̳ͬo︡͜u̢͐ṙ̻ g̮̎i̹ͮr᷊̽l̖̃f̟́r̦᷇i͖͝ȇ̘ń̤d̪,̰︢ j̯̾ũ᷊s̼ͪt̨͛ ŝ͇a̯̅y̳̍ d͕͋e̼ͯm̯͌o̰̿n᷿̓ m̱͑ą᷆g̡̈i͇ͣc͚̄.̹̆ _

_ Okay. Thank you, Lilith. _

The greenette turned back into Ochako sobbing against him.

“Deku, I’m too young to be a mother…”

His arms rubbed circles into her back, working their calming magic. He kissed her forehead, doing everything in his power just to get her to calm down.

“It’s gonna be okay, Ochako.”

“How is it okay, Deku?! I’m ovulating right now! The chances of me getting pregnant are very high! And I can’t afford birth control!”

“Ochako-”

“I’ll have to drop out to take care of our baby, and it’ll be all over the news!”

“Ochako.”

“My parents will try to support me, but they barely have enough money as is, and I don’t know about your parents-”

“Ochako, listen-”

“What?!” She lifted her panicked face to meet his, tears running down her face. “I’m about to have an unplanned pregnancy!”

“I’m sterile.”

Her panicked cries ceased instantly. Ochako looked at him, her face now confused.

“You’re sterile?”

Izuku nodded. “At least temporarily. You see, I recently discovered that I can use Argent Energy to make myself temporarily sterile. I did it last night with Himiko, and luckily, I forgot to turn it off before we made love, albeit briefly.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Ochako visibly relaxed. 

“Oh thank God, I’m not going to be a mother.”

She sighed, leaning against her boyfriend’s nude body.

“Although, having kids doesn’t seem that bad.”

Ochako looked up at Izuku, smiling.

“As long as they’re with you.”

She kissed her smaller boyfriend, running her hand down his abs.

“But it doesn’t hurt to get some practice in, does it?”

Izuku smiled, his fatherly instincts kicking in.

“Not at all.”

They kissed, the embrace growing hot and steamy. Mei woke up a few minutes later, exposing Himiko’s fake sleeping before the two joined in on the floating dance of lovemaking.

Unfortunately for the quartet, Mei didn’t know the meaning of quiet.

** _All clear. Back to our regularly scheduled crack fic._ **

* * *

  
  


“Doom Slayer Agency, this is Isabelle speaking. How may I help you?”

The small Shih Tzu dog woman sat at her desk, the normally cheerful smile on her face disappearing almost instantly as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone call.

“Ma’am, loud heavy metal music coming from beneath your floor does not mean that there are demons preparing to invade your home.”

She sighed as the voice continued.

“Ma’am, do you live in an apartment building? You do? Alright. Do you happen to have any neighbors that either have teenage children or are metal band members?”

Isabelle rubbed her temple as the voice on the other end confirmed her suspicions.

“Okay. Ma’am, this is a problem that is out of the agency’s jurisdiction. You’ll have to contact your landlord. Is there anything else I can help you with? I see. Have a nice day.”

She hung up the call, taking off her headset and placing it on her desk. Isabelle checked her clock, seeing that it had only been an hour and a half since work had started. Too early to drink.

“How does Retsuko do it? Dealing with stuff like this for days on end?”

She stopped, looking over at the photo on her desk. It wasn’t a big photo, but it did enough to frame the beaming smiles of her unofficial niece and nephew.

Rumi and Izuku had been children at the time that the photo had been taken. Sureya and Inko had taken them and Isabelle out on a fishing trip, which the Slayer and secretary had desperately needed.

Isabelle had needed a change of pace from working in a small town as the mayor’s assistant. It wasn’t that the pay was bad or anything, it was just… boring. Hardly anything happened in the town she was in, especially after the mayor received a letter marked with a red wax off-centered cross on it.

So, she had taken up her friend’s offer for a friendly fishing trip to see her niece and nephew. Even if they weren’t related by blood, she was basically their aunt.

Isabelle remembered that weekend fondly. Izuku had caught a fish that was nearly as long as he was tall, and Rumi had helped him haul the beast out of the water. Sureya cooked it up, and they all dined on some fantastic fish that evening.

The phone rang again, and Isabelle answered the phone with her normal bright and chipper attitude.

“Doom Slayer Agency, this is Isabelle speaking. How may I help you?”

_ “Hi Auntie! It’s Rumi.” _

All of the negative things that had happened that day were instantly brushed aside by the voice of her unofficial niece on the other end of the phone.

“Oh hi Rumi! How are you?”

_ “I’m great, thanks for asking! Listen, you know how I’ve never had an intern in my career, since like, ever?” _

“Mhm. I still think that going solo is still reckless of you and your father. Honestly, you’re much safer in numbers.”

_ “Probably. Anyway, I’m, um…” _

She trailed off, leaving Isabelle with a confused look on her face.

“Rumi, you’re going to have to speak up. I can’t hear you.”

_ “Sorry. It’s just hard to say this.” _

“I understand, but you need to tell me.”

_ “Right. Um, I’m actually thinking about interning someone from U.A.” _

Isabelle’s jaw dropped.

“You are? Who? Is it that brunette girl Izuku won against in the finals of the sports festival?”

_ “Yeah, actually. Do you know who I need to get in contact with?” _

“Yes. You need to talk to Principal Nedzu and actually read your mail for once. It’s actually lucky that you called. I have the internship form here in your mailbox. I was going to shred it like I usually do every month, but if you’re looking to intern that girl, I think you’ll need it.”

_ “Alright. Thank you, Auntie.” _

“No problem. Say hi to the girls for me!”

_ “I will. Enjoy karaoke with Retsuko!” _

“Will do. Bye now!”

_ “Bye!” _

Rumi hung up, leaving Isabelle reinvigorated.

The case of Jack Daniels in her cabinet could wait. Retsuko would want her sober for singing anyway.

Isabelle answered the phone again, ready to face the horde of Karens once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then.
> 
> Doom Crossing: Eternal Horizons comes out next week! Hype!


	33. Doom Crossing: Eternal Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I set my record for shortest chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy March 20th, Everyone! This isn't supposed to be a full-length thing, just a little blurb for Doom and Animal Crossing, which release today!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Doom. Please don't sue me.

“Papa Papa Papa let’s go let’s go let’s go!” Eri exclaimed, dragging Izuku by his hand to the car where Sureya and Isabelle were already waiting. The greenette did not struggle against her grip and climbed into the back seat with his daughter, making sure she was strapped in.

Sureya put the car into reverse, backing out of the driveway as Isabelle smiled at her grand-niece. “Looks like you’re really excited, Eri.”The Shih Tzu woman said, her smile almost as bright as the silver-haired girl’s.

“Yeah! I’ve been saving my allowance up for months and now we’re going to Gamestop!”

Izuku laughed, Eri’s enthusiasm infectious. They had both reserved a copy of their highly anticipated games at the local Gamestop, and Sureya had been kind enough to drive the duo to the store and drop them off back at U.A.

The car ride to the Gamestop was filled with the excited chatter of Isabelle, Eri, and Izuku as they talked about the day’s plans. Isabelle and Sureya were long overdue on a fishing trip, and it just so happened that the local Gamestop and U.A. were on the way to their preferred fishing location.

Sureya’s car pulled into the Gamestop parking lot, and Izuku opened Eri’s car door to have her leap out like a silver-haired projectile of infinite energy and joy. 

“Eri, wait up!” Izuku followed his daughter into the store, finding her already standing in line at the check-out. He joined her, his presence the only thing keeping Eri from bursting from excitement. She was literally vibrating with excitement, and her capability to keep it contained could only last so long.

“Next in line, please.” The clerk called Eri and Izuku to the checkout, where Eri peeked over the counter, her eyes barely making it over the surface. 

She pulled out a small purse Inko had given her to hold money, and she beamed at the clerk. “One copy of Doom Eternal, please!”

The clerk smiled at her. “Sure thing.” He turned around and retrieved the game, also putting a replica of Sureya’s helmet on the table. “That’ll be 6,000 yen. As a pre-order bonus, you also get a replica of the Slayer’s helmet. Will that be all?”

Izuku stepped forward. “I’d like a copy of Animal Crossing New Horizons, please.”

“Certainly.” The clerk pulled out a copy of the game, placing it on the counter. “Will that be all?”

“Yes.”

“Your total is 12,000 yen. Do you have a rewards card with us?”

“Yes.”

Izuku let the clerk scan the card, getting a slight discount. Eri helped by paying for Doom, while Izuku bought Animal Crossing.

“Thank you for your patronage. We hope to see you again!”

Izuku smiled, taking the bag with the games and helping Eri put her replica of Sureya’s helmet on before they left the store together, eager to play their respective games back on campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's it. I'm sorry if it's disappointing, but it's all I wanted to do really. Eri going into a store and buying Doom Eternal is great. Anyway, Happy Slaying and Mayoring!

**Author's Note:**

> What misadventures will occur in this fic? Find out next time on the Dad Slayer coming whenever I post the next chapter!
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Here, take this Discord Link, to join Epsi's Hoard. (Go Read Total Command, it's good.)  
https://discord.gg/bnhuDe4


End file.
